The bet le pari
by Demoniac Cat's
Summary: lorsque hermione propose un pari à drago! attention danger! slash hpdm, hgpprnDERNIER CHAPITRE EN LIGNE ! FIC TERMINEE!
1. chapitre 1

**

* * *

Titre : le pari**

Avertissement : Slash… (R) donc homophobes s'abstenir… et les enfants… moins de 16 ans… et bien allez vous coucher !!!!! mdr !

Spoilers : I/II/III/IV/V.

Synopsis : Un an venait de s'écouler depuis la chute de Voldemort. Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient quitté Poudlard et vivaient ensemble. Hermione avait beaucoup changé, ce n'était plus la jeune fille studieuse d'autrefois… elle préférait s'adonner au plaisir de la chair plutôt qu'autre chose. Son partenaire de jeu favori, était Drago, même si celle-ci, aimait le repousser sans cesse. Afin de le titiller plus que jamais, Hermione lui proposa un pari. Mais qu'en seront les enjeux ?

Disclaimer : tous les personnages cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.

**

* * *

**

**LE PARI**

Chapitre 1

Un an était passé depuis la destruction de Voldemort et le calme était revenu dans le monde des sorciers. Harry Potter avait maintenant dix-huit ans, c'était un beau jeune homme et même après Poudlard, sa popularité n'avait pas changé. Il suivait des études pour devenir aurors et vivaient avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Ron, toujours aussi grand et toujours aussi roux, s'était embelli de jour en jour et suivait les mêmes études que Harry. Quant à Hermione, s'était devenu une très belle jeune femme. Sa rupture avec Ron, l'avait terriblement affecté et sa chambre, était devenu un squatte pour homme en détresse. Tous les jours, un nouvel amant, y sortait encore plus heureux qu'il y était entré.

Il était quatre heures du matin, Hermione était allongée sur son grand lit à baldaquin, une simple couverture de soie rouge, recouvrant son corps. Un verre de champagne à la main, elle écoutait de la musique, quand Harry rentra.

§ **tu pourrais frapper Harry, dit elle d'une voix calme sans bouger.**

**§ je savais que tu étais seul, répondit il en fermant la porte derrière lui.**

**§ ou est Ron ? Demanda Hermione en finissant son verre.**

**§ sorti. Nous sommes seuls. Je voulais te parler d'une chose.**

Hermione se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Le ciel était dégagé et on pouvait observer les étoiles très facilement. Harry regarda la jeune femme, comme s'il la redécouvrait. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir en la voyant. Il commença par ses mollets, puis remonta lentement le long de ses jambes. Il observa soudain ses fesses bien rebondit et continua jusqu'à la cambrure de son dos. Ses longs cheveux bruns ondulaient délicatement, sa peau était si blanche, si parfaite, sans aucune cicatrice. Harry, la regardait. Il se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Ses yeux pétillaient, une chaleur montait en lui… Qu'est ce que c'était… Qu'elle était donc ce pouvoir, ce charme qu'Hermione émettait. Elle était là, dos à lui et il n'avait qu'une seule envie…

Hermione prit une nuisette noire légèrement transparente et la mit. Elle dessinait parfaitement toutes les courbes de la jeune fille. « Fille » Que dis-je ! De cette jeune femme plus séduisante que jamais. Harry compris alors, pourquoi tant d'hommes se bousculaient à ses pieds et il en était presque jaloux. Elle ne serait jamais à lui, il ne pourrait jamais sentir son corps, la toucher… Elle avait été à Ron et Harry ne voulait pas risquer de perdre son amitié en tentant quoi que se soit.

Elle se retourna vers Harry et finit par dire :

§ **alors, qu'elle est cette chose que tu voulais me dire ?**

Harry semblait avoir quitté le mode rêve et semblait retomber dans la réalité.

§** je voulais simplement savoir si tu allais bien ?**

**§ pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle en se servant une notre coupe.**

**§ Depuis, ta séparation avec Ron...**

**§ je vais bien, coupa Hermione, ne t'inquiète pas, cette histoire, c'est du passé…**

**En effet, depuis sa rupture avec Ron, le comportement d'Hermione changea, ce qui ne déplaisait guère aux hommes qu'elle croisait le temps d'une nuit.**

**§ J'aimerai le croire, continua Harry, pourtant, quant je te vois… tous ces hommes… Hermione !**

**§ Et alors, de quoi je me mêle ! s'exclama Hermione en jetant sa coupe sur le sol.**

**§ Je m'inquiète Hermione, répondit il.**

**§ Arrête de t'inquiéter, je ne suis plus une gamine !**

Elle prit sa baguette et transplana. Harry souffla et se demanda où elle avait encore pu aller. Il sorti sa baguette, et répara le verre.

§** Hermione… pensa t'il.**

Une jeune fille blonde, faisait l'amour à Drago. Elle le chevauchait et faisait de petits va-et-vient en soufflant de plaisir, lorsque Hermione apparut.

**§ Je peux venir, dit elle en souriant.**

**§ haaaaaaa ! S'écria la jeune fille en se cachant dans les draps.**

Malefoy se leva en dévisageant la nouvelle venue.

**§ Hermione ! Dit il surpris.**

**§je dérange peut-être, dit elle en s'asseyant sur un canapé douillet de la chambre de Drago.**

**§ mais non voyons ! Jessy ! Dit il. Jessy** !

La jeune fille sortit la tête de la couverture et dévisagea Hermione.

**§ je crois que nous allons remettre nos ébats pour plutard, dit Drago en se levant et lui tendant ses vêtements.**

Elle lui arracha des mains et transplana aussitôt.

§** Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, dit il en passant une robe de chambre en soie verte.**

**§ oh, soupira-t-elle. Je n'avais plus de champagne à la maison… alors je me suis dis… si j'allais rendre une petite visite à mon ami Drago.**

Il sorti sa baguette et fit apparaître une bouteille et deux coupes.

**§ avant de pouvoir savourer, ce merveilleux crue, il va falloir le mériter ma chère ! Poursuivit il en lui souriant. Tu viens de me faire manquer un super coup !**

**§ J'en suis désolée, répliqua-t-elle en prenant une coupe et en attendant l'élixir. Qu'est ce que je peux faire…. Pour te faire plaisir ?**

**§ tu pourrais t'occuper de moi, dit Malefoy en ouvrant le champagne.**

Il lui remplit son verre et l'embrassa dans le cou.

**§ Rêve, Drago, jamais tu ne m'auras…**

Elle but une gorgée de champagne et le toisa du regard.

**§ J'ai envie de baiser ! Cria Malefoy.**

**§ ce sera sans moi, répondit elle en se levant, avant de rejoindre la place chaude de Jessy.**

Il s'approcha de sa table de chevet, prit un paquet de cigarette et en alluma une. Il tira longuement dessus avant de recracher un nuage épais de fumée.

**§ Je repose ma question alors, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

Hermione prit à son tour une cigarette et l'alluma d'un claquement de doigt.

**§ Harry m'a prit la tête, dit elle avant de recracher un filet de fumée.**

**§ oh, saint Potter en a marre de la petite princesse, répondit il narquois.**

**§ il ne supporte pas, de me voir baiser des inconnus… répliqua elle en tirant une latte sur sa cigarette. Qu'est ce qu'il peut m'énerver.**

**§ tu parles de ton ami de toujours, beauté, lui dit Malefoy.**

Il fit apparaître un cendrier avant d'aller s'asseoir à coté de la jeune femme. Elle se servit une autre coupe et éteint sa clope.

§** Harry est si coincé ! C'est vraiment navrant !**

Elle sirota son champagne avant d'ajouter :

§** tu savais qu'il était encore puceau !**

**§ Quoi ? Fit Malefoy éberlué.**

**§ j'tassure ! Affirma-t-elle en finissant de nouveau son verre. Le vertueux Harry…**

**§ A t'entendre, il te rendrait presque malade, dit il en finissant à son tour sa coupe.**

**§ il croit encore au grand amour… le pauvre chou !**

**§ Hermione, tu m'as l'air bien remonté !**

**§ il a osé me reparler de cette crapule de Ron, dit elle en prenant une autre cigarette.**

**§ Tu sais au moins que vous vivez sous le même toit, tous les trois !**

**§ je le sais bien, mais j'évite soigneusement de le rencontrer quand je suis toute seule et comme j'ai toujours de la compagnie, à la maison.**

**§ oh ! Je vois. Et ce soir ?**

**§ bien sur, répliqua-t-elle. Pourquoi crois-tu que ma nounou, m'a fait une remarque ! Il faut que je le décoince…**

**§ Ma chère, c'est mission impossible. Même en lui jetant une prostitué dans les bras, il serait capable de la repousser !**

**§ il faut qu'il tombe amoureux… dit Hermione.**

Elle se tu un instant, en profita pour se débarrasser de sa cigarette et de sa coupe, avant de se lever pour faire les cents pas devant Drago.

§ **A quoi penses-tu ? Demanda-t-il en s'allongeant dans un grand canapé.**

**§ Ca te dirais de faire un pari avec moi ?**

**§ quel genre ?**

**§ oh, très intéressant ! Lui sourit elle.**

**§ je t'écoute.**

**§ et bien, je pari que tu ne serais pas capable de te faire Harry !**

Drago s'explosa de rire.

**§ tu n'es pas sérieuse ? Demanda-t-il en se tenant les cotes.**

**§ si, je le suis !**

**§ C'est ça ton pari…**

**§ Oui, il ne te plait pas ?**

**§ Non, ce n'est pas çà, répondit il en retrouvant son sérieux. Qu'est ce que cela m'apporterait de faire ce genre de pari avec toi.**

**§ plein de chose Drago, répondit elle en s'approchant de lui.**

**§ dis toujours.**

Malefoy s'était redressé et adossé sur le dossier de son canapé. Hermione s'assit entre ses jambes, de telle manière que ses fesses étaient en contact avec le membre de Drago.

§** Et bien, si tu y arrives, dit elle en soupirant, se collant plus contre lui. Je te promets que tu auras la chose que tu désires tant.**

Malefoy déposa ses mains sur le ventre de Hermione. Il monta doucement et effleura sa poitrine. Ses tétons pointaient déjà.

§ **ah oui, souffla-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.**

**§ tu pourras me prendre, dit elle en roulant du bassin.**

**§ oh…**

**§ Oui, Hannnn, c'est bon, dit elle en bougeant toujours ses fesses. Tu pourras me la mettre de partout. Oui, tu devras dépuceler Harry !**

**§ Et toi, dit il en lui empoignant la poitrine avec force.**

**§ Moi quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.**

**§ et bien, tu devras faire un petit truc pour moi !**

Hermione se retourna et s'assit sur Drago. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou et lui croqua le lobe de l'oreille.

§ **que devrais-je faire ?**

**§ tu devras t'occuper, de ma chère Pansy, dit il en passant ses mains sous la nuisette noire de Hermione.**

**§ Pourquoi elle ?**

**§ elle a osé me quitter pour ce crétin sans cervelle de Goyle !**

**Hermione pouffa de rire.**

**§ ce n'est pas drôle, dit il en lui mordant le cou.**

**§ han ! Han ! Souffla-elle en serrant la tête de Drago dans sa poitrine. Qu'en j'en aurais finis avec elle, tu ne l'as reconnaîtras plus !**

**§ Qu'est ce que tu veux, si tu gagnes.**

Elle lui lécha l'oreille, puis les lèvres délicatement.

§ **si je gagne, tu me donneras ta propriété qui se trouve à Manchester.**

**§tu rêves !**

**§ au que non, tu as très bien compris.**

**§ d'accord, finit il par dire, j'aurais Potter et je t'aurai toi, tout de suite !**

Il voulu l'embrasser mais elle détourna son visage. Elle frotta sa poitrine sur Drago et se leva soudain.

§** ou tu vas, demanda-t-il en gémissant.**

**§ je rentre chez moi, bien sur, dit elle en souriant.**

**§ Quoi ?**

**§ Bonne nuit Malefoy !**

Elle l'embrassa sur le front, lui dit au revoir d'un signe de main et transplana.

§** tu vas me le payer ! dit il en rageant et en s'effondrant dans son canapé.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Titre :** le pari

Avertissement : Slash… (R) donc homophobes s'abstenir… et les enfants… moins de 16 ans… et bien allez vous coucher !!!!! mdr !

Spoilers : I/II/III/IV/V.

Synopsis : Un an venait de s'écouler depuis la chute de Voldemort. Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient quitté Poudlard et vivaient ensemble. Hermione avait beaucoup changé, ce n'était plus la jeune fille studieuse d'autrefois… elle préférait s'adonner au plaisir de la chair plutôt qu'autre chose. Son partenaire de jeu favori, était Drago, même si celle-ci, aimait le repousser sans cesse. Afin de le titiller plus que jamais, Hermione lui proposa un pari. Mais qu'en seront les enjeux ?

Disclaimer : tous les personnages cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.

Réponse aux review!

**lo hana ni** : Et bien oui!!! je l'avoue Sex intention... m'a énormément inspiré... j'ai pris l'idée de départ... ensuite je l'ai aménagé! En plus comme j'aime vraiment ce film... c'est mon petit clin d'oeil voila! lol

**Draconia : **dray et mione sont les personnages principaux de cette fiction, même si harry y sera plus que présent... enfin... vous verrez bien lol! je passe de l'un à l'autre... c'est pour quoi je les ai choisi... j'ai hésité entre dray et harry... enfin bon... j'espere que ca plaira qd mm!

maintenant place au chapitre 2 !!!!

Bonne lecture!!

* * *

Chapitre 2

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain avec la gueule de bois. Elle avait mal à la tête et cette sonnerie qui n'arrêtait pas de retentir n'arrangeait pas les choses.

-Miki, hurla-t-elle, Miki ! Bon dieu ! Va ouvrir cette fichu porte !

Mais rien à faire, elle se leva péniblement et dandina d'un pas mal assuré jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, du grand appartement londonien, qu'elle partageait avec Harry et Ron. Elle l'ouvrit prés à grogner lorsqu'elle vit…

-Pansy ?

-salut Hermione, dit elle d'une voix fluette, j'espère que je ne te dérange pas.

Hermione allait lui répondre que si, mais elle se souvient, à temps de son pari et elle décida de la laisser entrer.

-non, ne t'inquiète pas, voyons ! Suis moi.

Hermione toujours vêtu de sa nuisette noire, la guida jusqu'à sa chambre, puis lui montra son boudoir.

-Installe toi, dit elle en lui désignant de grands fauteuils de l'époque victorienne. Tu veux boire quelques choses ?

-un thé, dit Pansy en enlevant sa veste et en s'installant.

Hermione sonna Miki, qui apparut enfin.

-occupe toi de mon invité, dit elle sèchement à l'elfe de maison. Je vais prendre une douche et me changer.

-oui, maîtresse.

Hermione sourit à Pansy et sorti du boudoir. Elle prit une longue douche bien chaude, s'habilla d'une robe moulante noire avec de petites chaussures à talons hauts et se coiffa d'un chignon. Son look strict, lui donnait l'aspect d'une femme d'affaire et un air très distingué. Elle retrouva Pansy qui sirotait silencieusement son thé au citron.

-alors Pansy, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Demanda Hermione avant d'absorber une potion pour son mal de crâne.

-et bien, je vais me marier, dit elle rougissante.

-Oh ! C'est magnifique, s'émut faussement Hermione. Toutes mes félicitations.

-merci Hermione…

Après un moment de silence, elle reprit.

-j'aimerai que tu deviennes ma demoiselle d'honneur.

Hermione qui avait prit une tasse de thé, failli s'étrangler en entendant ses paroles. Elle fit une moue dubitative.

-moi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Et bien, on n'est pas vraiment des amis de longues dates, mais tu es quand même mon amie. Accepte s'il te plait !

Elle supplia Hermione qui donna enfin son accord.

-tu vas épouser Grégory Goyle, je suppose ?

-oui, dit elle en montrant l'affreuse bague qu'elle avait au doigt.

-je suis vraiment ravie, mentit Hermione.

-comme tu es mon ange gardien à partir de maintenant, poursuivit Pansy, il va falloir qu'on passe beaucoup de temps ensemble.

Hermione voulu vomir en entendant cela, mais se reprit en lui adressant son plus joli sourire hypocrite.

-bien sur, répondit elle d'une voix doucereuse. On va choisir une robe pour l'événement et je vais te préparer pour ta nuit de noce.

hein, fit Pansy étonnée.

-bien sur, répondit Hermione tout sourire. Tu ne voudrais pas décevoir Goyle, n'est-ce pas !

-non… non, bien sur.

-il va falloir que je fasse ton éducation sexuelle alors, ajouta Hermione en finissant son thé, puisque tu es toujours vierge, n'est ce pas ?

-oui, je le suis toujours ! S'exclama Pansy. Et qu'est ce que tu veux dire par éducation… sexuelle ?

-tu le verras plutard, ma chère. On commencera cette après midi !

-D'accord, je passerai te chercher si tu veux.

-non, je préférerai que tu me rejoignes sur les chemins de traverse à midi et demi, dit Hermione en se levant. On passera toute l'après midi ensemble.

-oui… merci Mione, dit elle en se jetant sur elle pour la serrer dans ses bras.

Hermione la repoussa violemment et lui fit un sourire voyant le regard déconfit de Pansy. Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna hors de son boudoir.

-On se voit tout à l'heure, dit Pansy en mettant sa veste.

-oui, au revoir, répondit Hermione en ouvrant la porte.

Lorsqu'elle passa le pas, Hermione la claqua, souffla longuement en levant les yeux au ciel.

-par merlin, je vais devenir folle avec elle.

Elle claqua des doigts et aussitôt une cigarette apparut. Elle l'alluma et retourna dans sa chambre.

* * *

Drago se réveilla, lui aussi de mauvaise humeur se matin. Le coup que lui avait fait Hermione, lui était resté en travers de la gorge et il passa une partie de la nuit à la maudire. Il prit une douche, revêtit un pantalon à pince de couleur noir, mit un pull à col roulé du même ton et enfila des chaussures foncées. Il saisit ses cigarettes et descendit dans son séjour. La pièce était immense et reflétait tout le luxe et la richesse des Malefoy. Le manoir était de l'époque de la reine Victoria et tous les meubles de la famille Malefoy étaient de cette ère. Drago tira une cigarette de son étui doré et l'alluma. Il sorti un miroir de sa poche et commença à appeler hermione. 

-Mione ! Mione !

-quoi ! Répliqua elle de mauvaise humeur.

-bonjour aussi ! Répondit il. Je te dérange ?

-Oui, Drago, tu me déranges ! J'allais sortir !

-Oh ! Ria-t-il. Et ou vas-tu ?

-je dois voir Harry, pour m'excuser.

-tu vas t'excuser ? Toi ? Demanda Drago un sourire aux lèvres et l'œil malicieux. Je croyais que tu ne t'excusais plus !

-la ferme Drago ! Dit elle sèchement. Je vais au ministre et je vais l'inviter à déjeuner sur le chemin de traverse.

-je peux venir ?

-si tu veux, dit elle en souriant. De toute façon, je n'ai pas l'intention de rester.

-que vas-tu faire ensuite ?

-je vais m'occuper d'une jeune fille qui est encore vierge et pure ! Car moi, contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas oublié notre petit pari !

-Oh, mais je ne l'ai pas oublié, ma chère ! Je vais même le gagner et par la même occasion… te faire goûter au fruit défendu !

Hermione se mit à rire, en lui lançant un regard plein de moquerie.

-tu n'as même pas été fichu de baiser Pansy, alors ne compte pas trop sur moi ! Je n'aime pas les loosers, Malefoy !

-Quoi ? Fit il en s'étouffant presque en recrachant un nuage de fumée.

-Pansy est vierge ! Tu me déçois, tu sais… Ma foi, tu ne l'as pas eu et c'est cela qui te fait enrager. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne va pas rester vierge bien longtemps ! Et je gagnerai mon pari !

-tu rêves, Potter sera à moi, avant que tu n'ais le temps de dire Quidditch !

-oui… oui, c'est ça, dit elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Si tu veux voir, Harry, il sera « chez Patrick », à douze heures précises. Ne sois pas en retard.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et se déconnecta. Elle s'appliqua un sortilège sur ses cernes afin de les effacer et se maquilla. Elle mit un long manteau blanc, qui lui cachait sa robe moulante, prit son sac à main et transplana jusqu'au ministère de la magie.

* * *

Harry et Ron assistaient à leur cours de potions approfondit avec le professeur déméter. Elle était plus facile à vivre que le professeur Rogue mais surtout beaucoup plus joli à regarder. Elle avait environ vingt-cinq ans, d'une blancheur laiteuse, qui contrastait parfaitement avec ses longs cheveux noirs ébène. Elle était sortit major de sa promotion, et enseignait depuis un an l'art des potions. Elle plaisait énormément à Harry, qui s'appliquait plus que jamais pour attirer l'attention de son professeur. A onze heures, alors qu'ils leur restaient une heure d'enseignement, Harry fut appelé en dehors de la classe. Le professeur Déméter était sortit quelques instants auparavant et discutait avec une jeune fille. 

-Hermione ? Fit Harry en s'approchant. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-je vais vous laisser, dit Déméter. J'ai été ravi de discuter avec vous miss granger.

-moi, aussi, Miss Déméter, j'espère qu'on pourra se revoir.

-Avec plaisir, répondit elle avant de retourner à son enseignement.

-Harry, fit Hermione en l'embrassant sur la joue. Je voulais te présenter mes excuses pour hier.

-C'est oublié, Mione, tu es venu pour me dire ça ?

-oui, et aussi pour t'inviter à déjeuner. Bien sur, tu es obligé de venir !

-je devais manger au ministère, mais puisque je ne peux pas refuser, c'est d'accord. Où dois-je te retrouver ?

-« Chez Patrick » à douze heures précises.

-j'y serais, je dois y aller.

Il lui sourit et retourna en classe.

-qui voulais te voir ? demanda Ron.

-Hermione, elle voulait m'inviter à déjeuner.

-Oh !

-elle est étrange ces derniers temps, enfin je verrais bien à midi.

-embrasse là de ma part, dit Ron en rougissant. On vit sous le même toit, mais elle a le don de m'éviter comme la peste.

-elle essaye de s'en sortir, voilà tout. Elle n'a pas encore digéré votre séparation.

-je sais, mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire pourquoi… elle n'aurait pas comprit…

-je sais, fit seulement Harry.

A la fin de l'heure, Ron rappela à Harry, de bien embrasser Hermione de sa part. Il répondit que oui et transplana sur le chemin de traverse. Il était presque midi lorsqu'il atteint le restaurant. Harry avait enlevé sa robe de sorcier. Il portait un blue jeans bleu foncé et un pull rouge vif de chez Warriors, un couturier en vogue chez les sorciers branchés. Ses cheveux, d'un noir de jais étaient coiffés négligemment. Il ne portait plus de lunette ronde, mais carré, qui lui donnait un petit air d'intellectuel.

Il s'approcha du maître d'hôtel et demanda sa table. L'homme le mena à Hermione, qui à la grande surprise de Harry, n'était pas seul.

-oh! Harry tu es là !

Elle se leva et l'embrassa de nouveau sur la joue.

-regardes qui j'ai trouvé sur le chemin de traverse, ajouta-t-elle en lui montrant le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait.

-Malefoy !

-Bonjour Potter, dit il en lui faisant son plus beau sourire. Cela faisait un bail, n'est ce pas !

-Pas assez long pour moi, répliqua Harry en s'asseyant à coté de la jeune fille.

-je suis content de te voir aussi Potter, répondit Malefoy narquois.

Harry dévisagea le jeune homme un instant avant de se reporter sur son amie.

-Ron t'embrasse, Hermione. Il aimerait te voir je crois.

-vous ne vivez pas ensemble, se moqua Drago. Weasley, n'arrive pas à s'orienter dans votre grand appartement !

-de quoi tu te mêles ! répliqua sèchement Harry.

-les garçons, s'il vous plait ! Fit Hermione. Je verrais Ron plutard, pour l'instant… Prenons l'apéritif !

Elle fit un signe au garçon et commanda une smirnoff. Drago et Harry prirent une Vodka pur glace. Ils discutèrent un moment de leurs années passées à Poudlard, lorsque Hermione prit congé.

-je suis désolée, dit elle en se levant soudain. J'avais complètement oublié Pansy.

-Pansy ? fit Harry. Pourquoi tu devais la voir.

-elle va se marier, dit elle en lançant un grand sourire à Drago, et je suis sa demoiselle d'honneur. Donc je dois m'occuper de la belle jusqu'au mariage.

-ah ! Fit Harry. Salut-la et félicite là de ma part alors.

-je le ferais, dit elle. Tu ne m'en veux pas j'espère.

-Tu m'invites à déjeuner ensuite tu t'éclipses…

-je suis désolée, Harry, mais Pansy compte sur moi, ce n'est que parti remise ! Mais reste, le déjeuner vous est offert de toute façon.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, fit un clin d'œil à Drago et s'en alla. Harry se rassit tendu. Il devrait supporter Malefoy, pendant tout un repas et cela ne l'enchantait guère.

-je te fais peur ? demanda Drago avec un sourire goguenard, sortant Harry de ses réflexions.

-toi ! Laisse moi rire !

-et bien mangeons ! Répliqua Malefoy en prenant son menu.

Harry fit de même et passa commande. Il observa ensuite Drago. Cela faisait plus d'un an maintenant qu'ils ne s'étaient vu, et Harry parut troublé par l'apparence du jeune homme. En effet, Drago avait beaucoup changé depuis Poudlard. Ce n'était plus le jeune gringalet qu'il avait côtoyé pendant ses études. Le Drago d'aujourd'hui, était un beau jeune homme de dix-huit ans. Il avait toujours ses cheveux blonds platine mais ils avaient considérablement poussé. Ils lui arrivaient presque aux épaules, enfin d'après ce qu'il put en voir, puisqu'il les avait noués à l'aide d'un ruban noir. Harry n'avait jamais remarqué les yeux bleus pénétrant de Drago, il les trouva fascinant et faillit s'y perdre. Il le trouva charmant dans son ensemble noir qui contrastait avec sa peau laiteuse. Il comprit alors pourquoi la gente féminine et masculine de l'école, l'appréciaient.

Bien avant la chute de Voldemort, Drago avait rejoint les rangs de l'ordre et Harry devait se l'enfoncer dans le crâne. Il n'était pas un mangemort.

-Harry ? Harry !

-Hein, quoi ? Répondit il en revenant dans le monde réel.

-tu rêves ?

-non, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Savoir si tu veux du vin ?

-Non, merci, fit il à l'attention du garçon qui attendait à coté de lui.

Le serveur disparut et leurs plats apparurent devant eux. Ils mangèrent en silence et rapidement. Les assiettes disparurent enfin et deux cafés se matérialisèrent devant eux.

-alors, qu'est ce que tu fais de ta vie ? Demanda brutalement Harry pour casser ce silence qui l'ennuyait.

-oh ! Et bien, je vis de mon héritage et de mes rentes, maintenant que mon père est à Azkaban et que ma mère est défunte. Et toi, Potter, j'ai cru comprendre que tu étais en formation d'auror.

-oui, depuis quelques mois maintenant.

-très bien, dit il en trempant ses lèvres rosés dans le café.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'observer les lèvres de Drago. Il passait son temps à les mordiller ou encore à passer délicatement sa fine langue sur elles. Drago regardait aussi Harry. Il pensait retrouver l'avorton de son enfance, mais il fut agréablement surpris en le voyant arriver. Il le trouva tout à fait sexy dans son jean délavé et son pull rouge. Ses cheveux en bataille et sa barbe naissante lui donnait un air de mauvais garçons et Drago en fut tout de suite séduit. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, gagner son pari, bien sur, mais d'abord goûter à Harry.

Il sortit son étui à cigarette doré et en proposa une à Harry qui accepta.

-tu fumes Potter ? Cela me surprend !

-pourquoi ? fit Harry en recrachant un nuage de fumée.

-je pensais que saint Potter était un modèle de vertu !

-arrête de me prendre pour une vierge effarouché !

Drago se mit à rire. Il tira sur sa cigarette et le dévora des yeux. Il replaça une petite mèche blonde derrière son oreille et reporta son attention sur Harry.

-tu as cours cette après midi ?

-non, fit Harry. Je suis en vacances.

-Dans ce cas, je t'invite au manoir.

-quoi ?

-oui, à part si tu as mieux à faire.

-Pourquoi tu m'invites, on n'a jamais été ami ?

-c'est vrai, mais les choses changent Potter. Et comme tu n'as apparemment rien de mieux à faire…

-qui t'as dit ça !

-Je le suppose, répondit le blond en terminant sa cigarette.

Il finit son café et regarda longuement Harry.

-alors, dit il.

-je ne sais pas, répondit Harry.

-tu as peur Potter ? Je ne vais pas te manger !

-Très drôle Malefoy !

-Hermione, nous rejoindra ce soir ! Je l'ai invité à dîner.

-D'accord, c'est bon, je te suis !

Harry et Drago se levèrent et quittèrent le restaurant. Ils firent quelques pas sur le chemin de traverse avant de transplaner au manoir des Malefoy. La propriété était gigantesque. Les hectares s'étendaient à perte de vue. Harry ne put s'empêcher de montrer son émerveillement. Drago, tout sourire lui fit le tour du propriétaire. Il lui montra son bureau, grande pièce circulaire avec d'immenses bibliothèques le long des murs. Harry s'y attarda un moment.

-je ne savais pas que tu avais autant de manuels sur la défense contre les forces du mal ! Dit il enjoué.

-oui, ils appartenaient à mon père…

-je vois…

Drago continua ensuite avec le séjour, vaste pièce habilement décorée, puis le sauna, les écuries, les roseraies, le parc magnifique, et les piscines.

-Pourquoi, il y a autant ?

-une fantaisie de ma défunte mère. Il y en a aussi une couverte et un jacuzzi. Tu veux les voir ? Demanda-t-il œil brillant.

-pourquoi pas !

Drago le ramena dans le manoir, au rez-de-chaussée. Il ouvrit une lourde porte et de l'autre coté, Harry put voir la piscine. Elle paraissait chauffée puisque des nuages fins de fumée, s'y élevaient.

-tu veux te baigner ? Demanda Drago.

-je n'ai pas de maillot, Malefoy !

-ce n'est pas un problème, il y en a des tas au vestiaire. Vas y !

Harry paraissait hésiter. Bien entendu, cette piscine lui donnait envie de nager, mais d'un autre coté batifolé dans la même eau que Malefoy, le rendait mal à l'aise.

-les vestiaires se trouvent derrière cette porte, répondit Drago en lui montrant la porte qui se trouvait en face d'Harry.

-très bien ! Répondit il.

Il dépassa Malefoy et alla rejoindre la pièce. A l'intérieur, il y trouva différentes armoires, contenant des peignoirs, des draps de bains et des maillots. Il y en avait de toutes sortes et de toutes les couleurs. Harry prit un boxer noir moulant et l'enfila. Il mit un peignoir et alla rejoindre Drago.

Celui-ci était déjà dans la piscine, en tenue d'ève. Il faisait des allers et retours lorsqu'il vit Harry.

-elle est à température idéale !

Harry rougit violemment en se rendant compte de la tenue de Drago. Il hésita un instant, puis enleva le peignoir et entra dans la délicieuse eau chaude de la piscine. Un bien être démesuré le prit aussitôt. Il fit quelques brasses avant de s'arrêter faisant la planche. Drago s'approcha de lui. Il claqua des mains et deux coupes de champagne apparurent au bord de la piscine. Il lui désigna les verres et avança jusqu'à elles. Il prit une coupe et la tendit à Harry.

-je propose un toast ! dit il en souriant. A notre entente d'une journée !

Harry sourit, tendit son verre et avala l'élixir. Une chaleur le prit tout de suite. Elle inondait tout son être et sa personne. Il finit son verre et regarda Drago. Il lui souriait et ses magnifiques yeux bleus lui faisaient des signes.

« Non, c'est mon imagination. »

« Tu le vois pourtant, dit une petite voix. C'est à toi, qu'il sourit, il n'y a personne d'autre. »

« Pourquoi me sourirait-il ? Il n'est tout de même pas attirer… par… »

« Pourquoi non, regarde le ! Ajouta la petite voix»

Ca va Harry ? demanda Drago en s'approchant de lui.

Oui, oui, dit Harry en rougissant. Il fait chaud, tu ne trouves pas ?

C'est normal, répondit Drago, la piscine est chauffée et en plus il y a le champagne…

Il s'approcha encore. À présent, les deux garçons s'effleuraient presque. Drago tendit le bras, replaça une mèche de cheveux de Harry, qui retenait son souffle et lui enleva ses lunettes embuées. Il était tellement près qu'il pouvait sentir le propre souffle de Drago sur son visage. Il ferma les yeux et là, contre toute attente, Drago déposa un baisé sur les lèvre humide de Harry.

* * *

Hermione trouva Pansy devant la banque Gringotts. Elle portait une robe blanche droite, et un gilet noir par-dessus. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coupés courts, et ses yeux noisette étincelèrent lorsqu'ils aperçurent Hermione. 

-Mione tu es venue !

-Bien entendu, répondit elle, tu ne pensais toute de même pas que je t'avais oublié !

-non… bien sur que non ! Que faisons nous maintenant ?

-Et bien, on devrait peut être trouver ta robe ! Quelle est la date du mariage ?

-dans un mois, jour pour jour.

-d'accord, et bien allons chez « Mrs Guipure », on trouvera peut être notre bonheur, là bas, répliqua Hermione en lui souriant.

-je te suis.

Elles firent plusieurs magasins cette après midi, là. Les robes de Mrs Guipure n'étant pas au goût des jeunes filles, Hermione décida d'emmener Pansy de l'autre côté du chemin de traverse, c'est-à-dire, chez les moldus. Hermione, connaissait parfaitement Londres. Elle l'emmena chez « Sébastian Dior » où elles trouvèrent la robe de leurs rêves, ainsi que les chaussures et les différents accessoires. Elles firent ensuite un tour chez « taille de guêpes », où elles s'achetèrent de la lingerie fine et enfin chez « Jade Or » pour les bijoux. A la fin de leurs emplettes, Hermione entraîna Pansy, chez « Miss Cat's » un salon de thé moldu. L'ambiance était feutrée et doux, l'endroit agréable et silencieux. Hermione en profita pour se détendre et se reposer des piaillements intempestifs de Pansy, qui avait passé la plus grande partie de l'après midi, à ce réjouir de tout. Sa bonne humeur donnait des nausées à Hermione, qui commençait à regretter son pari avec Drago.

-Mione ! Dit soudain Pansy.

-oui ?

-tout à l'heure, enfin ce matin, tu m'as dis que tu allais faire mon éducation… Sexuelle.

-oui, je te l'ai dis… Tu veux que nous commencions ?

-Heu… rougit subitement Pansy. Ici ?

-Non, voyons, nous allons finir notre thé, puis nous irons chez moi. On sera plus à l'aise pour la pratique.

La pratique ?

-évidemment ! Dit Hermione en souriant. Je vais te montrer quelques petits trucs afin que tu puisses satisfaire Goyle.

d'accord, dit Pansy tout sourire.

Elles burent leurs thés et sortirent du salon. Elles retournèrent sur le chemin de traverse avant de transplaner au 5 Minerva Crescent. Hermione installa Pansy dans son boudoir et alla se débarrasser de ses achats.

Ron qui était rentré du ministère, frappa à la porte de la jeune fille.

-Entre ! Ce n'est pas fermé.

-bonjour Mione, dit il d'une voix mal assurée. Tu vas bien ?

-tiens Ron ! Dit Hermione surprise. J'allais bien avant de te voir.

-ah !

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-elle abrupte.

-tu m'évites depuis quelques temps… Et je voulais savoir…

-je ne t'évite pas, je ne suis juste pas dans les mêmes endroits que toi, c'est tout !

-je vois, dit Ron tristement.

-tu veux bien m'excuser mais j'ai de la visite.

Elle passa à coté de lui, entra dans son boudoir et claqua la porte. Ron désemparé, retourna dans ses quartiers, la mine renfrognée.

-Pansy ! Dit elle en souriant. Tu veux boire ou manger quelques choses ? Miki fait de très bonnes pâtisseries… N'hésite surtout pas !

-Je veux bien me laisser tenter alors.

Hermione sonna et Miki apparut aussitôt. Elle lui demanda de servir le thé et d'apporter par la même occasion de petits gâteaux. L'elfe de maison disparut dans un « pop » et réapparut au bout de cinq minutes. Hermione demanda à ne plus être dérangé et l'elfe quitta le boudoir en acquiesçant.

-Vas y sert toi ! dit Hermione en lui tendant les pâtisseries. Tu verras, ils sont délicieux.

-merci, répondit elle en prenant une part de tarte à la fraise.

-alors pour ton premier cours, reprit Hermione, nous allons étudier les baisés.

-oh ! Mais j'ai déjà embrassé des garçons, répondit Pansy en rougissant.

-j'imagine, répliqua Mione en cachant un sourire de dégoût. Mais je vais t'apprendre à donner le baisé parfait !

-ah !

-oui, continua-t-elle. C'est la chose la plus importante. Si un baisé n'est pas donné correctement… et bien… L'autre n'aura peut être plus envie de réitérer la chose.

-d'accord, dit elle attentive. Alors comment on fait.

-plusieurs chose, commença Hermione. Vos nez ne doivent pas se toucher.

-ah bon !

-oui, Pansy, répliqua Hermione en soufflant. S'il te plait arrête de me couper !

-Excuse moi, continue !

-alors, vos nez ne doivent pas se toucher, disais-je. En aucun cas ! Ensuite vous devez vous humidifier vos lèvres. Si tu t'aperçois que les siennes ne sont pas humides, tu devras le faire avant d'aller plus loin. C'est très sensuel et je peux t'assurer qu'il appréciera. Ensuite tu déposes tout doucement… tes lèvres sur les siennes. Tu dois capturer sa lèvre inférieure ensuite la supérieure. Et quand tu seras prête, j'ai bien quand tu seras prête ! Tu pourras caresser sa langue avec la tienne.

-ouah ! dit Pansy. Je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi élaboré un baisé.

-tu veux essayer ?

-heurk ! Dégueu !

-Pansy, il faut bien que tu pratiques ! dit Hermione. Comment veux tu qu'il soit parfait si tu n'as pas d'entraînement ?

Elle hésita un instant et accepta enfin. Hermione lui demanda de se lever et de se tenir en face d'elle. Elle lui caressa le visage, dégageant de la même occasion, une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Elle lui pencha délicatement la tête afin que leurs nez ne se touchent d'aucune manière.

-ferme les yeux, Pansy, souffla Hermione.

Le souffle de la jeune fille s'accéléra à ses mots, mais elle ferma quand même les yeux. Hermione, lécha légèrement les lèvres de Pansy. D'abord, la supérieure, ensuite avec autant de douceur la lèvre inférieure. Elle pouvait sentir le délicat parfum de vanille de Pansy. Elle captura sa lèvre inférieure et la chatouilla quelques instants avec sa langue. Enfin la supérieure. Pansy soupirait et déposa sa main sur le visage de la tendre personne qui lui donnait son tout premier baisé parfait. Hermione, la sentant succombée, franchir la barrière de dents, et engouffra sa langue. Elle la caressa, la mêla, avant que Pansy ne se joigne à elle. Leurs langues dansaient, s'emmêlaient, se caressaient avec désir. Hermione lâcha son emprise et s'éloigna de la jeune fille. Son corps avait vibré en sa présence, elle avait sentit une pointe d'excitation en l'embrassant et elle trouva délicieux ce baisé au goût de fraises. Pansy, elle, n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux. Elle essayait de happer des lèvres invisibles en gémissant de plaisir.

-hum ! C'était bon, disait elle.

Hermione la regarda un instant, un grand sourire aux lèvres. La première étape était franchit.

* * *

voila! C'est terminé pour le chapitre 2, du Pari! J'espere que cela vous a plu! et n'hesité pas à me donner votre avis!!! A bientot! 


	3. Chapitre 3

**Titre :** le pari

Avertissement : Slash… (R) donc homophobes s'abstenir… et les enfants… moins de 16 ans… et bien allez vous coucher ! mdr !

Spoilers : I/II/III/IV/V.

Synopsis : Un an venait de s'écouler depuis la chute de Voldemort. Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient quitté Poudlard et vivaient ensemble. Hermione avait beaucoup changé, ce n'était plus la jeune fille studieuse d'autrefois… elle préférait s'adonner au plaisir de la chair plutôt qu'autre chose. Son partenaire de jeu favoriétait Drago, même si celle-ci, aimait le repousser sans cesse. Afin de le titiller plus que jamais, Hermione lui proposa un pari. Mais qu'en seront les enjeux ?

Disclaimer : tous les personnages cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.

* * *

réponse aux reviews:

vert emeraude : je tenais à te remercier pour ton enthousiaste! Et j'espere que la suite te plaira! car on commence à rentrer dans le sujet lol!

lo hana ni : merci pour les remarques! j'en tiendrais compte lol

serpentis draco : j'espere que cette suite te plaira...

bon maintenant place au chapitre 3 du pari, en espérant que cela vous plaise et que j'aurai des tonnes de reviews!

bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

****

Le baisé de Drago et Harry parut durer une éternité. Lorsque Harry reprit ses esprits, il repoussa violemment Drago et s'en alla. Il s'habilla en vitesse, se demandant se qu'il avait bien pu se passer dans la tête du blond et transplana jusqu'à Minerva Crescent. Il traversa l'appartement sans un mot à Ron qui se trouvait dans le séjour, et alla s'isoler dans sa chambre.

« Qu'est ce qu'il lui a prit »

« Il t'apprécie peut être Harry, dit sa petite voix. »

« C'est impossible ! On se déteste depuis toujours »

« Il t'aime peut être ? La haine se transforme souvent en amour, tu sais »

« Non, je ne savais pas, se dit il intérieurement. Pour moi, c'est Drago Malefoy ! Et jamais, je n'aurais pensé qu'il pourrait m'embrasser »

« Ton attitude est puérile et tu le sais »

« Comment ça »

« Vos années de différents, vos chamailleries, vos disputent… votre combat contre Voldemort… Toutes ces choses vous ont rapproché »

« Mais pas de cette manière, se défendit-il. »

« Tu ne l'apprécies pas »

« Pas de cette manière »

« Ce baisé échangé… »

« Il n'était pas échangé, dit Harry furieusement. »

« Tu lui as rendu son baisé Harry ! Arrête de te voiler la face »

-Tais-toi, stupide conscience ! Cria-t-il à haute voix.

Il se leva et se mit à faire les cents pas dans sa chambre.

Il devait se changer les idées, pour éviter de penser à Drago et à son baisé. Harry se dévêtit et alla se cacher dans sa douche. L'eau chaude qui lui coulait sur le visage et le long du corps, ne pouvait l'empêcher de repenser à l'atmosphère qui régnait dans la piscine des Malefoy. Il resta un moment sous le jet de la douche avant de commencer à se savonner. Lorsqu'il posa sa main sur son torse et il se mit à tressaillir. Les caresses produites par ses mouvements ondulatoires lui donnaient du plaisir. Il se frotta le torse, descendit sur le ventre, l'aine… Il passa sa main sur son sexe. Il était tendu. Harry le caressa doucement et il sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps. Il pouvait apercevoir son reflet sur la cabine de douche embuée. A sa grande surprise, il vit Drago derrière lui, qui lui caressait le dos et lui donnait de tendre baisé dans le cou. Il continua ses caresses en faisant de grand va-et-vient. Il succombait, il frissonnait et haletait. Il gémissait en pensant à un Drago imaginaire. Harry accéléra le mouvement. Son souffle se fit plus court et dans un gémissement sourd, Harry répandit sa semence chaude dans la cabine de douche.

* * *

Hermione se débarrassa de Pansy difficilement. La jeune fille voulait réitérer le baisé et Hermione eut du mal à la convaincre que cela ne servait à rien. Elle lui donna rendez-vous la semaine suivant, et retourna trouver le silence de sa chambre. Elle prit un bain, bien mérité, et commença à s'habiller afin de retrouver Harry au manoir des Malefoy. Elle mit une robe rouge en mousseline, détacha ses cheveux, se maquilla légèrement et se dépêcha de retrouver les garçons.

Lorsqu'elle arriva chez Drago, elle le trouva allongé sur une ottomane en soie vert foncé.

-tu es seul ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant. Où est Harry ?

-Harry, Harry, Harry… Il est rentré chez vous.

-oh !

-oui, oh ! Il s'est enfuit, si tu veux tout savoir !

-Enfuit… Harry ! Laisse moi rire !

-Oh, mais je ne te mens pas Mione chérie !

-Raconte moi, dit elle en s'asseyant à coté de lui.

-on a déjeuné, je l'ai invité au manoir, il a accepté…

-très bien, ensuite ?

-je lui ai fais visité le manoir… et en dernier les piscines…

-oh !

-on s'est baigné… Il est vraiment bien foutu le bougre ! J'ai littéralement fondu en le voyant.

-tu m'en dira tant, se moqua-t-elle. Après ? Pourquoi est-il partit ?

-on s'est embrassé…

-Nan !

-Et si, ma chère ! Il m'a même rendu mon baisé ! C'était fantastique, Mione. Il est… il a… ooooh, souffla-t-il. Il a un petit goût sucré, c'était tellement bon.

-Drago, tu me fais peur !

-pourquoi ?

-à t'entendre… Et bien, je dirais que tu es en train de tomber amoureux !

-Ne dis pas de bêtises !

-oh ! Je dis des bêtises ! Qui est entrain de s'émouvoir pour un simple baisé ! Qu'est ce que ça sera, si un jour vous…

-on quoi ? Baise ! Ce ne sera que ça Hermione chérie ! Pas l'amour, mais la baise, pur et simple.

-on verra bien…

-Et toi, ma chère, raconte moi, ton après-midi.

-et bien… on a fait pas mal d'emplette… et j'ai commencé à m'occuper de ta chère Pansy !

-ah !

-oui, j'ai commencé mon éducation, sur la petite. Elle a complètement marché !

-qu'est ce que tu lui as fais ?

-oh ! Mon baisé secret Malefoy ! LE baisé !

-Et qu'est ce qu'il a de particulier ton baisé ?

-Et bien… tu le verras si je pers mon pari ! Dit elle en souriant.

-je n'attends que ça ! Pour l'instant… nous sommes ex-aequo !

-Qu'est ce que tu as prévu pour Harry ?

Je ne sais pas, répondit Drago après réflexion.

-Tu veux un conseil ?

-dit moi !

-Si tu veux qu'il se tourne vers toi… Excuse toi pour ton geste… devenez amis… Et occupe toi de Perséphone.

-Qui ?

-Perséphone Déméter ! Son professeur de potion ! Il bave littéralement devant elle.

-ah ! D'accord… Où je vais la trouver ? N'oublie pas qu'il est en vacances !

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela… je vais te la présenter… fais en sorte qu'elle tombe dans tes bras, ensuite tu pourras t'occuper de Harry.

-merci, Hermione !

-Oh mais de rien ! Bon… je vais y aller…

-déjà ?

-Oui, j'ai des choses à faire demain de bonne heure.

Elle se leva, l'embrassa sur la joue et transplana jusqu'à chez elle.

* * *

Harry s'était rhabillé et avait retrouvé son lit. Les gestes qu'il avait eus dans la douche le perturbaient et il commençait à se demander où il en était. Ses pensées commençaient à s'orienter vers Drago quand il entendu frapper.

-oui ?

-Harry, c'est moi Hermione, est ce que je peux rentrer ?

-bien sur, viens.

Hermione entra dans la grande chambre de Harry. Elle vint le rejoindre sur le lit et sorti ses cigarettes.

-tu en veux une ?

-oui, merci Hermione ça va me détendre.

Il prit une cigarette et l'alluma. Il tira dessus et laissa échapper un nuage de fumée.

-ca n'a pas l'air d'aller Harry ! C'est à cause de Drago.

-oh oui ! D'ailleurs merci de t'être échapper ! J'ai passé une superbe après midi !

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passée ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Harry souffla longuement.

-Drago n'a rien voulu me dire, mentit-elle. Quand je suis arrivée chez lui, il m'a juste dit que tu étais partit sans rien dire.

-Il ne t'a rien dit d'autre ?

-Non, je t'assure !

-Je vois…

-alors ?

-Rien… il est vraiment bizarre… enfin, plus qu'avant.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Il m'a… Enfin… Rien… C'était bizarre c'est tout.

-Je n'insiste pas, répondit Hermione en cachant un sourire.

-Et toi ? Comment va Pansy ?

-elle est surexcitée… Comme d'habitude quoi… Elle t'embrasse d'ailleurs !

-oh ! J'aimerai bien la revoir !

-elle passera la semaine prochaine, tu pourras rester si tu veux.

-on verra !

On frappa à la porte.

-oui ? Fit Harry.

La porte s'ouvrit faisant apparaître Ron.

-je ne vous dérange pas ?

-Non, répondit Harry, entre.

Ron s'avança doucement jusqu'au lit de Harry. Hermione, regardait ailleurs comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu.

-Ca va Ron ? demanda Harry. Qu'est ce que tu as fais cette après midi ?

-oh, rien de particulier… Je suis allé rendre visite à mes parents.

-comment vont-ils ?

-très bien, ils aimeraient vous voir !

-avec plaisir, répondit aussitôt Harry.

Il regarda Hermione et cette dernière fit un grand sourire à Ron avant de se lever.

-J'ai autre chose à faire, dit elle en sortant de la chambre et en claquant la porte.

* * *

Drago sortit son miroir et appela un ami. Il attendit quelques minutes avant de le voir transplaner dans son séjour.

-bonjour, Drago, fit le jeune homme.

-bonjour Théodore, comment vas-tu ?

-bien, merci et toi ?

-je vais bien… Pourquoi tu m'as appelé ?

-J'ai une mission pour toi !

-Laquelle, dit il en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil en face de Drago.

-j'aimerai que tu surveilles la belette pour moi.

-Weasley ? Pourquoi ?

-je cherche quelque chose… j'aimerai savoir avec qui il sort… bref trouve tout ce que tu veux sur lui… photo, si possible.

-d'accord… C'est pour qui ?

-Pour moi, répondit Drago en souriant.

-très bien, je m'en chargerai dès demain.

-tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Non, merci Drago, Jessy m'attend !

-salut-la de ma part !

-d'accord, au revoir !

Théodore Nott transplana laissant seul Drago dans son séjour.

* * *

Le lendemain Harry se réveilla difficilement. Il avait veillé tard avec Ron et avait pas mal bu aussi. Il avait mal à la tête et était nauséeux. Il trépigna jusqu'à la salle de bain et prit un bain afin d'éviter la scène de la nuit derrière. Il s'habilla rapidement et descendit à la cuisine. Hermione sirotait une tasse de thé, lorsqu'il arriva.

-ca va ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant son air maladif.

-mal à la tête… gueule de bois, maugréa-t-il.

Elle lui sourit et fit apparaître sa petite fiole.

-tiens, dit elle. Cela va te requinquer en moins de deux !

Harry la prit et avala le liquide amer. Il fit une petite moue et se sentit mieux d'un seul coup.

-efficace ! Dit il. Merci.

-De rien ! Que fais tu aujourd'hui ?

-Je ne sais pas… je vais peut être faire deux trois courses… j'ai des bouquins à acheter et des devoirs à faire ! Et toi ?

-je dois voir Fred…

-Fred Weasley ?

-oui, il m'a invité à déjeuner. En plusça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu !

-tu le salueras de ma part.

-oui, d'ailleurs je dois y aller.

Elle sortit de la cuisine. Harry, prit un café et commença à regarder le courrier qui se trouvait sur le comptoir.

-facture, facture, Poudlard, tiens une lettre de Neville, facture, Harry Potter…

Son nom, joliment calligraphié était accompagné du blason des Malefoy. Harry pali en la voyant et ouvrit la lettre.

_Harry,_

_Je tenais à m'excuser pour mon comportement et j'espère que tu ne m'en tiendras pas rigueur. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit et si tu le veux bien j'aimerai te rencontrer quand tu seras libre. On pourra discuter et essayer de mieux se connaître. Je suis sur que l'on pourrait être ami. Donc si tu penses la même chose, n'hésite pas à me contacter de la manière que tu souhaites. J'organise un dînée la semaine prochaine, en l'honneur de Pansy Parkinson et de Grégory Goyle. J'espère que tu me feras l'honneur d'y participer. Bien entendu Hermione et la belette sont invités. Demande leur… _

_Je te demande encore pardon. J'espère te revoir. _

_Drago Lucius Malefoy. _

-la belette !

Harry se mit à rire et replia la lettre. Il était content mais il ignorait pourquoi. Il décida d'attendre Ron avant d'aller faire ses courses. Il prit sa lettre et monta dans sa chambre.

Hermione et Fred avaient rendez vous au 93, du chemin de traverse, dans la boutique de farces et attrapes des jumeaux. Il lui avait écrit la veille et voulait absolument la voir. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le magasin, une explosion retentit, balançant des tonnes de confettis.

* * *

-Bonjour Hermione ! Cria Fred !

-bonjour, dit elle surprise en enlevant les confettis qu'elle avait dans les cheveux. La boutique est fermée ?

-oui ! Comment tu vas ? Demanda-t-il en s'empressant vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras.

-je vais bien merci, dit elle. Tu m'étouffes Fred !

-Excuse moi ! Dit il en la lâchant. Mais viens avec moi ! Nous allons prendre le thé !

Il la tira dans l'arrière boutique et l'installa dans un canapé de son bureau.

-Ou est Georges ?

-Il est Gringotts ! Pour toute la matinée.

-très joli bureau ! Dit elle en observant l'arrière boutique.

-tu trouves ! On l'a décoré un peu comme notre ancienne salle commune. Les couleurs des Gryffondor !

-Je vois, très joli ! Sinon, les affaires …

-bien, même plus que bien, maintenant que l'autre dégénéré est mort.

-je suis contente. Comment vont tes frères ?

-Bill et Charlie sont à l'étranger, Percy… au ministère… et Ron… Et bien, il est chez toi ? Non ?

-Sans doute. Comment va Ginny ?

-très bien, on attend les résultats de ses ASPICS et elle devrait rejoindre la formation d'auror en septembre prochain.

-tes parents vont bien ?

-oui, d'ailleurs, ils vous réclament, Harry et toi !

-Je sais… Ron nous en a parlé hier… Mais bon, je ne sais pas si j'irais les voir en compagnie des garçons.

-A cause de Ron ?

Hermione ne répondit pas.

-je ne comprends pas comment il a put te laisser partir…

-Fred, n'en parlons plus.

Au bout d'un silence pesant, Fred retourna à la charge.

-mais il t'a donné une raison ?

-Fred ! Arrête s'il te plait, dit elle d'une petite voix.

-D'accord…

-Alors… pourquoi voulais tu me voir ? Reprit elle en se forçant à sourire.

-En faite, c'est pour te poser la même question qu'il y a maintenant deux ans, avant que tu ne sortes avec mon abrutit de frère.

-Laquelle Fred ?

-Essayer de construire quelques choses ensemble…

-Fred, je t'aime énormément, mais je crois que je vais arrêter avec les Weasley !

-C'est injuste Mione ! Dit il en s'approchant d'elle.

Il lui caressa le visage et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-tu sais que je ne te ferais aucun mal. Fit il doucement.

-Non… justement, je n'en sais rien Fred… J'ai du mal à croire les belles paroles depuis quelques temps.

-J'essayerai de te le prouver chaque jour Mione, s'il te plait ne me repousse pas !

Des larmes perlèrent sur son visage. Fred les sécha et déposa un tendre baisé sur ses lèvres. Il était si doux, si chaud, si… parfait. Tout était réunit, les nez ne se touchaient pas, les lèvres étaient humides et les langues se caressaient. Hermione ne put y résister. Elle passa ses mains dans les longs cheveux roux du jeune homme. Il la serra plus contre lui, l'embrassant sauvagement. Il passa une main sous son chemisier de soie blanc et dégrafa son soutient gorge. Elle gémit silencieusement en attendant qu'il poursuive ses caresses. Mais il s'arrêta.

-j'ai tellement rêvé ce moment, Mione.

Il se leva, la tirant contre lui. Il la prit dans ses bras et transplana jusqu'à sa chambre, dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec son frère. Il la déposa sur le lit et vint la rejoindre.

-tu es prête ?

Pour répondre à sa question, elle l'embrassa avec fougue. Leurs langues s'enlacèrent, se caressèrent, jouèrent ensemble dans une parfaite harmonie. Il déboutonna sa chemise, enleva son soutien-gorge et commença à la lécher. D'une caresse insensée, il glissa doucement sa langue experte sur les tétons de la jeune fille, l'effleurant en même temps. Il lui enleva sa jupe plissée bleue, et lui câlina le sexe avec ses mains. Elle gémit plus fort. Elle lui arracha son t-shirt et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Elle lui embrassa chaque centimètre carré du torse, descendit délicatement jusqu'au ventre et ouvrit son pantalon libérant son sexe tendu dans sa prison de tissue. Il la renversa sur l'immense lit et lui enleva son string. Il commença par lui frôler les cuisses et descendit sur sa toison brune. Il lécha son clitoris doucement, encore et encore. Voyant les soupirs de plaisir de la jeune femme, il accéléra le mouvement. Il enfonça délicatement son index dans son vagin, vérifiant si la semence chaude était bien présente. Il continua ses succions, recueillant l'élixir sucré.

-Arrête, haletait-elle.

Elle se redressa et lui retira son boxer. Elle saisit son sexe des deux mains et suça son gland, encore et encore. Elle fit de petits mouvements circulaires avec la langue, qui le rendaient fou de désir. Elle l'enfonça, un peu plus dans sa bouche, faisant des va-et-vient avec ses mains. Elle caressa les bourses chargées de Fred, qui gémit d'envie plus profonde.

Il la plaqua sur le lit et bondit sur elle. Le vagin put enfin obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Fred entra en elle, une première fois. Il l'embrassa doucement et recommença. Il allait et venait en elle, en haletant, gémissant et en voulant aller au plus profond de son être. Le mouvement se fit plus rapide, leurs corps ondulaient et dans une exaltation commune, une frénésie de douceur, ils jouirent d'une même voix.

* * *

Harry et Ron se rendirent sur le chemin de traverse afin de chercher leurs nouveaux manuels. Tout deuxétaient passés en classe supérieure et ils attendaient la rentrée avec beaucoup d'empressement. Ils tournèrent un moment, s'achetant de nouvelles robes de sorciers, des ingrédients divers et finirent par le 93, du chemin de traverse.

La boutique semblait fermée se qui étonna Harry.

-Hermione devait s'y rendre… Dit il presque pour lui-même.

-Ah bon ? fit Ron.

-oui elle devait voir Fred…

-Harry ! Ron !

Ils se retournèrent et virent apparaître Georges.

-Salut ! Dirent ils d'une même voix.

-Salut les gars !

-Ou est Fred ? Demanda Ron.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Georges étonné. Il devait être au magasin.

Il avança jusqu'à la porte de la boutique et l'ouvrit d'un sortilège.

-Entré ! On va voir…

La boutique était complètement vide ainsi que le bureau. Georges, les fit entré et leurs offrit une tasse de thé.

-Alors Georges comment vont les affaires ? Demanda Harry.

-très bien, répondit-il. D'ailleurs, tu vas recevoir le bilan dans quelques jours, ainsi que le compte de résultat. Et bien entendu, les dividendes qui te sont dues !

-oh ! Merci ! dit Harry.

-Mais de rien… C'est normal ! Et toi, p'tit frère ? Comment va la vie ?

-bien… bien, souffla Ron. Content d'être en vacances !

-Vous avez prévu quelques choses ? Demandant Georges en leur tendant une tasse de thé.

-Non, rien pour l'instant… Répondit Harry. Tiens, j'ai vu Malefoy, hier. Et il nous invite dans son manoir, pour fêter le mariage de Pansy.

-Pansy ! Fit Georges. Elle se marie, la vieille guenon !

Oui, dit Harry, et avec Goyle !

-Goyle ! Et ben ça alors !

-j'aimerai bien voir ça, dit Georges. Et bien, c'est d'accord ! J'en parlerai à Fred et on verra. C'est quand ?

-la semaine prochaine, dit Harry. Je dois donner ma réponse à Malefoy… donc quand tu le sauras, envoie moi un hibou !

-Attend… je vais essayer de joindre Fred !

Il sortit un petit miroir et appela son frère.

-Fred ! Ouou !

-Oui ! répondit il de l'autre coté du miroir.

-ou es-tu ?

A la maison, j'avais un truc à faire.

Georges se mit à rire.

-Harry et Ron sont là ! Et j'espère qu'elle est jolie !

-Tais toi ! J'arrive !

* * *

Fred et Hermione venaient de sortir de la douche lorsque Georges l'appela.

-Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ? Demanda Hermione en se rhabillant.  
-Il veut me voir… tes colocataires sont avec lui.

-oh !

-qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-J'ai dis à Harry que je venais te voir…

-Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi ? Demanda-t-il.

-je ne sais pas… Qu'est ce qu'on va leurs dire ?

-Ne disons rien, fit Fred en lui embrassant la joue.

-Ils vont se douter de quelques choses…

-et bien, disons leurs, que tu es venu chercher un livre…

Hermione sourit.

-Ils ne vont pas nous croire mais après tout, on s'en fiche ! Allons-y !

Il l'embrassa tendrement et ils transplanèrent jusqu'au magasin.

* * *

-Fred arrive ! Dit Georges. Il avait un petit sourire niais… je me demande…

Ils entendirent deux « pop » et le virent entrer dans le bureau.

-Salut les gars, dit il joyeux. Comment vous allez ?

-bien merci.

-tu es seul ? Demanda Georges l'œil malicieux.

-Non, dit une voix derrière lui. Bonjour Georges.

Hermione s'avança vers lui et lui fit une bise.

-bonjour, Ron, ajouta-t-elle en lui faisant un sourire.

-Vous étiez ensemble ! Fit Georges en dévisageant son frère jumeau.

-oui, répliqua Fred, Hermione voulait consulter un manuel…

-Hermione… un manuel !

-Oui, dit elle en souriant. Tu sais bien que j'ai une passion pour les livres, Georges.

-Ouais, ouais… C'est ça.

Voyant la mine déconfite de Ron, Harry préféra changer de sujet.

-On voulais savoir si cela vous dirait d'aller au manoir Malefoy, la semaine prochaine !

-pourquoi ? demanda Fred.

-il fait une soirée pour le mariage de Pansy, répliqua Hermione.

-comment le sais-tu ? Demanda Ron plus abruptement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Je suis sa demoiselle d'honneur, dit elle simplement. Donc moi, j'y serais ! C'est une obligation.

-Dans ce cas nous venons, dit Fred. On ne va pas te laisser… toute seule chez lui !

-bon, je crois que tout est dit, ajouta Georges. Et bien, Harry, tu pourras lui dire que nous venons !

-D'accord, je lui enverrai Edwige ce soir.

-On va déjeuner ? Demanda Ron mal à l'aise.

-Ou ? dit Harry.

-Pourquoi pas « Chez Patrick », fit Fred.

-On vous invite, ajouta Georges.

-d'accord ! Allons y ! Firent ils.

Ils sortirent du magasin de farces et attrapes et rejoignirent le chemin de traverse.

* * *

Une semaine venait de s'écouler, pendant laquelle Harry n'avait pas trop pensé à Drago. Hermione, non plus, ne l'avait pas vu, depuis leur dernier entretien et il ne lui manquait pas, elle lui avait toute de même envoyer les coordonnés du professeur Déméter afin qu'il se mette au travail. Elle n'avait pas revu Fred et se demandait quel profil adopter avec lui. Son cœur et son âme, s'enflammaient à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui et elle préféra laisser passer du temps avant de se retrouver de nouveaux en face de lui. Elle devait garder la tête froide, pour mieux se concentrer sur Pansy Parkinson. Son pari avec Drago, la rendait malade, mais elle ne voulait surtout pas abandonner, pour éviter de lui donner ce qu'il attendait depuis tant d'année.

Elle se maquilla légèrement, mit un uniforme de lycéenne, ses looses socks et chaussures noirs et sortit de sa chambre. Elle devait voir Pansy, cematin, et leurs entretiens… l'angoissait. Hermione, se dirigea jusqu'à la cuisine et prit une tasse de thé. Une sonnerie retentit et elle put entendre la voix fluette de Pansy.

-bonjour, est-ce que Miss Granger est là.

-oui, dit Miki l'elfe de maison. Je vais vous annoncer.

Miki s'avança silencieusement jusqu'à la cuisine et annonça la jeune fille.

-fais la attendre dans mon boudoir, dit Hermione.

-très bien maîtresse.

Elle disparut aussitôt. Hermione se leva précipitamment, courut jusqu'à la chambre de Harry et tambourina à la lourde porte.

-Harry ! Harry ! Tu es levé !

Elle entendit des pas de l'autre coté et le vit à sa plus grande satisfaction, habillé.

-je ne te dérange pas j'espère !

-Non, bien sur… Que se passe-t-il ?

Pansy est là et je ne suis pas d'humeur pour la recevoir seule ! S'il te plait… Se plaignit-elle.

-D'accord, je viens.

Il ferma sa porte et la suivit jusqu'à son boudoir.

-Hermione, fit Pansy en se levant et se jetant sur elle.

-bonjour, Pansy. Je vois que tu es en pleine forme !

-oui assez !

-Salut Pansy, dit Harry en entrant à son tour dans le petit salon.

-Harry ! dit-elle en l'embrassant à son tour. Comment vas-tu.

Elle l'entraîna jusqu'à un fauteuil et s'assit à ses cotés.

-je vais bien, fit il. Tu es très en beauté, c'est l'amour ?

-Oh oui ! Harry, je suis tellement heureuse ! Goyle est un amour !

Harry ravala son rire et lui sourit tendrement.

-je vois ça !

-Hermione, vient !

La jeune fille s'installa à coté d'eux et fit apparaître une théière et trois tasses.

-Je vous sert ? Demanda Hermione.

-oui, merci, fit Harry.

-je veux bien… Alors vous venez ce soir, chez Drago ?

-bien entendu, dit Hermione, il y aura Harry, Ron bien sur, les jumeaux Weasley, Padma Patil et Neville et sa femme.

-Neville est marié ? Demanda Harry stupéfait.

-oui, tu n'as pas lu sa lettre… il est marié avec Luna depuis presque un mois !

-oh… Je pourrais le féliciter ce soir !

-de mon coté, dit Pansy, il y aura Crabbe, Théodore Nott, Jessica Fletcher… et Millicent Bulstrode.

-et bien… dit Harry. Que du beau monde !

-je crois que Drago sera accompagné… il m'a dit qu'elle s'appelait Perséphone… enfin je crois.

-Perséphone, déglutit Harry.

-oui, je crois… tu la connais ? demanda Pansy.

-je pense oui, dit il blême.

-Nous verrons ce soir, dit Hermione. Alors Pansy… que faisons-nous aujourd'hui ?

-et bien… je ne sais pas. Je viens pour mon éducation… enfin tu vois !

Hermione rougit brutalement. Harry la regarda avec un regard plein de questions.

-Oh ! J'avais oublié…

-ah, fit Pansy.

-Bon, je crois que je vais vous laisser, dit Harry. Vous avez surment plein de choses à vous dire…

-on se voit plutard, dit Hermione en souriant.

-oui, répondit Harry. Pansy, on se verra ce soir !

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et sortit du boudoir.

-bon, dit Hermione, commençons.

-On reste ici ?

-non, on va passer à coté… dans ma chambre.

Elle se leva montrant la pièce en face d'elle. Pansy s'y engouffra à pas lent. Elle n'était jamais entrée dans l'antre d'Hermione et s'émerveilla à sa vue. La chambre était spacieuse et bien éclairée. Un immense lit à baldaquin faisait face aux portes doubles en chêne. De magnifiques draps de soies rouges l'enlaçaient, avec plusieurs coussins de la même couleur. De grandes armoires d'époque s'alignaient le long des murs et de l'autre coté, se trouvait un éminent bureau de l'ère de la reine Victoria. Les grandes portes vitrées qui menaient sur le balconétaient recouvertes de beaux rideaux magenta, donnant une ambiance intime à la chambre.

Hermione ferma les portes et fit apparaître deux fauteuils confortables. Elle invita Pansy à s'asseoir et en fit autant.

-Alors, Pansy, te sens-tu prête à aller plus loin ?

-oui Hermione, dit elle sans hésitation.

-très bien, dit elle. Aujourd'hui nous allons voir les baisés.

-On l'a vu la semaine dernière Hermione.

-Pansy, Pansy, Pansy ! Je ne te parle pas de baisés sur la bouche…

Pansy rougit subitement.

-lesquels ?

-nous allons voir les baisés sur le corps…

-qui va me montrer ?

-Moi, voyons ! A part si tu ne le veux pas !

-si… si !

-tu te souviens de notre dernier baisé ?

-oh oui !

-alors on va commencer par là… ensuite j'aimerai que tu te laisses faire !

-d'accord, Hermione.

Hermione se leva et ferma les portesà l'aide d'un sortilège afin de ne pas être dérangé. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Pansy et lui tendit la main afin qu'elle se lève.

Elles étaient debout, l'une en face de l'autre. Pansy légèrement rose, attendait avec appréhension la séance de baisés. Hermione lui sourit et s'approcha lentement. Leurs souffles se mêlaient déjà. Elle lécha délicatement les lèvres de Pansy et l'embrassa, une main tenant la nuque et l'autre le bas du dos. Elle engouffra sa langue fine dans la bouche de la jeune fille, la sentant frétiller de plaisir. Elle arracha ses lèvres de cette étreinte folle et l'embrassa dans le cou. Pansy haleta. Elle lui lécha doucement, remontant jusqu'à son oreille.

-tu vois… c'est ainsi qu'il… faut… procéder ! Dit elle en gémissant.

-ouuuiii… Dit Pansy jouissive.

Elle continua son enseignement. Elle lui enleva son petit pull, libérant une poitrine ferme. Elle les empoigna avec force, effleurant ses tétons avec les pouces. Elle en passa un dans la bouche, puis l'autre, les mordillant faiblement. Pansy souffla, elle avait ressentit son intimité s'échauffer. Hermione les pétrit avec force, puis l'embrassa à nouveau. Elle la tira près du lit à baldaquin, sur lequel Hermione s'assit, Pansy devant elle. Les seins de cette dernière étaient au niveau dans sa bouche. Mione l'attira près d'elle. Elle plaça ses mains sur ses hanches et commença à lui lécher le nombril. Elle remonta sur le ventre puis les seins. Pansy ne tenait plus, elle serra la tête d'Hermione entre ses seins, soufflant de désir.

-Oh… Hermione, dit elle haletante.

Hermione déboutonna la jupe de Pansy, la fit glisser le long de ses jambes. Elle enleva alors le string et la caressa les fesses.

-allonge toi, dit elle seulement.

Elle s'exécuta. Coucher, sur les draps doux de soie, Pansy, ondulait légèrement, attendant la suite des événements. Hermione, s'approcha. Elle déposa ses mains sur le corps frétillant de la jeune fille, elle caressa sa poitrine, puis le ventre… Enfin le sexe. Elle lui écarta brutalement les cuisses et approcha son visage. Elle passa une langue experte sur le clitoris gonflé de désir. Elle lui lécha doucement, puis entendant le souffle de Pansy se faire plus rapide, elle accéléra le mouvement. La jeune fille ondula plus vite, essayant de capter tout le délice de la langue, ses mains caressant sa poitrine. Elle souffla, cria, gémit de plus en plus fort. Hermione enfonça plus loin sa langue, accompagné de son index dans le vagin humide. Il entrait et sortait de plus en plus rapidement, elle enfonça alors son pouce, puis l'index et le majeur. Pansy explosa sur ce dernier assaut. Elle en voulait plus. Elle poussa Hermione et lui sauta dessus, la couvrant de baisés. Elle enleva son chemisier et entreprit les mêmes caresses que lui avait enseigné son maître. Elle arracha sa jupe plissée à carreaux, et fondit sur le sexe gonflé d'Hermione. Elle la lécha frénétiquement, enfonça ses doigts puis lui monta dessus. Elle allait et venait sur elle, telle une furie, essayant de pénétrer la jeune fille de son membre invisible. Hermione la retourna, et commença à l'embrasser les fesses. La lune entre ouverte, laissait apparaître l'anus de Pansy. Hermione passa sa langue dans ce nouvel orifice, faisant fondre la jeune fille. Elle accéléra les mouvements de langue en caressant en même temps le clitoris. Elle continuait, encore et encore. Pansy s'effondra alors dans un gémissement continu et sonore. Hermione qui n'avait pas encore jouit commença à se caresser la poitrine lorsque Pansy revint s'occuper d'elle. Elle lui aspira, mordilla, lécha le clitoris de Hermione qui succombait à chaque seconde. Enfin, elle plaça deux doigts dans son vagin et recommença les mouvements de va-et-vient, doucement d'abord, puis plus rapide et plus profond. Hermione gémit elle aussi et l'embrassa goulûment.

* * *

Harry retourna dans sa chambre où l'attendait un hibou grand duc. Il reconnut aussitôt l'animal des Malefoy. Il se saisit de la lettre et l'ouvrit sans attendre.

_Harry,_

_Je tenais à te remercier de ton courrier. Je suis heureux que tu acceptes enfin mon invitation. J'aimerai quand même te voir avant les autres. On pourrait en profiter pour parler, si tu le veux bien. Je t'attends donc cette après-midià deux heures précises. Si tu ne peux pas, répond moi par retour de hiboux. _

_A bientôt. Amitié._

_Drago. L. Malefoy._

« Qu'est ce qu'il me veut »

« Tu le verras bien vite, si tu acceptes sa proposition, dit son éternel petite voix. »

« Je ne sais pas si je devrais accepter… »

« Pourquoi «

« Je n'ai pas envie… de repenser à lui comme la dernière fois, sous ma douche »

« Tu as pourtant aimer… »

« Non »

« Ne ment pas ! Harry »

Il prit une plume et gribouilla quelques mots.

_Drago,_

_Je serais làà l'heure convenu. _

_Harry J. Potter. _

Il accrocha sa lettre à la patte du hibou. Il fondit sous la douche et se lava rapidement. Il se coiffa avec hâte et mit un jeans noir et un pull blanc. Il enfila ses baskets et alla rejoindre, Ron dans sa chambre.

-Salut Ron !

-salut !

-tu viens accompagné ce soir ? Demanda Harry.

-Non, je n'ai pas envie de présenter Lesly. Enfin pas encore.

-D'accord, mais tu seras bien obligé de le faire un jour ou l'autre !

-Je le sais bien… mais pas aujourd'hui. Ce soir, c'est la soirée de Pansy !

-D'accord, d'accord !

-tu fais quoi, maintenant ?

-je dois aller chercher un smoking, sur le chemin de traverse ensuite… je ne sais pas. Et toi ?

-je passe l'après midi avec Lesly, ensuite je vais chez Malefoy directement.

-d'accord, on se verra là bas alors.

-oui… où est Hermione ?

-Dans sa chambre avec Pansy… Elle devait parler éducation… Enfin d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre.

-Education ?

-ouais, c'est Pansy qui l'a dit… maintenant… va savoir de quoi elle parlait ! Répliqua Harry.

-aucune idée !

-bon, je vais y aller !

Harry prit sa bourse, contenant ses galions et alla rejoindre « Warriors », un magasin à la mode. Il passa la plus grande partie de sa matinée, là bas. Quand il en sortit, il avait acheté plus de vêtements que prévus et avait trouvé son smoking.

A deux heures, Harry transplana jusqu'au manoir où l'attendait Malefoy. On l'annonça et il entra dans la grande demeure. Drago, patientait dans sa chambre, lorsqu'il le vit entrer. Les pensées de Harry, se matérialisèrent aussitôt, dès qu'il l'aperçut. Il se revoyait, l'embrassant dans la piscine… Puis sous sa douche… Drago lui sourit et Harry s'empourpra violemment.

* * *

Voilà! fin du troisième chapitre du pari! alors n'hesitez pas à cliquer sur reviews! ;) A bientot! 


	4. chapitre 4

**Titre :** le pari

Avertissement : Slash… (R) donc homophobes s'abstenir… et les enfants… moins de 16 ans… et bien allez vous coucher ! mdr !

Spoilers : I/II/III/IV/V.

Synopsis : Un an venait de s'écouler depuis la chute de Voldemort. Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient quitté Poudlard et vivaient ensemble. Hermione avait beaucoup changé, ce n'était plus la jeune fille studieuse d'autrefois… elle préférait s'adonner au plaisir de la chair plutôt qu'autre chose. Son partenaire de jeu favoriétait Drago, même si celle-ci, aimait le repousser sans cesse. Afin de le titiller plus que jamais, Hermione lui proposa un pari. Mais qu'en seront les enjeux ?

Disclaimer : tous les personnages cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews et n'hésiter pas à en laisser... comme ca je saurais si c bien ou pas ou si je continues... bref assez bavardé , voici un nouveau chapitre

bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 4

Hermione et Pansy étaient toutes les deux nues dans l'immense lit à baldaquin. Elles s'étaient laissées tomber après leurs étreintes sulfureuses, agonisantes de plaisirs.

Hermione retrouva ses esprits avant Pansy et alla rejoindre sa douche. Elle entra dans la cabine et ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude.

La source chaude pleuvait sur les épaules d'Hermione, la réchauffant et en lui procurant un plaisir infini. Elle passait son visage sous un flot d'eau chaude, lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un entrer dans la douche. Elle se retourna rapidement et vit Pansy. Elle lui sourie et vint se mettre sous la pluie.

-Pansy ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je me suis dis qu'on pourrait rependre mon enseignement !

-Pansy… Je suis la pour t'apprendre deux trois petites choses ! Dit Hermione en prenant son gel douche. Et non, pour devenir ta maîtresse ! N'oublie pas que tu vas te marier dans trois semaines maintenant !

-Je le sais bien… Mione ! Dit elle en prenant le gel douche que Hermione lui tendait.

-donc on va essayer d'en rester là !

Elle commença à se savonner, faisant dos à Pansy.

-C'était si bon… dit soudain la jeune fille. Hermione… tu es vraiment… C'était la première fois…

Hermione se tourna alors. Elle la serra contre elle et l'embrassa.

-Pansy, tu vas te marier… tu seras heureuse avec Goyle et tu pourras réitérer l'expérience avec lui !

-Oui… mais…

-il n'y a pas de mais, la coupa Hermione. Je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu veux.

-d'accord… Mais pourrais-je espérer une autre fois…

-On verra d'accord ! Allez ! Finissons notre douche, ensuite nous irons déjeuner ! Je t'invite « Chez Patrick ».

Pansy retrouva le sourire et commença à se laver.

Drago sourit lorsqu'il vit Harry près de lui. Il lui serra la main et l'entraîna avec lui. Il portait un jean bleu délavé et un pull noir moulant très joliment son buste.

Il l'installa dans le séjour et s'assit en face de lui.

-Je peux te servir quelques choses à boire ? Thé, café, jus de citrouille… ou encore quelques choses d'alcoolisés ?

-un verre d'eau merci, dit il la gorge sèche.

Drago sonna et un elfe de maison apparut. Il prit la commande et retourna en cuisine. Quelques instants après, les verres se matérialisèrent devant eux.

-Comment vas-tu ? Demanda Drago tout sourire.

-oh… et bien ça va.

-J'en suis heureux !

Le silence tomba dans le séjour. Ils observèrent longuement, ne sachant quoi se dire.

-Harry… je… Reprit Malefoy d'une voix hésitante. J'aimerais te demander pardon pour l'autre fois.

-ce n'est pas grave, dit Harry rougissant. N'en parlons plus. Pourquoi voulais tu me voir ?

-et bien, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait apprendre à se connaître ! Et peut être devenir ami !

-Malefoy…

-Appelle moi Drago !

-Si tu veux, Drago, reprit il... Je crois que nous sommes déjà ami, enfin… je veux dire que l'on se fréquente, on a déjeuné ensemble et se soir… Enfin… que veux-tu de plus ?

-Que l'on se confit l'un à l'autre. Je sais ce n'est pas évident mais on pourrait essayer… comme de vrai amis, comme tu le fais avec la belette et Mione.

-On peut toujours essayer, dit Harry d'une voix calme. Que veux tu savoir ?

-Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un dans ta vie en ce moment ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Comme ça !

-Non, je n'ai personne… Et toi ?

-Rien de sérieux… J'ai rencontré une jeune femme délicieuse… tu la verras ce soir.

Harry pâlit soudain, ce souvenant des paroles de Pansy.

-Perséphone ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, comment le sais-tu ?

-C'est Pansy qui me la dit, ce matin. Que fait-elle dans la vie ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

-Elle est professeur de potion, tu dois la connaître ! Son nom c'est Déméter.

Harry déglutit difficilement. Perséphone lui plaisait énormément et il s'en voulu de n'avoir rien entreprit.

-Oui, c'est mon professeur… tu la vois depuis longtemps ?

-Non, cela fait quelques jours. On s'est rencontré « Chez Patrick ».

-ah ! Et vous en êtes où ? Enfin, si c'est pas indiscret… bien sur.

-rien de concrets, un baisé par ci, par là. Pourquoi tous ces questions sur elle ?

-oh… Comme cela ! Dit Harry en rosissant.

-Harry, cela te gêne que je fréquente ton professeur ?

-Non ! Non !

-Tu es sur ?

-Bien sur… j'étais simplement surpris…

-Bon…Dit il au bout d'un moment. Ca te dirait de faire une promenade à cheval ?

-Je n'ai jamais monté…

-Ce n'est pas grave, je vais te montrer ! Allez viens !

Il le tira par la main, jusqu'aux écuries de l'autre coté du manoir. Il y avait une vingtaine de box, qui contenait tous, un cheval. De vrais étalons arabes, d'une beauté troublante. Harry les trouva magnifique, et n'hésita pas à caresser un cheval noir, d'une stature incroyable.

-Ils sont magnifiques, Drago.

-Ce sont tous des chevaux de courses, les sorciers aussi sont férus de ce genre de sport. Enfin à part celui que tu caresses, il s'appelle black.

-Salut black, dit Harry en lui tapant doucement la tête.

-il appartenait à la famille de ma mère…

-ah ! Je vois ! Il a l'air docile.

-il est particulier… il ne laisse monter que les membres de la famille black ! Donc pour les courses, c'est raté. C'est étrange d'ailleurs qui te laisse le caresser.

-ah pourquoi ?

-et bien, je n'ai jamais pu le monter, et mon père non plus ! Il supportait ma mère et sa sœur Bellatrix mais nous… Non.

-Je ne fais pas parti de la famille pourtant… enfin, Sirius était mon parrain…

-Je comprends alors !

-ah !

-oui, puisque Sirius était ton parrainà la mort de tes parents, tu es un peu rentré dans la famille black.

-tu crois…

-Oui, je le pense. Mais on peut le vérifier tout de suite ! Tu vas le monter.

-Je ne sais pas si bien prudent !

-mais si, tu ne risques rien !

Drago s'approcha d'Harry et ouvrit le box.

-Je vais le préparer !

Il installa une selle et des rênes puis le sorti du box.

-tiens prends les rênes Harry. Je vais préparer Apollon, mon cheval.

Il s'approcha du seul cheval blanc des écuries, il le caressa doucement et le prépara. Ses gestes étaient précis et méthodiques mais d'une douceur incroyable. Chacun de ses mouvements étaient accompagné d'une caresse à l'encontre du cheval. Il prit les rênes et le sorti de son box. Il récupéra celle de Harry puis tira les deux chevaux jusqu'à l'enclos le plus proche.

Il attacha Apollon à la barrière et appela Harry.

-Viens, je vais t'aider à le monter.

-Drago… je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée ! Dit il mal assuré.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Drago, je reste à tes cotés.

Il lui prit la main et le tira jusqu'au cheval.

-pour monter, c'est très simple. Tu tiens la selle des deux mains, ensuite tu mets ton pied gauche dans l'étrier, et tu tires avec tes mains et pousse avec ton pied afin de pouvoir monter !

-mouais…

-je reste à coté de toi ! N'ai pas peur !

-d'accord…

Il s'avança jusqu'à black, le caressa la crinière noire, puis saisit la selle. Il plaça ses deux mains dessus, puis son pied gauche… il réussit à se hisser sur le cheval. Ce dernier ne bougea pas, au grand soulagement de Harry.

-j'en étais sur, dit Drago. Très bien Harry ! Tu vois que tu pouvais le faire.

-ouais, je n'aurais jamais imaginé !

-bon on va faire quelques tours de l'enclos, pour que tu t'habitues… ensuite tu essayeras tout seul.

-ok.

Drago, prit les rênes. Il marchait à coté de Harry en lui donnant quelques conseils. Comme se tenir droit, bien tenir sa selle puisqu'il ne tenait pas les rênes, etc. Lorsqu'il vit Harry se décrisper, Drago lui tendit les rênes.

-pour avancer, donne un léger coup avec tes étriers, pour arrêter, tires les rênes fermement vers toi… voilà…

Il monta Apollon et vint rejoindre Harry, qui faisait marcher au pas black. Drago sortit sa baguette et ouvrit l'enclos, laissant le parc, face à eux à explorer. Il le montra à Harry et celui-ci, avança doucement jusqu'à la sortie.

-C'est bien, Harry, dit Drago à coté de lui. Je crois que tu peux commencer à trotter… n'oublie pas de donner des coups légers !

-D'accord, dit Harry tout sourire.

C'était la première fois qu'il faisait du cheval, et il adorait ça. Ce n'était pas très dur, il avait déjà monté des bêtes plus étranges qu'un cheval, et il se disait qu'il préférait de loin cet animal. Il commença à trottiner et enfin à galoper, sous le encouragement de Drago, qui le rattrapait à chaque élan du cheval.

-bien, dit Drago. Maintenant que tu t'en sors assez bien, on peut commencer notre promenade. Suis moi !

Il se mit alors à galoper, Harry un peu inquiète le suivit à vive allure. Le ciel bleu au dessus de leurs têtes montrait un soleil radieux, belle journée pour une promenade se disait Harry. Ils avancèrent en galopant jusqu'à un lac, qui s'étendait par delà la propriété des Malefoy.

-j'adore cette endroit, dit Drago en s'arrêtant soudain.

-C'est vrai que c'est très joli, dit Harry en s'approchant du lac.

Ils descendirent de leurs montures et s'installèrent à l'ombre d'un arbre près du lac. Harry se sentait bien, il avait appréhendé leur rencontre mais maintenant, il était aux anges. Il s'allongea sur l'herbe sèche, les bras replié derrière sa tête, profitant du beau temps.

-Ca va Harry ? demanda Drago en s'allongeant près de lui.

-ouais, dit il en s'étirant, je me sens bien…

Ils restèrent ainsi une bonne parti de l'après midi. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, et plus le temps passait, plus ils se comprenaient, plus ils devenaient amis… Harry se surprit à rire, aux souvenirs en commun, se traitant d'idiot quelques fois. Drago, parlait sans retenu, il lui racontait ses missions Pirattack pour piéger Harry et ses amis Gryffondor, les nuits blanches passées à le maudire, enfin son choix d'intégrer l'ordre. Il lui parla aussi de ses parents, son père tyrannique et sa mère alcoolique, de lui, de ses tentatives de suicides…

-en faite, Harry, je crois que si Poudlard avait été détruit, je ne me serai jamais remit. C'était comme ma maison… un lieu de calme et de bien être…

-je te comprends, répondit Harry en se relevant.

Il prit des galets et les lança dans le lac.

-tu sais que je vivais chez des moldu, en dehors de l'école, dit Harry les yeux dans le vague.

-oui, répondit Drago.

-et bien, ils m'ont maltraité… c'était… pénible. J'ai toujours eu un sentiment étrange. J'ai même pensé être maudit… tous ces morts autour de moi… mon seul refuge était Poudlard ! Je vivais avec les Dursley que deux mois par an, mais c'était suffisant… Ils m'ont fait vivre un enfer et je suis content d'avoir pu déménager…

-pourquoi tu t'es installé avec la belette et Mione ? Demanda Drago en se levant à son tour.

-oh… Et bien, je ne voulais pas me retrouver seul après… enfin après la mort de Voldemort. Je sais c'est ridicule… mais la solitude me fait peur…

-je comprends… répondit Drago.

-et toi, comment fais-tu pour vivre ici, tout seul ? C'est magnifique, mais pour une seule personne…

-je ne savais pas ou aller, pour tout te dire… Et de toute façon, je serai toujours seul…

-pourquoi dis tu cela ! Tu ne penses pas que quelqu'un t'attends dans ce bas monde ?  
-pour être franc avec toi, Harry… je ne sais pas du tout.

-Et Perséphone ?

-comme je te l'ai dis tout à l'heure, il n'y a rien de sérieux entre nous…

-Tu ne l'apprécies pas ?

-si, elle est jolie, intelligente, drôle… mais je ne crois pas que c'est mon autre.

-tu penses l'avoir trouvé… ton autre Drago ? Demanda Harry, les yeux toujours rivés sur le lac.

-je ne sais pas encore… J'ai peur de m'ouvrir, peur d'être blesser. Je ne pourrai pas supporter que l'on me rejette.

Harry le regarda longuement, pour la première fois Drago, venait de se confier à lui… Et il sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Que lui arrivait il…

-On ferait bien d'y aller, dit Drago en lui souriant.

-tu as raison.

Ils se levèrent et prirent la direction du manoir...

-Merci, Drago, j'ai passé une superbe après-midi ! Dit Harry en descendant de black.

-Mais de rien, moi aussi, j'ai beaucoup apprécié… on a pu, un peu mieux ce connaître !

-oui, c'est vrai !

-Il est encore tôt, on a bien deux heures devant nous avant que les invités n'arrivent… Que veux-tu faire ?

-je ne sais pas… je prendrais bien un douche…

-alors suis moi, je vais te montrer ou elles sont, dit Drago en lui prenant la main. Tu as pris des vêtements de rechanges ?

-et bien, j'ai mon smoking…

-D'accord, mais tu ne vas pas le mettre tout de suite…

-Non, de toute façon, j'ai acheté des vêtements chez « Warrior's »…

-Ah oui ?

-Ils ont une nouvelle collection, c'est vraiment bien…

-tu veux bien me montrer…

-bien sur, répondit Harry. Je prend une douche ensuite je te montrerai ce que j'ai acheté.

Drago accepta. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il tenait depuis un certain temps la main de Harry. Ce dernier n'avait rien dit non plus… avait il remarqué… Drago l'entraîna jusqu'à sa chambre et lui montra la salle de bain de l'autre coté.

-Les serviettes et les peignoirs sont dans l'armoire à gauche. Fais comme chez toi.

-merci, répondit Harry. Tu ne te douches pas ?

-Si, dit il en lui souriant et en lui montrant une autre porte.

-ah !

Harry rentra dans la salle d'eau. Elle était vaste et d'un blanc immaculé. Une grande baignoire se trouvait au milieu de la pièce, semblable à un jacuzzi, laissait échapper des volutes de fumées. Il se déshabilla et pénétra dans l'immense bain. L'eau était chaude et un léger remous se mit en action dès qu'il prit place. Il se laissa submerger et repensa à son après-midi. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait ainsi, qu'il se livrait… Si jamais on lui aurait dit cela dans le passé, il aurait surment bien rigolé, en disant bien haut que jamais il ne pourrait parler à cette fouine de Malefoy… mais maintenant, c'était différent. Harry était différent… il avait grandi brutalement, il avait déjà tué par deux fois… et il se disait au plus profond de lui-même, que la seule personne qui pourrait comprendre tout ce qu'il avait vécuétait de l'autre coté de cette porte. Harry, le pensait insubmersible, solide comme un roc, limite froid et sans émotion… mais aujourd'hui… il le découvrait. Dragoétait comme lui… un garçon qui avait souffert et qui espérait qu'une seule chose avancer… et réussir à surmonter toutes ses épreuves… il avait voulu se suicidé… pourquoi ? Harry ne lui avait pas poser la question… il pensait que c'était indiscret… Son cœur se resserra… pourquoi, le fait de penser à Drago, lui donnait mal au cœur… il pensait peut être qu'elles étaient semblable… douleur individuelle mais pourtant si présent chez chacun d'entre eux…

Il sortit du bain, se sécha, s'habilla et sorti de la salle d'eau. Drago n'était pas encore arrivé. Il était surment encore sous la douche, puisque Harry entendait le flux d'eau chaude tomber de l'autre coté de la chambre. Il s'approcha, doucement vers cette porte entre ouverte…

Drago était là, nu, derrière une vitre. Harry sentit son cœur s'accélérer, les battements se firent plus rapide… il n'arrivait plus à se libérer… ses yeux rivés sur un Drago, nu… il commençait enfin à reculer, lorsqu'il le vit taper contre la paroi avec force. L'eau cessa de couler sur son corps. Il s'accroupit et Harry fut surprit de l'entendre pleurer… Son cœur se resserra subitement, il fallait qu'il recule… le voir ainsi, arrachait son cœur… Il réussit enfin, et alla s'habiller.

Drago sortit au bout d'un instant, vêtu d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt noir. IL avait retrouvé son visage impassible et si Harry ne l'avait pas vu pleurer, il ne se serait probablement douté de rien. Drago s'approcha et lui demanda si avait envie de boire quelques choses.

-je veux bien une bièraubeurre, dit Harry.

-tu n'as pas faim ? Demanda Drago.

-si un peu, répondit il le cœur battant.

-Allons aux cuisines alors !

Ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée et entrèrent dans une grande salle où trois elfes de maisons, s'activaient.

Maître Malefoy, firent les elfes en le voyant, se baissant bien bas.

Mon invité et moi-même avons un creux… Est-ce qu'ils y auraient quelques choses à manger et à boire ?

Oui, Maître !

Les elfes se pressèrent d'ouvrir des placards, frigo, et d'en sortir une flopée de nourritures. Ils demandèrent à leur maître s'ils devaient lui monter dans le petit salon et Drago accepta.

Il tira Harry en dehors des cuisines et le guida jusqu'à son boudoir. Il sortit une cigarette et lui en tendit une.

merci, Dray… Heu… Drago.

tu peux m'appeler, Dray, dit il en souriant.

Il tira une longue bouffée sur sa cigarette et recracha un nuage de fumée. Il observa longuement Harry, en souriant. Leurs encas apparurent dans le petit salon, sur une table. Ils mangèrent en silence, en s'épiant de temps en temps. Harry repensa aux larmes de Drago. Il se demandait pourquoi il avait pleuré et son cœur se remit à battre. Pourquoi se sentait il si troublé… pourquoi ?

« Il te plait, murmura une petit voix »

« Ce n'est qu'un ami… C'est pour cela que je m'inquiète »

« C'est pour cela que ton cœur bat à tout rompre… »

« Oui, pensa-t-il incrédule »

« Ressens-tu la même chose lorsque Ron ou Hermione, ont un problème »

« Oui… »

« Tu en es sur ? Je dirais que tu éprouves quelques choses de nouveau. »

« Amour »

« As-tu déjà aimé Harry… »

« Oui, Cho… »

« Ton cœur s'emballait dès que tu la voyais, tu bafouillais… Et avec Drago, comment te sens-tu ? Ce sont les mêmes sentiments… où ils ont l'air encore plus fort… »

« Je ne sais pas… »

-Ca va Harry ?

-oui, je me demandais…

-Vas-y je t'écoute…

-si tu allais bien…

Drago parut étonné par la question mais lui sourit en répondant oui.

-Ca va ! J'ai passé une excellente journée en ta compagnie Harry.

-Moi aussi.

-tout à l'heure tu m'as fais remarquer que ma demeure était bien trop grande pour une seule personne…

-oui, c'est vrai que ton manoir est gigantesque, Drago.

-Ca te dirait de… enfin passer quelque temps ici ? Demanda-t-il en détournant son regard de Harry.

-tu es sérieux ?

-oui, enfin si tu n'as rien prévu pour les vacances… Ajouta-t-il rapidement.

-non, je n'ai rien de prévu…

-alors accepte ! Cela me ferait plaisir d'avoir un peu de compagnie.

-Drago… Je ne sais pas…

-ce n'est pas grave… je comprends… Après tout, on n'est pas vraiment ami…

-ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire… répondit Harry. C'est d'accord ! Je veux bien passer quelques jours ici !

-c'est vrai ! Dit Drago content tout à coup.

-oui… Je serai ravi de passer quelques jours en ta compagnie.

-C'est génial, tu restes ce soir ! Dit il enjoué.

-Heu… non, mais je reviendrai demain… Dit Harry en souriant. Le temps que je prenne quelques affaires.

-bien sur… Si tu veux, je viendrais te chercher, ajouta Drago un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-si tu veux…

-oui, je viendrais de la façon moldu, j'ai acheté une voiture que j'aimerai bien essayer.

-pourquoi tu t'es acheté une voiture ? Tu n'en as pas besoin !

-et bien, j'ai bien envi de faire un tour un jour du coté moldu !

-Drago Malefoy ! Du coté moldu de Londres ! Il va neiger en plein mois de juillet !

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ! J'aimerai bien voir à quoi ça ressemble.

-tu as bien vu à quoi ressemble Londres !

-A part aller à la gare de King cross… Non pas vraiment, dit Malefoy en réfléchissant.

-ah bon ! Et bien… je te ferai découvrir la ville ! Dit Harry en lui souriant.

-d'accord Harry, je suis ton homme ! Et si on mangeait, ils ne vont pas tarder !

Harry et Drago avaient déjeuné et continué de discuter de leurs prochaines vacances ensemble. Il était presque dix-huit heures lorsqu'ils décidèrent de se changer. Harry portait un costume noir taillé sur mesure, et un pull moulant noir col roulé, il était très élégant et se trouvait tout à fait séduisant. Lorsque Drago fit son entré dans la chambre, Harry pâlit légèrement. Tel un prince sortit d'un conte de fée, Drago avança d'un pas félin jusqu'à Harry. Il était vêtu d'un costume bleu foncé, trois pièce. Il était vraiment à son avantage et Harry mit quelques instants avant de s'apercevoir qu'il le fixait comme un ahuri. Il secoua sa tête énergiquement avant de lui sourire.

-tu es très bien, dit Harry en cherchant ses mots.

-toi aussi, répondit Malefoy en souriant, les invités ne vont pas tarder.

Ils sortirent de la chambre et atteignirent le petit salon lorsqu'ils entendirent la sonnerie.

-Mr Ron Weasley, dit la voix de crécelle d'un elfe de maison.

Ron arriva vêtu de gris et salua les deux hommes. Ils se servirent un verre et se mirent à discuter lorsque la sonnerie retentit à nouveau.

-Miss Granger et Mr Fred Weasley.

Hermione portait une robe drapée en soie noire et des espadrilles compensées noires à lacet. Elle avait de magnifiques boucles qui lui tombaient un peu partout, ce qui la rendait tout à fait époustouflante. Les deux amis vinrent saluer l'assemblée et prirent eux aussi un verre. Drago mangeait littéralement des yeux la belle Hermione ce qui ne plaisait guère à Fred Weasley. Ils continuèrent leurs bavardages quand la sonnerie retentit à nouveau. L'elfe de maison annonça Vincent Crabbe, Millicent Bulstrode, Théodore et Jessica Nott.

-Tu es très en beauté Jessica, dit Drago en lui souriant.

-toi aussi, dit elle en rougissant brutalement.

Hermione qui les regardait assise près de Fred ne put s'empêcher de sourire malicieusement en reconnaissant la jeune fille. En effet, c'était la même Jessica qui ondulait sur le corps de Drago, le jour où ils avaient fait leur petit pari.

L'elfe de maison annonça Mr et Mrs Londubat ainsi Mrs Patil et Georges Weasley.

Des applaudissements vinrent saluer le couple de jeunes mariés ainsi que des poignées de mains chaleureuses.

-félicitation Neville, dit Harry en le serrant dans ses bras.

-merci Harry, dit il.

-félicitation à toi aussi Luna, dit il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

-merci Harry, tu vas bien, demanda-t-elle en lui faisant une bise.

-oui, le mieux du monde !

L'elfe de maison réapparut et annonça Miss Perséphone Déméter. La jeune femme apparut alors dans le salon. Elle était vraiment magnifique. Ses longs cheveux noirs, habituellement raides étaient délicatement ondulés et brillant. Elle portait un bustier rose sans bretelle incrustée de petites pierres précieuses et une longue jupe vaporeuse de la même couleur. Drago, en parfait gentleman, s'approcha de la belle et lui embrassa la main. Il fit ensuite les présentations.

-je vous présente Perséphone Déméter, professeur de potion au département de formation d'aurors.

-bonsoir, dit aussitôt Hermione en s'approchant. Je suis ravie de vous revoir.

-moi de même, dit elle en lui souriant.

Elle dit bonjour à l'assemblée avant d'apercevoir Harry et Ron.

-bonjour, leur dit elle.

-Professeur ! S'exclama Ron en s'étouffant à moitié avec son toast.

Harry lui tapa dans le dos avant de reposer ses yeux sur le professeur de ses rêves.

-bonsoir professeur, dit Harry. Vous êtes divine…

-merci, Harry, dit elle en souriant. Mais appelle moi Perséphone, nous ne sommes pas en cours.

-d'accord, Perséphone, dit il en lui rendant son sourire.

Hermione et Drago s'étaient retrouvés et regardaient la scène avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

-je vois que tu avances, dit elle dans un souffle.

-et oui, comme tu le vois… Tu es charmante vêtue ainsi, dit il en souriant.

-merci, mais pas autant que ta belle !

-c'est vrai qu'elle est parfaite ! Regarde comment Harry la bouffe des yeux.

-tu devrais les rejoindre, répondit Hermione. Embrasse la devant Harry… Nous verrons sa réaction !

-tu es diabolique ma chère, dit il avant de rejoindre Perséphone.

Il s'approcha du groupe à pas de loup, il était à présent derrière la belle. Il la serra dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser délicatement sur la joue en regardant droit dans les yeux, Harry. Il lui fit un petit sourire et s'en alla, la tirant avec lui.

Harry blêmit soudain. Il sentait son cœur s'affoler et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Perséphone ? Non, c'était plutôt Drago. Il s'était sentit faiblir lorsqu'il le vit serrer la douce et l'embrasser. Il avait sentit son cœur battre d'une manière nouvelle, lorsqu'il avait vu si affectueux. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi se sentait il si mal. Il s'excusa et sortit en trombe du petit salon.

Harry était dans la petite salle de bain qui se trouvait non loin du salon. Il se passait de l'eau fraîche sur le visage en essayant de mettre ses idées aux clairs. Il leva la tête et pu se contempler dans un grand miroir face à lui.

-tu as une tête à faire peur, se dit il en s'observant.

« Pourquoi me fait-il cette effet là »

« Très bonne question Harry, lui répondit sa petite voix. »

-oh toi, ne commence pas ! Cria-t-il.

-Harry ?

-haaaaa… Sursauta-t-il. Malefoy ! Tu m'as fais peur !

-Tu vas bien ? Je t'ai vu sortir précipitamment…

ça va, grogna-t-il.

Il se repassa de l'eau sur le visage puis se sécha. Drago l'observait toujours.

-tu es sur que ça va ?

-oui, dit Harry en rageant, tu n'as pas autre chose à faire ?

-Heu…

-Perséphone t'attend, je crois ! Continua Harry énervé.

-oui, je vais la rejoindre…

Drago fit quelques pas en direction de la porte avant de se retourner.

-Elle n'a pas d'importance pour moi…

Il franchit la porte laissant Harry seul dans la salle de bain.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive »

« Tu es jaloux »

« Ne dis pas de sottise »

« Pourquoi l'agresses-tu alors »

« Je n'en sais rien. »

« Elle n'a pas d'importance pour lui ! Il te l'a dit »

Harry souffla longuement et sortit enfin.

Pendant son absence le couple tant attenduétait enfin arrivé. Pansy et Grégory Goyle saluaient leurs amis venus si nombreux. Pansy sauta au cou de Drago puis sur Hermione.

-tu es magnifique Pansy, dit Hermione en lui souriant.

-tu trouves, dit elle, c'est une des robes que nous avons achetées à Londres.

-Cette robe te va à ravir, répliqua Drago.

En effet, Pansy était très en beauté ce soir. Elle portait une robe rouge avec plusieurs brettelles, faites de perles blanches. Elle était cintrée à la taille et finissait avec des volants, laissant apparaître une fente sur le devant, où l'on pouvait voir de jolis jambes fines.

Harry vint les saluer et retourna s'asseoir près de Ron qui conversait avec ses frères. Harry ne pouvait détourner son regard de Drago. Il était en compagnie de Perséphone et la tenait par la taille, un verre de champagne à la main. Il riait près d'elle, il lui souriait tendrement, il l'embrassait parfois sur la joue ou lui susurrait des mots doux à l'oreille. Harry, lui, ne cessait de le regarder. Il le trouvait… tout à fait charmant et attentionné. Drago n'avait d'yeux que pour sa belle et cela ennuyait Harry. Il avait presque oublié que son professeur allait être là, après la fin de journée qu'il avait passé en tête à tête avec Drago. Ils en avaient parlé bien sur et Harry avait dit que cela ne le dérangeait pas. Mais ce n'était plus le cas. Ce n'est pas sa présence qui le gênait, mais plutôt la relation qu'ils entretenaient, Drago et elle. Il avait du mal à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait mais ce dont il était sur, c'est qu'il n'appréciait pas de voir Drago être « amicale » avec Perséphone.

Tous les invités étaient présents et la fête battait son plein. Les histoires entre Gryffondor et Serpentard faisaient remonter des souvenirs et tous riaient de bon cœur en se les remémorant.

-Et tu te souviens quand Neville a été accroché à un lustre par des lutins de Cornouaille, dit Ron en se tordant de rire. C'était vraiment mémorable !

-Pas pour moi, répondit Neville cramoisie. C'est vrai qu'à l'époque, je me demandais toujours pourquoi ça n'arrivait qu'à moi !

-A cause de ta bonne mouille, dit Harry en riant lui aussi.

-Et ta peur maladive du professeur rogue, enchaîna Drago, c'était vraiment très drôle.

-il me fichait une de ces trouilles ! Dit il en tremblant légèrement…

-le mieux c'est quand nous avons pu le voir vêtu comme ta grand-mère, dit Ronça c'était drôle !

Tous acquiescèrent et rigolant de plus belle.

-Qu'est ce qui devient d'ailleurs ? Demanda Pansy.

-Toujours professeur à Poudlard, dit Drago.

-Et les autres ? Demanda Harry.

-Dumbledore est toujours directeur, dit Hermione.

-et McGonagall directrice adjoint, répliqua Fred.

-en faite rien n'a changé depuis notre départ, dit Drago. Ils sont toujours là bas…

-c'est bizarre de penser à Poudlard, dit Luna en soufflant. Je veux dire, que nous avons vécu là-bas pendant sept ans… et maintenant on doit continuer notre chemin.

-je vois ce que tu veux dire, répondit Harry. En sortant de Poudlard, j'avais l'impression d'être abandonné… C'était ma maison, mon chez moi…

-ouais, répondit Georges. C'était comme notre deuxième maison. C'était chouette quand même !

-ouais, soufflèrent la compagnie.

-Maître Malefoy, dit une petite voix derrière Drago.

-oui ?

-Le dînée va être servie.

-très bien, dit il. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, le dînée va être servit dans la salle à manger.

Ils se levèrent et suivirent Drago jusqu'à deux immenses portes de chênes. Il les ouvrit, laissant apparaître une grande pièce circulaire. Une table avait été dressée pour seize convives. Ils s'approchèrent et virent leurs noms inscrits sur des petits cartons sur la table. Drago leurs demanda de prendre place avant d'en faire de même. Harry cherchait son nom, lorsqu'il le trouva enfin. Il était installé en bout de table à la droite de Malefoy, Perséphone étant à sa gauche. Hermione était assise face à Drago, et à chacun de ses cotés, se trouvait les jumeaux Weasley. Ron était assis à coté de Harry et face à lui, Millicent Bulstrode. Il fit une moue dédaigneuse et préféra ne pas regarder devant lui, durant le repas. La bonne humeur était toujours présente durant le dînée, chacun parlant de sa vie et de ses souvenirs du collège.

-J'aimerai bien y retourner, dit Ron. C'est vrai, revoir ces bons vieux couloirs, le terrain de Quidditch, les professeurs… et les fantômes !

-c'est vrai que j'aimerai aussi, répondit Neville qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la table. On a passé de bons moments…

-On pourrait peut être demandé au professeur Dumbledore, répliqua Hermione. J'en suis sure qu'il acceptera…

-Une visite ? Demanda Malefoy.

-Pourquoi pas, répondit Fred. Ce serait génial, en plus pendant les vacances !

-J'ai une meilleure idée ! Dit soudain Pansy. Pourquoi pas lui demander de célébrer notre mariage à Poudlard !

-A Poudlard ? fit Grégory Goyle. Pourquoi pas mon sucre, si c'est ce que tu désires !

-Ooooooooh, Fit Jessica, Millicent et Padma en même temps.

-Ce serait une très bonne idée, dit Harry. Mais il faudra en parler à Dumbledore.

-je m'en occupe, dit Hermione, de toute façon c'est le rôle de la demoiselle d'honneur !

-Merci Mione, répondit tout sourire Pansy.

Le repas continua encore une bonne heure avant que le dessert ne soit servit. Drago se leva et demanda le silence.

-s'il vous plait, dit il en se levant, s'il vous plait. J'aimerai porter un toast à deux amis, deux personnes qui me sont très chers, avec qui j'ai passé de très bon moment…

Il sourit à Goyle puis à Pansy.

-je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, j'espère que votre amour sera éternel !

Il leva son verre et invita les autres à en faire autant.

-A Pansy et à Grégory ! Cria-t-il.

-A Pansy et à Greg ! Crièrent les invités.

Ils se mirent à applaudir et Hermione se leva à son tour.

-En tant que demoiselle d'honneur, dit elle, je crois que je n'ai pas fini de faire des toasts à votre honneur.

Ils se mirent à sourire et levèrent leurs verres.

-Pansy, continua Hermione, tu es une fille époustouflante, j'ai appris à te connaître et je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien, je te souhaite beaucoup d'amour… et de patience…

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Goyle.

-Et j'espère que tout ira bien pour vous deux ! A vous deux ! Pansy et Grégory !

Ils applaudirent encore et burent à la santé des futurs mariés. Harry avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur, pendant le repas Drago et lui avaient beaucoup discuté et Harry lui avait même confirmé sa venue le lendemain. Drago, en parfait hôte, avait invité ses convives dans le petit salon pour le café, le cigare et le digestif. Il offrit aux hommes un cigare de cuba et verre de liqueurs. Harry sortit ses cigarettes et en alluma une. Il s'installa dans un grand fauteuil et regarda les alentours. Drago discutait avec Théodore Nott. Ron et ses frères semblaient en grande discussion avec Neville, Crabbe et Goyle. Seul Harry était tout seul. Il observait Drago, le détaillait. Il le trouvait vraiment charmant. Ses longs cheveux d'anges lui tombant dans le dos… Ses traits fins, sa peau laiteuse, il était divin. Harry se surprit à penser à lui de la sorte, que lui arrivait il… serait-il en train de tomber amoureux…

Drago vint perturber le cours de ses pensées lorsqu'il les invita à rejoindre les filles. Hermione était entourée de toutes les jeunes femmes qui riaient de bon cœur. Elle semblait absorbée dans des discussions de fanfreluches lorsque les garçons arrivèrent.

-ah ! Vous voilà enfin ! Dit Hermione.

-Oui, comme tu peux le voir, répondit Drago en s'approchant.

Il saisit la belle Perséphone entre ses bras et l'embrassa délicatement la joue.

-tu t'amuses bien, Perséphone ?

-Oui, merci Drago, tes amis sont vraiment géniaux.

-j'en suis ravie, dit il. Tu veux bien m'excuser ? Je reviens !

-Bien sur !

Drago l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres et vint rejoindre Théodore.

-J'ai ce que tu m'as demandé ! dit il doucement.

-alors ?

-Et bien, la belette sort avec un dénommé Lesly.

-tu as des preuves ? Demanda Drago.

-oui, bien sur.

-très bien, suis moi, allons dans mon bureau.

Il entraîna Théodore avec lui et monta au premier. Son bureau était immense et comportait plusieurs étagères surchargées de livres. Il fit asseoir Théodore et s'installa sur son fauteuil.

-Alors, montre moi ?

Théodore sortit un petit paquet de sa poche intérieur et le tendit à Drago. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit une dizaine de photos. Sur chacune d'entre elle, on pouvait voir Ron en compagnie du dénommé Lesly.

-Je comprends mieux, dit alors Drago.

-Quoi ?

-je comprends pourquoi ils se sont séparés, répondit il.

* * *

voila j'espere que ca vous aura plus! bizzzzzzzzzzx lol a bientot 


	5. Chapitre 5

**Titre :** le pari

Avertissement : Slash… (R) donc homophobes s'abstenir… et les enfants… moins de 16 ans… et bien allez vous coucher ! mdr !

Spoilers : I/II/III/IV/V.

Synopsis : Un an venait de s'écouler depuis la chute de Voldemort. Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient quitté Poudlard et vivaient ensemble. Hermione avait beaucoup changé, ce n'était plus la jeune fille studieuse d'autrefois… elle préférait s'adonner au plaisir de la chair plutôt qu'autre chose. Son partenaire de jeu favori, était Drago, même si celle-ci, aimait le repousser sans cesse. Afin de le titiller plus que jamais, Hermione lui proposa un pari. Mais qu'en seront les enjeux ?

Disclaimer : tous les personnages cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.

voila la suite, j'espere queça vous plaira! merci pour les reviews!on me demande tout le temps de ne pas tuer drago! on vera ! lol selon mon humeur! mdr

allez bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 5

-tu parles de Ron et de Mione ? Demanda Théodore.

-oui, bien sur. Elle s'est toujours demandée pourquoi il l'avait repoussé sans rien dire. Je vois maintenant… Très dur en effet de dire à sa dulcinée, désolé, je te quitte pour Un autre !

-qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas, je verrais plutard… Allons rejoindre les autres !

Ils redescendirent jusqu'aux salons où les rires fusaient dans tous les sens et l'alcool coulait encore à flot. Hermione et Fred étaient assis loin du remue-ménage de l'assemblée. Il lui caressait le cou, les cheveux, l'embrassait doucement les mains. Il en voulait plus mais Hermione le repoussait légèrement. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner ce qu'il réclamait, tant qu'elle n'aurait pas gagné son pari. Drago venait d'arriver et son regard se posa sur elle. Hermione lui sourit, fit une bise à Fred et alla le rejoindre.

-alors, Drago ! Dit elle. Comment ça va ?

bien, ma chère… Bien !

-et avec Harry ?

-Oh, dit il en souriant, il vient passer quelques jours au manoir…

-Quoi ? Dit elle un peu plus fort qu'elle n'aurait voulu.

-Ma chère, un peu de retenu ! Oui, on va passer quelques jours ensemble.

-Et comment as-tu fais pour le convaincre ?

-C'est mon charme naturel ! Dit il en pouffant de rire.

-Ouais c'est ça ! Sinon, comment a-t-il réagit tout à l'heure quand tu as embrassé Perséphone.

-Mémorable ma chère… il a blêmit d'un coup et il est partit se réfugier dans les toilettes !

-Et ? Tu es allé le voir ? Demanda Hermione curieuse.

-Evidemment ! Je me suis approché et il m'a littéralement grogné dessus !

-Nan !

-Je t'assure ! Il était énervé le pauvre chou ! Alors moi, comme une fleur, je lui ai dis avant de m'en aller… « Elle ne compte pas pour moi ! » de ma voix la plus suave puis je suis partit.

-Et après ? Tu as vu un changement ?

-et bien, oui ! Je l'ai placé à coté de moi pour le repas, et comme tu as pu le constater, on a fait que discuter ensemble ! Et il m'a même confirmé sa venue demain !

-Et bien…

-quoi, dit il. Tu as l'air songeuse tout à coup.

-Drago… Je… J'ai peur… que notre petit jeu…

-Blesse quelqu'un, finit-il. Il fallait y penser avant ma chère, tu vas perdre ton pari, et tu seras à moi !

-N'y compte pas trop, lui dit Hermione. Pansy me mange dans les mains ! Elle n'attend qu'une chose, que j'aille plus loin avec elle. Et tout ce que j'ai fais avec cette chère petite cruche, tu ne l'auras jamais !

Hermione, lui fit une sourire mauvais et s'éloigna. Drago la regarda un instant puis alla rejoindre Perséphone qui discutait avec Ron et Harry.

La soirée dura une grande partie de la nuit. Les invités commencèrent à prendre congés. Mr et Mrs Londubat s'apprêtèrent à quitter le manoir les premiers, suivit de Mrs et Mr Nott.

-Et bien Neville, dit Drago en lui serrant la main, j'espère à bientôt !

-J'espère aussi, répondit il souriant. Nous avons passé une excellente soirée, merci de nous avoir invité.

-ce n'est rien ! De tout façon, on se voit dans trois semaines… Pour le mariage !

-oui, bien sur !

Ils dirent au revoir à l'assemblé et quittèrent le manoir. Crabbe et Millicent Bulstrode partirent eux aussi, au bout d'un quart d'heure.

-Drago, dit Perséphone en s'approchant. Je vais devoir y aller.

-Déjà, tu ne veux pas rester encore un peu ?

-Ce serait avec plaisir mais je dois aller au ministère dans la journée… Il se fait déjà tard.

-je comprends.

Il l'embrassa délicatement avant d'aller chercher son sac à main. Elle en profita pour dire au revoir aux convives.

-Et bien, Harry, j'ai été ravi de te voir.

-Moi, aussi pro… Perséphone.

-Au revoir, passé une bonne fin de soirée.

Elle prit son sac et Drago la conduisit jusqu'à la porte. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'aller jeter un coup d'œil.

-J'espère à bientôt, disait elle à Drago.

-oui, je l'espère aussi.

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa goulûment. Le cœur d'Harry se resserra aussitôt. Il ne put détourner les yeux de ce spectacle qui lui brisait l'âme. Drago, replaça une mèche de cheveux de la jeune fille avant de lui faire un dernier baisé. Elle lui sourit et sortit. Drago, tout sourire rebroussa chemin. Harry, le voyant arriver, alla s'asseoir sur un canapé à coté de Ron.

Ce fut alors le tour de Georges, Padma, et Ron de prendre congé. Ils se dirent au revoir et se promirent de se retrouver bientôt. Les Goyle, Hermione et Fred, s'en allèrent au petit matin.

-Merci Drago, dit Pansy en le serrant dans ses bras.

-mais de rien ! Répondit il souriant. On se voit bientôt.

-oui, bien sur.

-Drago à la prochaine ! Dit Goyle en lui serrant la main. Harry.

-On se voit tout à l'heure Harry, dit Hermione en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-oui, je vais aidé un peu Drago et j'arrive, dit il rougissant.

-d'accord, et bien au revoir Drago, à plutard, dit elle en l'embrassant.

-oui, a bientôt.

Ils se dirent encore au revoir et ils prirent enfin congé. Harry et Drago étaient à présent seuls.

-Je suis éreinté, dit Drago en s'étirant. C'est gentil de m'avoir proposé ton aide, mais en faite il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire.

-ah…

-oui, mes elfes de maisons vont s'en charger… Donc si tu veux y aller…

-Oui, je… je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps, dit Harry embarrassé.

-tu ne me déranges pas ! Dit aussitôt Malefoy. Je suis content d'être enfin seul avec toi.

-ah…

-oui, je voulais te redire que j'avais passé une excellente après midi en ta compagnie ainsi que la soirée.

-moi aussi, c'était très agréable…

-tu veux boire un dernier verre ?

-Oui je veux bien, dit il.

-champagne ?

-oui…

Drago s'empressa d'aller chercher deux coupes. Il les remplit et en tendit une à Harry. Il s'installa sur un canapé et desserra sa cravate. Harry s'assit à coté de lui et goûta au champagne.

-tu as l'air fatigué Drago.

-oh… oui, un peu et toi ?

-moi aussi… je ne vais pas tarder…

-tu peux rester tu sais !

-je ne veux pas te déranger…

-ne dis pas de sottise ! De toute façon tu dois revenir dans quelques heures…

-c'est vrai mais… dit Harry.

-allez, c'est décidé ! Tu restes ici ! Et il n'y a plus de mais ! Finis ton verre, ensuite je te montrerai ta chambre.

-D'accord, dit Harry.

Ils finirent leurs verres et Drago prit la main de Harry. Il le tira jusqu'au première étage.

-voilà ta chambre, dit il.

La pièce était spacieuse et très joli. Un immense lit couvert de draps de soie verts se trouvait au milieu de la chambre. Harry s'émerveilla. Il la trouva superbe et remercia Drago.

-ce n'est rien. La salle de bain se trouve à droite, il y a une penderie vide de l'autre coté… il y a des serviettes et tout le nécessaire dans une armoire dans la salle de bien.

-merci Drago.

-et bien bonne nuit alors.

Il sourit à Drago, lui souhaita bonne nuit et resta seul dans sa chambre. Harry se changea rapidement et entra dans la salle de bain. Il prit une douche rapide et enfila un peignoir. Il ouvrit la penderie et vit ses quelques sacs de « Warrior's », mais à son grand désespoir il n'y avait aucun sous-vêtements. Il resta longuement devant, avant de décider d'aller se coucher entièrement nu. Il se glissa dans les draps de soie, enleva ses lunettes et éteint la lumière d'un coup de baguette magique.

Il tournait et retournait dans son lit sans trouver le sommeil. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Drago qui dormait dans une chambre adjacente. Il commençait à somnoler quand il entendit sa porte s'ouvrir. Il se leva précipitamment et vit Drago marcher droit vers le lit. Harry surprit, ne put rien dire. Sa voix semblait bloquer dans sa gorge. Drago s'arrêta et s'installa dans le lit à coté de Harry. Il se blottit dans les draps et s'endormit aussitôt.

Harry regarda Drago médusé. Il était là, à coté de lui, entièrement nu et endormit.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait là ! »

Harry après mainte hésitation, se recoucha, troublé, essayant de ne pas réveiller Drago. Il ne put s'empêcher de l'observer, il était tellement beau, tellement calme, un air angélique sur le visage. Harry, le regarda encore un certain temps avant de s'endormir.

Le soleil était déjà très haut dans le ciel lorsqu'il pointa son nez dans la chambre où dormaient les garçons. Drago s'étira, bailla et se retourna, les yeux toujours clos. Il allait se rendormir lorsqu'il sentit un souffle sur son visage. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et vit Harry. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent brutalement. Il ne fit aucun geste de recule de peur de réveiller Harry. Il se mordit la lèvre supérieure en pensant à toute à l'allure, à une solution de retraite sans réveiller le beau brun.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? » Pensa-t-il.

Il ne quittait pas Harry des yeux, il fallait qu'il parte avant son réveil.

« Est-ce qu'il sait que je suis là ? Oh merlin ! Je suis perdu s'il se réveille ! Il va m'étriper ! »

Il commença à reculer doucement, en le fixant toujours. Délicatement il souleva le drap et là, il vit le corps de son voisin. Il était nu. Il sentit son visage s'empourprer lorsque ses yeux explorèrent le corps parfait de son ami. Harry se mit à bouger ce qui figea Drago. Il retint sa respiration de peur de trahir sa présence et amorça un mouvement de recul. Il réussit à se retourner sans trop de secousse, mais au moment où il allait atteindre son but, un bras se posa sur sa taille. Il tressaillit et n'osa plus bouger. Harry ne semblait pas réveillé et Drago préféra ne plus remuer. Il attendait le cœur battant que le beau brun retrouve ses esprits. Au bout d'une interminable heure, Harry enleva son bras et commença à s'étirer en baillant. Drago ferma ses yeux et se mit à prier tous les saints.

« Faites qu'il ne me tue pas ! S'il vous plait ! »

Harry se leva doucement et se figea en voyant Drago.

« Je l'avais oublié… »

Il l'observa longuement, le croyant endormit. Il remonta les draps sur Drago et l'embrassa sur la joue. Ne le voyant pas réagir, Harry sourit et se leva prestement. Il enfila son peignoir et alla dans la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'il entendit la porte se fermer, Drago se leva aussitôt.

« Il m'a embrassé, par Merlin ! »

Il se leva immédiatement et sortit de la chambre de Harry. Il retourna dans la sienne et se mit dans son bain.

« Il savait que j'étais là et il ne m'a pas réveillé ! »

Il resta dans l'eau bouillante se demandant comment réagir. Il savait que se terrer dans sa chambre n'arrangerait rien, mais si l'idée lui semblait aguichante. Il sortit enfin de l'eau et prit un peignoir. Que faisait Harry en ce moment. Drago commença à faire les cents pas dans sa chambre, cherchant comment lui expliquer son attitude, mais le croirait-il ? Il enfila un pantalon noir et un pull moulant de la même couleur, ses chaussures cirées et sortit de sa chambre. Il était devant la porte de Harry prêt à frapper, lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit. Drago resta figé devant Harry. Il était là, devant lui, et ne faisait aucun mouvement. Harry lui sourit.

-bonjour, Drago.

-b'jour… dit il en rougissant. Heu… je… je…

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Harry en voyant sa gêne.

-je suis désolé…

-pourquoi ?

-Pour… pour… ma conduite…

-Je ne te suis pas Drago.

-tu n'as rien vu… ce matin ?

-Je t'ai vu dans mon lit, dit-il soudain.

-ah… heu… oui, je… je suis…

-somnambule ?

-oui, avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux.

-ce n'est pas grave… Mais vient, tu me raconteras ça en mangeant !

-heu… oui…

Harry prit la main de Drago et l'entraîna dans le petit salon. Tous les vestiges de la veille avaient disparut, la pièce était parfaitement en ordre et la petite table mise pour deux personnes. Harry s'installa dans un fauteuil en face de Drago et observa sa surprise.

-J'ai demandé à Jiri, de préparer le petit-déjeuner ici…

-tu as bien fais… je meurs de faim.

Après un long silence, que Harry trouvait sans fin, il reprit la parole.

-donc tu es somnambule.

-oui, dit Drago de nouveau mal à l'aise. Je suis désolé, j'aurai du te le dire avant mais…

-tu n'as pas à te justifier… de toute façon, je l'ai compris quand tu t'es tout de suite endormit.

-tu aurais pu me réveiller !

-on m'a toujours dit de ne pas réveiller un somnambule… ce n'est pas la première fois que cela t'arrive ?

-non, répondit Drago. Je me suis souvent réveillé dans d'autres chambres du manoir ou encore dans le séjour… enfin ça faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé.

-il n'y a pas de mal Drago… mangeons, dit Harry en lui souriant.

-oui…

-Que faisons-nous aujourd'hui ? Demanda Harry pour apaiser son ami.

-il faut que tu ailles chez toi… prendre quelques affaires… enfin si tu veux toujours rester ici quelques jours…

-oui, biens sur. On pourrait ensuite aller à Londres du coté moldu !

-pourquoi pas !

-très bien alors finissons et allons nous préparer !

Ils mangèrent et remontèrent dans leurs chambres. Harry enfila des baskets blanches et frappa à la porte de Drago.

-tu peux entrer !

-tu es prêt ?

-oui, dit il en finissant sa tresse. Nous pouvons y aller !

-On va chez moi, en voiture ou tu préfères transplaner ?

-allons y en voiture !

Ils sortirent dans la cour et atteignirent les garages. Draco ouvrit le premier laissant apparaître une superbe voiture noire décapotable.

-elle est magnifique !

-tu trouves ! C'est une Ferrari.

-tu sais conduire ?

-on va dire que oui, dit il en souriant.

Ils montèrent et Drago sortit sa baguette. Il toucha le tableau de bord et elle se mit en marche.

-je n'ai plus qu'à tourner le volant !

La voiture amorça son départ et bientôt ils sortirent du manoir. Il faisait beau cet après midi. Harry regardait défiler la campagne dorée par le soleil. Il se sentait bien et aimait cette sensation. Drago était aux anges, le malheureux accident du matin, ne semblait plus l'affecter. Ils passèrent un long moment à écouter de la musique sans rien se dire. Harry appréciait ce silence reposant et profitait un maximum du moment présent. Le paysage se fit plus reconnaissant au bout d'une heure. Londres était devant eux et Harry guida Drago jusqu'à son appartement à Minerva Crescent. Il se gara devant la bâtisse et coupa le moteur.

-viens, je vais te faire visiter, dit Harry en descendant du véhicule

Il rejoignit la porte et l'ouvrit. Il tira Drago et le fit visiter sa maison.

-alors ici, c'est la cuisine… Salut Miki !

-Bonjour, maître Harry Potter.

-Les autres sont réveillés ?

-Non, maître.

-tu viens Drago.

Il le conduisit ensuite dans le séjour, vaste pièce rouge et or, ensuite dans son bureau, remplit d'étagères chargées de manuels, puis sa chambre. Il lui montra d'un signe de main la chambre de Ron en face de la sienne et celle d'Hermione qui se trouvait à l'étage.

-C'est pas très grand mais j'adore cet appartement !

-c'est très joli !

-Je vais chercher quelques affaires, tu peux descendre avec moi ou tu peux m'attendre dans le séjour.

-je vais t'attendre dans le séjour, prend ton temps !

-d'accord, à tout de suite, et Drago fait comme chez toi, si tu veux quelques choses, n'hésite pas à sonner Miki.

Ils descendirent, Harry retourna dans sa chambre pour préparer ses affaires et Drago s'installa dans un fauteuil dans le séjour. Il vit quelques livres posés sur une table et en prit un pour patienter.

Hermione qui venait de se lever descendit prendre un remontant quand elle vit de beaux cheveux blonds dans son séjour.

-Drago ?

-ah, tiens la belle vient de se lever !

-qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-je viens chercher Harry ! C'est évident !

-Harry ! Dit elle.

-oui, il vient passer quelques jours au manoir, tu te souviens !

-oui, c'est vrai. Tu veux boire quelques choses ?

-un jus d'orange si c'est possible !

-bien sur.

Elle sonna Miki qui apparut aussitôt.

-deux jus d'orange, Miki !

-oui, maîtresse.

Elle s'installa en face de Drago et l'observa longuement.

-tu n'as rien à me dire, fit elle.

-non…

-Harry n'est pas rentré hier soir !

-oh ! Et bien oui, il a dormi au manoir, si tu veux tout savoir !

-et ?

-et rien, il ne s'est rien passé !

-mouais…

-tu ne me crois pas…

-le devrais-je ?

-tu fais comme tu veux… De toute façon, ça m'est égale !

-Ne te fâche pas, Drago ! Vous faites quoi après ?

-Nous allons à Londres ! Tu veux venir ?

-Pourquoi pas, enfin s'il y a de la place pour moi !

-Nous sommes venu en voiture, et malheureusement ma Ferrari n'a que deux places.

-alors pourquoi me demandes-tu si je veux venir !

-par pur politesse ma chère ! Dit il en souriant.

-et bien je vous rejoindrais plutard ! Je vous invite même à dîner !

-C'est très gentil, mais tu devrais peut être demander à Harry, s'il veut bien !

-je lui demanderai !

-Qu'est ce que tu veux me demander, dit une voix derrière la jeune fille.

-ah ! Harry ! Ca va ? Bien dormi ?

-oui, très bien, dit il en rougissant.

-j'ai cru le comprendre, dit elle en souriant. Je demandais à Drago si vous voudriez dîner en ma compagnie ce soir ?

-pourquoi pas, répondit Harry. Enfin, si Drago le veut bien.

-oui, répondit il.

-très bien, fit Hermione en se levant. Je vous attends donc sur le chemin de traverse pour dix-neuf heures, ne soyez pas en retard !

-oui, Mione, répondit Harry. Où nous emmènes tu dîner ?

-Je ne sais pas… Ca vous dirait de manger italien ?

-avec plaisir, répondit Drago.

-Et bien à ce soir, dix-neuf heures « Chez Gina ». Bon après midi les garçons !

Sur ces mots, Hermione sortit du séjour.

-Elle a l'air de bonne humeur, dit Harry.

-oui, on dirait. On ferait bien d'y aller, si on veut avoir le temps de faire un tour à Londres.

-je te suis !

Ils sortirent de l'appartement et prirent le chemin de la grande ville. Drago s'émerveillait à tout ce qu'il découvrait. Harry, lui montra un parking où il pourrait garer sa voiture pour enfin commencer la visite à pied. Il lui montra la Cité, au cœur de la ville, la tour de Londres, la cathédrale st Paul et visitèrent le Victoria et Albert muséum. Il expliquait à Drago que Londres était une métropole culturelle et qu'il adorait cette ville cosmopolite. Il l'emmena ensuite sur les bords de la tamise. Ils se reposèrent longuement, observant les moldus déambuler à coté d'eux.

-j'avais vu des photos bien sur de Londres, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que…

-quoi ?

-que se serait si magnifique ! J'aimerai bien voir le château de Windsor et pourquoi pas la reine !

-Heu, le château je veux bien, mais la reine c'est autre chose !

Ils se mirent à rire et décidèrent de partir. Les gens se retournaient sur leurs passages, et étant chez les moldus, Harry savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas sa cicatrice qu'ils regardaient. Drago s'en rendit compte au bout d'un moment. Il lui sourit et le prit par l'épaule.

-ne t'inquiète pas, à mon avis, ces jeunes filles n'en reviennent pas de ta beauté, c'est tout.

Harry rougit subitement. Drago lui avait fait un compliment et il le prenait par l'épaule. Il devint cramoisi quand il enleva son bras et lui prit la main.

-tu veux bien me montrer la place Piccadilly !

-oui… oui si tu veux

-c'est dans le centre de Londres, N'est ce pas ! Un endroit magnifique et remplit de moldus !

-Drago… tu… tu vas bien ?

-oui, pourquoi ?

-Et bien… depuis tout à l'heure, tu… tu me… tiens la main…

-oh…

-et tu veux aller sur la place la plus remplie… de moldus !

-ça te dérange que je te tienne la main ?

-heu… non…

-alors tout va bien ! Allez montre moi cette place, j'ai bien envie de faire quelques boutiques !

-très bien, dit il encore confus.

Harry le mena sur la place de ses rêves et lui montra les boutiques à la mode. Drago, acheta tout un stock de vêtements et acheta un pull rouge et blanc pour Harry. Le tenant toujours par la main, il l'entraîna chez un glacier et lui offrit une glace. Ils étaient en train de la déguster, quand ils entendirent quelqu'un les appeler.

-Harry ! Par Merlin ! Harry !

-Seamus ?

-Oui ! Ca alors ! Comment tu vas, vieux, dit il en le serrant dans ses bras.

-bien ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là !

-Des emplettes ! Tu ne me présentes pas, dit il en montrant à Harry le jeune homme à coté de lui.

Harry pouffa de rire et le regarda Drago qui souriait.

-Allons Seamus, tu ne me reconnais pas ! Je pensais pourtant qu'un Malefoy était inoubliable !

-Drago ! Dit il les yeux grands ouverts.

-Lui-même ! Comment tu vas ?

-oh… bien… Dit il en lui serrant la main. Tu as changé !

-Apparemment, sourit Drago.

-Alors qu'est ce que vous faites ensemble !

-Et bien, Harry me fait visiter Londres et on en a profité pour faire quelques boutiques !

-Ca vous dirait d'aller boire un verre ? Demanda Seamus.

-bien sur, dit Drago en prenant la main d'Harry.

Ils entrèrent dans un pub bondé de la place et s'installèrent à une grande table près d'une fenêtre. Seamus semblait ravit de les revoir et ne cacha pas sa surprise de les voir ensemble.

-alors ça fait combien de temps ? Demanda-t-il.

-Quoi ? Demanda Harry.

-Que vous êtes ensemble ! Répliqua Seamus le plus sérieux du monde.

Harry faillit s'étrangler avec sa bière, en entendant cette remarque. Drago le tapa dans le dos et lui sourit.

-Nous ne sommes pas ensemble, répondit Drago. Nous sommes amis, c'est tout !

-ouais, c'est ça ! Je ne vous crois pas !

-Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire le contraire ?

-Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy, amis… simple amis… Déjà au collège, on se demandait quand vous alliez passer le cap…

-quoi, dit Harry. De quoi tu parles ?

-le bruit courait à Poudlard, que le survivant et le prince des Serpentard, avaient des vues l'un sur l'autre.

Drago était écroulé, mort de rire. Harry lui, n'approuvait qu'à moitié cette stupide blague.

-Qu'est ce qui vous faisait penser que Drago et moi…

-et bien, continua Seamus, vous vous battiez de moins en moins…

-Et c'est ça qui t'as fait penser que…

-Non, il y avait aussi votre façon de vous regarder… Vous vous bouffiez des yeux Harry.

-Quoi ! Dit il rougissant.

-enfin, on s'est peut être trompé, répliqua Seamus en lui lançant un sourire goguenard.

-oui, vous vous êtes trompés, répondit Drago calmé de son fou rire. On est ami depuis peu… enfin, de bons amis, je veux dire.

-je vois… Quand je vais dire à Dean que je vous ai vus !

-Tu as gardé contact avec lui ? Demanda Harry.

-oui, on vit même ensemble… En tout bien, tout honneur bien sur.

-tu lui diras bonjour de notre part, dit Drago en souriant. Quoique… Vous faites quoi ce soir ?

- rien de prévu, répondit Seam. Pourquoi ?

-alors venez vous joindre à nous ce soir, on vous invite à dîner ! Dit il joyeux.

-Pourquoi pas ! A quelle heure ?

-Et bien on a rendez vous à dix-neuf heures avec Hermione sur le chemin de traverse, dit Drago. D'ailleurs, on ne devrait pas tarder.

-oui, tu as raison, dit Harry.

-Seamus, on se voit tout à l'heure, le restaurant s'appelle « Chez Gina ».

-D'accord, on y sera !

Ils finirent leurs verres et se séparèrent. Harry et Drago rejoignirent le parking où ils avaient laissé la voiture.

-tu crois qu'on aurait le temps de passer vite fait au manoir ?

-Drago, je ne sais pas, on a mit plus de deux heures pour venir à Londres.

-Le chaudron baveur est loin d'ici ?

-Non, à dix minutes à pied.

-et bien, laissons la voiture ici, et transplanons jusqu'à chez moi. J'ai envie de me changer !

-D'accord allons y.

Et dans un « pop » sonore, les deux amis transplanèrent jusqu'à Hide Cot manor. Drago posa ses sacs et prit une douche rapide. Il enfila un costume sombre et alla rejoindre Harry.

-je peux entrer ?

-oui, je t'en prie, répondit Harry. Je me bats avec ma cravate et je crois que je vais abandonner.

Il enleva et la jeta sur son lit. Drago lui sourit et alla la chercher.

-ne t'énerve pas, je vais t'aider.

Il l'enfila sur le col relevé de Harry et commença à la nouer. Ses gestes, précis, étonnèrent Harry. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Harry ferma les yeux, il pouvait sentir le souffle de Drago et cela le troubla. Lorsqu'il finit son nœud, Drago posa ses mains sur les épaules de Harry et essaya de défroisser sa chemise. Il leva les yeux et vit ceux d'Harry fermer, il avança le visage et l'embrassa au coin des lèvres. Harry tressaillit quand Drago recula. Il ouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans le regard gris de son ami. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avança et effleura le visage de Drago avec sa main. Il les attarda sur ses lèvres, puis avançant un peu plus, il les glissa dans ses cheveux. Le souffle de Drago s'accéléra, Harry promena son regard sur le blond et remonta jusqu'à ses jolis yeux. Il avança encore et déposa un baisé sur les lèvres humides de Drago. Ils fermèrent les yeux et le baisé se fit plus intense. Leurs lèvres chaudes, douces, se caressaient. Harry passa sa langue sur elles et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à celle de son partenaire. Ils caressèrent, jouèrent et dansèrent au même rythme. Le baisé tendre se transforma en embrassade fougueuse et langoureuse. Harry s'arracha des lèvres de son ami et alla à la découverte du cou de Drago. Il l'embrassa, le lécha doucement et mordilla le lobe de son oreille. Drago, les mains dans le dos de Harry, le cajolait délicatement. Harry le souffle court, abandonna le cou de Drago et s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres. Leur baisé se fit plus profond et leurs corps, en feu, commencèrent à onduler doucement à la recherche de caresses plus ferme. Drago se retira de l'étreinte de Harry, haletant. Il le regarda longuement, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

-On ne peut pas… dit il.

Harry reprit ses esprits aussitôt. Il le regardant intensément et lui sourit.

-tu as raison…

Il lui caressa le visage et déposa un autre baisé.

-il est bientôt dix-neuf heures, dit il en regardant sa montre. Hermione nous attend.

Drago recula d'un pas en fixant les lèvres de Harry.

-allons y.

Il rebroussa chemin le laissant, seul dans son immense chambre. Harry, passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et souffla longuement.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ! »

* * *

n'hesitez pas à laisser des reviews! a bientot!


	6. Chapitre 6

**Titre :** le pari

Avertissement : Slash… (R) donc homophobes s'abstenir… et les enfants… moins de 16 ans… et bien allez vous coucher ! mdr !

Spoilers : I/II/III/IV/V.

Synopsis : Un an venait de s'écouler depuis la chute de Voldemort. Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient quitté Poudlard et vivaient ensemble. Hermione avait beaucoup changé, ce n'était plus la jeune fille studieuse d'autrefois… elle préférait s'adonner au plaisir de la chair plutôt qu'autre chose. Son partenaire de jeu favori, était Drago, même si celle-ci, aimait le repousser sans cesse. Afin de le titiller plus que jamais, Hermione lui proposa un pari. Mais qu'en seront les enjeux ?

Disclaimer : tous les personnages cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.

* * *

Place aux reviews! 

**anitamalfoy** : merci pour la review! Et pour la suite on verra lol !

**lo hana ni** : merci pour tes encouragements, et oui j'essai petit à petit de m'éloigner du film!

**eni** : je suis contente qu'elle te plaise et j'espere que tu continueras à me lire! pour la fin, tu n'es pas le premier à me l'avoir demandé et je ne peux pas répondre à ta question lol! je serais démoniac jusqu'au bout! mdr

**vert emeraude** : et bien voila la suite... j'ai un peu de mal pour faire avancer le couple harry/dray mais bon... je promet de l'action pour bientot!

**loryah**: merci c'est sympa! sinon pour hermione, elle n'est pas très sympa mais ca va s'expliquer avec le temps et elle risque de s'en prendre plein la ...gueule! lol

et le meilleur pour la fin!

**Moi** : tu ne voyais pas l'intéret d'ecrire une fiction tirée du film qui lui mm était tiré d'un bouquin "Jeux interdit"... et bien, l'intéret pour moi , c'est de me tester, c'est ma première fiction "slash" et j'ai voulu avoir un fil conducteur, alors bien sur j'aurai pu trouver une idée et ensuite... écrire ma fiction... et bien je le fais en ce moment avec une autre fiction! lol mais bon ce n'est pas ca le souci! j'aime bien Cruel intention... et c'est pourquoi j'ai voulu m'en inspiré même si je risque de m'éloigner de la trame bientot!

**voila pour les reviews et maintenant place au chapter six du Pari! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 6

Le dînée entre Harry, Drago, Hermione, Dean et Seamus, se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Les interrogations sur la nouvelle amitié entre Harry et Drago allaient bon train, se qui ne dérangeait apparemment personne. Hermione assistait à la scène, amusée, en mettant son grain de sel quelques fois. Elle avait confirmé les soupçons qu'avait les Gryffondor et le reste de l'école sur le lien qu'entretenait le survivant et le prince des Serpentard. A l'époque disait elle, tout le monde pensait qu'il finirait ensemble mais rien ne se produisit au grand malheur de la « Gazette de Poudlard », qui n'avait rien de sensationnel à raconter.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, quatre heures plutard, Harry et Drago retournèrent à Londres du coté moldu. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la Ferrari de Drago, laissée dans un parking et retournèrent au manoir. Le chemin se fit sans anicroche et ils rentrèrent enfin à hide cot manor. Harry qui n'avait pas beaucoup parlé depuis son retour, s'excusa auprès de Drago et remonta directement jusqu'à sa chambre.

Tout tournait et retournait dans sa tête. Sa conduite envers Drago, son soudain attachement, son amitié aussi. Il commençait à avoir de fâcheux doute sur lui-même. Pourquoi était-il ici ? Ca lui avait semblé évident le jour d'avant mais maintenant… Tout était confus. Il se revoyait embrassé Drago, il le revoyait endormit près de lui, faire du cheval, discuter près du lac ou pendant le dîner pour Pansy et aujourd'hui encore. Il se sentait proche de lui, malgré les années de douce rancune et haine. Que se passait il alors ? Pourquoi réagissait il comme ça ? Il se changea rapidement et glissa dans son bain, qui avait été coulé. Il se disait que ça lui ferait du bien d'être seul, mais en faite c'était le contraire. Le fait d'avoir revu Drago, ravivait en lui des souvenirs… des souvenirs qu'il avait voulu ignorer, des impressions, des sensations… serait-ce possible qu'il soit attiré par lui ? Déjà au collège, il se souvenait s'être posé cette question. Maintenant que Seamus, Dean et Hermione avait confirmé ses craintes les plus secrètes… Comment allait il s'en sortir ? Il se replongea alors dans le passé, cherchant des réponses à ses multiples interrogations.

Lors de sa septième année à Poudlard. Harry était dans le parc, seul. Il pensait à son avenir, adossé à arbre, lorsqu'il vit Drago. Il était resplendissant, beau comme un dieu antique, la chevelure impeccablement coiffée brillant au soleil, la tenue coupée sur mesure et un air malheureux sur le visage. Quand il vit Harry, il avait hésité à poursuivre son chemin, mais s'était ravisé. Il avança jusqu'à lui et s'installa à ses cotés. La discussion qui s'échangea ce jour-là était la première sans animosité. Ils parlèrent pendant une heure et Harry comprit ce jour-là qu'ils avaient perdu sept ans. Ils auraient pu être ami et cela le troubla fortement.

Mais il n'y avait pas que cette événement. Seamus avait raison quand il disait qu'il n'y avait plus de dispute ou de bagarre à tous les tournants de couloirs.

« Je pensais que me battre avec lui n'était que gaminerie. J'avais autre chose en tête… Voldemort, la mort de Sirius, la mort tout simplement… La frayeur que j'avais à l'idée de perdre Ron ou Hermione ou n'importe lequel de mes proches. J'étais complètement déboussolé… Voldemort s'approchait jour après jour et moi… Je sais que j'avais fait beaucoup de progrès en magie mais l'ultime affrontement me faisait peur. Je savais que ce serait le dernier et que tout serait finit ensuite. Lui ou moi. C'était si simple mais si compliqué à la fois. Tuer ou être tué, se battre vaillamment ou mourir sans honte. Et tous ses gens auprès de moi… Tout le monde comptait sur moi, je ne pouvais pas les décevoir ! Qu'allait il penser si j'échouais ! Inconcevable. J'ai pris le courage légendaire des Gryffondor et je suis allé affronter la mort en face. Elle était là, saisissable, palpable et je l'ai vaincu. J'ai plongé l'épée de Godric dans le semblant de cœur qui battait chez Voldemort. Je l'ai regardé mourir, j'ai regardé la frayeur dans ses yeux. Quelle douce vengeance, n'est-ce pas. Le seigneur des ténèbres, là, gisant devant moi, le cœur poignardé. Et moi… totalement brisé. J'avais perdu mon innocence depuis bien longtemps, mais regardé la mort en face, le regarder mourir… Délicieuse sensation. Mais il m'en fallait plus. La joie de l'avoir tué, ne me suffisait pas… je voulais qu'ils payent tous ! Pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait. J'ai donc suivie mon instinct qui m'a conduit directement jusqu'à Pettigrew… »

-Harry ? Harry ?

Quelqu'un venait de frapper à la porte de la salle de bain. Harry fut brutalement ramené à la réalité et se demanda quelques instants ou il se trouvait. Le martèlement se fit à nouveau entendre et Harry sortit de l'eau. Il passa un peignoir et ouvrit la porte.

-Qu'y a-t-il Drago ?

-Ca fait plus d'une heure que tu es là dedans… Ca va ?

-oui, dit il avec les traits tirés.

-on ne dirait pas ! Tu peux me parler si tu veux !

-Merci Drago, mais je ne me suis jamais vraiment confié sur ce sujet… enfin ne t'inquiète pas, je vais déjà mieux.

-bon, je n'insiste pas… Je voulais te souhaiter une bonne nuit.

-C'est gentil, répondit Harry en se dirigeant jusqu'à la penderie.

-A demain, alors.

-oui, passe une bonne nuit Drago.

Malefoy le regarda une dernière fois et le laissa seul. Harry passa un pyjama en soie noir et se laissa tomber sur un canapé. Il n'avait pas du tout sommeil et les souvenirs qu'il avait laissé remonter, le minaient plus qu'autre chose. Il prit son paquet de cigarettes et sortit de sa chambre. Celle de Drago se trouvait en face. Il voulait frapper pour avoir un peu de compagnie… Pour discuter de tout et de rien, histoire de chasser ses mauvais démons. Il s'arrêta devant et l'observa longuement. Il voulait frapper mais quelques choses le retenaient… Au moment ou il abandonnait et retournait près sa chambre, la porte de Drago s'ouvrit.

-Tu vas bien Harry ? Demanda Drago inquiet.

-oui, répondit il sans se retourner.

-tu voulais me demander quelques choses ?

-je… je…

-Harry, dit doucement Drago en posant une main sur son épaule, essayant de le retourner. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Les yeux de Harry se mirent à se troubler, les larmes refouler depuis longtemps refaisaient surface. Drago, plus qu'inquiet, le prit aussitôt dans ses bras. Harry resserra l'étreinte et pleura de tout son saoul sur l'épaule de Drago.

-que se passe-t-il Harry ?

Il ne répondit pas et le serra encore un peu plus près de lui. La chaleur du corps de Drago semblait le réconforter un peu plus. Drago recula et essuya les larmes de Harry. Il l'entraîna jusqu'à sa chambre et l'installa sur le lit. Il tira un fauteuil près de lui et s'installa à ses cotés. Il était très pale et Drago se demandait ce qui avait pu le mettre dans cet état. Harry ne pleurait plus à présent et se sentait honteux d'avoir pu se laisser aller de la sorte. Drago ne voulu pas briser ce silence, il le regardait intensément essayant de capter son regard, mais Harry ne voulait pas.

Drago posa sa main sur la sienne pour le réconforter. Après un long moment ou tous les deux restèrent silencieux. Harry put enfin le regarder. L'inquiétude se lisait sur le visage de Drago et il en fut peiné. Il serra sa main dans la sienne et souffla doucement.

-merci, dray.

Drago le regarda à son tour et lui sourit chaleureusement.

-Tu veux en parler ?

-je ne sais pas… C'est dur à dire…

-ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te jugerais pas ! Dis moi ce qui te tracasse !

-je ne suis pas certain que cela t'enchante, dit il doucement.

-C'est à moi de voir, Harry.

-tout à l'heure, dit il doucement, j'ai fais remonté à la surface quelques souvenirs… joyeux pour certain et très pénible pour d'autres.

-de quoi s'agit il ?

-et bien, j'essayais de me souvenir les années à Poudlard. A la fin de la septième année, nous avons discuté sans nous disputer. C'était la première fois.

-oui, je me souviens, on a parlé plus d'une heure, de tout de rien, de nos vies après Poudlard… je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier…

-Ce fut la première fois où je me suis dis qu'on avait perdu sept ans de nos vies inutilement… qu'on aurait pu devenir de bons amis…

-je me suis dit la même chose, pour tout te dire… Et le fait qu'on se dispute de moins en moins… Et bien, j'aurais voulu te connaître mieux à l'époque mais nous, nous rattrapons aujourd'hui, n'est ce pas ?

-oui, répondit doucement Harry.

-mais ce n'est pas ça qui t'a perturbé tout à l'heure…

-en effet… pour être franc, je ne me disputais plus avec toi parce que j'avais d'autre chose à penser.

-je sais, dit il simplement. Le seigneur des ténèbres devenait plus fort jour après jour et tu devais te concentrer sur lui. Les disputes n'étaient plus de mises… et je le comprends très bien. Tu nous a sauvé, Harry, mais à quelle prix.

-si tu savais… souffla-t-il.

Harry se figea, les yeux dans le vague en se remémorant ses pensées. Drago se leva et le serra dans ses bras.

-chhhh, n'y pense plus, le berça-t-il. C'est du passé, tu es en sécurité maintenant.

Il fondit à nouveau en larme, à cause de cette étreinte protectrice. Il entoura le dos de Drago de ses bras, essayant de se calmer.

-chhhh, dit-il encore une fois. Harry personne ne te ferra de mal, c'est fini. Je te le promets. N'ai plus peur, je suis là pour toi.

Il lâcha Harry et lui effaça une fois de plus les larmes qui coulaient le long de son visage.

Il s'assit près de Harry, appuyant son dos sur le montant du lit et l'observa longuement. Harry s'allongea. Le regard dans le vide, le souffle saccadé, il n'arrivait pas à définir ces propres sentiments. Drago l'entraîna près de lui. A présent, la tête de Harry reposait sur les jambes de Drago. Il lui chuchotait des mots doux et lui caressait les cheveux. Combien de temps restèrent-ils ainsi ? Une heure peut être deux. Harry s'était endormit bercé par les caresses de son ami. Drago le regardait dormir, content d'avoir pu l'apaiser quelques peu. Il n'arrêta les caresses que tard dans la nuit, sombrant lui aussi dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain, alors qu'il avait une nouvelle fois dormit ensemble, Harry se réveilla le premier. Il mit un certain temps à s'habituer à la lumière puis il chercha ses lunettes. Quand il les mit, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre et que Drago, dormait assis à coté de lui.

Il sourit en le voyant et le coucha correctement sur le lit. Il lui caressa les cheveux et déposa un baisé sur la joue.

-merci, dit il avant de s'en aller.

Il regagna sa chambre et se changea. Il resta un moment à faire les cent pas, avant de descendre dans la cuisine. Les elfes de maisons se baissèrent bien bas, avant de lui demander ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire pour l'aider.

-j'aimerai un verre de jus de citrouille, s'il vous plait.

-Mr Potter ne veut rien d'autre ?

-je n'ai pas très faim… mais vous pouvez préparer le petit déjeuner de Mr Malefoy. Il ne va pas tarder à se réveiller. Je pourrais avoir un morceau de parchemin et un plume, s'il vous plait.

-oui, dit un elfe avant d'aller cherche le nécessaire.

Il revint un instant plutard et donna à Harry ce qu'il avait demandé ainsi que son verre de jus de citrouille.

-merci, dit Harry.

Il prit la plume, la trempa dans l'encrier et commença à rédiger un petit mot. Il le plia et le confia aux elfes.

-j'aimerai que vous lui portiez ceci avec son petit déjeuner.

Il finit son verre et quitta la pièce. Il décida de prendre l'air et alla se réfugier dans la roseraie. Il s'installa sur un banc de marbre et profita du beau temps. Les soucis de la veille lui revint aussitôt à l'esprit et décida de faire quelques pas pour les dissiper. Mais c'était peine perdue. Il marcha longtemps et arriva près du lac, où il y a deux jours, il s'était arrêté avec Drago. Il s'assit à l'ombre d'un arbre, scrutant l'horizon et repensant au passé.

Drago venait de se réveiller. Il bailla longuement avant de se retourner et de s'apercevoir que Harry n'était plus là. Il regarda sa montre. Dix heures. Il sortit prestement de son lit et alla prendre une douche. A son retour, il trouva un plateau garni reposant sur une table près de son lit. Il s'approcha et vit un petit déjeuner digne d'un prince ainsi qu'un petit mot plié. Il ouvrit et le lis aussitôt.

_Draco,_

_Je te remercie pour ton aide, je n'allais pas bien hier et tu étais là pour moi. J'ai vraiment apprécié ton attention et j'espère que je ne t'ai pas dérangé. Je suis désolé de mettre endormit dans ton lit, mais tu étais d'un tel réconfort que j'ai complètement oublié ou je me trouvais. _

_Je vais prendre l'air dans tes magnifiques jardins… Et ne t'inquiète pas… je vais bien… _

_H.J Potter. _

Drago replia la missive et la glissa dans un tiroir. Il s'installa et prit son petit déjeuner avant d'aller retrouver Harry.

Harry était toujours au même endroit, il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et scrutait toujours l'horizon. Il devait faire une croix sur son passé et avancé. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il se sentait si bien près de Drago, qu'il commença à se poser mille et une questions à ce sujet. Pourquoi Drago ? Que ressentait-il ? Etait-il amoureux ? Si oui, depuis combien de temps ? Que penserait-il de lui ? Et Perséphone ? Ils étaient ensemble et Harry ne voulait surtout pas interférer dans ce nouveau couple. Cette hypothèse lui fit mal au cœur ce qu'il résolu tous ses problèmes. Si la relation qu'entretenait Drago et Perséphone, le faisait souffrir cela voudrait donc dire qu'il appréciait plus Drago qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

« Mais depuis quand ? »

« Harry, depuis toujours, répondit sa conscience trop heureuse de mettre son grain de sel. »

« Ce n'est pas possible, on se détestait ! »

« Au début peut être mais ensuite… »

« Ensuite je me suis mis à faire plus attention à lui, à l'observer à la dérober, à le guetter, lui et ses conquêtes… »

« Tu l'aimes depuis longtemps ! »

« Tu en es sur ? »

« Oui, Harry et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu en as pris conscience. »

« Mais quand ? »

« Quand tu étais à Poudlard, en septième année… »

« On avait discuté pendant une heure… »

« Et c'est là que tu as comprit. »

« J'ai compris qu'on aurait pu être ami… »

« Et que tu l'aimais Harry. »

« Peut être. »

« C'est certain, tu t'es rendu compte que la haine n'était qu'une façade et que tu l'aimais. Tu t'es rendu compte, que le fait de vous battre ne faisait que vous rapprocher. Et tu as eu peur… peur de tes sentiments envers lui. »

« Qu'est ce que j'aurais pu faire d'autre ! Je venais de m'apercevoir que je préférais les garçons… »

« Tu aurais pu lui dire ! »

« Pour qu'il se fout de moi ! Certainement pas ! »

« Il t'aurait peut être dit ce que tu attendais… »

« Quoi ? »

« Qu'il partageais les mêmes sentiments à ton égard. »

« De toute façon ce temps est révolu maintenant. C'est mon ami et je ne veux pas le perdre. »

« Harry, réagis avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Dit lui ce que tu ressens. »

« Un jour peut être… »

« Je l'espère pour toi. »

Il souffla longuement, la discussion avec sa conscience n'était pas de tout repos. Le fait qu'elle ait toujours raison, agaçait profondément Harry. Mais que faire face à cela. Il s'allongea sur l'herbe et ferma les yeux pour profiter de la chaleur reposante de cette magnifique journée de juillet.

Drago avait à présent fini son déjeuner. Il s'habilla et descendit rejoindre Harry. Il fit quelques pas dans le jardin mais aucune trace du beau brun, il alla voir du coté des piscines, dans la roseraie, puis les écuries mais aucune trace de lui. Il commençait à s'inquiéter et prépara son cheval. Il le monta et galopa dans toute la propriété afin de retrouver Harry. Après une demie heure infructueuse, Drago se dirigea jusqu'au lac. Lorsqu'il le vit, il arrêta le galop et trotta jusqu'à lui. Il descendit et vint le rejoindre.

-je te trouve enfin, dit il en souriant.

Harry qui était encore allongé, les yeux fermés, releva la tête pour voir son interlocuteur.

-ça fait longtemps que tu me cherches ? Demanda-il.

-une bonne demi heure, dit il en s'asseyant près de Harry. Comment vas-tu ce matin ?

-le mieux du monde, mentit Harry. Et toi ?

-ca va bien, j'adore me réveiller avec le petit déjeuner qui n'attend que moi.

-oh… Ce n'est rien.

-si au contraire, c'est une intention tout à fait charmante et j'espère que je pourrais me rattraper.

-tu n'as pas à le faire, Drago, tu en as suffisamment fait pour moi.

-ce n'est rien, je t'assure. Que veux-tu faire cet après-midi ?

-je ne sais pas… Peut être aller chez ma tante.

-tu veux aller chez tes moldus ? Je pensais que tu ne les aimais pas.

-C'est vrai que j'ai vécu un enfer mais depuis la fin de la guerre, on s'est comme qui dirait rapproché.

-tu veux en parler ?

-et bien, pendant la guerre, Voldemort me cherchait et il détruisait tous les endroits ou je serai susceptible de me rendre. Il a rendu une petite visite à mon oncle et à ma tante. Mon oncle est mort sur le coup, ma tante a été secourue par des aurors qui surveillait la maison. Enfin bref, depuis ce jour, on est proche.

-je ne savais pas, je suis désolé.

-tu n'as pas à l'être. J'aimerai ne pas y aller seul, si ça ne te dérange pas…

-bien sur je viens, répondit aussitôt Drago. Tu veux y être pour quelle heure ?

-pour le début d'après midi. On pourrait partir d'ici à midi.

-d'accord, tu veux manger avant… ou…

-Mangeons ici, ça changera des restaurants.

-D'accord, tu veux y aller en voiture ?

-oui, c'est mieux de ne pas transplaner jusqu'à chez eux.

-très bien, donc nous avons une demie heure devant nous, on pourrait rentrer tranquillement et prendre un encas !

-d'accord, dit il en se redressant.

Ils se levèrent et rentrèrent en marchant, Drago tenant les rênes de son cheval. Ils mangèrent sur le pouce avant de se diriger vers les garages.

-Harry tu sais conduire ?

-oui, dit il.

-ça te dirait de conduire ma voiture ?

-tu es sérieux Drago ?

-bien sur, dit il en lui jetant les clés. Tu la conduis comme tu veux, de la manière moldu ou par magie ! C'est toi qui conduis !

-merci dray.

Il prit les clés et s'installa au volant du bolide, Drago à ses cotés. Il tourna la clé et la fit ronronner.

-C'est super !

Il démarra et sortit en trombe du manoir. Le paysage défilait sous leurs yeux et Harry se sentait plus que conquis. Drago était vraiment quelqu'un de bien et il était plus que content d'être à ses cotés. Bizarrement cela le rendait plus sur de lui et même confiant. Il écrasa l'accélérateur et fonça à travers la campagne. Il leva le pas lorsqu'il atteint la ville et alla rejoindre le 4 Privet drive. Il stoppa la voiture dans la cours des Dursley et descendit accompagné de Drago. Les rideaux des maisons alentours étaient légèrement ouverts ce qui laissait entrevoir des silhouettes au travers. Harry sourit à Drago et l'entraîna à la porte de la petite maison. Il frappa.

-Harry ! S'exclama Pétunia en le voyant.

Elle le serra dans ses bras et l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Harry eut juste le temps d'attraper la main de Drago avant d'être engloutit par sa tante.

-bonjour tante pétunia, dit il. Je te présente un ami, Drago Malefoy.

-oh, bonjour, dit elle en lui serrant la main. Mais ne rester pas à l'entré, venez vous asseoir.

-Dudley n'est pas là, dit Harry en s'asseyant sur un canapé à coté de Drago.

-non, il est allé très tôt ce matin au travail. Tu sais il a reprit l'affaire de son père et se débrouille très bien.

-je suis ravie de l'entendre, répondit Harry.

-vous voulez boire une tasse de thé ?

-oui, je veux bien, dit Harry. Drago.

-oui, merci Mrs, répondit il de son plus beau sourire.

Elle lui rendit et se leva préparer le thé. Drago regardait autour de lui, laissant vagabonder son regard ici et là.

-ce n'est pas très grand mais bon… C'est là que j'ai vécu pendant dix-sept ans.

-Jusqu'à ta majorité, dit Drago.

-oui, dit Harry.

-Voilà le thé est en train de chauffer, dit tante pétunia en revenant de la cuisine les bras chargés d'un plateau avec trois tasses et des petits gâteaux. Servez vous, allez y !

-merci, dit Harry en piochant dans l'assiette. Comment vous allez ?

-oh, très bien Harry. On avance, dit elle d'une petite voix. Je suis contente de voir que tu vas bien.

-moi de même. Tu as l'air en pleine forme.

-oui, j'essaie. Tu devrais voir Dudley, c'est un autre homme depuis que son père est mort.

-Je ne sais pas s'il m'a pardonné, dit Harry à voix basse.

-Harry, ce n'est pas ta faute, répondit elle chaleureusement, et il le sait. Tu as été là pour nous et on t'en sera toujours reconnaissant.

-ce n'est rien, tante pétunia.

Elle se leva et retourna dans la cuisine. Elle revint quelques instants plutard avec le thé. Elle leur servit et les invita à manger. Ils discutèrent encore un moment en mangeant des gâteaux et ce fut l'heure du départ. Harry serra sa tante dans ses bras et lui promit de revenir bientôt. Drago lui dit au revoir courtoisement et s'en alla. Pétunia, sur le perron les regarda s'éloigner au bord d'une voiture noire splendide, Harry au volant.

-ta tante est charmante.

-elle n'a pas toujours été aussi poli, sourit Harry. C'est dommage qu'il fasse attendre un drame pour voir changer les gens.

-c'est vrai, mais à présent, tu pourra compter sur elle, répondit Drago, c'est le principal.

-tu as raison, dit Harry ne quittant pas la route des yeux, je suis vraiment content que tu sois venu avec moi.

-merci à toi de me l'avoir, présenté, répondit Drago. Je fais un peu plus partit de ta vie maintenant.

Il sourit à Harry, et ils ne se dirent plus rien jusqu'au manoir. Harry se gara dans la cour et tout deux regagnèrent la maison.

-tu veux boire quelque chose Harry ?

-oui, je veux bien.

-Maître Malefoy, dit une petite voix derrière Drago.

-Oui ?

-Miss Déméter vous attend dans votre boudoir, répondit l'elfe de maison. Je lui ai dit que vous étiez absent mais elle a insisté pour rester.

-merci, dit-il. Harry tu veux boire quoi ?

-un jus de citrouille, dit il soudain mal à l'aise.

-Kemi, apporte la boisson à mon ami. Harry je reviens.

Il se leva et alla retrouver la belle Perséphone. Elle était assise dans un haut fauteuil de l'époque victorienne, une cigarette à la main.

-Perséphone, dit il en s'approchant.

Elle se leva, écrasa sa cigarette et l'embrassa aussitôt.

-tu m'as manqué Drago. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé ?

-j'étais occupé, je suis désolé.

-oh, et qui est l'heureuse élue ?

-Quoi ? Tu crois que je te trompe ? N'oublie pas que je suis le témoin de mon ami et par ce fait, je dois assurer mon rôle !

-Et qui était le beau brun avec qui tu es revenu ?

-Perséphone, c'est Harry ! Je te signale que nous sommes amis !

-J'ai bien vu, dit elle cinglante, lors de la petite soirée.

-Qu'est ce que tu dis ?

-Oh ! Drago ! Ne fait pas l'innocent ! Vous, vous bouffiez du regard ! S'énerva-t-elle. Tu agis toujours comme ça avec « tes simples amis » ?

-C'est ridicule !

-oh, tu trouves ! Continua-t-elle. Descendons alors ! Et posons lui la question ! J'en suis sure que ce serait très instructif !

-Tu plaisante j'espère, s'énerva Drago. Tu viens chez moi et tu oses me faire une scène de jalousie parce que je passe plus de temps avec mes amis qu'avec toi !

-Non, Drago, je te fais une scène parce que tu ne m'as rappelé, parce que ce ne sont pas TES AMIS, MAIS UN AMI EN PARTICULIER !

-Ca suffit, j'en ai assez entendu !

-JE NAI PAS FINI, hurla-t-elle.

-Arrête de crier ! Je n'ai pas envie que l'on t'entende !

-ET POURQUOI CA ! TU AS PEUR DE CHOQUER TON CHER HARRY!

-tu divagues ma pauvre fille !

Harry qui se trouvait dans le séjour, entendait clairement qu'une dispute avait éclaté au premier. Il préféra se faire tout petit et rester dans le salon afin attendre Drago, comme il lui avait demandé.

JE DIVAGUES ! TRES BIEN ! JE M'EN VAIS !

Elle regarda longuement Drago et sortit en trombe de la chambre. Elle descendit les escaliers et tomba nez à nez avec Harry. Elle le regarda méchamment et lui sourit.

-je te le laisse ! Dit elle avant de sortir en claquant la porte d'entrée.

En haut des escaliers, Drago était livide. Il regarda Harry puis retourna dans sa chambre. Harry tétanisé par la scène, ne su quoi faire. Il prit son courage à deux mains, monta les marches et frappa à la porte de la chambre de Drago.

-tu peux entrer Harry, dit il sans se retourner.

Drago était à la fenêtre et avait allumé une cigarette.

-Ca va ? Demanda Harry mal à l'aise.

-oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis désolé.

-Pourquoi ?

-A cause d'elle. Elle a été grossière et je m'en excuse.

Harry qui ne comprenait pas tout, s'approcha de Drago.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-elle m'a fait une scène de jalousie, dit il seulement.

-A cause de… moi !

-Entre autre…

-Je suis désolé, est ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?

-Non, répondit Drago en recrachant un nuage de fumée. Elle ne me fait pas confiance, autant me séparer d'elle. En plus si elle commence à me faire ce genre de scène au bout d'une semaine, qu'est ce que ce sera si cela dure plus longtemps.

Harry lui sourit et lui tendit un verre de jus de citrouille.

-tiens un remontant, dit il en rigolant.

-merci, mais je crois qu'il me faut plus qu'un verre de jus de citrouille.

Il fit apparaître une bouteille de rhum et en prit un verre.

-je porte un toast, à ma vie sentimentale tout à fait déplorable !

Il but cul sec son verre.

-tu en veux Harry ?

-pourquoi pas, ça ne me fera pas plus de mal.

Ils burent ensemble jusqu'à tard dans l'après midi. Il était à peine, dix-neuf heures et tous les deux étaient complètement bourrés.

-tu… tu… tu sais… hic… que cette mégère n'as… aucun tact, dit Drago affalé sur le sol.

-c'est… ça les filles… dit Harry, c'est… c'est pour… pour… ça, hic, que je préfère les mecs… Au moins… je ne risque… pas, hic… ce genre de problème…

-tu préfères… hic les mecs ! Ah ouais, dit Drago. Et moi… hic… comment… hic, tu me trouves… hic.

Il essaya de se relever mais s'était peine perdue. Il trébucha sur Harry.

-hé ! Ho ! Doucement ! Dit Harry. Oh… par Merlin, j'ai… j'ai mal… au cœur !

Il repoussa Drago, tituba jusqu'aux toilettes et il posa un magnifique galette au fond de la cuvette. Drago de l'autre coté de la chambre riait aux éclats. Il était mort de rire et était secoué de spasmes. Il essaya de parler mais il eut un haut-le-cœur et se précipita à son tour dans les cabinets. Harry qui était couché parterre riait en voyant la déconfiture que se prenait son ami. Il se hissa jusqu'à la sonnette et appela les elfes de maison.

-oui, Mr Potter ? Demanda Kemi.

-on…on aurait… besoin de potion… hic, pour arrêter d'être dans cette… état !

-oui maître, tout de suite.

Il disparut dans un « pop » et revint cinq minutes plutard avec l'élixir. Il rampa jusqu'à la salle de bain, passa son visage et sa bouche sous l'eau avant d'avaler une gorger de l'infecte mixture. L'effet fut immédiat, les effets de l'alcool s'était totalement évaporer. Il regarda Malefoy et l'aida à se lever. Il réussit à lui passer de l'eau sur le visage et il réussit à boire la potion.

Personne ne pourrait remarquer que dix minutes avant, ils étaient tous les deux ronds. Drago avait les joues rouges et l'œil brillant. Ils rigolèrent un moment de la mésaventure et décidèrent de prendre une douche pour enlever l'affreuse odeur qui les écoeurait.

-tu peux prendre celle-ci, dit Drago. Il y en a une autre de l'autre coté. Bonne douche.

Il referma la porte sur Harry et alla dans l'autre salle de bain de l'autre coté de la chambre. Il se déshabilla rapidement et fondit dans la douche.

-ho ! Harry tu vas me rendre fou ! Dit il en laissant couler le flot d'eau chaude sur sa tête et ses épaules. Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à ma question !

-je peux y répondre si tu veux, dit une voix suave derrière lui.

* * *

alors vous avez trouvé ça comment? Bien, bof, beurk! lol une seule solution la review! mdr S'il te plait! oui toi lecteur! donne moi ton avis! °° A bientot pour de nouvelles aventures du pari!


	7. Chapitre 7

**Titre :** le pari

Avertissement : Slash… (R) donc homophobes s'abstenir… et les enfants… moins de 16 ans… et bien allez vous coucher ! mdr !

Spoilers : I/II/III/IV/V.

Synopsis : Un an venait de s'écouler depuis la chute de Voldemort. Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient quitté Poudlard et vivaient ensemble. Hermione avait beaucoup changé, ce n'était plus la jeune fille studieuse d'autrefois… elle préférait s'adonner au plaisir de la chair plutôt qu'autre chose. Son partenaire de jeu favori, était Drago, même si celle-ci, aimait le repousser sans cesse. Afin de le titiller plus que jamais, Hermione lui proposa un pari. Mais qu'en seront les enjeux ?

Disclaimer : tous les personnages cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.

* * *

hello à tous! alors d'abord je tenais à tous vous remercier pour les reviews qui m'ont fait hyper rire! Je crois que je vais continuer avec les suspences lol, parce que j'en ai recu plein lol !

RAR: 

**vert emeraude** : oui, je l'avoue, je suis légèrement sadique, (lol), d'ou mon pseudo Démoniac Cat's mdr! En tout cas je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plus, et j'espére que celui qui arrive te plaira aussi!

**eni** : merci pour sadique! (lol) on me l'a beaucoup dit ces derniers tps, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais bon, j'assume! °°. sinon pour le rapprochement harry/dray, ca risque de s'accelere légerement!

**darla** : bon je m'excuse, c'est vrai j'aurai pas du arrêter à ce moment, mais que voulez vous, c'est la "garce" qui est en moi, qui s'est réveillé!

**marine malefoy**: et bien la voila! En espérant qu'elle te plaise!

**maria** : merci, c'est gentil ! la suite est là et n'hesite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses!

**serpentis-draco** : merci, c'est sympa! Ca me touche!

**hannange**: pour le happy end, je ne sais pas encore, et merci pour les encouragements!

**mily black** : merci c'est gentil! pour hermione! Motus et bouche cousu! (lol) ;)

**NF** : drgo l'a légèrement oublié, c'est vrai mais notre chere hermione et là pour lui rapeler!

**devil angel:** merci, c'est sympa! et pour harry et dray, c'est vrai que je trouvais ca marrant de les faire boire!

**loryah**: pour la fin no comment, mais c'est vrai que j'ai une préference pour les happy end, mon coté fleur bleu sans doute! lol sinon, j'adore tes fictions!

**jessy**: désolé d'avoir coupé le chapitre à ce moment, et pour sex intention, je confirme, je me suis bcp inspiré du film!

**mary edgy** : mon slash c'est exactement sex intention, meme si peu à peu, je vais m'éloigner du film.

**lolodidie** : ta review m'a fait trop rire! donc désolé, je n'avais pas pensé au conséquence et si jamais ton coeur lache à cause de mon suspence (lol), je suis prete à payer les conséquences, mdr!

**yuki-chan**: Fruits basket? merci pour tes encouragements, pour ron et hermione, vous l'apprendrez bientot lol et pour la fin... j'm les happy end mais qui sait! lol

**PFP** : desolé pour les fautes, l'orthographe c'est pas mon truc, mais je ferais un effort! je vais même ressortir le vieux bled pour m'aider lol, sinon merki pour le compliment!

**Nymphadora Tonks**: le jeu va être plus que présent maintenant. ! ne t'inquiete pas!

**vinvin**: toi qui n'aime pas les slash, j'espere que tu continueras de lire ma fic, car ca va devenir de plus en plus hot! (lol)

* * *

voila voila maintenant place au chapitre 7 en espérant qu'ils vous plaisent! bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 7

_Il referma la porte sur Harry et alla dans l'autre salle de bain de l'autre coté de la chambre. Il se déshabilla rapidement et fondit dans la douche. _

_-ho ! Harry tu vas me rendre fou ! Dit il en laissant couler le flot d'eau chaude sur sa tête et ses épaules. Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à ma question !_

_-je peux y répondre si tu veux, dit une voix suave derrière lui. _

Drago se retourna prestement. Harry se trouvait derrière lui, l'œil plus brillant que jamais. Il enleva son peignoir et entra dans la cabine. Drago resta tétanisé par ce qu'il voyait. Il recula en le voyant avancer vers lui. Harry s'approcha et le plaqua au mur.

tu es si beau Drago !

Harry qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

je te trouve très séduisant tu sais !

Il plongea sa tête dans le cou de Drago le léchant et le mordillant doucement. Il remonta délicatement jusqu'au lobe de son oreille, et la titilla avec sa langue. Drago eu du mal à se retenir de gémir.

je te veux, Drago, dit Harry d'une voix rauque, l'eau lui ruisselant sur le visage.

Il emprisonna la bouche de Drago et força l'entré pour y introduire sa langue.

Arrête Harry, gémit Drago en repoussant son étreinte. Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Rien, j'ai chaud, voilà tout !

Il avança et le plaqua à nouveau contre la paroi froide de la cabine. Leurs corps pouvaient se toucher et la sensation était extraordinaire. Harry enserra sa proie entre ses bras musclés. Drago gémissait de plaisir puis repoussa Harry avec force.

Arrête ! Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal !

pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je sais que je te veux… et ça depuis longtemps maintenant.

mais… mais… Qu'est ce que tu as pris ?

rien, juste le contenue d'un petit flacon dans l'autre salle de bain, dit il en reprenant les baisés dans le cou de Drago.

Quel flacon ?

Ca ne te plait ?

si… heu non, c'était quoi cette potion ?

je ne sais pas, dit Harry en se frottant sur Drago, on s'en fiche. J'ai envie de toi !

Harry, ce n'est pas bien, tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais !

Si au contraire, je sais que j'ai envie de te faire l'amour, ici, maintenant et toi aussi, tu en as envie. Tu ne peux pas dire le contraire, dit il en regardant l'entre jambe du jeune bien en forme.

Harry, je préfère en rester là ! S'exclama Drago mal à l'aise.

tant pis, dit Harry faisant mine de reculer.

Il le mangea des yeux et le plaqua à nouveau contre la vitre de la cabine.

je ne peux pas partir Dray ! Tu me tues !

Et s'en plus attendre, il l'embrassa langoureusement. Drago y répondit aussitôt. Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux du beau brun et le rapprocha de son corps ruisselant d'eau chaude. Harry resserra son étreinte, se qui fit réagir dray. Il gémit doucement avant de lâcher les lèvres gonflées de désir de son partenaire.

on n'est même pas douché Harry !

tu veux que je te lave ? Demanda-t-il en léchant son cou.

non ! On va… Arrête Harry ! On va sortir…

quoi, dit il en continuant ses baisés.

sortir d'ici ! Gémit Drago.

Il prit la main de Harry et le sortit de la cabine de douche. Il prit deux serviettes et en tendit une à son partenaire. Ils sortirent enfin de la salle bain et se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Drago. Harry le regardait avec des yeux de prédateur et Drago ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

Arrête de me regarder comme ça Harry ! On dirait que tu vas me bouffer !

Mais c'est exactement ce que j'avais l'intention de faire, dit en avançant d'une démarche féline.

Drago se défila et alla rejoindre la seconde salle de bain, celle ou Harry aurait du être. Il trouva poser sur commode de marbre une petite fiole noire où l'on pouvait lire « Potion sans gêne ». Il sourit, la reposa et sortit rejoindre Harry. Il était toujours là, le regardant avide de tendresse et de jeux plus poussés. Il s'approcha de l'ancien Serpentard et l'embrassa délicatement. Il lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure, puis la lécha avec douceur. Drago ouvrit la bouche afin de laisser la langue volontaire de son « amant » passer. Elles se caressèrent, jouèrent et dansèrent dans un rythme fou. A bout de souffle, ils se lâchèrent enfin. Harry passa ses doigts dans la chevelure humide de Dray. Il lui caressa le visage et les lèvres. Il était tellement beau que le cœur de Harry s'affola un peu plus. Il souffla et prit la main de celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Il le tira jusqu'au lit et s'assit face à lui. Il déposa un baisé sur la main de Drago ne lâchant toujours pas son regard. Il laissa la main et plaça les siennes sur le ventre du beau blond. Ce contact les fit trembler tous les deux. Les mains étaient brûlantes et Drago gémit de bonheur. Il caressa son nombril et y déposa un doux baisé.

tu es le nombril de ma vie, dit Harry avant de passer sa langue dans le creux de son ventre.

Il remonta ses mains sur la poitrine imberbe de Drago et effleura ses tétons déjà tendus. Il se redressa doucement et lécha le premier puis le second. Il remonta jusqu'au son cou puis à son oreille.

Je te veux tellement Drago, souffla-t-il.

Dray lui sourit et le leva complètement afin de l'embrasser. Ils s'unirent une nouvelle fois et il laissa descendre ses mains sur la serviette qui était encore sur les hanches du jeune homme.

Ils étaient à présent nus et bien en forme. Ils s'embrassaient, toujours et encore, laissant leurs intimités se caresser également. Harry retira ses lèvres et les déposa dans le cou du beau blond, il redescendit sur les tétons, en les happant et en les mordillant un peu plus fort, puis fondit sur le sexe tendu à l'extrême de son partenaire. Léchant doucement le gland, il remonta jusqu'aux testicules. Il plaça ses mains sur le pénis et commença des mouvements de va-et-vient. Drago, haletait et gémissait. Voyant le plaisir qu'il lui procurait, Harry approfondit la caresse intime en accélérant le mouvement.

Harry ! Gémit Drago à bout de souffle.

Il continua, jusqu'à ce que le blond, répande sa semence chaude et que Harry y goûte.

Drago se laissa choir sur le lit, épuisé par tant de délice. Harry s'approcha à nouveau de lui, l'œil étincelant de malice. Il l'embrassa fougueusement et lui mordilla le cou. Il se mit à califourchon sur le jeune homme et commença à onduler.

j'en veux plus Dray, dit il en gémissant.

Draco le retourna et grimpa sur lui. Il l'embrassa encore et encore, cherchant des caresses et des gémissements de bonheur. Il s'empara à son tour du sexe dressé de Harry et lui cajola les bourses avec ses mains avant de commencer son mouvement de va-et-vient. Il le prit enfin dans sa bouche et le lécha doucement le gland. Puis il alla plus loin, toujours et encore, accélérant parfois et ralentissant souvent.

tu me tues, Drago, gémit Harry.

Il continua son petit jeu, voyant le sourire béat de Harry et ses mains crispés dans sa chevelure. Il accéléra encore le mouvement, plus vite, encore et encore. Harry haletait et gémissait son nom, de plus en plus fort puis soudain… il cria un « Je t'aime tant Drago ! » qui arrêta net l'enthousiasme du blond.

NOOOnnnnn ! Cria Harry. N'arrête pas !

je…

Quoi ? Fit Harry haletant.

Drago se recula de lui. Il le regarda étrangement, comme s'il venait de se réveiller. Il vit l'incompréhension s'afficher sur le visage de Harry et avant qu'il ne puisse parler, Drago se leva, prit sa baguette, se jeta un sortilège de « revêtement » et sortit de la chambre. Harry prit un peignoir, l'enfila et sortit à sa suite.

Drago ! Cria-t-il.

Mais il ne se retourna pas. Il déboula l'escalier, sortit du manoir, grimpa dans sa Ferrari et sorti en trombe de la propriété, laissant un Harry, dépité, sur le perron. Il resta ainsi une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Lorsqu'il retrouva enfin ses esprits, il fonça dans sa chambre, s'habilla et rangea ses affaires. Il fut prêt en dix minutes. Il jeta un sortilège sur ses bagages, les glissa dans un sac à dos, griffonna un mot pour Drago et transplana.

Cela faisait près de deux heures que Drago conduisait dans la campagne anglaise. Les mots que Harry avait prononcés, l'avaient bouleversé. Il avait l'air, si heureux, si tendre, si…

Amoureux… Il m'aime !

Il se mit à sourire sans s'en rendre compte et s'arrêta dans un petit chemin. Il mit de la musique et essaya de se détendre.

alors comme ça tu m'aimes… petit Gryffondor…

Son stupide sourire était toujours présent et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Harry. Il revoyait leur préliminaire et se disait qu'il n'aurait pas du partir.

« Qu'est ce que tu crois qu'il va penser ! Dit la petite voix. Tu es partit comme un sagouin ! »

« J'étais choqué ! »

« De quoi ? Il te dit je t'aime et toi, tu t'enfuis comme une fillette ! »

« Dis donc ! A qui crois-tu parler ! »

« A un imbécile, répliqua sèchement la petite voix. (Oui ! Il y a de quoi péter un câble mdr !) Tu ferais mieux de rentrer au lieu de perdre ton temps ici ! »

« Oui chef ! »

Il remit le contact et retourna à Hide Cot Manor. Le fait de se rendre compte des sentiments que Harry lui portait lui fit battre son cœur. Il se sentait étrangement bien, heureux de vivre à nouveau, heureux tout simplement.

Lorsqu'il arriva au manoir, un silence étrange l'accueillit. Il fonça dans la chambre de Harry et frappa à la lourde porte. Personne. Il ouvrit et trouva la chambre vide. Il n'y avait plus aucun signe de vie. Son cœur se resserra dans sa poitrine. Il chercha un indice, quelque chose, un détail, qui trahirait sa présence, mais rien. Il retourna dans sa chambre et trouva une lettre sur son lit.

_Drago, _

_Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a prit, tout à l'heure. D'ailleurs, je me demande comment on a pu en arriver là. Oublie moi, oublie notre amitié et tout le reste. C'était une erreur de croire que l'on pouvait tout changer… _

_Ne me cherche pas. _

_Harry. _

Il relut plusieurs fois la lettre avant de la ranger dans son petit tiroir. Il songea à son ami, à leur premier baisé dans la piscine, puis dans la chambre de Harry, à leur jeux d'enfant, à leur promenade, à son rire, à sa façon de sourire, à sa manière de s'illuminer quand il était heureux. Drago se sentit mal, son cœur lui faisait mal et s'était bien la première fois qu'il ressentait ça. Il venait de réaliser qu'il tenait à Harry et à son amitié. Et s'en sans rendre compte, une larme unique, fragile, vint couler le long de son visage laiteux. Il ne prit même pas le temps de l'essuyer, qu'il agrippa sa baguette et transplana aussitôt chez Hermione.

Harry venait tout juste d'arriver dans sa chambre. Il redonna la taille normale à ses bagages avant de les balancer dans sa penderie.

Il écumait de rage, de tristesse et d'incompréhension vis-à-vis de la réaction de Drago. Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait prit ? Il commença à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre et plus il essayait de comprendre et plus il s'énervait. Il s'écroula dans son lit en pleur et songea avec amertume qu'il n'aurait jamais droit au bonheur. Il pensait que sa nouvelle amitié avec le beau blond avait changé quelque chose en lui, en eux. Mais il s'était trompé. Drago ne l'aimait pas. C'était toujours le même petit prétentieux qu'il avait connu à l'époque de Poudlard. Il avait osé espérer que les choses pouvaient changer mais malheureusement pour lui… rien ne changeait. Chaque chose à sa place et chacun à la sienne. Il était un Gryffondor, il était courageux, il était celui-qui-avait-survécu, et il pensait qu'il avait droit au bonheur. Mais ce bonheur ne s'attardait jamais avec Harry. Toutes les personnes qu'il avait aimé, étaient partit et lui, il restait là, seul, à pleurer sur son triste sort. Quelqu'un venait de frapper à sa porte et Harry ne réagit pas. Hermione s'était donc invité à entrer et s'était assise à coté de lui. Ne cachant pas son désespoir, il se releva et la prit dans ses bras. Elle l'apaisa et le berça. Elle lui dit des mots doux qui lui firent chaud au cœur. Elle lui demanda se qu'il se passait, si c'était Drago, mais Harry ne répondit rien. Que dire ? Qu'il espérait beaucoup plus de sa relation avec Dray, qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer au départ ? Qu'il ne voulait qu'une seule chose en ce moment, c'est-à-dire mettre le plus de distance entre eux pour qu'il puise se retourner, réfléchir et avancer ? Que dire ?

Harry, dit elle calmement, si tu veux t'isoler, tu peux toujours aller chez Prudence, elle est rentrée de voyage. Je suis sure qu'elle appréciera ta visite.

merci Hermione, tu es si compréhensive.

tu peux même y aller maintenant, je t'accompagne, si tu veux ?

oui, dit Harry en s'éloignant d'Hermione, tu serais un ange.

Elle se leva et s'approcha de la penderie, elle sortit le sac de Harry qu'il n'avait pas défait et lui jeta un sort. Elle revint vers son ami et lui tendit la main.

viens, dit elle en souriant.

Il prit sa main et tout deux, transplanèrent chez Miss Prudence Ottoms.

Il était presque six heures du matin, lorsque Hermione rentra chez elle. Exténué, elle fondit directement sous la douche. Elle se changea rapidement, une fois terminée, elle retourna jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle sursauta en voyant un jeune homme blond l'attendre, une cigarette à la main et assis dans son plus beau fauteuil.

tu m'as fais peur Drago ! S'exclama-t-elle.

il faut qu'on parle ! Dit il s'en préambule.

de quoi veux tu parler ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

où est Harry ?

oh ! Tu l'as perdu, dit elle narquoise.

ne te fous pas de moi ! Où est-il ? Il a quitté le manoir et je sais qu'il n'est pas là !

cela t'étonne ? Qu'est ce que tu croyais Dray ? Qu'il allait t'attendre bien sagement !

qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

rien, il ne m'a rien dit, mais je crois savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

oh, dit il l'œil étincelant. Et que s'est il passé ?

tu lui as fait l'amour et tu l'as jeté ! La question est… Pourquoi le cherches-tu ?

Drago se mit à rire, ce qui étonna Hermione. Mais son rire changea soudain en rire froid, presque qu'à glacer le sang.

qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

je dois le voir Hermione !

non ! Dit elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

dit moi où il est Mione ! Je te préviens…

pas de menace mal placé Drago ! Ne joue pas à ce jeu là avec moi, dit elle coupante. Harry ne veut plus te voir !

Elle se mit à sourire en le dévisageant.

tu as gagné le pari, finit elle par dire.

Quoi ? Dit il éberlué. Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

Il ne serait pas dans cet état si rien ne s'était passé entre vous !

nous n'avons pas couché ensemble ! Coupa Drago énervé. Donne moi cette fichue adresse Mione !

non, dit moi d'abord ce qu'il s'est passé !

ce ne sont pas tes affaires Hermione ! Mêle toi de se qui te regarde pour une fois dans ta vie !

très bien, dit elle vexée, si tu veux le trouver, trouve Prudence Ottoms !

ne me dit pas qu'il…

et si Drago ! Il est chez la fille qui te déteste le plus, la fille avec qui tu as couché puis jeté comme Harry !

pourquoi elle, dit il.

oh, je lui ai dit qu'une ancienne amie était de retour !

c'est toi qui lui a donné cette idée ! Dit il énervé. A quoi tu joues ?

je veux gagner mon pari moi ! Et apparemment toi, tu l'as oublié !

Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Mione ? Cria-t-il.

je n'ai aucun problème moi, c'est toi qui en a un maintenant. Harry est chez Prudence et tu l'as connais aussi bien que moi ! C'est un prédateur depuis que tu l'as jeté et elle ne fera qu'une bouchée de lui. Le plus drôle c'est qu'elle sait, qu'il était chez toi avant de revenir dans cet état déplorable. Et vu sa triste mine, j'en suis sure qu'il aura besoin de réconfort ! Et si jamais il perd sa virginité… Moi je gagne un manoir !

tu es vraiment immonde Hermione !

je sais, dit elle souriante, il ne fallait pas jouer !

Drago serra les dents, lui lança un regard dure puis transplana sans autre forme de procès. Hermione se mit à rire, en le voyant partir et alla s'étendre dans son lit.

Quel con ! Dit elle tout sourire.

* * *

alors ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres mais je me rattraperai au suivant lol! D'ici là, méfiez vous des CONTREFACONS ! heu! c'est rien je pete un cable, quand à vous passer une bonne semaine lol et n'hesitez pas à laisser des reviewssssssssss ! pleins, pleins et encore pleins! lol

bye!


	8. Chapitre 8

**Titre :** le pari

Avertissement : Slash… (R) donc homophobes s'abstenir… et les enfants… moins de 16 ans… et bien allez vous coucher ! mdr !

Spoilers : I/II/III/IV/V.

Synopsis : Un an venait de s'écouler depuis la chute de Voldemort. Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient quitté Poudlard et vivaient ensemble. Hermione avait beaucoup changé, ce n'était plus la jeune fille studieuse d'autrefois… elle préférait s'adonner au plaisir de la chair plutôt qu'autre chose. Son partenaire de jeu favori, était Drago, même si celle-ci, aimait le repousser sans cesse. Afin de le titiller plus que jamais, Hermione lui proposa un pari. Mais qu'en seront les enjeux ?

Disclaimer : tous les personnages cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.

**

* * *

**

hello tout le monde! alors je tiens à vous remercier pour les reviews ca fait super plaisir!

**RAR:**

**jessy** : merci pour le commentaire, j'ai bien rigolé! sinon pour les chapitres plus régulièrement... je ne peux pas mieux faire désolé! pour notre chere hermione, ca me faisait rire de la voir légèrement perverse! ca change! lol J'espere que ce chapitre te plaira! bizzz!

**loryah** : merci pour le commentaire! c'est sympa! pour prudence! Ha ha ha ! Moi je l'aime, perverse et méchante, une parfaite démone cat's lol Et hermione, ne t'inquiète pas, elle va souffrir! mdr

**serpentis draco**: dray ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'il aimait harry! il s'est rendu compte que harry, l'aimait (ce qu'il la fait fuir!) et que lui avait peur de perdre l'amitié précieuse du survivant! (compliqué... oula!) enfin ça va s'arranger! lol, mais quand et comment! tu seras obligé de lire la suite lol!

**vert emeraude**: merci pour la review! et oui, dray toujours aussi con! enfin c'est pas grave on l'aime aussi pour ca! allez voila la suite et j'espere qu'elle te plaira! bizzzzz

**marine malefoy**: j'aime aussi ma petite mione sadique lol et dray trop con mais trop chou! merci pour le commentaire voila la suite!

**naelia** : merci pour la review, ouais hermione, je l'adore comme ça! et j'esper que la suite te plaira! bizzzzz

voila maintenant bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Harry et Hermione venaient d'arriver chez Prudence Ottoms. Elle vint les accueillir et les mena dans un immense séjour éclairé par plusieurs lustres. Harry sourit en voyant son amie. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il ne l'avait vu et elle semblait plus jolie qu'au premier jour. Prudence avait une beauté sauvage, brune aux yeux verts, le teint laiteux, les lèvres rouges et pulpeuse. Elle avait tout d'une poupée de porcelaine. Elle portait une robe prés du corps, fleurit et était contente de revoir Harry.

"cela fait si longtemps, dit elle ne le serrant dans ses bras. Comment vas-tu Harry ?

"je vais bien, merci et toi ?

"toujours en forme ! Et toi Hermione ?

"très bien, Prue. Je viens te rendre une petite visite et Harry va passer quelques temps avec toi !

"oh ! Avec plaisir, répondit elle souriante. Ça nous fera de la compagnie ! Mais vient Harry, je vais te montrer ta chambre !

Ils se levèrent et allèrent au premier étage. Elle lui donna une chambre luxueuse, avec un lit au drap de soie noir, divers tableaux immobiles, de grands fauteuils victoriens et d'immenses baies vitrées. Il s'installa et prit congé immédiatement. Les deux jeunes filles retournèrent au salon et prirent un remontant.

"pourquoi est il ici ? Demanda Prudence en allant allumer une cigarette.

"il a besoin de repos ! Répondit Hermione. Il est légèrement épuisé sentimentalement parlant.

"Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

"C'est Drago, si tu veux tout savoir, dit Hermione l'œil brillant.

"Malefoy ? Je ne vois pas le rapport.

"et bien, Harry passait quelques jours chez lui… et je crois qu'il a recommencé...

"tu veux dire qu'il a utilisé puis jeté ! Répondit Prudence fulminante. Quel salop !

"c'est typique de Malefoy, répondit Hermione souriant intérieurement. Je l'ai trouvé au bord de la crise de nerf tout à l'heure. Il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça ! Après tout ce qu'il a vécu et traversé ! Il a besoin de quelqu'un de bien. Je croyais que Drago avait changé, je pensais qu'il pourrait prendre soin de lui…

"on parle de Malefoy, Hermione ! Comment as-tu pu croire qu'il prendrait soin de Harry ! Il est ignoble et il ne changera jamais !

"je l'ai compris aujourd'hui, répondit Hermione feignant la tristesse. J'aimerai que tu prennes soin de lui, occupe toi de lui, change lui les idées ! Aide le à s'en sortir et à oublier Malefoy !

"ne t'inquiète pas, il est entre de bonne main.

"fais attention, Drago pourrait venir !

"je m'occuperai de son cas, s'il ose venir ici. Il ne touchera plus à Harry, je te le promets !

"bien !

Elles continuèrent à discuter de tout et de rien jusqu'à l'aube. Hermione retourna à Minerva Crescent et Prudence alla se coucher.

A neuf heures, Harry se réveilla dans sa nouvelle chambre. Il avait l'esprit embrumé et mit plusieurs minutes avant de se souvenir de tout. De Drago, à leur intimité en passant par prudence. C'est l'esprit tourmenté qu'il se leva et prit une douche. Il mit un jean bleu délavé et un tee-shirt blanc et alla rejoindre le salon. Prudence n'était pas encore debout et Harry se trouva en face d'un jeune homme de son age. Il était près de la fenêtre et ne semblait pas avoir entendu le survivant. Il était grand, mince, et portait des vêtements moldu. Il était aussi brun que Harry et lorsqu'il se retourna enfin, il pu constater qu'il avait des yeux presque semblable.

"bonjour, dit Harry.

"tiens, Harry Potter ! Dit l'homme en s'approchant.

Il lui serra la main chaleureusement et le fit s'asseoir.

"alors, reprit il, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

"je viens passer quelques jours… Excuse moi, mais qui es-tu ?

"Terrence, répondit il, Terrence Ottoms, le frère de Prue.

"oh ! Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait un frère.

"tu le sais maintenant ! Tu veux un café… un thé…

"un thé !

"alors suis moi ! Je vais te le préparer !

Ils s'installèrent dans la cuisine immaculée, typiquement américaine du frigo qui donnait des glaçons au comptoir. Terrence prépara le thé de la manière moldu et tendit une tasse d'eau bouillante au survivant.

"Prudence m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, dit Terrence en s'installant à coté de Harry. Hermione Granger, Miss-je-sais-tout, Ron Weasley, le goinfre, Drago Malefoy, le mufle et Harry Potter le survivant, celui qui avait battu le seigneur des ténèbres.

"oh, rien de bien fantastique, dit il en rougissant.

"elle m'avait dit aussi que tu étais modeste ! Sourit Terrence.

"Terrence, pourquoi on ne t'a jamais vu avant ?

"appelle moi Terry et si tu ne m'as jamais vu et bien c'est parce que je viens rarement en angleterre.

"Hermione t'a déjà rencontré ?

"oui, quand elle venait rendre visite à ma sœur à Lyon. Tu sais que nous sommes français ?

"oui, répondit Harry en savourant son thé. Hermione a rencontré Prudence en troisième année, elle avait fait un voyage en France avec ses parents.

"oui, et elles se sont rencontrées dans une librairie, ajouta-t-il souriant. Mais finit ton thé nous irons discuter après.

Harry et Terry terminèrent leurs petits déjeuners. Terry lui fit ensuite le tour du propriétaire, la bâtisse était immense et très joliment décorée. Harry et Terry s'installèrent dans le jardin derrière la maison et continuèrent à discuter. Harry se sentait étrangement bien en compagnie du frère de son ami. Il avait une beauté redoutable et se sentait troublé lorsqu'il le regardait droit dans les yeux.

"donc Prudence et Hermione se sont rencontrées dans une librairie, dit Harry en profitant du soleil.

"oui, Hermione cherchait un livre quelconque et elles se sont mises à discuter. Elles ont passé beaucoup de temps ensemble durant l'été, puis Hermione est retournée en Angleterre et elles ont gardé le contact. Quand la guerre s'est terminée, elle est venue voir Hermione et s'est la que tu l'as rencontré.

"oui, c'est exact. Ta sœur est venue l'année dernière nous voir… une vraie boule d'oxygène, avec une joie de vivre et un humour à tomber à la renverse. Elle devait rester deux mois, mais elle repartit subitement… je ne sais pas pourquoi !

"elle avait rencontré quelqu'un et ce quelqu'un lui a brisé le cœur ! Répondit Terry en observant longuement Harry. Elle n'avait plus le goût de vivre… elle avait perdu son sourire et ne cessait de pleurer. Elle m'a dit qu'un certain Malefoy l'avait humilié… bien sur en tant que grand frère, j'ai voulu lui cassé la gueule mais elle m'a gentiment demandé de me mêler de mes affaires… puis elle a changé, elle est devenue agressive, méchante et odieuse. Elle s'est même comporté en parfaite mégère sans scrupule en ridiculisant un de ses nombreux courtisant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui arrive et je ne sais pas pourquoi je te dis tout ça…

"il faut croire que Drago Malefoy aime ridiculiser les gens… je l'ai appris à mes dépends.

"je vois que ce n'est pas l'amour entre vous ! Dit il en souriant amèrement.

"c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, souffla Harry peiné. C'est en partie de sa faute si je suis ici…

"je vois…

"tiens, dit une voix sensuelle derrière eux, voila les deux hommes de ma vie !

Prudence s'approcha de son frère et l'embrassa sur les lèvres, puis donna un baisé à Harry sur la joue.

"bonjour toi, dit Terry en tirant sa sœur pour qu'elle s'installe à coté de lui. Bien dormit ?

"ouais, dit elle, un peu fatigué… et toi Harry, comment ça va ce matin ?

"très bien merci, Prudence.

"oh, appelle moi Prue. Alors, quel est le programme pour aujourd'hui ?

"je ne sais pas, dit Terry en souriant à sa sœur bien aimé. Que veux tu faire ?

"et bien, pour nous changer les idées, on pourrait aller manger un morceau dehors, faire les boutiques, et sortit danser ce soir !

"quel programme ! Dit Terry en riant. Qu'en penses tu Harry ?

"oh, je ne sais pas si je suis d'une humeur joyeuse moi, dit il en rougissant légèrement.

"Harry, Harry, Harry, dit Prudence, mauvaise réponse ! Tu viens avec nous et je me charge de ton humeur. Et à la fin de la journée, tu me diras merci.

Elle se leva et embrassa Harry sur les lèvres.

"voila ! Dit elle. Maintenant on se lève et on se change ! Oui, je veux que vous soyez beau pour m'accompagner, ensuite on prend la voiture et on fonce à Londres !

"je crois Harry, qu'on ne peut plus refuser !

Ils se levèrent et allèrent rejoindre leurs chambres respectives. Harry passa un autre jean et un sweat léger blanc et alla rejoindre Terry dans le séjour.

"je ne savais pas que ta sœur était aussi tactile !

"tu vas vite t'habituer ! répondit Terry. Bon qu'est ce qu'elle… Ouah !

Prudence venait de les rejoindre. Belle comme une déesse, la démarche assurée, elle vint déposer un baisé sur les lèvres de son frère et de Harry. Elle portait une robe cintrée noire qui lui allait comme un gant. Elle leur sourit et leur prit à chacun un bras.

"et maintenant ! Amusons-nous !

Ils sortirent dans la cours et montèrent dans une limousine qui les attendait devant la maison.

"il est onze heures Prue, ou allons nous ? Demanda Terry en observant sa sœur.

"j'ai pensé emmené Harry, déjeuner « Chez Gina ». Je suis sur qu'il adore manger italien.

"oui, c'est vrai, répondit il éblouit par la beauté de la jeune fille. Tu es très en beauté.

"merci Harry, et toi aussi. Tu es parfait.

"Prudence ! Dit sèchement son frère.

"Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de faire des compliments ?

"si tu restes au compliment je veux bien !

Elle se mit à rire et vint s'asseoir à coté de Harry.

"est-ce que je te gêne ? Demanda-t-elle nonchalamment.

"je… je… heu… non… balbutia Harry.

"tu vois Terry, il n'y a aucun problème, sourit elle. Harry est un grand garçon et moi une grande fille, et si tu n'es pas content tu peux toujours t'en aller !

"oh, mais ma chère, je vais rester, juste pour te surveiller et ne pas laisser Harry avec une menthe religieuse !

Harry se mit à rougir brutalement. Il regarda Prudence qui fulminait et Terry qui lui souriait l'œil moqueur.

"tu n'es pas drôle Terry !

"je sais, dit il faussement peiné. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute…

"bref, Harry ça te dirait qu'on s'amuse ensemble ?

Le survivant déglutit péniblement en entendant la demande de la jeune fille. Il la regarda éberlué avant de balbutier une réponse incompréhensible.

"Tu…veux… qu'ons'amuseensemble ?

"quoi ? Dit elle en rigolant.

"tu veux qu'on s'amuse ensemble, dit il en essayant de paraître calme.

"oh oui, dit elle en se collant à lui et en murmurant à son oreille. J'ai envie de mieux te connaître, de panser tes blessures, de te dorloter, de te faire tout ce que tu désires, j'ai envie de te faire oublier tes peines et de te faire pleins de choses qui ne doivent pas être dite en publique.

A ces mots, le jeune Harry vira au rouge brique. Terry souffla longuement et attrapa sa sœur par le bras afin qu'elle s'installe à ses cotés.

"ne t'inquiète pas Harry, elle plaisante ! Dit il en souriant.

Après une heure de trajet Harry, Prudence et Terry, arrivèrent enfin devant le chaudron baveur. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt sur le chemin de traverse qui était noir de monde. Ils se frayèrent un chemin parmi les passants et allèrent « chez Gina ». Gina elle-même vint les accueillir et leur donna sa meilleure table.

"merci Gina, dit Harry.

"mais de rien, comment va Hermione ?

"très bien, répondit Harry en souriant.

"tu lui diras bonjour de ma part !

"je n'y manquerais pas !

Gina s'éloigna et laissa Harry en compagnie de ses amis. Prudence s'installa à coté du survivant et ne le lâcha pas du regard.

"tu es vraiment très beau, tu sais !

"Merci, répondit Harry en rougissant.

"je dis la vérité, je me demande comment tu fais pour être seul !

"Prudence laisse le tranquille ! Harry excuse ma sœur, elle est un peu…

"un peu quoi, coupa Prudence.

"Dérangée ! Dit il en souriant.

"c'est gentil Terry, dit elle avant de lui tirer la langue.

"oh ! Très mature comme réaction, répondit il narquois.

Harry s'amusait en leur compagnie. Bien entendu, il n'appréciait qu'à moitié l'acharnement de la belle Prudence, mais aimait discuter avec Terry. Il était calme, posé, intelligent et très beau. Il dégageait une sorte d'aura apaisante et Harry ne pouvait nier son attirement. Rien de physique mais il voyait en lui quelqu'un d'attachant et il voulait mieux le connaître. Il était perdu dans sa contemplation du beau Terry, lorsqu'il blêmit d'un coup.

* * *

Drago venait de transplaner chez lui. Sa conversation avec Hermione l'avait plus qu'énervé, il fulminait littéralement de rage. Il prit une douche rapide puis alla se caler dans son lit à baldaquin. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, c'est-à-dire à onze heures, il sentit une boule dans sa gorge et un poids dans son cœur. Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ? Il se demandait pourquoi, il était dans un tel état, lorsqu'il se souvint de Harry. Harry qui se trouvait en ce moment même chez Prudence Ottoms. Harry qui le détestait. Harry qui allait sûrement tomber dans le piège de cette menthe religieuse. Il frémit à cette pensée. Il se leva rapidement et s'habilla. Il descendit dans son vaste séjour lorsqu'il tomba, nez à nez avec Gregory Goyle. 

"bonjour Drago, bien dormi ?

"heu… oui, mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

"on devait déjeuner ensemble !

"oh excuse moi ! J'avais oublié.

"on peut reporter si tu veux !

"non, allons y ! Ca me fera le plus grand bien.

Il alla passer une veste et tout deux transplanèrent sur le chemin de traverse.

"où allons nous Drago ? Demanda Goyle en se frayant un chemin dans la foule.

"Chez Gina ! C'est un restaurant italien, Viens !

Ils arrivèrent chez la jolie italienne et attendirent qu'on les mène à leur table. C'est alors qu'il le vit. Là devant lui, avec cette Ottoms et un jeune homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Lorsqu'il vit la façon de Harry de sourire à l'inconnu, son cœur se resserra dans sa poitrine et une jalousie le prit dans tout son être. Il avança jusqu'à leur table, suivit de Goyle et planta ses yeux gris orageux dans ceux de Harry qui avait blêmit considérablement en le voyant arriver.

"tiens, tiens, tiens, Miss Ottoms et sa cour ! dit il dédaigneux, les yeux jetant des éclairs à Harry.

"oh, Drago Malefoy ! dit elle en souriant. Il ne manquait plus que toi ! Tu ne me présentes pas ton ami ?

"Grégory Goyle, fit il sèchement, et toi, tu ne me présentes pas !

"tu dois connaître Harry ! Hein, Dray ! Harry Potter, le survivant, la pureté, la beauté, la gentillesse, n'est ce pas !

"on se connaît, répondit Harry en regardant ailleurs, mal à l'aise.

"je suis Terrence Ottoms, dit Terry en se levant et en serrant la main des nouveaux arrivants. Vous voulez vous joindre à nous ?

"non ! Dit Prudence en faisant de gros yeux à son frère.

"Avec plaisir, répondit aussitôt Drago.

Il prit une chaise et s'installa entre Harry et Terry. Goyle se mit à coté de Prudence.

"alors, qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda Drago en observant attentivement Harry qui s'obstinait à regarder ses couverts.

"on était censé déjeuner ! Répliqua Prudence, mais bizarrement je n'ai plus d'appétit !

"Prudence ça suffit ! Répondit Terry sévèrement. Cesse de jouer à l'enfant !

"oui, Prudence écoute ton frère ! Répliqua Drago l'œil mauvais.

"la ferme, Malefoy ! Tonna-t-elle.

"c'est la joie ici, répliqua Goyle mal à l'aise. On vous dérange ?

"non, répondit aussitôt Terry. Donc c'est toi le fameux Malefoy ! Ma sœur m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

"en mal, je suppose !

"en effet, dit Terry en souriant.

Harry ne bougeait pas. Son cœur avait accéléré lorsqu'il avait vu Drago et s'apprêtait, en ce moment à sortir de sa bouche. Le fait de le revoir était douloureux mais aussi très agréable. La présence du blond lui faisait battre son cœur, son souffle le tuait, sa voix l'enchantait. Il adorait tout de lui et le détestait pour ce qu'il lui avait fait. Le cœur battant, la sueur perlant sur son front, Harry essayait tant bien que mal de se calmer. Il essuya son front, passa une main dans ses cheveux en désordre puis s'éclaircit la voix.

"hum… hum… Excusez moi, dit il en se levant. Je suis désolé, Prudence mais je dois m'en aller.

"Harry reste s'il te plait, dit elle sincère.

"non, je ne me sens pas très bien ! Je préfère rentrer. On se voit ce soir !

Elle l'embrassa sur la bouche, il fit un signe de tête à Terry et à Goyle (ignorant superbement Drago) et sortit du restaurant. Au moment où il allait franchir le seuil, une main s'abattit sur son poignet.

"Harry attends ! Dit une voix qu'il connaissait trop bien.

"laisse moi Drago, je n'ai rien à te dire !

"au contraire, on doit parler de se qu'il s'est passé hier !

Harry se retourna et lui lança un regard haineux.

"il ne s'est rien passé entre nous ! C'est clair ! Ne m'approche plus !

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte et transplana aussitôt. Terry vint rejoindre un Drago dépité, devant le restaurant. Il posa une main sur son épaule et plongea ses magnifiques yeux verts dans les siens. Il l'observa longuement comme s'il cherchait à l'analyser avant de parler.

"Harry a besoin de temps, quand il sera prêt, tu pourras lui parler !

"on peut savoir comment tu sais ça ? Demanda Drago sèchement.

"j'ai comme qui dirait une intuition. Harry t'en veut mais il s'en remettra. Quand ? Je ne sais pas ! Mais pour l'instant évite de vouloir le voir ou lui parler !

"pourquoi me dis-tu cela ?

"je crois que Harry… non laisse tomber. Je veillerai sur lui, quand il sera calmé, tu le sauras !

Drago n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que soit puisque Prudence venait de les rejoindre.

"ton ami t'attend ! Dit elle. A jamais !

Elle le toisa du regard et transplana à son tour.

"ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, je la surveille et ne t'inquiète pas pour « ton Harry ».

"Ce n'est pas « mon Harry ».

Terry lui fit un sourire plein de sous-entendu, leva les yeux au ciel et s'éloigna sur le chemin de traverse. Drago le regarda partir puis alla rejoindre Goyle dans le restaurant.

* * *

Hermione avait rendez vous à Poudlard avec Pansy et le professeur Dumbledore. Elles devaient le convaincre d'autoriser la jeune fille à se marier au collège et ce n'était pas gagné. Elles arrivèrent devant les grilles de Poudlard et celles-ci s'ouvrirent toutes seules. Elles pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte de l'école et trouvèrent le professeur Dumbledore au pied des marches du grand hall. Il les accueillit chaleureusement et les fit entrer dans l'école déserte. Une fois installée dans le bureau et savourant un thé, le vieux directeur leur demanda la raison de leur visite. 

"en faite professeur, dit Hermione d'une voix mielleuse, nous avons une faveur à vous demander !

"je vous écoute, dit il tout ouie.

"voila, Pansy Parkinson va se marier dans deux semaines maintenant et nous aimerions vraiment faire la cérémonie ici.

"félicitation, Pansy, je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde pour vous et pour Mr Goyle.

"comment vous savez que c'est Grégory ? Demanda Pansy étonnée.

"oh, je sais beaucoup de chose, dit il avec une sourire mystérieux. Enfin, pourquoi voulez vous faire le mariage ici.

"et bien, nous aimerions tellement retrouver le collège, le temps d'un week-end, répondit Pansy les yeux brillant d'émotion. S'il vous plait professeur, j'aimerai tellement que tout soit parfait pour ce jour mémorable.

"en plus vous pourrez revoir tous vos anciens élèves, continua Hermione. S'il vous plait professeur !

"bon, très bien, répondit il, j'accepte !

"merci professeur, dit Pansy éblouissante. Bien entendu tous les habitants du château sont conviés à la fête !

"Qui sera présent de votre coté ? Demanda Dumbledore.

"et bien, mes amis de classe, mes amis les plus proches, pareil pour mon futur époux, mais nos parents ne seront pas présent…

"je vois, répondit il songeur. Qui vas vous marier ?

"Et bien… dit elle en le regardant intensément.

"je veux bien jouer ce rôle miss Parkinson, et je pense que le professeur Rogue voudra bien vous mener jusqu'à l'hôtel !

"merci professeur, vous êtes vraiment très aimable, répondit Pansy les larmes aux yeux.

Hermione bouillonnait intérieurement, un tel comportement devrait être interdit. Un comportement digne d'une vulgaire Poufsouffle ! Elle essaya de se concentrer pour éviter de vomir, tant la scène d'une Pansy remerciant et pleurnichant était écoeurante. Elle sourit faussement à la future épouse et lui tapota la main.

"allons, Pansy, tu ne vas tout de même pas pleurer ! (_Evite ! Où je pourrais te tuer !)_

"non Mione, mais je suis si heureuse !

"je sais… je sais…

* * *

Harry retourna à Godric Drive. Il monta directement dans sa chambre et se laissa choir sur le lit. Drago était si beau aujourd'hui. Le costume taillé sur mesure, ses cheveux coiffé impeccablement, ses yeux qui le regardaient méchamment… 

pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? C'est moi qui devrais lui lancer ce regard !

Il ferma les yeux et sentit les larmes monter. Il avait encore plus mal que la veille. Son humeur s'était un peu arrangée en compagnie de Terry et Prudence mais en le revoyant, en sentant son doux parfum… il avait perdu pied. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, il ne voulait voir personne mais il dit quand même à la personne d'entrer.

C'était Prudence. Elle vint s'installer sur le lit et regarda longuement Harry.

"qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ? Demanda-t-elle aussitôt. Des que tu l'as vu… tu as changé de comportement ! Pourquoi ?

"il… je… je... pensais que nous étions amis mais je me suis trompé

"Harry… Drago est un être froid et borné. Il est manipulateur, prétentieux et orgueilleux. Il n'a aucun sens de l'amitié ! Je te conseille de ne plus jamais le revoir où tu risques de souffrir.

"je sais… Dit il en s'allongeant sur le ventre, mais j'avais espéré…

"Quoi ? Demanda Prudence en enlevant ses chaussures.

"j'espérai avoir trouvé quelqu'un à qui parler.

"tu peux parler avec Mione, Ron ou moi !

Elle se mit à califourchon sur lui et se baissa pour lui faire une bise.

"ne t'inquiète pas, je vais juste te masser, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

"merci, répondit Harry en se détendant peu à peu. Pour Mione et Ron, je ne préfère pas. Je me suis trop reposé sur eux, je veux les laisser vivre en paix.

"je vois et Malefoy ?

"rien, il n'existe plus…

Elle continua son massage pendant cinq minutes. Peu à peu, il se transforma en câlin. Elle lui enleva son pull afin de pouvoir appliquer une huile de massage, pour le détendre… bien sur. Il était totalement relâché, calme et serein. Le massage avait fait effet et il se sentait plus que bien. Prudence passa ses mains délicatement sur son dos, passant de temps à autre ses doigts sur sa nuque ou lui caressant les cheveux. Elle commença à onduler doucement sur Harry en continuant ses câlins. Elle se pencha un peu plus et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle continua longtemps et comme Harry ne disait rien, elle entreprit des douceurs plus intimes. Elle passa doucement ses mains sur ses fesses puis remonta jusqu'au dos. Harry se crispa soudain. Il n'osait se retourner car la nature s'était réveillée brutalement.

"Prudence, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

"je te détends ! Enfin façon de parler ! Laisse toi faire, murmura-t-elle à son oreille. Je vais m'occuper de toi.

Elle descendit de ses reins et s'installa à coté de lui. Elle le retourna et se remit sur lui. Maintenant elle pouvait bien sentir la boule qui s'était formé dans son pantalon. Elle lui sourit, ravit et fondit sur ses lèvres.

"je vais te faire oublier Drago Malefoy, dit elle avant de l'embrasser.

* * *

j'espere que vous avez aimé! si oui review, si non, reviews! lol A bientot pour de nouvelle aventure! 


	9. Chapitre 9

**Titre :** le pari

Avertissement : Slash… (R) donc homophobes s'abstenir… et les enfants… moins de 16 ans… et bien allez vous coucher ! mdr !

Spoilers : I/II/III/IV/V.

Synopsis : Un an venait de s'écouler depuis la chute de Voldemort. Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient quitté Poudlard et vivaient ensemble. Hermione avait beaucoup changé, ce n'était plus la jeune fille studieuse d'autrefois… elle préférait s'adonner au plaisir de la chair plutôt qu'autre chose. Son partenaire de jeu favori, était Drago, même si celle-ci, aimait le repousser sans cesse. Afin de le titiller plus que jamais, Hermione lui proposa un pari. Mais qu'en seront les enjeux ?

Disclaimer : tous les personnages cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.

**

* * *

**

hello à tous! alors d'abord je tenais à m'excuser pour une vilaine faute d'orthographe que j'ai faite, menthe religieuse mdr! Mais mante religieuse! c'est mieux! lorsque j'ai mis mon chapitre, j'ai oublié de corriger! enfin désolé lol!

place au RAR ! 

**Loryah** : pour Prudence, elle n'est pas si mauvaise que ça! mais chut! il ne faut pas le dire lol. pour hermione, il va falloir attendre! elle va souffrir, oui! elle sera humilier, oui! mais pas tout de suite! Le meilleur pour la fin! J'espere que ce chapitre te plaira! bizzzz

**Vert emeraude** : j'ai adoré ta review lol! désolé pour la fin du chapitre mais j'avais envie de faire agir ma petite prudence ! lol sinon pour le pari et drago... je ne peux rien dire! TOP SECRET ! tu vas etre obligé de lire la suite pour savoir ce qu'il va se passer! ha! ha! ha! bonne lecture!

**Marine Malefoy**: on n'oublie pas un Malefoy! Ca c'est sur! et je crois que notre prudence national va vite s'en apercevoir! merci pour ta review!

**Mily Black** : merci pour le compliment! pour prudence, en effet! J'aime bien ce prénom! lol (prue halliwell) Bref terry! je l'aime aussi! et j'avais envie qu'au moins un des person dans cette fiction soirt à peu près normal! D'ou l'apparition de terry! J'espere que mon prochain chapitre te plaira! bizzzzz

**Serpentis-draco** : et oui, draco n'a pas fini avec les galères! En faite ca commence juste! il risque de s'en prendre plein la mouille mais bon comme on dit qui aime bien chatit bien lol. j'espere que ce new chapter te plaira ! bizz

**Darkiliane**: elle m'a fait peur ta review lol, quand tu dis je hais cette , je me suis dis ca y est, c'est la fin ma fiction est nulle! sinf... et j'ai lu la fin! mdr, et j'ai compris lol de qui tu parlais! je suis contente qu'elle te plaise et j'espere que mon prochai chapter te plaira. et en ce qui concerne prudence... je ne dirais rien lol.

**Slydown** : je suis contente d'apprendre que ma fiction te plaise! c'est le but lol bizzz et j'espere que le new chapter te plaira!

**Crystal d'avalon**: je ne peux pas répondre à ta question lol, il va falloir que tu lises mon prochain chapter! bizzz

**Vif d'or** : merci beaucoup pour le compliment! je suis nouvelle sur fanfiction et je suis tombée amoureuse du couple harry/dray. et du coup j'ai voulu écrire sur ce couple improbable! donc quand tu dis que c'est l'une de tes préférés, je suis vraiment touchée! Sinon pour harry "gay", il ne sait pas vraiment ou il en est. il aime drago, qui est un mec mais pour lui, il n'est pas gay, puisqu'il n'a jamais regardé un autre mec! c'est un "dragosexuelle" lol Je sais plus ou j'ai vu cette expression mdr! bref j'espere que ce chapitre te plaira! bizzz Demone!

voila en ce qui concerne les reviews! maintenant place au chapitre 9 des aventures du Pari! lol bonnnnnnnnne lecccctuuurrrrreeeeeeee!

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 9**

_-je vais te faire oublier Drago Malefoy, dit elle avant de l'embrasser. _

Prudence s'empara des lèvres du survivant. Elle lui mordilla, les lécha et força l'entrée avec sa langue. Harry ne pu réprimer un léger gémissement. Leurs langues jouaient, se caressaient, dansaient au même rythme. Harry la serra dans ses bras et continua à l'embrasser comme si plus rien n'existait.

"Après tout, se disait-il, moi aussi j'ai droit au bonheur. Drago ne veut pas de moi, autant me faire une raison."

Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser, à se caresser et lorsque enfin le manque d'air se fit remarquer, ils passèrent de longs instants à se regarder. Prudence l'œil plus brillant que jamais, se rapprocha de Harry. Elle se redressa, posa ses mains sur son pull et voulu le retirer mais il ne se laissa pas faire.

"Prudence… je…"

"shhht, ne dis rien !"

Elle l'embrassa pour le faire taire et retira son pull. Il était à présent torse nu devant la belle qui le dévorait des yeux. Ses années de Quidditch et son entraînement en tant qu'auror lui avait bien réussit… Harry était sublime.

"je m'occupe de tout, dit elle haletante. Laisse toi faire Harry…"

Elle se rallongea sur lui, lui dévora son cou, mordilla son oreille et lui murmura des mots pour l'apaiser.

"tout va bien se passer, laisse moi faire…"

"Attend… Prudence… je ne peux pas…"

"shhht ! Harry… je m'occupe de tout…"

"non Prudence, dit il en la poussant."

Il se leva du lit et remit son pull.

"je suis désolé Prue, mais je ne peux pas !"

"Harry calme toi !"

Elle se leva et lui prit la main.

"viens t'asseoir."

Elle le tira jusqu'au lit et ils s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je ne te plais pas ?"

"Non, ce n'est pas ça Prudence… Merlin, sait que tu es très belle."

"Alors quoi ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète."

"je… n'ai jamais…"

"tu es toujours vierge ! S'exclama-t-elle étonnée. Mais comment ?"

"oui, je le suis toujours et je n'ai pas envie… enfin, je ne voyais pas ma première fois comme ça. Je ne veux pas le faire sur un coup de tête."

"et tu la vois comment ? Demanda Prudence en se couchant sur le lit. Et avec qui ?"

"je la vois romantique, pleine de tendresse et de douceur. Mais surtout avec une personne que j'aimerai vraiment de tout mon cœur."

"tu ne m'aimes pas ! Dit elle en souriant."

"je t'aime Prudence, mais c'est de l'amitié, répondit il gêné."

"tu es trop romantique…"

Harry lui sourit tendrement et se coucha à coté d'elle.

"et qui a conquit ton cœur Harry ?"

"Grande question, ma chère Prudence."

Il se mordilla la lèvre et passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

"tu t'es déjà demandé si tu étais gay ?"

"Je ne suis pas gay ! S'exclama Harry."

"alors pourquoi es-tu attiré par Malefoy ?"

"Qui t'as dit que j'étais attiré par Drago ?"

"Hermione et ton comportement de tout à l'heure prouve beaucoup de chose ! Ajouta-t-elle en souriant."

"bon ok, c'est vrai, je suis attiré par lui mais je ne sais pas pourquoi ! Et il n'y a que lui ! Jamais avant je n'avais regardé un autre mec !"

"donc tu es entrain de me dire que tu es attiré par Drago, qui est un mec et que tu n'es pas gay ! Dit elle avant de s'écrouler de rire."

"c'est tout à fait ça, répondit il en rigolant. Oh Prudence ! Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?"

"Harry, tu es amoureux et j'ai le regret de te dire que ce n'est pas la personne la plus aimable que tu as choisi !"

"je le sais bien et je fais tout pour ne pas penser à lui, j'avais presque réussi aujourd'hui. Enfin ce matin, mais en le voyant tout à l'heure… chez Gina… il était tellement…"

"Harry évite de me donner ce genre de détails ! On parle de Drago Malefoy, monsieur-j'emmerde-le-monde ! Comment tu as pu ?"

"je me suis rendu compte de cela, il n'y a pas longtemps ! Avant je ne pouvais pas le voir ! Il était si prétentieux, si arrogant et méprisant ! Mais j'ai vécu quelques jours avec lui et il m'a montré une facette de sa personnalité qui m'a touché et plu. Je me suis aperçu que je l'aimais et que ces sentiments ne dataient pas d'hier ! Que je l'aimais depuis le collège ! Je sais c'est difficile à croire mais c'est comme ça ! Aujourd'hui encore, après ce qu'il a fait je me dis que je vais mettre du temps avant de pouvoir l'oublier."

"Harry, qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ?"

"je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, Prudence. C'est si humiliant !"

"Harry, ce n'est un secret pour personne, mais je suis sortit avec Drago. Je l'aimais comme une folle et il m'a brisé le cœur ! Il a couché avec moi, je lui ai donné ma virginité et il m'a jeté comme une malpropre ! Alors fait attention Harry ! Evite le comme la peste ! Il ne veut qu'une chose ! Il va essayer de t'amadouer pour mieux te séduire et te jeter ! Il est mauvais Harry ! Je ne veux que te protéger ! Si tu ne veux pas souffrir Harry, oublie le !"

"oui, tu as raison…"

"très bien, Ne lui parle plus, évite un maximum de le voir et essaye de penser à quelqu'un d'autre ! Je peux même t'aider à te sentir mieux… pas aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-elle pour le faire taire. Quand tu seras prêt, je serai là."

"merci Prudence, je vais y réfléchir, répondit il en souriant."

"bon je vais te laisser ! Je vais voir ce que fait mon stupide frangin."

Elle se leva, lui donna un baisé et sortit de la chambre. Harry était assez perturbé après cette conversation. Drago le hantait et suivre les conseils de Prudence allait s'avérer difficile. Il ferma les yeux et sombra peu à peu dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Il était près de 17h, lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il s'étira longuement et alla se passer de l'eau fraîche sur le visage. Quand il retourna dans sa chambre, il trouva un hibou grand duc, sur un perchoir près d'une des grandes fenêtres. Il s'approcha et retira la lettre qu'il avait à la patte. Son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement lorsqu'il reconnu les armoiries des Malefoy. Il ouvrit précipitamment et se plongea dans la lecture.

_Harry, _

_Tu ne sais pas ce qui m'en coûte de t'écrire. Tu sais comment je suis ! Fier et arrogant ! Mais malgré tout ça, malgré mes défauts, je tenais à t'écrire pour m'excuser. Harry je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fais, je n'ai pas réfléchit et je n'ai pas pensé au conséquence. Je n'imaginais pas ta peine quand je suis partit. Le fait est que j'ai eu peur. Oui, le grand Drago Malefoy avoue ses faiblesses ! Et je n'ai pas honte de te le dire, j'ai eu peur de tes sentiments. Peur de ne pas les mériter… Je ne veux pas te perdre, ton amitié et tes sentiments… j'ai mal réagit et j'en suis désolé. Je suis un parfait crétin et j'espère que tu arriveras à trouver la force de me pardonner. Je t'en prie Harry, reviens…_

_J'ai envie et besoin de te voir… Je ne veux plus rester seul dans cette immense propriété. Viens finir tes vacances en ma compagnie ou viens juste pour qu'on puisse s'expliquer._

_Tu me manques… _

_Drago. _

Harry relu plusieurs fois la lettre. Il était vraiment ému par ce que Drago lui avait écrit mais ne savait pas comment réagir. Il avait vraiment envie de le voir et de l'écouter, mais il n'osait pas. Il plia la missive et la rangea dans ses affaires. Il avait besoin d'air pour se mettre les idées au clair. Il sortit de la maison et alla s'asseoir sur un rocking-chair à l'arrière de la bâtisse. Il sortit ses cigarettes et en alluma une.

"tu sais que ce n'est pas bon pour la santé, dit une voix grave derrière lui."

Harry sursauta et se retourna précipitamment.

"oh Terry ! C'est toi ! Tu m'as fait peur !"

Terry s'approcha en lui souriant.

"je suis désolé, je peux m'asseoir ?"

"bien sur, dit il en arrêtant de se balancer."

"alors pourquoi as-tu besoin de cigarettes ? Demanda Terry en offrant son plus beau profil à Harry."

"ça me détend ! Répondit il en rougissant."

"Ca ne va pas ?"

"si je vais bien, un peu mieux que ce matin !"

"tu m'as l'air de meilleur humeur, en effet, dit il en souriant. Quelque chose est arrivée ?"

"et bien j'ai discuté avec ta sœur et j'ai reçu une lettre."

"et qu'est ce qui t'a mis de bonne humeur ? La conversation avec Prudence ou la lettre ?"

"La lettre ! En faite, je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser, même si elle me fait très plaisir."

"je ne comprends pas ?"

"c'est Drago qui m'a écrit… il me fait des excuses… et venant de lui, c'est un exploit !"

"pourquoi ?"

"il est assez fier et je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait me demander pardon."

"tu les as accepté ?"

"non… je ne sais pas quoi faire… j'ai envie de l'écouter mais j'ai peur d'être déçu."

"je peux te donner un conseil, dit Terry en le regardant droit dans les yeux."

"oui, je t'écoute."

"mon conseil est le suivant… prend le temps de vivre. Ecoute ton cœur. S'il te dit d'aller rejoindre Drago, vas-y ! Et n'écoute personne d'autre, même pas Prudence. Elle lui en veut toujours pour ce qu'il lui a fait. Je pense que ça passera avec le temps, mais en ce qui concerne Drago Malefoy, elle n'est pas vraiment objective. Si tu as peur qu'il joue avec toi, ignore ses lettres et laisse le ce démener pour te voir… je suis sur qu'il trouvera le moyen de te dire ce que tu as besoin d'entendre ! Donc Harry, prend le temps, tout le temps qu'il te faudra. Tu es ici chez toi, et tu peux rester pour réfléchir."

Il se leva, sourit à Harry et retourna dans la maison.

Harry passa toute la semaine chez les Ottoms et son séjour se passa le mieux du monde. Il passait beaucoup de temps en compagnie de Terry, qui était quelqu'un de vraiment agréable. Ils s'entendaient très bien et Harry avait l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours. Sa relation avec Prudence, était stable. Elle lui courait toujours autour mais Terry veillait, au grand soulagement de Harry. Malgré sa bonne humeur, Harry n'arrivait pas à oublier Drago, il songeait à lui jour et nuit. Harry avait écouté Terry et il n'écoutait plus que son cœur, lorsqu'il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy. Et son cœur, lui avait dit de ne pas répondre à la lettre du beau blond. Cependant, l'ex Serpentard, n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il avait envoyé une lettre à Harry chaque jour. Et chaque jour, les mots devenaient plus pressants, plus doux et affectueux. Sa dernière missive finissait par « Je ne supporte plus ton ignorance, elle me tue un peu plus chaque jour. Je pense à toi, tu me manques. Draco ». Harry, souffrait aussi de son coté mais ne voulait pas perdre la face.

Ron était venu le voir chez Prudence. Ils avaient discuté longuement et Ron, lui avait dit qu'il avait vu Drago. Ce dernier n'allait pas très bien apparemment et il ne devait pas beaucoup dormir vu les cernes qui lui ravageaient le visage. Harry en fut peiné et décida d'aller voir Terry pour lui demander conseil.

"j'ai un problème Terry, dit Harry lorsqu'il pénétra dans la chambre de son nouvel alter ego."

"je t'écoute Harry."

"voilà, il s'agit encore et toujours de Drago."

"tu as envie de le voir, n'est ce pas, répondit Terry. Je comprends… et tu ne sais pas si tu dois ou non succomber à la tentation, c'est exact ?"

"c'est tout à fait cela Terry. Je suis perdu. Je meurs d'envie de le voir, toute semaine a été difficile… a chaque lettre, j'avais envie de transplaner jusqu'à chez lui pour le prendre dans mes bras et lui dire qu'il me manquait aussi."

"pourquoi restes-tu ici, alors ?"

"j'ai peur…"

"Harry, tu as vaincu Voldemort, et tu as peur d'une relation… amoureuse ?"

"on ne peut pas qualifier ceci comme une relation amoureuse, Drago ne m'a pas dit qu'il m'aimait !"

"est-il obligé de le dire Harry ? Il t'a écrit tous les jours de la semaine, je crois que c'est assez clair ! En plus, d'après ce que tu m'as dit il n'arrêtait pas d'écrire que tu lui manquais, alors je ne vois pas ce que tu cherches d'autres !"

"j'ai peur d'y aller… Dit il en rougissant et en s'approchant d'une fenêtre."

"je peux t'accompagner si tu veux ! répondit Terry en le rejoignant. Tu sais Harry, je suis la pour t'aider !"

"merci tu es vraiment sympa…"

"alors est ce que nous y allons ?"

"oui allons y ! Dit Harry en souriant. J'ai envie de le voir !"

"très bien, j'appelle le chauffeur et je lui demande de préparer la voiture !"

"on a qu'à y aller en transplanant ! Dit Harry. Ce sera plus pratique non ?"

"Harry, ça fait une semaine que tu vis avec nous et tu n'as pas remarqué que je ne faisais pas de magie !"

"si je l'ai remarqué, mais… bon je ne pensais pas que…"

"que quoi, dit il en souriant. Je suis un moldu, Harry ! Prudence est une sorcière et moi non !"

"je suis désolé… je ne savais pas !"

"il n'y a pas de quoi être désolé, Harry ! Ce n'est pas la fin du monde ! Bon je l'appelle se chauffeur ou pas ?"

"oui… oui, bien sur !"

"très bien, va te changer ! On se retrouve dans dix minutes au salon !"

Harry sortit de la chambre de son ami et alla se préparer. Il avait mit un pantalon noir à pince avec un pull col roulé de la même couleur. Il ébouriffa un peu plus ses cheveux et constata avec ravissement qu'il était à tomber. Il descendit rejoindre Terry et tout deux allèrent affronter Drago Malefoy.

Ils mirent près de deux heures avant de rejoindre Hide Cot Manor. La limousine s'arrêta devant la maison et Harry accompagné de Terry, s'avancèrent vers l'immense dôme qui ornait l'entrée du manoir. Harry frappa à la lourde porte et attendit qu'on lui ouvre.

"bienvenue, noble étranger, dit aussitôt un elfe de maison."

"Bonjour Jiri, dit Harry, est ce que tu peux nous annoncer à ton maître ?"

"Maître Malefoy ne se sent pas très bien… et il ne veut voir personne, dit il de sa voix haut perché."

"ne t'inquiète pas, Jiri, je suis sur qu'il sera content de me voir ! Répondit Harry."

Jiri les fit entrer dans le petit salon du manoir et disparut dans un pop. Il apparut dans la chambre de Drago. Ce dernier était couché tout habillé dans un long canapé vert. Il fumait sa énième cigarette et fulminait de rage. Lorsque l'elfe de maison apparut, Drago ne lui adressa pas un regard. Il se baissa bien bas et parla doucement, comme s'il s'adressait à un malade.

"Maître Malefoy a de la visite, dit Jiri."

"je vous ai dit que je ne voulais voir personne ! répondit sèchement Drago."

"oui, Maître mais Monsieur Harry Potter à insister…"

"Harry ! Dit Drago en se levant aussitôt."

"oui, il est ici avec Monsieur Ottoms, ajouta l'elfe."

"Harry est ici ! Répéta Drago."

Il éteignit sa cigarette, fonça dans la salle de bain, se pomponna le plus rapidement possible et descendit les marches pour aller le rejoindre dans le salon. Harry était là, debout près d'une fenêtre et discutait avec Terry. Lorsque Drago, les aperçut, son cœur se mit à battre douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Le voir si proche d'un autre garçon, lui faisait mal. Le voir sourire à quelqu'un autre, lui faisait mal. Le voir en forme alors que lui n'avait pas dormit depuis des lustres, lui faisait mal. Le voir si beau, lui brûlait son âme et consumait son cœur. Harry lui avait manqué, sa présence, son être, sa personne, tout. Il s'en était aperçut durant la semaine, mais aussi maintenant qu'il le voyait devant lui. Maintenant qu'il le voyait avec un autre. Il sentit une haine monter dans ses veines et serra les points. Harry se retourna alors et plongea ses magnifiques jades dans le regard orageux de Drago. Il frissonna en le voyant si mal en point. Bien entendu, Drago avait fait de son mieux pour cacher les vestiges d'une semaine de solitude mais les cernes étaient toujours là, bien présents. Harry s'approcha de lui doucement et lui sourit.

"bonjour Dray, dit Harry d'une voix émue."

"pourquoi est-il là ? Demanda sèchement Drago en dévisageant Terry. Tu es venu me dire d'arrêter de t'écrire pour filer avec lui ! C'est ça !"

"mais qu'est ce que tu racontes Drago ! Dit Harry éberlué."

"je te parle de lui ! Hermione m'avait dit que Prudence s'occupait de toi mais je n'aurai jamais cru qu'il s'y mettrait lui aussi !"

"Drago, arrête ! Je suis venu te voir parce que tu me manquais, ne me le fait pas regretter !"

"je te manquais, répondit Drago redevenu calme."

Il regarda longuement Harry sans parler, puis le prit dans ses bras. Son cœur allait exploser tant cette étreinte était douce et forte en même temps.

"tu m'as tellement manqué Harry ! Dit il en le serrant toujours. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas répondu ?"

"j'avais besoin de temps et je devais réfléchir."

"bon je crois que je vais vous laisser, dit Terry en souriant."

Harry lâcha Drago, et se rapprocha de Terry.

"merci, de tout mon cœur, tu m'as beaucoup aidé !"

Il le serra dans ses bras, un peu trop selon Drago.

"je crois que je vais pouvoir rentrer chez moi, maintenant, dit Harry en desserrant son étreinte. On se verra demain, je viendrai chercher mes affaires !"

"d'accord, dit Terry. Harry, sache que notre maison te serra toujours ouverte !"

"je ne l'oublierai pas, répondit Harry."

Terry fit un signe de tête à Drago et quitta la demeure. Drago et Harry étaient à présent seuls. Le beau blond n'arrêtait pas de dévisager l'ancien Gryffondor, comme s'il ne s'était pas vu depuis des lustres. Harry, mal à l'aise alla s'asseoir et alluma une cigarette.

"j'ai lu toutes tes lettres, dit il en recrachant une bouffée de fumée, et elles m'ont beaucoup touché !"

Drago, vint le rejoindre sur le canapé et s'installa à coté de lui.

"Harry, j'ai vécu un calvaire, durant cette semaine. Je n'avais plus le goût à rien, je n'ai pas joué mon rôle de témoin avec Goyle, d'ailleurs il doit m'en vouloir, j'ai même refusé de voir Hermione pour qu'on mette au point la répétition du mariage. Harry j'étais désespéré. Je ne pensais pas que tu comptais autant pour moi. Je ne pensais pas que perdre ton amitié allait me faire autant de mal."

"Drago, je suis désolé mais il y a certaine chose que je ne comprends pas !"

"je t'écoute Harry."

"pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? Après tout, tu t'en fiches complètement de moi et de mon amitié ! Il y a trois semaines on ne parlait pas ensemble, on ne s'était pas vu depuis près de six mois et maintenant tu me dis que je te manquais ! Qu'est ce qui se passe !"

"on a appris à se connaître et tu es en quelque sorte l'ami que j'aurai toujours voulu avoir !"

"Drago, ça n'a aucun sens ! Tout à l'heure tu as agressé Terry ! Tu lui as reproché des choses totalement stupides et déplacées ! C'est mon ami et je ne vois pas ce que cela peut te faire de me voir discuter avec tel ou tel personne ! Après tout nous ne sommes pas ensemble !"

"c'est vrai… mais…"

"mais quoi Drago ! Tu es difficile à cerner tu sais !"

"je suis désolé Harry, mais quand tu es parti… quand j'ai trouvé la maison vide ! J'ai tout de suite foncé chez toi, tu n'étais pas là… j'ai vu Hermione et elle m'a dit que tu étais chez Prudence… Prudence me déteste et j'avais peur qu'elle te monte la tête contre moi… ensuite je t'ai vu au restaurant « Chez Gina », je t'ai vu discuter avec ce Terry, et je n'ai pas supporté. Tu avais l'air si heureux et content ! J'ai été jaloux, oui jaloux de lui qui partageait ce moment privilégier avec toi. Je me suis alors rendu compte que je ressentais plus que de l'amitié pour toi…"

Le cœur de Harry se mit à battre très fort dans sa poitrine, il sentait les pressions se faire plus forte et douloureuse. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et déglutit difficilement.

"Harry, je ne sais pas si je pourrais un jour, te dire clairement ce que je ressent mais je veux que tu saches que je t'apprécie énormément."

"Drago…"

"j'espère que tu me crois !"

"Dray, je… je suis tellement heureux d'entendre ça !"

Il le serra dans ses bras et Drago referma les siens dans le dos du survivant. Il pouvait sentir le souffle et les mouvements de poitrine que faisait son aimé. Il avait oublié qu'il aimait l'odeur sucrée de Harry, qu'il aimait son visage et ses magnifiques yeux, qu'il aimait son corps serré contre le sien et ses lèvres rouges. Il recula et regarda encore le beau brun.

"Harry, si je suis partit l'autre soir, c'est parce que je ne voulais pas te faire l'amour si je n'étais pas sur de mes sentiments. Tu m'as dis que tu m'aimais… mais je voulais que toi aussi tu saches que c'était la même chose de mon coté... j'ai réagi comme un sagouin et j'en suis désolé !"

"c'est oublié, Dray, ne le refait plus c'est tout…"

"d'accord."

Il le regarda encore une fois et comme attiré par ses lèvres, il s'abattit sur elles. Elles étaient douces, humides et sucrées et le prince des Serpentard, ne pu s'empêcher de les caresser de sa langue experte ou de les sucer doucement. Harry gémit légèrement et ouvrit la bouche pour approfondir leur baisé. Il se fit plus intense et plus doux. Harry tenait fermement Drago entre ses bras et n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser partir. Lorsque l'air commença à manquer, ils se séparèrent haletant. Drago prit la main de beau brun et transplana jusqu'à l'ancienne chambre de Harry. Il se rapprocha à nouveau et le baisé se fit plus tendre et désespéré à la fois. Drago passa ses mains sous le pull de Harry et lui opta doucement en arrêtant le baisé que pour le strict nécessaire. Il ne voulait plus le lâcher, plus le perdre, plus le quitter. Harry frissonna au contact de son prince. L'excitation était telle qu'il avait du mal à la supporter. Il en voulait plus, il le voulait tout entier. Il déboutonna la chemise de Drago et celui-ci la jeta au sol. Ils rompirent leur baisé essoufflé, puis se regardèrent longuement. Harry n'arrivait pas à le croire, il était là, torse nu devant la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Il sourit à Drago et lui caressa le visage.

"qu'y a-t-il ?"

"tu es beau, répondit Harry, voila tout."

Il tira Drago jusqu'au lit et ils s'installèrent tous les deux.

"j'ai envie de toi Harry, dit Drago en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure."

Harry lui sourit et l'embrassa doucement avant de lui susurrer à l'oreille :

"j'ai envie de toi depuis longtemps…"

"ferme les yeux Harry, dit Drago en lui souriant."

Il s'approcha du survivant et déposa un baisé sur son front. Il descendit et en déposa un autre sur le bout de son nez fin, puis sur chaque joue et enfin sur les lèvres. Il traça une ligne qui allait des lèvres au cou du survivant en le faisant gémir de bonheur.

"Drago…"

Il se leva et sortit sa baguette. Il jeta un sortilège de fermeture et de silence sur la chambre avant de tendre sa baguette sur Harry.

_"Vestem_ !"

Aussitôt ses vêtements disparurent. Il se jeta le sort sur lui et se retrouva dans la même tenue que Harry. Ils étaient là, l'un en face de l'autre, émus et intimidés par leur nudité et par le désir visible qui les habitait. Drago s'approcha des lèvres de Harry et l'embrassa fougueusement. Ils étaient étroitement liés et se rapprochement soudain les fit trembler d'une passion violente. Harry monta sur l'ex Serpentard. Il fondit dans son cou puis embrassa chaque centimètre du corps de son « amant ». Il arriva jusqu'à la toison d'or et passa une main sur le sexe déjà tendu d'un Drago haletant. Il amorça des mouvements de va-et-vient avec sa main, avant de le prendre dans sa bouche et de recommencer cette caresse intime. Drago n'en pouvait plus, s'en était trop, trop de douceur, de plaisir, de sensualité, lui broyait son être et le faisait hurler d'extase. Son désir atteignait le paroxysme, mais il ne voulait pas céder.

"je te veux en moi, dit alors Harry."

Drago le regarda avec avidité, puis l'embrassa à nouveau.

"tu es sur ? Harry tu risques d'avoir mal…"

"je sais mais j'ai envie de me donner à toi."

Il lui sourit et Drago prit sa baguette. Il fit apparaître un pot de lubrifiant et le posa sur la table de nuit. Drago s'occupa alors de l'intimité de Harry, avec une main il commença ses mouvements de va-et-vient et avec l'autre des caresses pour détendre au maximum son amant. Lorsque Harry se mit à haleter un peu fort, il se mit une bonne dose de lubrifiant sur ses doigts et en fit entrer un dans sa seconde intimité. Harry se crispa sous la douleur, Drago ne bougea plus.

"ça va ? Demanda-t-il inquiet."

"oui, dit il en souffrant, continue ne t'arrête pas."

Drago commença à aller de plus en plus vite sur le membre durcit de Harry afin que le désir lui fasse oublier la douleur. Alors qu'il gémissait, Drago mit un second doigt en faisant des petits mouvements de ciseaux afin d'élargir au maximum, l'intimité restreinte de Harry. Celui-ci ondula peu à peu pour faire comprendre à Drago qu'il pouvait continuer. Il plongea alors un troisième doigt qui fit grimacer le Gryffondor. Lorsqu'il s'habitua à l'intrusion, et qu'il commençait à apprécier le mouvement d'aller et venu des doigts de Drago, ce dernier les retira pour pouvoir aller en lui. Drago plaça un coussin sous les hanches de son apollon, afin qu'il soit surélever et le dévisagea pour voir s'il n'y avait aucun signe de refus. Harry lui sourit et Drago su qu'il avait l'autorisation. Lentement, il pénétra Harry. La douleur était telle qui ne pu s'empêcher d'hurler et de se serrer contre Drago. Il ne bougea pas et prit le sexe de Harry dans ses mains et recommença les mouvements de va-et-vient, afin qu'il prenne du plaisir. Lorsque ce fut fait, Drago reprit son avancé, Harry grimaçait de souffrance, mais commença tout de même des légères ondulations.

C'était partit, ils bougeaient au même rythme et leurs mains et lèvres reprirent leurs caressent et leurs jeux. Les halètements et les gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus fort, ce qui augmentaient encore leurs excitations et leurs désirs l'un pour l'autre. Durant tout ce manège, ils ne s'étaient pas quitter des yeux et lorsque Harry se libéra sur son estomac et Drago en lui, ils tombèrent l'un sur l'autre, épuisé.

Harry, le serra aussitôt dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

"c'était magnifique Dray, je n'ai jamais ressentit ça auparavant. C'était tellement… ouah !"

Drago l'embrassa à son tour et se coucha à ses cotés. Il tira Harry près de lui et lui lança un sortilège de nettoyage. Il le serra alors dans ses bras et Harry se blottit contre son torse. Il l'embrasse le front et le serra plus fort contre lui.

"j'aimerai ne jamais arriver à demain, dit alors Drago en serrant toujours Harry près de lui. Je ne veux pas te quitter."

"on ne se quittera pas, dit Harry confiant. On ne se quittera plus…"

Ils s'endormirent alors, serrer l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

voila c'est fini, j'espere que je pourrais vous mettre la suite bientot! laissez une petite review ca fait tjs plaisir! merci ! bye ! lol 


	10. Chapitre 10

**Titre :** le pari

Avertissement : Slash… (R) donc homophobes s'abstenir… et les enfants… moins de 16 ans… et bien allez vous coucher ! mdr !

Spoilers : I/II/III/IV/V.

Synopsis : Un an venait de s'écouler depuis la chute de Voldemort. Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient quitté Poudlard et vivaient ensemble. Hermione avait beaucoup changé, ce n'était plus la jeune fille studieuse d'autrefois… elle préférait s'adonner au plaisir de la chair plutôt qu'autre chose. Son partenaire de jeu favori, était Drago, même si celle-ci, aimait le repousser sans cesse. Afin de le titiller plus que jamais, Hermione lui proposa un pari. Mais qu'en seront les enjeux ?

Disclaimer : tous les personnages cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.

* * *

Hello à tous! Alors j'ai beaucoup écrit ces derniers temps et je crois que nous arrivons à la fin des aventures du pari! sniff lol il devrait rester environ trois chapitres, quatre au maximun, pour toucher au but! donc j'espere que ca vous plaira et que j'aurai plein de commentaires lol!

**RAR** :

**Loryah** : hermione, foutre la merde? Mais non mdr, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plus et j'espere que le suivant te plaira aussi! bizz

**Mily Black** : Merci pour la review! Pour Terry! Ouais, la voix de la sagesse! C'est tout à fait cela! lol. j'espere que la suite te plaira. bizz

**Lo hana ni** : Moi, aussi je l'aime ce drago... enfin lol j'espere que tu l'aimeras encore après ce chapitre!

**vert emeraude** : oui, comme tu dis on peut s'attendre au pire avec Dray! Mouhahahaha ! Je suis démoniaque mdr! merci pour le commentaire, j'espere que tu aimeras la suite. et en parlant de suite ! j'attend celle de "Je te dédie" bizz

**crystal d'avalon** : alors comment dray va avouer pour le pari... et bien mystere et Fizzwizzbizz lol (j'ai lu ca dans une fic! ;) hermione est prete à tout pour emmerder son monde donc elle risque de faire des scenes ! et pour pansy... il faut lire le chap qui arrive pour savoir le comment de la situation entre elle et hermione! bizzz et merki pour la review!

**serpentis-draco** : lol elle m'a beaucoup fait rire ta review! les problemes ne font que commencer pour dray! mouhahahaha ! bizzz

**marine malefoy** : si tu ressembles à Prue Halliwell... tu dois vraiment etre très jolie! lol merci pour la review, j'espere que ce chapitre te plaira bizzzzz!

**vif d'or** : merci, ta review m'a fait vraiment plaisir! pour harry et dray,... la tempete va soufler sur leur couple, c'est sur... est ce qu'ils auront assez de forces pour surmonter les épreuves? grande question! tu seras obligé de lire la suite lol je t'embrasse et j'espere que ce chapitre te plaira! bizzzz

voila pour les reviews! bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 10

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours, que Harry et Dray, s'étaient retrouvés. Ils se sentaient bien ensemble et Harry était aux anges. Il ne voyait plus sa vie d'une horrible couleur noire, qui représentait son désespoir, mais il la voyait rose, verte, rouge et or. Il la voyait éclatante et cela à chaque fois que Drago posait les yeux sur lui. Il se sentait si bien dans ses bras qu'il se demandait pourquoi il ne s'était pas rendu compte avant de son amour pour l'ex Serpentard.

Drago, de son coté, appréciait son rapprochement avec Harry. Pendant la semaine durant laquelle Harry était parti, il s'était senti dépérir. Le comble pour un Malefoy ! Mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Harry le comblait, Harry l'aimait, Harry était tout pour lui. Cependant son cœur était lourd. Lourd à cause de son pari avec Hermione… Que devait il faire ? Après tout il avait gagné ! Harry n'était plus vierge ! Mais voulait il vraiment recevoir son gain ? Hermione lui avait promit monts et merveilles… Son corps était un appel à la luxure et Drago en était bien conscient. Il se mit à faire les cents pas dans sa chambre, puis s'installa dans un fauteuil en face de son lit dans lequel Harry dormait.

Il était huit heures du matin et la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, avait été mémorable. Le petit Gryffondor s'était montré plus que gourmand et Drago en avait été ravi. En trois jours, ils avaient passé leur temps à chercher le contact de l'autre. Harry demandait sans cesses des caresses et des baisés et le beau blond lui donnait tout ce qu'il désirait. Ils s'étaient aimés « sur l'oreiller » tant de fois que Dray en demandait encore plus. Le survivant s'était révélé en amour et il était heureux pour lui. Il apprenait vite et en trois jours, il réussit à faire des prouesses que Drago ne risquerait pas d'oublier de sitôt.

Il se mit à sourire à se souvenir et regarda intensément Harry. Il dormait paisiblement dans le lit à baldaquin au drap de soie vert, ses cheveux noirs lui tombant sur le visage. Il était d'une beauté redoutable et Drago se sentit chaviré un peu plus. Bien sur, il appréciait énormément le Gryffondor mais est-ce qu'il voulait d'une relation à long terme ? Il chercha la réponse mais elle ne vint pas. Il se leva et quitta la chambre. Arrivé dans le séjour, il trouva une chouette posée sur un perchoir près d'une grande fenêtre.

Il détacha la lettre et frémit en reconnaissant l'écriture d'Hermione Granger.

_Drago, _

_Je sais qu'il est chez toi ! Félicitation ! _

_Je t'attends chez moi, tout de suite ! Arrange toi comme tu veux avec Harry, mais je veux te voir le plus vite possible. _

_Hermione. _

Il pesa le pour et le contre puis décida d'aller régler ce problème une bonne fois pour toute. Il prit un parchemin, gribouilla un mot pour Harry et transplana chez Hermione, à Minerva Crescent. Miki l'elfe de maison, vint l'accueillir. Elle le mena jusqu'au boudoir de la belle et elle prit congé. Drago était mal à l'aise. Son dernier entretien avec Mione ne s'était pas du tout bien passé, et il se demandait ce qu'elle lui réservait. Il s'installa sur un fauteuil et alluma une cigarette. Il en était à sa deuxième lorsqu'elle daigna enfin arriver. Elle portait un négligé rouge transparent, qui montrait un string de la même couleur et les formes d'une poitrine ferme et bien en forme. Elle s'avança jusqu'à lui et le détailla de la tête au pied. Il était très beau certes mais quelque chose avait changé, selon elle. Il paraissait plus heureux. Elle lui lança un petit sourire narquois et s'installa en face de lui.

« Bonjour, Drago, dit elle d'une voix sensuelle. Alors comment vas-tu ? »

« Je vais bien, merci, répliqua-t-il sèchement. Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? »

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle en gardant son sourire. »

« Non, dit il en recrachant un nuage de fumée. Alors ? »

« Où en es-tu avec Harry ? Demanda-t-elle l'œil brillant. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu l'as baisé oui ou non ? Répliqua-t-elle sèchement. »

Drago se mit à rire et la regarda méchamment.

« Oh Hermione ! Si tu savais ! Mais oui, je l'ai baisé comme tu le dis si joliment ! Et toi, tu as perdu ton pari ! »

Hermione se mit à rire à son tour, mais d'un rire glacial. Elle s'arrêta puis le toisa longuement, avant d'allumer une cigarette alors que Drago éteignait la sienne. Elle tira une bouffée et s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil.

'-Drago chérie, tu n'as pas encore gagné !

'-pardon, dit il espérant avoir mal entendu.

'-Drago… pour pouvoir le gagner, tu dois rompre avec Harry et non vouloir vivre avec lui !

'-qui te dis que ce n'est pas fait, lança-t-il énervé.

'-je le sais c'est tout. Si tu veux gagner et remporter ton gain, va rompre avec Harry. Tu as compris !

'-j'ai parfaitement saisie, ma chère. Mais j'ai une question.

'-laquelle ? Demanda-t-elle agacée.

'-j'ai l'impression que tu ne t'occupes plus de Pansy !

'-Draco ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Pansy est folle de moi et nous avons déjà fait certaine chose…

'-pas de pénétration pas de pari gagné !

'-tu es d'une délicatesse à tout épreuve Drago, c'est vraiment navrant. En tout cas, je la vois ce soir et il y aura la pénétration puisque tu l'exiges mais toi… est ce que tu auras le courage de rompre ?

'-Qu'est ce que tu crois ? J'en ai rien à faire de Harry !

'-on se verra ce soir alors, dit elle en souriant. Tu me donneras les clés de Manchester Manor et tout ce qui va avec !

'-ne rêve pas trop Hermione, on se verra ce soir, chez moi et tu te donneras à moi !

'-comment crois tu que Harry va réagir ? Demanda-t-elle.

'-j'en sais rien, dit il en gardant son visage impassible. On se voit ce soir à 22h.

Il se leva, lui sourit avant de transplaner. Hermione écrasa sa cigarette et sourit.

'-mon pauvre petit dragon… Tu es vraiment stupide !

ooo

Harry se réveilla en sursaut ce matin là. Drago n'était pas près de lui et son cœur se resserra douloureusement. Quelque chose allait se passer ? Il se leva précipitamment et alla prendre une douche. Lorsqu'il fut habillé, il descendit dans le séjour. Mais aucune trace du Serpentard. Il trouva un bout de parchemin, signé de la main de Drago.

_Harry, _

_Je suis désolé de ne pas être là pour ton réveil, comme d'habitude, mais j'ai un rendez vous important et je ne peux pas le manquer. On se voit cette après midi. _

_Drago. _

Harry relut plusieurs fois le mot. Il n'était pas comme d'habitude. Aucun signe de tendresse, aucune marque d'affection. Son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus vite.

'-Dray qu'est que tu vas me faire ?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir la question car un « pop » retentit derrière lui. Drago était là, totalement vêtu de noir, posant sur lui, un regard plein de peine, de remord, et d'amertume. Il fit un pauvre sourire au survivant et le prit dans ses bras.

'-bonjour, toi, dit Draco en l'embrassant rapidement dans le cou. Bien dormit ?

'-oui, répondit Harry en se serrant un peu plus à Drago. Tu t'es levé tôt !

'-je devais régler un petit soucis, dit il en le relâchant et en allant s'asseoir.

Il regarda longuement Harry et lui sourit. Il allait lui briser le cœur mais c'était la seule solution. De toute façon, quoi qu'il fasse, il allait le faire souffrir.

« Si tu lui dis pour le pari, il ne voudra jamais te reparler, il te détestera et tu le perdras. Il vaut mieux le quitter, sans qu'il sache… c'est mieux pour lui… si jamais il apprend pour ce fichu pari, tu es mort et Hermione par la même occasion ! Lui dit sa conscience. »

'-je lui parlerai ce soir, je vais essayer de graver cette dernière journée dans mon esprit à jamais, pensa-t-il douloureusement.

'-Harry, viens ! Dit il en lui tendant sa main.

Il la saisit et vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Drago passa ses mains autour de sa taille et posa sa tête dans son dos.

'-Drago, qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry inquiet.

'-rien…

'-je sens bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, alors dis moi !

'-Harry, je suis juste un peu fatigué.

Il retourna le survivant et déposa un baisé sur ses lèvres.

'-que veux tu faire aujourd'hui ? Demanda Harry en caressant les jolis cheveux blonds.

'-Aujourd'hui, dit il en l'embrassant dans le cou, je vais m'occuper de toi. Il est onze heures, donc on va aller déjeuner ensuite on verra !

'-ok, dit Harry en l'embrassant les cheveux. On mange ou ?

'-j'ai envie d'aller à Londres, dit Drago. Allons nous promener comme au premier jour de notre relation.

'-je peux conduire ? Demanda Harry en retrouvant son sourire.

'-bien sur !

Il fouilla dans ses poches et tendit les clés de la Ferrari à Harry. Celui-ci l'embrassa et se leva enjoué.

'-on y va ?

Il tira Drago près de lui et l'embrassa de nouveau.

'-je t'aime Drago, dit Harry en le serrant dans ses bras.

Dray lui sourit et lui donnant un baisé sur la cicatrice.

'-viens…

Ils sortirent et prirent la voiture. Le chemin jusqu'à Londres se fit sans grande discussion. Drago était songeur et regardait le paysage défilé. Il allait essayer de faire passer à Harry une merveilleuse journée. Ils allèrent se promener, ils mangèrent dans un restaurant moldu puis ils allèrent sur les bords de la tamise.

Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien, ils avaient marché main dans la main provocant des regards choqués ou envieux des passants, et bientôt, ce fut l'heure de rentrer. Harry avait beaucoup aimé cette après midi passé en compagnie de Drago… mais il le trouvait étrange. Il lui disait que tout allait bien mais Harry avait un pressentiment… Ils rentrèrent à 19h à Hide Cot Manor et Harry et Dray montèrent prendre un bain.

Harry était assit entre les jambes de son amant. Le bain à remous était un bonheur sans fin et Harry en profitait un maximum. Drago profitait également des derniers moments passés auprès de lui. Il lui embrassa la nuque, le cou et l'enlaça dans ses bras. Harry se retourna et l'embrassa à son tour. Le baisé fut torride et les mains baladeuses. Il pouvait sentir, l'intimité du beau blond se réveiller et il en fut ravi. Il mordilla ses lèvres délicatement et approfondit le baisé. Il l'enlaça et le serra très fort près de lui.

'-je t'aime tellement Drago, gémit Harry.

Il lui lécha le cou et sans préambule, il voulu un contact plus dure.

Dray qui était bien en forme, le souleva légèrement afin que son intimité trouve l'entrée du désir de son partenaire. Avec douceur, il le pénétra. Harry se contracta mais ne dit rien. Il continua à embrasser Dray pour qu'il continue son avancé. En trois mouvements, il était enfin entré. Il commença alors à faire de petit va-et-vient qui donnèrent le ton à l'ébat.

Harry haletait… c'était trop bon, trop fort… Il n'avait jamais ressentit cela avant. Drago accéléra le mouvement encore et encore, encouragé par les cris de plaisir de Harry. Il saisit son intimité dressée et commença à le caresser avec la main. Plus les gestes étaient rapides, plus il accélérait ses caresses. Et dans un cri simultané, Harry et Dray se libérèrent dans l'eau bouillante du bain à remous.

Ils s'embrassèrent furieusement et finir par se lâcher haletant. Ils finirent de se laver et sortir du bain après une heure. Il était à présent vingt heures et Drago sentait son cœur s'emballer. Il sortit de la salle de bain, s'habilla rapidement et prit une cigarette. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil et regarda Harry s'habiller. Il mit un jean et un tee-shirt blanc et vint s'asseoir à coté de Drago.

'-qu'est ce qui se passe Drago ? Demanda Harry qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

'-Harry, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, répondit il en recrachant un nuage de fumée.

'-tu me fais peur Dray, dit il en se levant.

'-Harry… je crois…

Il écrasa sa cigarette et souffla longuement.

'-Harry... je crois qu'on devrait en rester là…

Le cœur de Harry s'arrêta de battre à ce moment là. Il se resserra étroitement dans sa poitrine et il mit sa main à son niveau comme pour l'empêcher de sortir. Son autre main se plaça sur sa bouche pour étouffer un cri. Il recula de Drago et après un moment il tomba à genou sans s'en rendre compte. Drago s'approcha immédiatement et voulu le prendre dans ses bras mais Harry le repoussa violemment.

'-NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! Cria-t-il les larmes au bord des yeux. QU'EST-CE QUI T'ARRIVE ? POURQUOI ?

'-Harry c'est comme ça ! Ce n'était que du bluff ! Répondit Drago en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux. Je me suis amusé avec toi ! C'était pour me venger…

'-NON ! TAIS TOI !

'-pour me venger de Poudlard ! De tout ce que tu m'as fait !

'-NON ! Cria Harry en pleurant. TU MENS DRAGO ! TU MENS !

'-c'est la vérité... Je... Je ne t'aime pas, je ne t'ai jamais aimé… et je ne t'aimerai jamais !

'-Harry pleurait à chaude larme. Il réussit à se lever et mit une gifle à Drago.

'-TU MENS DRAY ! AI AU MOINS LE COURAGE DE ME REGARDER DANS LES YEUX EN ME DISANT CA ! DIS MOI EN FACE QUE TU NE MAIMES PAS !

Drago releva les yeux et plongea son regard gris bleu, sans expression dans les yeux en larme de Harry. Il prit une grande inspiration et lui dit doucement.

'-je ne t'aime pas…

Harry recula, en le regardant toujours. Il essuya ses yeux et sorti sa baguette. Il jeta un sortilège sur ses affaires et son sac se fit aussitôt. Il le réduit, le mit dans sa poche et regarda Drago.

'-j'espère que tu t'es bien amusé ave moi, Malefoy ! J'espère que tu as bien pris ton pied ! Je t'ai offert ma virginité, mon amour, ma confiance… mon cœur et toi…

Il laissa couler ses larmes et se mordit la lèvre.

'-et toi… tu as tout gâché ! JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE REVOIR ! TU MENTENDS ! PLUS JAMAIS ! SI TU OSES APPARAITRE DEVANT MOI !

Il essuya à nouveau ses larmes et essaya de se calmer avant de reprendre sans hurler sa peine.

'-Si tu oses, je te tuerais ! Tu as compris ! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir, plus jamais te voir chez moi ! C'est clair ! Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire avec toi ! Oublies moi ! Et dis toi une chose… je ne te pardonnerai jamais ! Tu m'entends ! Jamais !

Il le regarda avec haine et transplana. Drago qui avait gardé son immonde masque de gosse imperturbable, le laissa tomber. Il s'effondra et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Il venait de perdre Harry et il en était bien conscient. Harry ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir jouer avec lui et ses sentiments. Il s'était ouvert à lui, s'était confié et Drago l'avait, d'une part, humilié à jamais et d'autre part, blessé. Harry risquait la dépression et lui de même. Il ralluma une cigarette et se servit un verre de whisky pur feu. Il devait se ressaisir. Après tout, Hermione se donnerait à lui dans moins de deux heures, il devait être en forme. Il tira quelques lattes sur sa cigarette, avant de l'écraser et de finir son verre. Il essuya les quelques larmes qui lui restait et alla s'étendre.

Hermione arriva à l'heure convenue et alla attendre Drago dans son bureau. Il arriva la mine déconfite et s'installa dans son fauteuil.

'-alors ma chère, tu as vu Pansy ?

'-oui, je l'ai vu, dit elle en souriant.

'-et ?

'-rien, rien du tout, elle était d'une superbe humeur et elle m'a prit la tête avec son foutu mariage. « je suis si heureuse Mione » Dit elle en imitant la voix de crécelle de Pansy. « Dans trois jours je serai Madame Grégory Goyle ! Tu t'en rends compte ! » Beurk, elle allait me foutre la nausée.

'-je vois, répondit Drago en remettant son masque de froideur. Donc si je comprends bien tu as perdu ton pari !

'-tu as rompu avec Harry ! Dit elle en souriant. Je n'y crois pas !

'-Et pourtant, fit il le cœur serré.

'-Harry est partit…

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et s'écroula de rire.

'-tu l'as quitté ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

'-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'hilarant dans ce que je viens de te dire, répondit il de sa voix traînante. Tu as perdu donc tu es à moi !

Elle se mit à rire encore plus. Il lui fallut bien cinq minutes pour se calmer.

'-pauvre petit pote Potter, dit elle les larmes aux yeux. Tu as du le tuer !

Elle lui lança un regard froid qui le fit frissonner. Une aura mal saine, s'échappait de tous ses pores. L'œil brillant, un rictus sur le visage, elle rapprocha sa chaise du bureau de Drago. Elle alluma une cigarette et tira profondément avant de recracher un nuage épais de fumée.

'-tu sais Drago, je ne pensais pas que tu allais le quitter !

'-Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

Elle le regarda longuement avant de poursuivre.

'-comment a-t-il réagit ?

'-A ton avis ? Hein ! Il était effondré ! Dit il en criant presque. Tu pensais qu'il allait être heureux !

'-je ne vois pas pourquoi cela te touche ? A moins que…

'-A moins que quoi ? Cria-t-il laissant tomber le masque.

'-c'est évident, je crois ! Dit elle en souriant. Tu es amoureux de lui !

'-ne dis pas de bêtises, cracha-t-il de rage.

'-oh ! Mais c'est la vérité Drago. Tu l'aimes depuis tant d'année ! Mais tu es tellement stupide que tu n'as même pas réagit ! Tu ne t'es aperçut de rien ! Mais c'était si évident… si flagrant ! Je l'ai tout de suite vu et j'ai joué avec…

'-De quoi tu parles ?

'-A ton avis ! Hein Drago Malefoy ! A ton avis ! Pourquoi j'ai fais ce pari ?

'-pour t'amuser ! Pourquoi d'autre ?

'-oh, mais au début c'était pour m'amuser, mais quand je vous ai vu au restaurant… la première fois que vous vous êtes revu… bien entendu vous avez agit comme si de rien n'était… mais j'ai tout de suite remarqué vos yeux brillants. J'ai su à la première seconde que Harry, t'aimait toujours ! Oui toujours, tu as très bien entendu. Il t'aime depuis le collège et il ne t'a jamais oublié et toi c'est la même chose. Quand j'ai vu que vous vous aimiez, j'ai décidé de prendre en charge tout ça ! Ton manoir, j'en ai rien à faire ! Je savais déjà que j'allais le perdre. Mais toi, tu as perdu beaucoup plus qu'un manoir, tu as perdu la seule personne que tu as aimée… d'un amour sincère.

Elle se mit à rire et le regarda méchamment. Elle voulait voir la souffrance dans ses yeux gris orageux, elle voulait lui faire mal et elle avait réussit. Elle continua.

'-d'abord je devais vous faire coucher ensemble… j'en avais marre de monsieur-pudeur, monsieur-sainte-nitouche, monsieur-saint-potter ! D'où la petite fiole. Oui la petite potion « sans gêne », c'est une de mes créations. Je l'ai donné à Perséphone ! Tu sais la fille que tu as dragué pour emmerder Harry ! Tu sais la fille que je t'ai présentée ! Et bien, cette fille est une de mes amie de longue date… elle a posé la fiole chez toi le jour de votre dispute… tout cela était manigancé Drago ! Je lui ai dit de te faire une scène de jalousie, car je savais comment tu allais réagir et ça n'a pas loupé ! Vous vous êtes séparé… Et la fiole… je savais que Harry allait en prendre ! Il est tellement prévisible et curieux !

Elle écrasa sa cigarette et poursuivit.

'-il a donc prit la potion et t'a fait des avances… vous avez pratiquement couché ensemble mais tu as prit peur lorsqu'il t'a dit ce qu'il ressentait pour toi ! Et tu t'es enfuit comme un gamin. Quand tu es rentré, aucune trace du petit Gryffondor, normal ! Il était rentré chez lui, dans son cocon protecteur ! Mais ça ne m'arrangeais pas cette situation, Harry chez moi, ne me servait à rien ! Et je voulais savoir si tu tenais vraiment à lui. Donc je l'ai envoyé chez ta pire ennemi… Prudence Ottoms. Je lui ai raconté une histoire à dormir debout et évidement elle m'a cru et t'a détesté encore plus ! Et oui, tu sais bien, que Prudence a toujours eu un faible pour le grand, le vaillant Harry Potter ! Alors quand je lui ai dit que tu lui avais fait l'amour et jeté… elle a réagit au quart de tour ! Elle a tout fait pour le séduire et lui faire oublier ta présence… mais je n'avais pas prit en compte en élément…

'-lequel ? Demanda Drago au bord de la nausée.

'-Terrence Ottoms… Ce moldu est d'une perspicacité étonnante… je me demande même si c'est bien un moldu ! Enfin bref, il a tout fait pour ne pas que sa sœur ne touche pas à Harry ! Comment je le sais ? Oh parce que Prudence est bavarde ! Voila tout ! Il a protégé Harry et a su lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. Il a tout de suite vu que tu l'aimais et à tout fait pour vous rapprocher… Cependant, il ne savait pas qu'il y avait ce pari entre nous et il ne pensait pas que tu serais assez bête pour laisser tomber l'amour de ta vie pour du sexe et pour ta réputation ! Mais moi, je le savais, tu es si… Faible, Drago ! C'était trop facile !

'-Et alors ! Hein ! Bravo ! Tu es très forte ! Je te félicite ! Tu as réussit à me démasquer !

Elle se leva et alla s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Elle l'embrassa goulûment et approfondit le baisé. Leurs langues jouèrent un moment l'une avec l'autre avant qu'il la repousse violemment. Il se leva et la regarda avec mépris.

'-je n'ai pas envie de toi, dit il sèchement.

'-oh ! Non tu ne vas pas me faire ça Drake !

'-Qu'est ce que tu croyais ! Que j'aurais envie de toi ? Après ça ! Dit il écoeuré en la saisissant par les bras.

Il la secoua violement.

'-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Hein répond ! Par Merlin !

'-Tu n'as pas le droit au bonheur ! Cracha-t-elle. C'est clair ! Harry et toi… C'est écoeurant ! Vous me dégoûtez ! C'est dégueulasse !

'-oh ! Tu trouves, que c'est dégueulasse, deux hommes qui font l'amour !

Il la laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et retourna à son bureau, un rire dément l'avait prit.

'-oui, tu as parfaitement compris, vous vous me dégoûter, vous me donnez envie de vomir !

'-Moi, je te donne envie de vomir ! Tu t'es regardé récemment dans une glace, pauvre garce ! Tu as fait pire que moi et tu oses me dire ça !

'-oh oui ! Et je trouve ça répugnant, que deux hommes puissent s'aimer ! Tu as tout à fait compris !

'-Pauvre fille ! Tu as beau être intelligente mais je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avec un esprit aussi étroit que le tien ! Je comprends pourquoi il a préféré partir !

'-Il ouvrit son tiroir et en sortit une enveloppe.

'-tiens, amuse toi bien, dit il avant de sortir de son bureau.

Il retourna dans sa chambre, mit un pull et transplana.

ooo

Hermione, un grand sourire aux lèvres, saisit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit. Elle faillit s'étouffer lorsqu'elle découvrit des clichés de Ron.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Titre :** le pari

Avertissement : Slash… (R) donc homophobes s'abstenir… et les enfants… moins de 16 ans… et bien allez vous coucher ! mdr !

Spoilers : I/II/III/IV/V.

Synopsis : Un an venait de s'écouler depuis la chute de Voldemort. Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient quitté Poudlard et vivaient ensemble. Hermione avait beaucoup changé, ce n'était plus la jeune fille studieuse d'autrefois… elle préférait s'adonner au plaisir de la chair plutôt qu'autre chose. Son partenaire de jeu favori, était Drago, même si celle-ci, aimait le repousser sans cesse. Afin de le titiller plus que jamais, Hermione lui proposa un pari. Mais qu'en seront les enjeux ?

Disclaimer : tous les personnages cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.

**

* * *

**

hello à tous! tous d'abord merci pour toutes vos reviews! c'est toujours aussi agréable lol! alors voici le chapitre 11 et j'espere qu'il vous plaira! mais avant place au :

**RAR :**

**Crystal d'Avalon** : Merci pour la review! et oui hermione n'est qu'une sale s..., mais c'est pour que c'est marrant ! j'espere que la suite te plaira! bizz

**Jessy** : oui, pour sex intention. je me suis inspirée du film pour mon premier slash ! merci pour le compliment! c'est vraiment gentil! pour hermione... je crois qu'elle ne va pas se compte de sa méchanceté avant longtps lol ! mais bon... bonne lecture!

**Sahada** : Merci c'est sympa! ne t'inquiete pas pour Dray, il trouvera un moyen de se faire pardonner!

**Slydown** : Comment dray va faire? réponse chap 11, lol et oui la méchante hermione n'a pas fini de se foutre de la gueule du monde!

**Lucy-hp** : La suite est la ! Et pour la fin de la fiction.. je ne sais pas trop! ca dépendra de mon humeur du moment ! mdr! biz et bonne lecture!

**Marine Malefoy** : lol voila la suite. et j'aime bien mettre du suspence je trouve ca marrant!lol ! ma pauvre hermione s'en prend plein la gueule ! c'est trop marrant! merci pour le compliment et j'espere que tu aimeras la suite! pour harry et dray on verra ! hahahahaha! bizz

**NF** : je suis contente de t'avoir surprise et j'espere que ca continuera! bizzz

**Vif d'or** : merci pour ton comentaire c'est gentil! c'est vrai que dray aurait pu simplement dire à harry qu'il avait fait un pari... mais notre dray chéri n'est vraiment quelqu'un de courageux lol ... et hermione n'a plus de coeur depuis sa rupture avec ron... c'est l'une des raisons de sa méchanceté. j'espere que ce prochain chapitre te plaira! biz

**Loryah** : mdr... les yeux du chat potté! pour le happy end... je ne sais pas... j'écris selon mon humeur... si je suis dans un jour mauvais... mon pauvre dray ne survivra pas lol mais on en est pas encore la! ne t'inquiete pas pour hermione je m'occupe de son cas avec mon assistante... mdr... j'espere que tu aimeras ce chapitre bizzz!

**Mily Black** : la suite c'est pour maintenant lol, pour dray.. je confirme, il est stupide mais tellement mignon! arg... et hermione... miss-manipulatrice, passé maitre en mensonge n'a pas pas dit son dernier mot! mdr ATTENTION DANGER! lol j'espere que ce chapter te plaira! bizz

**Serpentis-draco** : oui, je suis d'accord avec toi, hermione est bien une garce et c'est vrai que harry et dray c'était mignon... je vais peut etre faire un happy end alors ! lol bizz

**Hanna** : oui, hermione va souffrir, c'est promis lol bonne lecture!

**Naelia** : c'est vrai... la vie avec dray n'a rien de reposant, il est vraiment stupide d'avoir réagit de la sorte mais il va se ressaisir et tout faire pour récuperer le petit gryffondor mais a quel prix? j'esper que tu aimeras la suite, merci pour tes compliments bizzz

**Vert Emeraude** : tu sais que je t'adore! j'ai trop rigolé en lisant ta review! alors reprenons! d'abord, le cas hermione granger : ne t'inquiete pas elle ne va pas s'en sortir! je suis entrain de rediger la fin du pari et j'essai au mieux de la ridiculiser lol ensuite pour dray et harry, et oui c'est triste leur separation et je suis tout a fait d'accord avec toi quand tu dis qu'il faut que ce soit une happy end... mais le probleme c'est que j'écris selon mon humeur, si je suis mélancolique ca se ressent dans ma fiction, si je suis contente... inversement. bref... mais si tu veux une happy end, j'espere que tu mettras au plus vite "je te dedie" j'ai presque pleuré devant... (Je me suis retenue pour ne pas faire tache devant ma petite soeur et assistante lol) donc voila! je réfléchie à ton chantage plus que douteux! digne d'une serpentard! J'adore! J'adhere mdr, j'espere que tu aimeras la suite et que tu ne me tueras pas ! bizzzz demone.

voila ! alors place au chapitre 11 du pari! bonne lecture!

**

* * *

Chapitre 11 **

Harry venait de transplaner devant chez les Ottoms. Il avait arrêté de pleurer mais les traces de sa tristesse se voyaient encore sur son visage. Les yeux rougis et gonflés, le teint pale… il avança doucement jusqu'à la porte avant de sonner. Il entendit des pas de l'autre coté puis la lumière.

'-Harry ?

Le survivant leva la tête et tomba dans les bras de Terry. Les larmes qu'il avait essayé d'arrêter, retombaient de plus belle. Terry le serra dans ses bras musclés puis le fit entrer. Il le mena jusqu'à la chambre qu'il avait occupée quelques jours auparavant et ils s'installèrent tous les deux dans un canapé. Harry ne s'était toujours pas calmé. Terry le berça doucement et essaya de l'apaiser. Il lui caressa les cheveux et lui murmura des mots rassurant au creux de l'oreille. Harry essuya ses larmes et souffla longuement. Il se leva péniblement et sortit ses affaires de sa poche. Il leur rendit leurs tailles et saisit son étui à cigarette. Il en prit une et l'alluma d'un claquement de doigt.

'-Harry, je t'ai déjà dit que c'était mauvais pour la santé ! Le sermonna Terry.

'-je sais, répondit amèrement Harry en recrachant une bouffée. Je sais, mais j'en ai besoin.

'-je risque de paraître indiscret, j'en m'en excuse par avance et tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre, dit Terry calmement, mais j'aimerai savoir ce qui t'a mit dans cet état déplorable ?

'-oh… tu sais, c'est la même chose que la fois précédente… Répondit-il la voix enrouée. La même rengaine, mais avec un douleur cent fois plus forte. Il a arraché mon cœur et l'a piétiné. Et je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour m'en sortir.

Il écrasa sa cigarette qui n'était pas finit et en ralluma une autre. Il se mit à faire les cents pas devant Terry, effaçant ses larmes et passant sa main rageusement sa main dans ses cheveux indisciplinés.

'-le pire dans tout ça, continua Harry, c'est que je savais que c'était trop beau pour continuer ! On a passé trois jours magnifiques et aujourd'hui, c'était fantastique… j'ai senti que quelque chose allait se passer… je l'ai senti dès mon réveil… il n'était pas près de moi… il n'était pas là ! Quand il est rentré, il avait un visage froid… et ses yeux…

Il fit une pause et commença à pleurer.

'-ses yeux… Sanglota-t-il. Il ne montrait que peine et remord. On s'est promené main dans la main dans Londres toute la journée… On a fait l'amour et il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait plus de moi. Il m'a dit que c'était du bluff… Il m'a dit qu'il a fait ça pour ce venger de moi ! Tu t'en rends compte !

Il écrasa sa cigarette et pleura à chaude larme. Terry se leva et le prit dans ses bras.

'-shhh ! C'est terminé Harry, il ne te fera plus de mal !

'-comment j'ai pu me laisser avoir de la sorte ! Ta sœur me l'avait dit !

'-Harry, ça ne sert à rien de te blâmer ! Ce qui est fait est fait ! Drago est le seul responsable, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, alors s'il te plait calme toi !

'-Terry, j'ai tellement mal ! Je lui ai tout donné ! Je l'aime plus que tout et le déteste encore plus !

'-shhh ! Calme toi, murmura-t-il en le berçant. Ça va aller, je te le promets !

'-qu'est ce que je vais faire ?

'-shhh ! On verra plutard, pour le moment tu vas t'allonger, te calmer et moi, je vais chercher une potion de ma sœur pour te permettre de dormir. D'accord ?

'-oui, dit il en reniflant.

Terry desserra son étreinte et mena Harry jusqu'à son lit. Il s'allongea et Terry alla chercher une potion. Il revint quelques minutes plutard avec un verre fumant. Harry bu d'une traite l'affreux liquide et s'allongea confortablement, Terry assis à ses cotés.

'-tu restes avec moi le temps que je m'endorme ? Demanda-t-il en baillant.

'-bien sur, répondit Terry en lui caressant les cheveux. Et quand tu te réveilleras, je serai près de toi !

Harry prit la main de son ami, lui sourit et sombra peu à peu dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Minuit venait de sonner lorsque Terry entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Il laissa Harry qui dormait et alla voir. Drago Malefoy, se trouvait devant lui, le visage fermé et une expression dure sur le visage.

'-je veux voir Harry !

Terry le regarda longuement avant de prendre la parole.

'-Harry est endormi, dit il calmement, et je ne pense pas qu'il veuille te voir.

Drago se mordit la lèvre inférieure et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux blonds.

'-il faut que je le vois, j'ai tant de chose à lui dire… tant de chose à lui expliquer… et à me faire pardonner !

'-Drago… je crois que tu ne comprends pas, dit Terry sèchement. Harry a prit une potion pour dormir ! Quand il se réveillera, c'est-à-dire dans environ huit heures, je doute qu'il soit heureux de te voir ! Il est dans un état lamentable et je sais que c'est de TA faute ! On ne se connaît pas mais je n'ai que deux choses à te dire. La première… Arrête de ne penser qu'à toi ! Car tu fais du mal au gens qui t'entoure et qui t'aime accessoirement ! Et deuxièmement, si tu veux que Harry TE pardonne, creuse toi les méninges pour lui expliquer la situation ! Le pourquoi de ton geste ! C'est clair ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai confiance en toi, et sache que ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde ! Si tu veux que ça continue, fais ce que tu dois faire ! Mais pour l'instant, rentre chez toi !

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de Drago qu'il fermait déjà la porte. Il remonta les marches et alla s'asseoir au chevet de Harry.

Le lendemain, Harry ouvrit les yeux péniblement. Il était exténué et il mit bien cinq minutes pour se ressaisir. Il regarda un peu partout avant de tomber sur un Terry endormit, assis sur un fauteuil. Il était magnifique, avec ses mèches brunes lui tombant sur le visage et son livre sur le torse. Il avait l'air d'un ange et le cœur de Harry se resserra. Il avait devant lui un homme parfait, calme, gentil, posé, attentionné… et lui, il aimait un homme égoïste, sournois, borné, antipathique, arrogant et méprisable. Il avait donné son cœur au Serpentard et il le regrettait amèrement. Il ferma les yeux et souffla longuement.

'-Harry, ressaisit toi, par merlin !

Il se leva, alla prendre une douche et s'habilla. Lorsqu'il revint, il trouva Terry en train de s'étirer.

'-ah ! Harry ! Ca va mieux ce matin ? Demanda-t-il en lui souriant.

Harry se sentit rougir et lui dit oui en regardant ses chaussures.

'-allez vient ! Dit Terry en lui tendant sa main, allons manger ! Ensuite on discutera !

'-D'accord.

Il prit la main de Terry et descendit à la cuisine. Terry lui prépara un petit déjeuné copieux, composé d'œufs, de bacons, de jus de citrouille, croissants et café. Harry qui n'avait pas très faim, picora légèrement mais Terry le força à tout manger.

Il termina et alla s'installer dans le jardin. Terry le laissa seul et monta prendre une douche. Dix minutes plutard, il rejoignit Harry qui prenait un bain de soleil. Il était couché sur une chaise longue, en position fœtale, les bras ballants, arrachant des brins d'herbes. Terry s'installa sur la pelouse en face de Harry.

'-j'ai quelque chose à te dire Harry.

'-je t'écoute, répondit-il en se redressant.

'-quand tu dormais, Drago Malefoy est venu…

Harry pâlit brutalement et les larmes revinrent à la surface.

'-et… il voulait quoi ?

'-il voulait te parler, dit Terry.

Il saisit la main de Harry et lui serra fort.

'-il ne reviendra pas, n'est ce pas ?

'-je ne sais pas. Je lui ai dit que tu ne voulais plus le voir…

'-tu as bien fait, souffla Harry.

Il passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux et serra encore plus fort celle de Terry. Il se baissa et posa son front dans le creux de l'épaule de son ami.

'-pourquoi me poursuit-il ? Qu'est ce qu'il me veut ? Il veut encore me ridiculiser !

'-Harry… je crois que la situation n'est pas ce qu'elle parait être…

'-qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

'-hier, quand je l'ai vu, il semblait anéanti… je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, et je ne veux pas que tu penses que je prends sa défense… mais je crois qu'il regrette…

'-Terry, je ne vais pas lui pardonner ! Pas après ce qu'il m'a fait !

'-Harry… Ecoute le au moins, enfin s'il revient et si tu en as envie ! Donne lui une chance de s'expliquer !

'-je ne sais pas…

'-Harry… je sais que c'est dure…

'-parlons d'autre chose s'il te plait.

Il se redressa et sourit à Terry.

'-où est ta sœur ?

'-en France ! Dit il en souriant. Elle devait voir mon père mais elle rentre aujourd'hui.

'-d'accord.

* * *

Hermione était blessée, choquée et écoeurée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Drago avant de quitter le manoir, lui avait remis une enveloppe contenant un parchemin et une cinquantaine de photo de Ron… accompagné d'un homme d'une vingtaine d'année. Grand, svelte, châtain clair, les yeux clairs, plutôt beau garçon, voilà à quoi ressemblait Lesly. Le petit billet de Drago, expliquait tout. 

_Hermione, _

_Si je te donne cette enveloppe, contenant ce parchemin et ces photos, cela voudra dire que notre petit pari est terminé et qu'il ne s'est pas passé comme je le voulais. Tu es très intelligente mais tu me sous-estimes. Je le suis aussi ! Et je savais que tu me ferais un coup fourré ! C'est pourquoi, j'ai prévu ce petit cadeau. _

_Comme tu peux le constater sur les photos, il s'agit de ton ex petit ami. Oui, la belette et son flirt du moment… Lesly. Enfin, ils sont ensemble depuis maintenant plus d'un an. Ils se sont rencontrés alors que tu étais encore avec lui et il a préféré te quitter… pour s'adonner au plaisir de la chair avec un homme ! Quelle ironie, n'est ce pas ? Un homme qui te résiste ! Tu dois être furieuse ! Et je sais aussi que tu dois m'en vouloir. D'ailleurs, j'attends avec impatience ta vengeance ! _

_Dis toi une chose… J'en ai rien à faire de toi et de tes crises de nerfs ! Quand Harry apprendra pour le pari… il te le fera payer ! Et j'en rie d'avance ! Bien sur, il me le fera payer… mais moi j'ai l'habitude ! Alors que toi… sa soi-disant meilleure amie… Pas bon… pas bon du tout ! _

_Je t'embrasse quand même. _

_Avec toute mon affection ! _

_Drago Lucius Malefoy. _

Elle brûla la missive et se crispa sur les photos de Ron et Lesly… Il y en avait de toutes sortes… Ron main dans la main avec lui, Ron entrain de manger une glace ou entrain de lui sourire, Ron l'embrassant, lui souriant, discutant, lui volant un baisé… Ron lui faisant l'amour…

Ces photos animés lui arrachaient le cœur, elle se leva tant bien que mal et transplana jusqu'à chez elle.

Elle tomba sur son lit et se mit à pleurer. L'homme qu'elle avait tant aimé, l'homme avec qui elle aurait voulu passer sa vie, en aimait un autre…

'-je te déteste ! Hurla-t-elle en tapant sur son lit. Comment as-tu pu me faire ça !

Elle pleura une bonne partie de la nuit avant de s'endormir vers les quatre heures du matin.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, un mal de tête la tenaillait. Elle prit une douche et s'habilla. Les cernes sur son visage montraient sa tristesse et elle n'essaya même pas de les effacer. Elle se recoucha dans son lit et essaya de faire le vide dans son esprit tourmenté.

'-réfléchit Mione et vite !

Un sourire diabolique apparut alors sur son visage. Elle se leva et alla se maquiller. Elle sortit de sa chambre et fit le tour de l'appartement. Harry n'était pas là, évidemment et Ron non plus. Un pincement au cœur se fit sentir et la flamme malveillante dans ses yeux se fit plus intense. Elle retourna dans sa chambre saisit les photos de Ron et rebroussa chemin jusqu'au séjour. Elle s'installa et attendit.

* * *

Drago venait de se faire claquer la porte au nez. Il explosa de rage et transplana jusqu'à chez lui. Les mots de Terry n'arrêtaient pas de se répéter dans son esprit. 

« Si tu veux que Harry te pardonne, creuse toi les méninges pour lui expliquer la situation… Le pourquoi de ton geste ! »

qu'est ce que je dois faire, pensa-t-il tout haut.

Il réfléchit longuement et se dit qu'à l'aube il écrirait à Harry. Il lui dirait tout et il le laissera décider. Il monta, le cœur lourd, jusqu'à la chambre qu'il avait partagé avec Harry et s'effondra dans le lit.

Lorsque le jour pointa le bout de son nez dans la chambre de Drago, c'est-à-dire vers les dix heures, il se retourna et sortit de son lit. Il alla prendre une douche et s'habilla rapidement. Il saisit ensuite un parchemin et une plume et posa sur la feuille tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Après deux heures de ratures, une longue lettre était enfin rédigée. Il la plaça dans une enveloppe et l'accrocha à la patte de son hibou.

'-apporte ça à Harry Potter, chez les Ottoms à Godric drive.

Le hibou prit son envole et s'enfuit par la fenêtre.

'-Harry, j'espère que tu me pardonneras…

Il retourna dans son bureau et essaya de s'occuper comme il le pouvait.

* * *

Harry et Terry étaient toujours dans le jardin lorsque Prudence transplana les bras chargés de sacs de grands magasins français. 

'-salut vous deux, dit elle enjouée. Vous allez bien ?

'-très bien, ma puce, répondit Terry en allant l'embrasser et la débarrasser de ses sacs.

'-bien, dit Harry en lui faisant un pauvre sourire.

'-qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Je te croyais chez l'autre…

'-ouais… fit Harry. On s'est séparé et comme ton frère m'a dit que j'étais le bienvenue…

'-bien sur que tu l'ais, dit elle en s'asseyant près de lui. Tu n'as pas l'air en forme Harry !

'-oh… ça passera.

'-qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ?

'-Prudence…

'-non, le coupa-t-elle. Je te l'avais dit Harry !

'-je sais, dit il à voix basse. J'aurai du t'écouter…

Elle le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue.

'-ce n'est rien, Drago Malefoy, n'est qu'un pauvre crétin ! Il ne sait pas ce qu'il manque. Je sais que c'est dure Harry, que ça fait mal, mais tu t'en sortiras !

'-merci Prue !

'-tu risques d'être déprimé un certain temps mais avec le temps… tu finiras par oublier… comme moi !

'-tu l'as oublié ? Demanda Harry en se redressant.

'-oui… j'ai eu une période de pure déprime, ensuite une période où je détestais tout le monde et une autre où j'agissais comme lui, c'est-à-dire, utiliser et jeter. Mais c'est fini… je le déteste mais ça passera peut être…

'-j'espère que j'arriverai à faire face, répondit Harry. Et j'espère vraiment ne pas le voir… enfin pas encore.

'-ne t'inquiète pas, je ne crois pas qu'il viendra t'embêter.

'-oh… tu sais, dit Harry en soufflant, Terry m'a dit qu'il était passé hier soir… et qu'il voulait me voir.

'-il ne manque pas de toupet ! S'exclama Prudence. Qu'est ce qu'il croyait ! Que tu serais content de le voir !

'-je ne sais pas trop…

'-alors, dit Terry en revenant de la maison et en coupant la conversation de Harry et prudence, à part faire les magasins, qu'est ce que papa voulait te dire ?

'-il voulait me parler, d'un truc…

'-et de quoi ?

'-tu es bien curieux, Terry ! Enfin bref, tu te souviens de Gordon Saquet ? Demanda-t-elle amusée.

'-oui.

'-il a demandé ma main à papa !

'-quoi ? fit Terry éberlué. Mais comment ?

'-il a dit à papa, qu'il ne m'avait jamais oublié, poursuivit elle en souriant. C'était mon petit ami au collège, ajouta-t-elle pour Harry. On est sortit ensemble pendant quatre ans et on s'est séparé à mon retour d'angleterre. Je pensais encore à notre cher Drago et… enfin bref… il m'aime encore et veut me combler.

'-qu'est ce que tu as dit ? demanda Terry tout sourire.

'-je n'ai rien dis pour l'instant. Il doit passer dans quelques jours pour me voir… on verra à ce moment là !

'-je suis content pour toi, dit Harry en souriant à son amie, j'espère que tu seras heureuse avec lui… si tu acceptes !

'-il est génial, en tout cas, dit Terry. Si tu dis oui, je serai vraiment super content !

'-merci mes choux, répondit Prudence en leur faisant son plus beau sourire. Et si on allait déjeuner !

Ils acquiescèrent et rentrèrent dans la maison. Ils déjeunèrent rapidement et Harry prit congé. Il retourna dans sa chambre au calme. Il ne se sentait pas très bien et le fait de voir ses amis heureux, n'arrangeait pas son état. Il se coucha sur son immense lit, et s'endormit en pensant au bonheur qu'il n'aurait jamais avec Drago.

* * *

Il était presque treize heures lorsque Ron arriva à Minerva Crescent. Il entra dans le séjour et trouva Hermione assise dans un grand fauteuil. Elle avait le visage fermé et les yeux brillants. Il s'approcha aussitôt et s'agenouilla devant elle. 

'-qu'est ce qui ne va pas Mione ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

'-oh Ron ! dit elle avant de se jeter dans ses bras imitant à la perfection la fille au bord de crise de larme. J'ai si mal !

Il la serra dans ses bras et essaya de la calmer.

'-que se passe t'il ? Qui t'a fait du mal, Mione ?

'-c'est… c'est Drago, dit elle ne essuyant ses larmes de crocodiles. Il a été odieux avec moi !

'-qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ? Demanda-t-il rageant.

'-il m'a menacé parce que je refusais ses avances… ensuite…

Elle essuya ses larmes et souffla longuement avant de poursuivre.

'-ensuite…il m'a traité de débauchée et il m'a jeté à la figure ces photos !

Elle tendit l'enveloppe à Ron en se délectant de l'expression de son visage, qui passait par toutes les couleurs. D'abord, blanc livide, puis rouge de honte puis de rage. Il se leva précipitamment, la colère se reflétant sur le visage.

'-OU À TIL EU CES PHOTOS ! Cria-t-il.

'-je… je ne sais pas ! Pleura-t-elle. Il me les a donné hier, en me disant que tu n'étais qu'un moins que rien, ainsi que ta famille !

Elle poussa un petit cri de désespoir avant de repartir dans des sanglots inquiétants.

'-JE VAIS LE TUER !

Il prit les photos et sortit de la pièce à grand pas. Hermione redressa la tête lorsqu'elle entendit un petit « pop » caractérisant un transplanage. Elle se leva et dès qu'elle vit qu'elle était seule, explosa de rire.

'-c'était trop facile ! Au revoir Drago Lucius Malefoy !

Elle alluma une cigarette et monta dans sa chambre.

* * *

Le mariage de Pansy était dans deux jours et Drago n'avait pas revu Goyle depuis l'épisode du restaurant « Chez Gina ». Ils avaient tous rendez vous le lendemain à Poudlard, afin de se retrouver et dîner ensemble. Drago n'avait pas le cœur à cela et se demandait si Harry serait présent. 

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il avait envoyées son courrier et il n'avait toujours pas de réponse. Il se leva de son bureau et commença à faire les cents pas pour essayer de se détendre. Mais rien à faire. Il monta dans sa chambre, se changea prit sa baguette et transplana jusqu'à Godric Drive.

Il se trouvait devant l'immense bâtisse de chez les Ottoms, mais n'osa pas sonner. Il s'installa sur banc de l'autre coté de la rue et observa la maison. Elle avait l'air paisible et tranquille. Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel et Dray se sentit apaisé. Il savait que son aimé se trouvait là et il se sentait heureux rien qu'à cette pensée.

* * *

Harry se réveilla, le cœur lourd. Il mit un certain temps avant de s'habituer à la lumière qui perçait ses rideaux blancs. Il alla se passer de l'eau sur le visage et lorsqu'il revint, il aperçut le hibou grand duc de Drago. Il s'approcha de l'oiseau et détacha la lettre. La main tremblante, il l'ouvrit et se mit à lire les mots posés sur le parchemin. 

_Harry, _

_Je t'ai encore fait souffrir et je sais que tout ce que je pourrais te dire te laissera de marbre. Je suis conscient du mal que je t'ai fais et j'aimerai aujourd'hui, par le biais de cette missive, t'expliquer mes raisons. _

_Depuis mon plus jeune age, mon père m'a appris à renier mes sentiments. Amour, amitié, joie… tous ses sentiments qui font un homme, je ne les ai jamais laissé transparaître. J'ai bien essayé, mais les personnes à qui je m'attachais finissaient toujours par mourir… j'ai donc appris à être, ce que tu détestes tant… un parfait petit Malefoy avec un visage impassible. _

_Mon père avait ses propres commandements et je ne devais surtout pas les transgresser. _

_Le premier et le plus fort… tu n'aimeras point. Je l'ai violé sans m'en rendre compte. _

_Le second, tu haïras ton père et ta mère. Ce n'était pas très dur… ils aimaient se défouler sur moi… et me battre… _

_Le troisième… tu mépriseras les sangs de bourbes, les sangs mêlés et les traîtres à leurs sangs. Je devais haïre tout le monde, grosso modo et je me suis pas trop mal débrouiller pour ce commandement. _

_Le quatrième, tu ne montreras jamais tes émotions. Je crois que je suis passé expert dans ce domaine, enfin je le croyais jusqu'à hier. _

_Et ces commandements continuaient encore et encore. Si j'avais le malheur de désobéir… j'étais rappelé à l'ordre… Et je l'ai souvent été. _

_Mon père m'a aussi appris à ne jamais être envieux et je n'ai malheureusement pas suivi ce précepte. J'ai été envieux… je t'enviais toi et tes amis d'être aussi liés. Je t'enviais toi et ta célébrité, toi et ta force, toi et ta magie surpuissante, toi tout simplement. _

_Dans ma vie de collégien à Poudlard, je n'avais qu'une seule chose en tête… toi ! Je t'épiais, te suivais, te rabrouais… Je crois que la haine que je te portais, c'est changé en amour peu à peu. Je ne pouvais plus passer une journée sans te voir ou t'apercevoir. Je ne pouvais plus passer une journée sans entendre ton rire… Et j'ai paniqué… qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ! J'ai donc décidé de prendre mes distances après le collège. Maintenant que mon père était hors d'état de nuire et Voldemort plus de ce monde, j'ai décidé de m'éloigner de toi… je pensais qu'en t'éloignant, mes sentiments allaient disparaître… mais ce n'était pas le cas… le sentiment de bien être que j'avais en te voyant, en t'entendant… en te parlant est revenu et m'a percuté de plein fouet. _

_Malheureusement pour moi, je me suis rendu compte de cela que récemment. Il a fallu un évènement pour que je réagisse. Un évènement que tu ne vas pas apprécier… _

_La première fois que nous sommes revu, c'est-à-dire « Chez Patrick » en compagnie de Hermione… tu pensais que c'était du au hasard… mais non… ce n'était pas vrai. Je savais que tu serais là ! Hermione me l'avait dit le matin même, avant qu'elle ne t'invite au restaurant pour se faire pardonner. Elle avait prévu de nous laisser ensemble… Harry je sais que tu ne dois pas tout comprendre mais il faut que tu saches…_

_Hermione et moi, avons fait un pari. _

Le cœur de Harry se resserra dans sa poitrine et il ne retint pas ses larmes.

_Je devais te faire tomber amoureux de moi et te prendre ta virginité. Hermione elle devait dévergonder Pansy Parkinson. _

_Tu dois te demander pourquoi vous ? Et bien c'est simple. Hermione te reprochait d'être trop sage… St Potter dans toute sa splendeur ! L'amoureux romantique, qui attendait l'amour de sa vie, pour faire ses premiers pas dans la vie sexuelle. Elle trouvait ça grotesque et moi aussi, je te l'avoue. _

_Quand à Pansy… il fallait bien une contre partie au pari. Hermione m'a demandé de m'occuper de toi et je lui ai demandé de s'occuper de Pansy… C'est aussi simple et cruel que ça ! Intentions cruelles… _

_Quand elle m'a demandé de faire cela, j'ai tout de suite accepté. Je me disais que ça allait être drôle de te faire souffrir… _

_Si je gagnais… j'aurai eu droit à la faveur d'Hermione. Je sais c'est dégueulasse, écoeurant et je me dégoûte moi-même, mais je n'ai pas pu résister. C'est pour cela que j'ai rompu avec toi ! J'ai réagi en parfait Malefoy, égoïste… comme dirait les moldus, j'ai voulu le beurre, l'argent du beurre et le sourire de la crémière… _

_Cependant ce n'est pas juste pour cela que j'ai rompu avec toi. J'ai rompu parce que je me sentais incapable de te dire la vérité en face. Je me sentais impuissant face à toi et j'ai préféré te blesser en te quittant plutôt qu'en te révélant la vérité. _

_Tu me diras que c'est complètement stupide, puisque je suis en train de te dire ce qu'il s'est passé mais je n'ai pas le choix. _

_Hier, quand tu es partit, Hermione est venu… _

_Elle voulait savoir si j'avais rompu avec toi. Elle voulait savoir comment tu l'avais prit. Tu dois te dire que je suis heureux, que j'ai gagné mon pari… mais non, je ne suis pas heureux. Je me suis rendu compte que je perdais quelque chose de plus important. Harry, si je te dis tout cela, c'est pour te mettre en garde. Hermione Granger est dangereuse et manipulatrice. Tu te souviens sans doute de la potion « sans gêne » et bien c'était une de ses préparations. Elle l'a remis à une de ses complices ! Harry, elle connaissait ton professeur de potion ! Perséphone est une amie de longue date d'Hermione ! _

_Quand nous avons fait ce pari, elle m'a demandé de m'occuper de ton professeur, parce que selon elle, elle te plaisait beaucoup. Elle me l'a présenté un soir et nous sommes sortit ensemble. _

_Le jour où nous sommes rentrés de chez ta tante, Perséphone et moi, avons eu une dispute. Ensuite, toi et moi, nous nous sommes rapprochés… mais c'était à cause de la potion… potion que Perséphone a laissée chez moi ! Hermione savait que j'allais me disputer avec elle, car elle lui a demandé de me faire une scène de jalousie et pour la potion… elle savait que tu allais être intrigué et que tu allais la prendre ! Elle te connaît trop bien Harry, ce qui la rend dangereuse ! Ensuite elle a insisté pour que tu ailles chez Prudence… car elle savait que Prue me détestait ! Elle voulait voir si je te tenais à toi… elle voulait savoir si je ferais tout pour que tu reviennes chez moi… elle n'a pas été déçu… _

_Mais j'ai eu de la chance… Aucun homme ne peut résister à Prudence… elle est magnifique et je savais qu'elle ferait tout pour t'avoir… Et Hermione pensait la même chose…Mais elle n'avait pas prévu Terry… d'après elle, c'est grâce à lui, si Prudence t'a laissé tranquille… je crois que Terry l'a cerné… pose lui la question, Harry ! Demande lui, ce qu'il pense d'Hermione Granger. _

_Hier, elle m'a dit que je n'avais pas le droit au bonheur. Que nous ne méritions pas d'être heureux ensemble… Elle trouve que deux hommes ensemble… elle trouve ça dégueulasse, Harry ! Elle ne veut pas que tu sois heureux ! _

_Harry, je suis tellement désolé, elle m'a manipulé autant que toi et elle est très en colère en ce moment. J'ai peur de ce qu'elle pourrait faire. _

_Harry, je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement. Je sais que c'est trop tard… je sais que tu n'auras plus confiance en moi… mais je voulais te le dire. Je t'aime plus que tout et elle le sait maintenant. Hermione pourrait essayer de te faire du mal…_

_Je sais que c'est dur à croire mais c'est la vérité._

_Je t'aime depuis toujours… _

_Drago._

Harry s'écroula sur le sol, à genou. Tout ce qu'il venait de lire lui broya ce qui lui restait de cœur. Hermione… Pouvait-il croire ce que Drago lui avait dit !

'-qu'est ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça !

Il se mit à pleurer… encore et toujours. Des larmes de peines, de désespoir, d'amertume. Ses sentiments envers Drago étaient confus…

'-il m'aime…

IL se leva et se hissa jusqu'à la fenêtre. Le soleil se couchait doucement laissant un ciel orangé derrière lui. Harry se calma un peu et regarda longuement dehors. Son attention fut soudain ramenée sur terre. En bas de chez les Ottoms, là, devant lui, assis sur un banc, se trouvait Drago Malefoy. Il portait un pantalon à pince noir et une chemise de la même couleur. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées et Harry ne pu s'empêcher de le regarder. Il était si beau, si calme, si… parfait.

Il quitta la fenêtre et décida d'aller lui parler. Il sortit en courant de sa chambre, déboula les escaliers et sortit de la bâtisse. Malheureusement Drago n'était plus là. Il regarda de chaque coté de la rue et il l'aperçut en contrebas. Harry courut à sa rencontre mais Godric Drive était un quartier populaire de Londres et donc il était très fréquenté. Il essaya de rattraper Drago, mais celui-ci marchait très vite et semblait se diriger vers un endroit calme. Il traversa la route et continua sa route. Harry attendit que le flot de voiture passe, avant de traverser à son tour. Il l'avait perdu de vu et cela l'agaçait.

* * *

Drago passa deux heures devant la maison de Prudence. Il se leva, s'étira et décida d'aller faire quelques pas afin de se dégourdir les jambes. Il marcha le long de Godric Drive, échappant aux moldu qui peuplait le quartier londonien. Il changea de trottoir et ralentit le pas. Il regardait les différentes bâtisses et se disait que ce serait agréable d'avoir une maison à partager avec quelqu'un qu'on aime. Il était dans ses rêves lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

* * *

Ron venait de quitter Minerva Crescent et transplana jusqu'à Pré-au-lard. Il avait rendez vous avec son amour et était impatient de le voir. Lorsqu'il arriva au trois balais, il trouva Lesly assit près d'une fenêtre en fond de salle. Il était châtain clair, les yeux bleus, le teint mat et parfaitement musclé. Ron s'approcha et l'embrassa avant de s'asseoir en face de lui. 

'-bonjour, mon cœur, dit Lesly.

'-bonjour… Lesly, il faut qu'on parle, dit soudain Ron l'inquiétude se lisant sur son visage.

'-qu'est ce qui se passe ?

'-Lesly… Quelqu'un a pris des photos… de nous…

'-Quoi ?

'-shhh… je suis désolé mais je ne sais pas qui les a pris, dit il en lui tendant les clichés.

Lesly les regarda attentivement puis les rangea, abasourdit dans l'enveloppe.

'-Qui te les a donné ? Demanda Lesly irrité.

'-Hermione… elle les a reçu… elle sait pour nous !

'-qui lui a donné ces foutus photos, Ron !

'-Malefoy !

'-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

'-J'en sais rien mais il ne va pas s'en sortir cette fois-ci !

Ron se leva précipitamment.

'-Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

'-il nous a insulté en faisant faire ces photos et il a menacé Hermione ! Je vais le tuer !

'-Ron, calme toi !

'-Lesly, je ne peux pas laisser passer ça ! Attends moi chez toi, je vais chez Malefoy et je te rejoins !

'-fais attention !

Il embrassa Lesly et sorti du pub. Il transplana jusqu'à Hide Cot Manor et frappa à la lourde porte. Un elfe de maison vint lui ouvrir mais lui dit que Maître Malefoy n'était pas là et qu'il ne savait pas où il se trouvait.

Ron énervé, transplana jusqu'à Godric Drive. Il allait rejoindre la maison des Ottoms lorsqu'il vit Drago de l'autre coté de la rue.

''-Valmont ! (Heu… excusez moi ! folie de l'auteur !) Malefoy !

Drago se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec un Ron très en colère.

'-oh Ron… Salut…

'-tu t'es bien amusé ! Cria Ron. T'as pris ton pied ! Hein !

'-quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes !

Ron le saisit par le col et le secoua frénétiquement.

'-qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de m'espionner !

Il décrocha un coup poing sur le beau visage du blond qui tomba sous le choc. Drago légèrement secoué se releva et bondit sur Ron. Il le frappa au visage plusieurs fois avant que Ron se relève et lui donne une droite dans la mâchoire. Dray retomba, la lèvre fendue et saignant abondement. Les passants s'étaient arrêtés et essayaient de les séparer, mais rien à faire.

Ils continuaient à se rouer de coup. Harry qu était un peu plus loin, c'est-à-dire de l'autre coté de la rue fut étonné de voir un attroupement sur l'autre trottoir. La foule s'écarta doucement et Harry pu voir Dray et Ron. Ils se battaient en pleine rue comme des moldus. Drago était en mauvais état ainsi que Ron. Harry le cœur battant, hurla de toutes ses forces.

'-DRAGO !

Celui-ci leva la tête et vit Harry. Il repoussa Ron et regarda son aimé. Harry lui sourit et traversa sans regarder. Mais à ce moment là, une voiture déboula dans la rue. Drago la vit arriver et ne réfléchit pas. Il se précipita et poussa Harry qui évita le choc. Mais malheureusement, Drago, fut percuté de plein fouet et tomba lourdement sur la chaussée.

'-Drago ! Hurla Harry en se précipitant vers lui.

Il s'agenouilla et se mit aussitôt à pleurer. Drago avait le visage ensanglanté et respirait avec difficulté. Il cracha du sang et toussa bruyamment. La foule s'était attroupée autour d'eux ainsi que le chauffard qui était sorti précipitamment de sa voiture. Harry jeta un regard de détresse à Ron qui était arrivé, celui-ci acquiesça et sortit sa baguette discrètement.

'-_Immobilis_ !

Tous les passants furent figés et Harry pu se concentrer sur un Drago qui peu à peu sombrait dans le néant.

'-Drago, reste avec moi ! Ne ferme pas les yeux !

'-Harry… Harry, gémit il, je suis… tellement désolé…

'-shhh… ce n'est pas grave Dray, c'est oublié… reste avec moi…

'-Harry, je… il me reste peu de temps…

'-tais toi, Dray ! Tu ne vas pas mourir ! Tu vas vivre tu m'entends !

'-non… je sens… que je m'éloigne… Harry… je… t'aime…

Drago se mit à pleurer doucement au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait.

'-je t'ai toujours aimé… et… je suis… tellement désolé… de t'avoir fait souffrir.

Harry tenait fermement les mains de son amour et pleurait de plus belle.

'-Harry… je t'aime…

'-tais toi… préserve ton souffle… Dray… NON DRAY PARLE MOI ! OUVRE LES YEUX ! NE ME LAISSE PAS!

Drago lâcha la main de Harry. Elle retomba mollement sur le sol goudronné de Godric Drive. Il était couché, là, sur le bitume, perdant son sang… C'était trop tard…

* * *

voila! ha! ha! ha! Alors maintenant place au review en esperant que vous n'allez pas me tuer! A bientot! pour le chapitre 12 et surment la fin du pari! bizzzzzz ! Demone! 


	12. Chapitre 12

**Titre :** le pari

Avertissement : Slash… (R) donc homophobes s'abstenir… et les enfants… moins de 16 ans… et bien allez vous coucher ! mdr !

Spoilers : I/II/III/IV/V.

Synopsis : Un an venait de s'écouler depuis la chute de Voldemort. Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient quitté Poudlard et vivaient ensemble. Hermione avait beaucoup changé, ce n'était plus la jeune fille studieuse d'autrefois… elle préférait s'adonner au plaisir de la chair plutôt qu'autre chose. Son partenaire de jeu favori, était Drago, même si celle-ci, aimait le repousser sans cesse. Afin de le titiller plus que jamais, Hermione lui proposa un pari. Mais qu'en seront les enjeux ?

Disclaimer : tous les personnages cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.

**

* * *

**

hello à tous! merci pour les reviews, les critiques, les menaces de mort mdr! les encouragements! c'est vraiment gentil de votre part! je tenais à présenter mes excuses à la plupart d'entre vous! je n'aurai pas du couper le chapitre 11 à ce moment la, mais je n'ai pas pu résister . donc pour me faire pardonner, voici le chapitre 12!

je repondrais aux reviews pour le dernier chapitre c'est à dire le 13, bizzzzz!

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 12 **

Drago avait été transporté à St Mangouste. Harry et Ron y étaient allés et attendaient des nouvelles sur l'état de santé du blond. Personne n'avait daigné leur parler et Harry commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Il faisait les cents pas dans la salle d'attente alors que Ron le regardait, soucieux, assit sur un des bancs de la pièce immaculée.

'-Pourquoi c'est si long ? Enrageait Harry. Je vais mourir d'une crise d'angoisse !

'-Harry calme toi, dès qu'ils auront des nouvelles, ils nous tiendront au courant !

Harry retourna s'asseoir près de Ron et continua à s'inquiéter en silence. Ron se leva et dit à Harry qu'il allait chercher un café.

'-tu en veux un ?

'-oui, merci Ron.

Il resta seul dans la salle d'attente qu'il connaissait par cœur à présent. Ron revint avec deux cafés noirs. Il s'installa à coté de son ami, lui tendit son petit noir et lui passa un bras autour de l'épaule.

'-Harry… je suis désolé !

'-Ron, n'en parlons pas maintenant !

'-d'accord, souffla-t-il peiné. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait autant de tendresse entre vous !

'-moi non lus, dit Harry les larmes aux yeux. En fait, je l'espérai…

'-Monsieur Potter ? Demanda un jeune homme en uniforme bleu.

'-oui, dit Harry en se levant accompagné de Ron.

'-bonjour, Mr Potter, je suis Carter, le médicomage urgentiste, dit il en leur serrant la main.

'-comment va Drago ? Demanda Harry impatient.

'-il est sortit d'affaire… il a perdu beaucoup de sang mais nous avons stoppé l'hémorragie. Il avait quelques cotes de casser mais nous avons résolu ce léger problème.

'-je peux le voir ?

'-Mr Potter, votre ami n'est toujours pas réveillé… ça pourra prendre quelques temps.

'-ce n'est pas grave, j'aimerai quand même le voir ! Pas longtemps !

'-bon… d'accord, c'est la chambre 144.

'-merci… je reviens Ron, dit Harry en lui tendant son café.

'-prends ton temps !

Harry suivit le médicomage qui le conduit jusqu'à la chambre de Drago. Il le laissa devant la porte et Harry l'ouvrit doucement. La nuit était tombée et une faible lumière éclairait la pièce toute blanche. Drago était étendu dans un lit au centre de la chambre. Harry entra et s'installa dans un fauteuil, qu'il tira suffisamment pour être près de Dray. Il était plus pale que d'habitude et Harry cru qu'il allait mourir tant il souffrait. C'est lui qui aurait du se trouver étendu là et non lui.

'- Drago…

Il lui prit une main et la trouva terriblement froide. Il mit ses deux mains sur la sienne pour lui donner un peu de chaleur et refoula les larmes qui essayaient de se frayer un chemin. Il lui embrassa la main et la reposa sur le lit. Il le regarda, essayant de se remémorer toutes les mimiques qui le caractérisaient si bien. En le regardant, il s'aperçut qu'il avait un hématome au niveau des lèvres, plusieurs griffures sur les bras et le cou. Il avait également des bleus et Harry se sentit enragé. Pourquoi Ron, s'en était prit à lui ? Il se leva précipitamment, embrassa Dray dans les cheveux en lui murmurant qu'il reviendrait bientôt et sortit de la chambre.

Il marcha rapidement et rejoignit la salle d'attente. Ron était assis à coté de Lesly. Harry s'avança vers lui et le saisit par le col.

'-Harry qu'est ce qui te prend ? Cria Lesly. Lâche le !

'-Pourquoi tu t'en ai pris à Drago ? Réponds !

Ron repoussa Harry et lui lança un regard plein de colère.

'-Harry calme toi !

'-Explique toi Ron, répondit sèchement Harry. Qu'est ce qui t'a prit ?

'-Ce qui m'a prit ? Demanda Ron furieux. Tiens ! Regarde et tu comprendras !

Il lui lança les photos et Harry resta bouche bée. Il les regarda longuement avant de les rendre à Ron, plus que gêné.

'-qui les a prise ? Demanda-t-il. Drago ?

'-non, je ne crois pas, répondit amèrement Ron, mais il a demandé à quelqu'un de les faire.

'-comment tu le sais ?

'-c'est Hermione qui lui a donné, répondit Lesly qui s'était rapproché de Ron.

'-Hermione ? Fit Harry étonné.

'-oui, dit Ron, je l'ai trouvé cette après midi au bord de la crise de nerf ! Elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer et elle m'a dit que Drago l'avait insulté et brutalisé. Il lui a fait ça car elle refusait ses avances Harry ! Il m'a traité de moins que rien ainsi que ma famille ! Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça !

'-ce n'est pas possible ! Dit Harry. Drago n'aurait jamais traité ta famille… ni toi…

'-pourtant Hermione me l'a dit !

Harry passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et alla s'asseoir. Il réfléchit à tout allure, afin de trouver le fin mot de l'histoire.

'-tu dis que Hermione t'a donné ces photos.

'-oui, Harry… cette après midi, répondit Ron.

'-je crois qu'on devrait arrêter de parler de ça, dit Lesly mal à l'aise. Quand Drago se réveillera, il nous donnera sa version des faits. D'ailleurs comment va-t-il ?

'-il dort, répondit Harry. Il faut que je rentre… je suis sortit tout à l'heure sans prévenir Terry et Prudence… je reviens…

'-vas y on t'attend là, dit Ron. J'ai prévenu Grégory et Pansy, ils ne vont pas tarder.

'-ok.

Il alla rejoindre le hall et transplana jusqu'à Godric Drive. Terry et Prudence étaient assit dans le séjour. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Prudence se précipita.

'-Harry ! S'exclama-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras. Où étais-tu ? Tu es partit si vite tout à l'heure.

Elle le lâcha et l'entraîna dans la maison.

'-où étais-tu Harry ? Demanda Terry en le serrant à son tour dans ses bras. Je me suis fais un sang d'encre !

'-je suis désolé, répondit Harry. C'est Drago…

'-il s'est passé quelque chose ? Demanda Terry en le lâchant.

'-il est à l'hôpital…

'-oh merlin ! Cria Prudence. Mais comment ?

'-il s'est fait renversé… a cause de moi…

'-quoi ? Reprend depuis le début, dit Terry en l'entraînant vers un canapé.

'-non, je n'ai pas le temps… je dois retourner à son chevet !

'-je comprends, dit Terry. Je viens avec toi !

'-Terry, c'est gentil mais tu n'es pas obligé !

'-ne t'inquiète pas ! Je prendrais la voiture avec Prudence et on te rejoint ! Tu nous raconteras tout à l'hôpital.

'-d'accord, merci Terry.

'-Harry sourit à son ami, fit une bise à Prudence et transplana jusqu'à st Mangouste.

'-Ron et Lesly étaient toujours là, ils donnaient de nouvelles à Pansy et son futur mari.

'-Harry !

Pansy venait de se jeter dans ses bras.

'-Ron nous a dit ce qu'il s'est passé ! Mais le médicomage Carter ne nous a rien dit de plus ! Cela fait plus de quatre heures maintenant !

'-Pansy, calme toi, dit Harry. Je l'ai vu et il dormait. On doit juste attendre qu'il se réveille ! Carter m'a dit que tout irait bien.

'-nous avons décidé d'annuler le mariage, dit Goyle de sa voix grave. On en a parler avec Pansy et tant qu'il ne sera pas sur pied, il est hors de question que le mariage, ait lieu !

'-je comprends.

Ils restèrent dans la salle d'attente pendant près d'une heure avant que Prudence et Terry n'arrivent. Harry et Ron réexpliquèrent la situation et Prudence en fut choquée. Le médicomage Carter revint refaire un bilan, mais il n'y avait rien de plus, et leur conseilla d'aller se reposer. Ron, Lesly, les Goyle et Prudence, prirent congé, laissant Harry et Terry, seul dans la salle d'attente.

Harry fit les cents pas dans la pièce sans vie. Le silence le pesait et il ne supportait plus ces odeurs de potions qui embaumaient l'air. Les gens qu'ils croisaient, avaient l'air si triste, si malheureux, si inquiet, si… malade… que Harry se revoyait au temps de Voldemort. Il était perdu dans ses pensées lorsque Terry le traîna jusqu'à la cafétéria. Ils prirent un café et Harry en profita pour allumer une cigarette.

'-alors vas-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Terry. Et je ne veux pas de la version soft ! Je veux tout savoir !

'-Terry c'est assez long…

'-j'ai tout mon temps, dit il en sirotant son café.

'-j'ai d'abord une question.

'-je t'écoute.

'-que penses tu d'Hermione Granger ?

'-Harry… pourquoi cette question ?

'-C'est Drago qui me l'a demandé, répondit Harry. Il m'a dit que tu l'avais cerné.

Terry se mit sourire et regarda intensément Harry.

'-tu es sure que tu veuilles entendre ce que j'ai à te dire ? Demanda-t-il a voix basse.

'-oui…

'-Hermione Granger est une fille étrange. La première fois que je l'ai vu, je l'ai sentit instable… mais ce n'est rien comparé à maintenant. Elle a un tas d'ondes négatives qui gravitent autour d'elle. Je ne suis pas un sorcier Harry… enfin pas un sorcier au sens général… j'ai quelques don… dont celui de cerner les gens et de lire dans leurs cœurs. La première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai été séduit. Je savais que tu étais quelqu'un de bien, non pas parce que tout le monde le disait mais parce que je l'ai senti. Tu dégages des ondes merveilleusement positives et c'est la même chose pour Drago. C'est pour cela que je voulais que tu lui donnes une chance. La première fois que vous ai vu ensemble, j'ai senti une parfaite osmose entre vos deux ondes… c'es pas très clair, mais je dirais pour faire court que vous êtes des âmes sœurs, j'en suis persuadé !

'-Dray et moi ! Des âmes sœurs ?

'-oui, j'en suis sur… mais tu me parlais d'Hermione… je n'ai pas confiance en elle, enfin plus confiance. Elle est perturbée et c'est dangereux…

'-Drago et Hermione ont fait un pari… et c'était moi le pari.

'-oh Harry ! Je suis désolé…

'-pourquoi, tu n'as rien avoir avec cela… tiens…

Il lui tendit la lettre de Drago. Terry la lu rapidement puis jeta un regard interrogateur à Harry.

'-pourquoi m'as-tu fait lire cette lettre ?

'-dis moi ce que tu en penses !

'-Harry, je peux te dire que Drago t'aime plus que tout… ou bien il ment très bien. Et pour Hermione, ça confirme ce que je pensais d'elle.

'-qu'est ce que je dois faire Terry ?

'-pour l'instant rien… on va attendre que Drago se lève.

'-d'accord.

'-pourquoi Ron, s'est battu avec Drago ?

'-comment sais-tu qu'ils se sont battus ?

'-parce qu'il avait certaine blessure… et ni toi, ni son ami Lesly, n'aviez de marque, j'en conclus que Malefoy doit en avoir.

'-en effet… et c'est encore un mystère à élucider ! Ron a reçu, enfin Hermione a reçu de Drago des photos… maintenant, je me demande le pourquoi du comment… ça fait beaucoup de choses à demander à Drago, tu ne trouves pas !

'-qu'est ce qui ne va pas Harry ?

'-je suis tellement inquiet et tout est de ma faute ! C'est moi qui aurait du être renversé et il m'a sauvé !

'-arrête, Harry, ça ne sert à rien de penser ça ! On ferait bien de rentrer ! Drago sera content de te voir en pleine forme !

'-je crois que je vais rester encore un peu…

'-Harry tu rentres avec moi, tu ne sers à rien ici !

'-d'accord, mais avant, il faut que je vois Carter.

Ils allèrent le chercher et lorsqu'ils le trouvèrent, Harry lui donna ses coordonnées afin qu'il puisse le joindre, en cas de changement. Le médicomage acquiesça et Harry et Terry prirent le chemin du retour.

Harry ne dormit pas très bien cette nuit là. Ses rêves étaient envahit de Drago agonisant ou d'Hermione riant méchamment à son malheur. Il était presque midi lorsqu'il se décolla de son oreiller pour se hisser jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il avait espéré que se soit un mauvais rêve mais malheureusement pour lui, tout était vrai. Il s'habilla d'un pantalon à pince noir et d'un pull, près du corps de la même couleur et alla rejoindre ses amis. Prudence le regarda pensivement. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de s'habiller de la sorte. Drago aimait porter des vêtements stylés alors que Harry aimait être décontracté… or aujourd'hui, s'était l'inverse, il était même presque coiffé. Prudence le serra dans ses bras.

'-tu as bien dormi ?

'-non pas vraiment Prudence… j'ai beaucoup pensé à Dray et je n'ai réussit à fermer l'œil qu'à cinq heures du matin.

'-tu vas le voir aujourd'hui ?

'-oui.

'-embrasse le de ma part ! Et dis lui que je lui souhaite un bon rétablissement mais que je le déteste toujours !

'-je lui dirais, dit il en souriant. A tout à l'heure !

Il embrassa sur la joue et transplana jusqu'à St Mangouste. Il demanda des nouvelles aux infirmières lorsqu'il arriva, mais elles l'aiguillèrent jusqu'au médicomage de service. C'était un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'année que Harry ne connaissait pas, du nom de Ross.

'-Bonjour, Mr Potter, je suis le médicomage Ross, et je dois vous parler de l'état de santé de votre ami.

'-il va bien ?

'-et bien, oui, il va bien… le problème, c'est qu'il est dans un sommeil magique et qu'il aurait du être réveillé depuis plus de quatre heures.

'-qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Il est dans le coma ?

'-en quelques sortes… En fait, je dirais qu'il dort… et qu'il se réveillera quand il le souhaitera. Nous lui avons fait passer tous les examens nécessaires et il est en parfaite santé.

'-mise à part, qu'il est dans le coma !

'-il dort Mr Potter !

'-Et il va dormir combien de temps ?

'-Impossible de vous le dire clairement. Ce que vous devez savoir, c'est qu'il a choisit de dormir ! Il se réveillera quand il aura décidé de le faire… dans un jour, deux, une semaine…

'-vous avez déjà eu ce genre de problème auparavant ? Demanda Harry inquiet.

'-oui.

'-Et ça a duré combien de temps ?

'-de deux jours à trois ans.

'-TROIS ANS ! VOUS RIGOLEZ JESPERE !

'-Mr Potter, je ne plaisante pas !

Harry faillit s'étouffer en entendant cela… trois ans ! Si Drago ne se réveillait pas Harry en mourait. Mais avant, il tuerait cette garce qui lui avait fait tant de mal. Il sortit du bureau du docteur, et alla rejoindre Drago.

Rien n'avait changé, il dormait toujours paisiblement dans son lit et Harry se sentait plus faible que jamais. Il lui prit la main et l'embrassa doucement. Harry n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il se sentirait aussi mal… il avait passé, la journée à embrasser les mains froides de Drago et à lui parler des différentes sorties qu'ils feraient des qu'il irait mieux. Il lui dit aussi que le mariage avait été annulé et que tous espéraient qu'il se rétablirait au plus vite. Bizarrement faire la discussion à un Drago endormit, semblait lui faire du bien. Donc il continua.

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que Drago dormait. Deux longues et affreuses journées pour le survivant qu ne bougeait plus du chevet du bel endormit. Ron, Lesly, les Goyle, Crabbe, Théodore Nott et les Ottoms, étaient venus le voir. Seul Hermione Granger n'avait pas montré le bout de son nez et Harry en était heureux. Il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir, s'il la voyait arriver comme une fleur, déballant ses mensonges et sa mauvaise foi.

Il avait discuté longuement avec Terry et ce dernier lui avait conseillé de parler à Pansy et de tout mettre au clair avec elle. Sachant que Hermione était sa demoiselle d'honneur, elle devrait peut être faire attention à elle. Harry accepta, mais préféra ne pas être seul avec la jeune fille. Terry acquiesça et tous les trois allèrent discuter dans la cafétéria le quatrième jour de sommeil de Drago.

Harry aidé par Terry raconta l'histoire du pari à Pansy. Elle refusa de les croire mais lorsqu'il lui donna la lettre de Drago, elle poussa un cri de colère.

'-elle va me le payer cette garce ! Mais comment a-t-elle osé ! Et Dray ! Comment a-t-il pu…

'-Pansy calme toi ! Dit Terry.

'-comment veux tu que je me calme ! Elle a profité de moi ! Je lui faisais confiance !

'-moi, aussi, répondit Harry. C'est… c'était ma meilleure amie !

'-Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Hein ! Demanda-t-elle énervée. Tu vas lui dire que c'est pas bien, et qu'elle ne doit surtout pas recommencer !

'-Pansy… je ne sais pas… je préfère attendre que Dray se réveille !

'-et après ?

'-Qu'est ce qu tu veux que je fasse ? La tuer ? La torturer ?

'-oui, ça me parait parfait !

'-Pansy, Harry, calmez vous ! Je crois qu'on devrait mettre au point une vengeance.

'-je t'écoute, dit elle en baissant la voix.

'-elle a joué avec vous et je suis sure que la confrontation entre Ron et Drago en fait parti.

'-quelle confrontation ? Demanda la jeune fille.

Harry lui raconta l'histoire des photos et elle blêmit d'un coup.

'-je crois savoir qui a pu les faire.

'-Qui ?

'-tu devrais aller voir Théodore Nott, Harry. Je sais que Drago lui demande quelques fois de faire des petits travaux pour lui.

'-j'irais, dit Harry. Comment on fait pour Hermione.

'-je crois, dit Terry, qu'il faudra faire comme si on ne savait rien. C'est-à-dire, que toi Pansy, tu la garde comme demoiselle d'honneur et toi Harry, tu l'évites un maximum ou tu joues la comédie quand tu la vois.

'-et ensuite.

'-la veille du mariage on déballe tout… le pari, les photos et on publie la lettre de Drago. Vous êtes d'accord ?

'-bien sur, il faut lui faire payer. La faire souffrir autant qu'elle a pu nous le faire !

* * *

Depuis que Ron était partit, Hermione n'avait eu aucune nouvelle. Elle s'en fichait de tout façon. Elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait, c'est-à-dire, la séparation de Harry et Dray et cela la mettait d'une superbe humeur.

Elle avait passé trois jours en compagnie de Fred Weasley et il la comblait. Il faisait tout pour elle et elle en profitait un maximum. La veille du mariage, alors que Hermione préparait ses affaires pour aller à Poudlard, Pansy vint la voir. Elle était dans tous ses états.

'-qu'est ce que tu as ? Demanda Hermione en venant s'asseoir près d'elle.

'-Hermione, le mariage est annulé.

'-quoi ?

'-oui… on a préféré le reculer de quelques jours… j'ai quelque soucis avec Goyle.

'-tu veux en parler ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix mielleuse. Tu sais, en tant que demoiselle d'honneur, je dois m'occuper de toi !

'-Hermione… c'est très gentil de ta part, dit Pansy en souriant faussement alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie, lui coller un pain. Mais je peux me débrouiller seule.

'-bon… j'ai compris… ne t'énerve pas ! Sinon tu as des nouvelles de Drago ? Je n'arrive pas à le joindre !

Pansy se crispas légèrement lorsqu'elle entendit la question. Elle réfléchit rapidement… pesa le pour et le contre, puis décida que cacher l'information sur la convalescence de Dray ne servirait à rien.

'-Drago est à l'hôpital.

'-quoi ? Fit elle réellement surprise. Que s'est-il passé ?

'-D'après ce que je sais, il s'est fait renverser par une voiture…

'-il est à l'hôpital pour une histoire de voiture ? Il va sortir bientôt alors, dit elle cachant sa déception.

'-en faite, pas vraiment. Il est dans le coma.

Hermione se leva d'un coup, les mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer un cri… de joie.

'-mais comment ?

'-lorsque Drago a été amené à St Mangouste, il a été placé sous sommeil magique et depuis il ne s'est pas réveillé, répondit Pansy les larmes aux yeux.

'-les visites sont libres ? Demanda la brune.

'-je ne sais pas, répondit aussitôt Pansy.

« Elle ne doit surtout pas se rendre à l'hôpital, pensa l'ex Serpentard. Elle pourrait envisager de finir le travail ! »

'-Hermione, je te contacterai pour le mariage, dès qu'on aura fixé une autre date.

Elle se leva, fit une bise à Hermione qui avait rejoins l'une des fenêtres de son boudoir puis transplana jusqu'à chez elle.

'-alors comme ça petit Dragon, tu es à l'hôpital. Je crois que je vais te rendre une petite visite.

Elle alla se changer et sortit de la maison.

* * *

Harry et Terry étaient encore au chevet de Drago. Celui-ci n'était toujours pas réveillé et Harry commençait à désespérer.

'-je t'aime Dray, tu le sais, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Il l'embrassa dans les cheveux et prit sa main.

'-tu penses qu'il se réveillera bientôt ? Demanda Harry à son ami.

'-je ne sais pas Harry, répondit Terry en regardant Dray. Il a l'air bien, endormit. Il est dans un monde paisible… je ne crois pas qu'il soit prêt à revenir.

Il posa une main sur le front de Dray.

'-pour qu'il puisse se réveiller, il doit se sentir rassurer, aimer et protéger. Je sais que tu peux lui donner tout ça ! Il a aussi peut être peur des sentiments qu'il a pour toi ! Peut être qu'il pense, qu'ils ne sont pas partagés ! C'est à toi Harry de lui montrer qu'il se trompe…

'-comment ?

'-parle lui… j'en suis sure qu'il peut entendre. Dis lui exactement ce que tu ressens.

'-je l'ai déjà fais…

'-et bien continues ! Souris Terry. Montre lui que tu l'aimes !

'-je le ferais !

'-allez viens, allons prendre un café ! Je t'invite !

Harry embrassa son aimé et sortit de la chambre avec Terry.

* * *

La porte de la chambre de Drago s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Hermione Granger. Elle était entièrement vêtue de rouge, de la robe moulante aux chaussures à talons. Elle était soigneusement maquillée et ses cheveux relevés dégageaient sa nuque magnifique. Elle avait tout d'une femme fatale, dangereusement séduisante et diablement belle. Elle libérait autour d'elle, une aura de luxure qui séduirait n'importe qu'elle homme. Mais l'homme couché devant elle, n'avait pas succombé. Il l'avait même repoussé. Un petit sourire vint naître sur ses lèvres. Elle s'approcha et s'installa à la place que Harry avait laissé vide.

'-Mon pauvre Drago tu as vraiment l'air d'aller mal !

Elle se mit à sourire en le regardant.

'-j'espère que tu ne te réveilleras jamais ! Reste loin du monde des vivants c'est clair ! Tout le monde vivra mieux sans toi ! Tu n'es qu'un déchet Drago Lucius Malefoy !

Elle se leva et lui lécha les lèvres froides.

'-tu n'as aucune saveur… Tu me dégoûtes !

Elle le regarda quelques temps puis rebroussa chemin.

'-je reviendrai pour tes funérailles…

Au moment ou elle allait franchir la porte, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Harry et Terry.

'-bonjour, Harry…

Elle le serra dans ses bras.

'-je viens d'apprendre pour Drago, et je suis venu le plus vite possible ! Pansy m'a dit qu'il s'était fait renversé.

Harry la lâcha et serra les dents. Il souffla longuement, puis passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

'-il va bien… il dort seulement… réussit il à dire sans crier.

Terry lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule et le poussa dans la chambre de Dray.

'-vas y Harry, je te rejoins, dit il en fixant Hermione.

'-Au revoir, Hermione.

Il la dépassa et entra dans la chambre qu'il ferma sur Dray et lui. Terry sourit à Hermione et l'entraîna avec lui dans la cafétéria.

'-alors Mione, on ne dit pas bonjour ?

'-Si… bien sur, bonjour Terry, dit elle en souriant. Je ne savais pas que tu étais ami avec Drago.

'-je suis plutôt ami avec Harry… dit il en ne la lâchant pas du regard.

Hermione plongea à son tour ses yeux chocolat, dans les jades perturbantes de Terry.

'-on dirait que tu ne m'aimes pas, Terry ! Dit elle calmement.

Terry la fixa encore avant de répondre.

'-en effet, Hermione, je ne te porte pas dans mon cœur !

'-je peux te demander pourquoi ? Dit elle en souriant.

'-Et bien… c'est simple… je n'ai aucune confiance en toi.

'-oh Terry ! C'est tout à fait normal, puisque nous ne nous connaissons pas !

'-je sais exactement qui tu es ! Dit il en répondant à son sourire. Et je sais que je ne dois surtout pas te faire confiance. Tu es quelqu'un de mauvais… Donc désolé de te le dire aussi franchement mais je veux que tu évites de t'approcher de ma sœur ! C'est clair !

'-Mais pour qui te prends-tu ? Tu n'as aucun droit de me parler de la sorte ! Siffla Hermione hors d'elle. Tu penses que c'est un vulgaire moldu qui va oser me menacer !

'-ne te fie pas aux apparences ! Hermione Granger !

Terry se leva et avança jusqu'à la belle. Elle le toisa puis se leva à son tour.

'-tu sais que je pourrais te tuer d'un battement de cil, dit elle à voix basse pour que seul Terry puisse l'entendre.

Il planta ses yeux verts dans le regard en colère d'Hermione. Il semblait chercher son âme mais ne la trouva pas. Brusquement, il la saisit par les bras, l'immobilisant totalement. La tension était palpable dans la cafétéria vide de St Mangouste. Un halot de lumière, les encercla aussitôt. Hermione effrayée, essaya de se libérer de l'étreinte du jeune homme mais impossible. Les yeux de Terry changèrent de couleur… du vert pétillant, ils passèrent d'un vert foncé presque noir…

'-je… je croyais que tu… étais un moldu ! Bégaya Hermione terrorisée.

'-Ecoute moi bien, Hermione, je ne le répéterai pas ! Ne t'approche pas de Prudence, ni de Harry et n'ose même pas envisager de voir Drago, tu as compris ! Je vois que tu es terrorisée… mais ma puissance n'est rien comparée à celle de Harry. Alors si j'étais toi, j'éviterai de me trouver trop longtemps en face de lui !

'-Et pourquoi devrais-je t'écouter ! Je n'ai rien à me reprocher ! Et je ne partirais pas ! Tu m'entends ! Je… Ne… Partirais… Pas !

Terry se mit à rire bruyamment.

'-fais ce que tu veux, mais je t'aurai prévenu !

Il la lâcha et elle tomba brutalement sur le sol. Toute la lumière autour de Terry disparu et il posa une regard glacial sur la jeune fille.

'-Ne reviens plus voir Drago ! Il n'a pas besoin de tes sales ondes pour guérir.

Il la dépassa et partit rejoindre Harry.

Hermione, se leva péniblement. Elle avait la rage et elle se sentait humiliée. Comment avait elle pu se faire berner comme ça ! Ce Terry Ottoms… Un moldu… non ! Elle le savait maintenant… il était puissant et elle devait faire attention. Mais jamais… non jamais elle quitterait la place ! Jamais !

Elle regarda de tous les cotés… personne. Puis s'en alla d'un pas mal assuré.

Terry retourna auprès de Harry. Il le trouva entrain de caresser son ange endormit et cela le fit sourire.

'-Hermione est partit, dit il à Harry.

'-merci pour tout à l'heure…

'-c'est rien voyons !

'-tu peux me rendre un service Terry.

'-lequel ?

'-est ce que tu pourrais aller voit Théodore Nott pour moi… parle lui des photos et essayes de savoir pourquoi Dray les voulait.

'-d'accord, j'y vais de ce pas ! Pendant ce temps occupe toi de Drago, et dit lui ce que tu ressens !

Terry le sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

'-tout va s'arranger, Harry ! Ne t'inquiète plus ! On se voit ce soir ?

'-d'accord.

Terry sortit et laissa seul Harry.

'-Drago, Terry m'a dit de te dire tout ce que je ressens pour toi…

Il souffla un instant puis se mit à parler… à parler encore et encore… Lui disant qu'il le pardonnait pour le pari, qu'il voulait construire quelque chose de beau avec lui, qu'il l'aimait plus que tout, qu'il devait vivre et surtout se réveiller… que Hermione allait payer, qu'il pouvait se réveiller tranquillement car personne ne lui en voulait, que ses amis s'inquiétaient mais qu'ils l'aimaient et voulaient qu'il se rétablisse au plus vite.

Harry parlait, tout en lui caressant les cheveux ou encore en l'embrassant les mains. Mais rien n'y fit… Drago dormait toujours.

* * *

Une semaine venait de passer et Dray n'avait toujours pas fait le moindre mouvement. Harry perdait de plus en plus espoir et décida qu'il n'allait sûrement pas se laisser aller à la mélancolie. Il décida de parler de la situation à la seule personne qui pourrait peut être faire quelque chose… Severus Rogue.

'-merci encore d'avoir, accepter mon invitation professeur, dit Harry en déposant sa bièraubeurre.

'-que voulez-vous Potter ? Demanda rogue d'un ton sarcastique. Besoin d'aide ?

'-Exactement, répondit il en baissant les yeux. C'est très important…

'-alors dites le, au lieu de me faire perdre mon temps !

'-oui, professeur…

Harry s'éclaircit la voix et repris.

'-il s'agit de Drago Malefoy !

'-je vous écoute !

'-il est à St Mangouste, il a été renversé par une voiture… mais ce n'est pas cela qui est grave, puisque toutes ses blessures ont été soignées. Le problème s'est qu'il est dans un sommeil magique… et qu'il ne se réveille toujours pas.

'-cela fait combien de temps qu'il dort ?

'-dix jours maintenant, répondit Harry en se frottant machinalement sa cicatrice.

'-je vois, répondit rogue.

'-vous pouvez faire quelque chose ?

'-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il en le regardant de haut.

'-Professeur… je sais que vous êtes le meilleur dans ce domaine… et je suis persuadé que vous pouvez l'aider !

'-je peux l'aider mais pourquoi l'état de Mr Malefoy vous préoccupe tant ?

'-c'est personnel ! Répondit Harry mal à l'aise.

'-personnel, hein…

'-alors ?

'-je viendrais demain à St mangouste avec la potion… Répondit rogue en se levant.

'-merci professeur ! S'exclama heureux Harry.

Il lui fit son plus beau sourire et se retint de se jeter dans ses bras. Rogue fit quelques pas pour sortir du pub avant de se retourner pour regarder Harry.

'-Mr Potter… Drago aura besoin de vous lorsqu'il se réveillera ! Faites attention à lui…

Et dans un tourbillon de tissu noir, il quitta les trois balais. Harry se leva à son tour, paya les consommations et sortit du pub. Il transplana jusqu'à chez les Ottoms et alla se reposer.

'-demain… demain, tu te réveilleras !

Rogue venait de redonner espoir à Harry. C'était étrange pour lui, de penser que rogue pouvait être la personne la plus compétente du pays ! Il sourit à cette pensée et ferma les yeux.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla de bonne heure. Il se doucha, s'habilla et se coiffa avec soin. Rogue était présent lorsque Harry ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Drago.

'-bonjour, professeur, dit il d'une voix tremblante.

'-bonjour, Potter, j'ai apporté l'antidote avec moi.

'-que devons-nous faire ?

Rogue sortit une petite fiole violette et la tendit à Harry.

'-vous lui passez la potion devant le nez, il se réveillera dans les minutes qui suivent.

Il avait dit tout cela en se relevant et en observant Dray.

'-je vais devoir y aller, ajouta le professeur de potion, vous direz à Mr Malefoy de venir me voir le plus vite possible.

'-oui, professeur, merci professeur !

Rogue se retourna en faisant voler sa robe comme à son habitude et sortit de la chambre, laissant Harry seul, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Il ouvrit la fiole, la main tremblante et la porta jusqu'au nez de Drago. Au bout de quelques minutes, insupportable pour Harry, Dray plissa les yeux… puis doucement, il bougea la main et la releva péniblement jusqu'à sa tête. Il la passa dans ses cheveux avant de la laisser tomber le long de son corps. Il expira longuement puis bailla et finit par s'étirer. Il ouvrit délicatement ses yeux et Harry ne pu retenir des sanglots.

Drago se retourna et pu voir Harry près de lui.

'-Harry… dit il en le regardant intensément.

'-oui… c'est moi… Dit il en lui prenant une main. Tout va bien !

Dray vit les larmes de Harry et son cœur se mit à battre douloureusement.

'-qu'est ce que tu as, Harry ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

'-je pleure parce que je suis heureux… je pleure parce que tu es en vie, Dray !

IL ne pu résister un instant de plus et le prit dans ses bras.

'-tu m'as tellement fait peur, Dray. J'ai cru te perdre !

'-je suis désolé…

'-non, ce n'est rien, dit Harry en l'embrassant le front. Je t'aime Dray, je t'aime tellement.

Drago passa ses bras autour de Harry et le serra fort. Il avait espéré, rêvé ce moment… et il était heureux… heureux de revoir Harry…

'-je t'aime Harry, je t'aime plus que tout !

Ils s'embrassèrent follement et ne s'arrêtèrent que pour récupérer un peu d'oxygène. Harry était heureux… Drago était serein… Aujourd'hui commençait un jour nouveau, où les erreurs du passé étaient oubliées. Aujourd'hui, était le jour où Harry et Drago pourraient espérer vivre en paix et heureux… Aujourd'hui, était le jour où ensemble ils feraient face à l'avenir…

* * *

voila! c'est la fin du chapitre 12! bientot le chapitre 13 et je vous préviens c'est le dernier lol! n'hesitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez! bizz et a bientot 


	13. Chapitre 13

**Titre :** le pari

Avertissement : Slash… (R) donc homophobes s'abstenir… et les enfants… moins de 16 ans… et bien allez vous coucher ! mdr !

Spoilers : I/II/III/IV/V.

Synopsis : Un an venait de s'écouler depuis la chute de Voldemort. Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient quitté Poudlard et vivaient ensemble. Hermione avait beaucoup changé, ce n'était plus la jeune fille studieuse d'autrefois… elle préférait s'adonner au plaisir de la chair plutôt qu'autre chose. Son partenaire de jeu favori, était Drago, même si celle-ci, aimait le repousser sans cesse. Afin de le titiller plus que jamais, Hermione lui proposa un pari. Mais qu'en seront les enjeux ?

Disclaimer : tous les personnages cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.

* * *

hello à tous! alors ça y est voici le dernier chapitre de "The Bet", j'espère qu'il vous plaira! j'ai mis assez de temps à l'écrire pour ne pas vous décevoir donc j'espère que j'ai réussi ! bon maintenant place aux... 

**RAR** :

**Vif d'Or**: Salut! Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fiat vraiment plaisir! En faite, j'attendais ton avis avant de mettre le prochain chapitre! Lol pour ce qui est de Draco, je n'ai pas pu résister à couper mon chapitre 11 comme ça! C'était vraiment trop tentant! Pour le chapitre 12… et bien j'ai pensé au bel au bois dormant… mais je me suis dis qu'une petite intervention du professeur Rogue ne pourrait pas faire de mal lol! Pour la revanche de Harry, c'est pour ce dernier chapitre et j'espère qu'il te plaira. J'ai mis un certain nombre de temps à l'écrire. J'ai fais beaucoup de modification et j'espère vraiment qu'il ne vous décevra pas! Bizzz et bonne lecture!

**Aresse**: Chapitre 11: Ta review m'a assez surprise enfin bon… En ce qui concerne «La reprise de reprise plongée dans un monde qui n'est pas de moi» et bien c'et en quelque sorte un hommage! J'aime beaucoup le film «Sex. Intention» et l'univers d'Harry Potter… et je sais que sex intention est aussi tiré d'un bouquin… enfin bref… Mais c'est ma première fiction…enfin mon premier slash hpdm, et j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose ou je n'aurai pas vraiment à me casser la tête! Puisque tout le boulot était déjà fait et que je le reconnais! C'était un essai et il plait donc j'en suis ravie! Mais si tu continues à me lire, j'espère que ma prochaine fiction te plaira… elle sort de mon imagination celle là lol! Maintenant chapitre 12: alors encore une de tes reviews qui tue lol alors, alors! Et bien en ce qui concerne Hermione, je l'ai voulu méchante à souhait, lol… elle est toujours soignée ou qu'elle aille! D'où la robe rouge pour voir un comateux! Sinon pour la vengeance, je te rassure tu n'es pas sadique… ou peut être un peu! Lol non mais tout le monde l'attend, d'où ma frayeur de la mettre! Enfin c'est le dernier chapitre donc épargne moi! S'il te plait lol Bizz

**Ruines**: hello! Et merci pour ta review! Elle m'a légèrement fait peur, je l'avoue! Je me suis dit «Aie je vais m'en prendre plein la gueule» et puis non, gros ouf! lol. En faite quand j'ai écris ce chapitre je cherchais des noms pour les médicomages et ma sister qui est fan d'urgence m'a dit: «pourquoi pas Carter et Ross! » J'ai explosé de rire et je l'ai fais! Petite note d'humour! Mais bizarrement vous n'êtes pas beaucoup à m'avoir fait la remarque… lol donc c'est passé presque inaperçu! Snif! En tout cas j'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau et dernier chapitre! Bizz et à bientôt!

**Crystal d'Avalon**: Merci pour tes reviews (Chap. 11 et 12) pour Terry… oui c'est un sorcier! Même s'il préfère agir comme un moldu! J'espère que la suite te plaira! Bizz!

**Didinette207**: merci pour la review! Alors pour la vengeance… et bien ils ont prévu plusieurs petites choses! J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu! Et j'espère que ce dernier chapitre du pari, te plaira! Bizzz

**Pitchoune**: Merci pour ta review! Et ma foi j'accepte avec plaisir de mettre ma fiction sur ton groupe MSN! J'espère que ce dernier chapitre te plaira! Bizz

**Mily Black**: (Chap. 11 et 12): je suis sadique! Moi! Un peu je l'avoue! Lol Merci pour tes compliments ça fait super plaisir! Pour Hermione, comme d'habitude, elle jouera le tout pour le tout! Mais que va-t-il lui arriver? Sinon, j'espère que mon chapitre 13, te plaira! Tu me mets légèrement la pression en disant que ça doit être le meilleur! Enfin j'ai fais de mon mieux! En espérant qu'il vous plaira! Bizz et bonne lecture!

**Lucy hp**: Alors merci pour les reviews (pour les chap. 11 et 12), c'est gentil! Comme tu as du le remarquer ce n'est pas une deathfic! Donc no soucy! lol et pour la réaction d'Hermione… en ne peut être que violente! Mais bon, je ne dis plus rien! J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau et dernier chapitre! Bizz

**Marine Malefoy**: Merci pour les reviews (chap. 11 et 12), d'abord désolé pour le suspense du chapitre 11, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher! Et pour Hermione… elle va le payer… peut être que oui ou peut être que non lol il faut aller jusqu'au bout du chapitre 13! Bizzz

**Arwen94**: hello! Merci pour la review! Et oui Dray ne pouvait pas mourir dans un accident de voiture! C'est évident lol… enfin je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de couper le chapitre la! Sinon pour Drago, pas de problème, il n'y aura aucune séquelle du à la potion! Et pour Terry! et bien ouais c'est un sorcier… arf voila! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira! Bizzz et à bientôt!

**Sahada**: merci pour la review, c'est super sympa! Pour Hermione, je ne vais tout de mm pas la tuer! Si? lol tu es obligée de lire la suite pour connaître la fin de cette histoire de dingue lol bizzz

**Slydawn**: merci c'est vraiment gentil! J'espère que ce dernier chapitre te plaira aussi! Bizz

**Une fan**: merci pour le commentaire! Ca me touche énormément! Pour le happy end, elle arrive… doucement! lol j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre 13! Bizzz

**Onarluca**: merci pour le compliment! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! Bizz

**Loryah**: hello! D'abord merci pour la review, c'est très gentil de ta part! Ensuite… bravo pour ton dernier chapitre de ta fiction «l'union des ombres»! Tu écris vachement bien! J'adore! Et donc voila mon dernier chapitre, en espérant qu'il te plaira aussi! Bizzz

**Eni**: hello, merci pour le commentaire! Comme tu l'as dit dans ta review sur le chap. 11, il peut oui ou non avoir une happy end, mm si je préfère les fins heureuses lol mon coté fleur bleu mdr, et pour la fin! Vous me mettez une de ses pressions! Du coup je suis terrifiée qu'elle ne vous plaise pas! Enfin espérons le contraire! Bonne lecture et merci encore!

**Majandra**: Merci pour tes reviews (chap11 et 12)! Alors d'abord désolé d'avoir coupé le chapitre 11 comme ça! Je suis sadique mais ça, tout le monde l'aura compris lol et pour ta review sur le chapitre 12… elle m'a trop fait marré! Alors pour Hermione, j'ai fais de mon mieux! Donc tu remercieras Lucius de ma part mais je crois que j'ai fais le nécessaire! Et Harry et Dray… arf, après une dernière étape, ils pourront enfin penser à l'avenir! lol Bisou à toi et à Lucius bien sur!

**Vert émeraude**: Tout d'abord, je te demande pardon pour la fin du chapitre 11! Je ne voulais pas être méchante mais c'est mon coté Serpentard qui est trop ressortit! lol sinon merci pour le compliment! j'ai vraiment aimé écrire ce chapitre 12, le réveil de Drago tout en douceur lol, enfin voila! Maintenant que tu es presque assurée que ça va bien se finir! J'espère qu'on aura bientôt «je te dédie» parce que franchement! Après le chantage que tu m'as fait! lol non je rigole prends ton temps pour l'écrire! Mais trop quand mm! Bon voila j'ai fini, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! Bizz et à bientôt!

**Chapitre 11**:

**Eyes-of-réality**: Merci pour le commentaire, c'est très gentil! J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre! Mais pour la suite du pari… je ne sais pas encore! Peut être qui sait!;)

**Drake Miako**: Hello, je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira bizzz!

**Lo hana ni**: Merci, merci et merci! Ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est pas une deathfic! Bizz et bonne lecture!

**Namasta**: Heu… je n'aime pas vraiment être torturé donc ce n'est pas une deathfic lol sinon, pour Ron, Lesly, Fred and co… tu le découvriras dans le chapitre 13! Bizz bonne lecture!

**Etenia**: Je suis désolée pour la fin du chapitre 11! Mais je n'ai pas pu résister! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira bizzz!

**Jadeee**: Merci c'est gentil! Je n'ai pas pu résister à laisser le chapitre 11 comme ça! Lol mais j'espère que tu aimeras celui qui arrive! Bizz

**NF**: Je suis désolée! lol après avoir reçu plusieurs reviews m'annonçant ma mort prochaine lol, j'ai décidé de changer la fin! Nan je plaisante mais j'ai posté le plus vite possible! Donc j'espère que tu aimeras! Bizz

**Bilou**: Désolé, encore et encore! Pour la fin du chapitre 11! lol Mais merci pour le compliment c'est vraiment gentil! J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre! Bizz

**Tinkerbell Snape**: C'est vrai que Mione n'est pas sympa, mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime lol pour Harry ne t'inquiète pas, il s'en sort toujours… et Dray aussi! Bizz bonne lecture!

**Draya Malefoy**: Merci, encore et encore! je suis touchée! Et voila la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise!

**Serpentis Draco**: Merci pour la review! Et voila la suite pour éviter de mourir dans d'atroce souffrance! Bizzz

**Hannange**: lol merci pour la review! et j'espère que tu aimeras le chapitre qui arrive! Bizzz

voila! donc maintenant place au dernier chapitre! bizzz

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

La nouvelle du réveil de Drago fit le tour du monde en quelques heures. Harry avait espéré rester un peu seul avec son amour, mais s'était s'en compter sur ses amis plus qu'heureux de voir Drago sain et sauf.

Le mariage fut fixé à la fin du mois, c'est-à-dire, la semaine d'après et Dray fut autorisé à sortir deux jours avant la grande cérémonie.

Il alla passer ses deux jours dans sa demeure à Manchester. Il était content d'être sorti de cet hôpital et avait besoin de calme pour se remettre au mieux. Harry lui avait dit ce qu'il s'était passé mais ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de s'expliquer clairement sur le sujet qui les préoccupait. En effet, Dray savait que Harry l'aimait, mais il avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il avait pensé de la lettre. Harry de son coté, savait que Drago l'aimait, mais il avait besoin de lui poser toutes les questions qui le torturaient. Il décida donc d'aller régler ce problème. Il envoya Edwige et attendit une réponse qui ne se fit pas attendre.

_Harry, _

_Je serai ravi de te voir, je suis à Manchester… viens me voir quand tu veux. _

_Tu me manques. _

_Drago. _

Il sourit à la vue de la réponse et transplana aussitôt.

Manchester Manor, était une des propriétés de la famille Malefoy. Cette demeure était plus petite que Hide Cot Manor, mais Harry la trouva plus conviviale. L'immense bâtisse de Manchester était faite de briques blanches. Il y avait plusieurs fenêtres au premier étage avec des volets blancs et au rez-de-chaussée, une double porte de bois sculpté. Harry frappa à la lourde porte et attendit quelques temps avant qu'on lui ouvre. Un elfe de maison, du nom de Jiri le mena jusqu'à son maître.

Drago était là, près d'une fenêtre, sirotant un jus de fruit frais. Il portait une chemise évasive blanche qui tombait sur un pantalon large en toile de la même couleur. Harry cru apercevoir un ange. Il avait natté ses cheveux blonds et les avaient noué avec un ruban de soie noir.

'-Monsieur Harry Potter, annonça l'elfe de maison.

'-merci Jiri, répondit Drago s'en se retourner.

Harry resta un moment interdit. Il regarda autour de lui et s'aperçut que le séjour était décoré avec soin. Il n'y avait pas de meubles à outrance, seulement le nécessaire. Deux grands fauteuils se faisaient face, un canapé noir, une table basse en bois au centre. Une cheminée non loin des deux fauteuils, une bibliothèque encombrée de livres et un buffet avec des photos de Drago avec ses parents. Il y avait trois doubles fenêtres, recouvert de rideaux rouges et quelques tableaux sur les murs blancs.

Drago se retourna enfin et sourit à Harry.

'-bonjour, lui dit il d'une voix faible. Je suis content de te voir, Harry.

'-moi aussi, répondit il mal à l'aise.

Drago le regarda intensément. Harry était habillé avec beaucoup de classe. Il portait un ensemble noir, pantalon à pince chemise longue. Il semblait même coiffé, ce qui fit sourire le prince des Serpentard.

'-pourquoi souris-tu ? Demanda Harry.

'-je te trouve très beau, voilà tout.

Harry se mit à rougir brutalement. Voir Drago en aussi bonne forme lui ravissait le cœur et l'âme. Il était si beau que Harry se contrôlait à peine pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

'-Drago… tu es magnifique, répliqua Harry en s'approchant de sa Némésis.

Le blond sourit de nouveau et combla l'espace entre eux, en le serrant dans ses bras.

'-Harry… tu m'as tellement manqué !

'-toi aussi ! J'ai eu si peur de te perdre !

Harry resserra l'étreinte et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou.

'-tu sens si bon, Dray ! Ca m'a manqué aussi…

Il chercha ses lèvres et les trouva rapidement. Le baisé s'intensifia et une poussée de désir brut s'abattit sur eux. Un désir qui leur brûlait chaque partielle de leurs pores, chaque millimètre de peau et qui explosait leurs cœurs.

Tout en continuant à se savourer les lèvres, ils transplanèrent jusqu'à la chambre à coucher de Drago. D'un geste de main Dray, ferma les longs rideaux de soies vertes pour les laisser dans l'obscurité. Il lâcha son étreinte et tapa dans ses mains. Aussitôt des petites bougies apparurent et se mirent à voler dans la pièce.

'-c'est magnifique Dray !

'-c'est pour toi, Harry, dit il en lui caressant le visage. Je t'aime.

Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de son aimé et lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Il rompit le baisé pour le léché doucement. Il lui fit une bise sur la joue puis bifurqua dans le cou. La morsure, d'une immense sensualité, eut pour effet de faire gémir bruyamment Harry. Cela faisait tellement de temps que Harry rêvait de retoucher ce corps, qu'il ne pu résister de lui déboutonner sa chemise. Il la fit tomber et fit courir ses mains sur son torse brûlant, légèrement musclé. Ce fut le tour de Drago de gémir.

Il rattrapa les lèvres du survivant et approfondit aussitôt le baisé. Leurs langues se mirent aussitôt à danser au même rythme. Harry saisit la nuque d'une main et la taille de Dray de l'autre, pour le serrer plus près de son corps en feu. Ils en ressentir une décharge électrique incroyable. Drago arracha la chemise de Harry en faisant sauter les boutons au passage. Il avait tellement envie de le sentir, envie de le toucher, de lui tout simplement. Ils se relâchèrent haletant et s'observèrent… puis le baisé reprit, encore plus fort, plus fiévreux qu'auparavant. Leurs torses nus se touchèrent et se contact si doux, si tendre, leur envoya des étincelles dans tout le corps.

Harry et Drago gémirent de concert. Harry rompit le baisé et traça un chemin avec sa langue, du cou de son partenaire, au torse. La caresse était brûlante et d'un délice fou. Chaque baisé de Harry faisait monter la température de leur deux corps. La chaleur qui dévorait Drago, l'obligea à tirer Harry pour saisir ses lèvres. Leurs mains se promenèrent à leur plus grand plaisir. Drago tira son amour jusqu'au lit et le poussa sur celui-ci. Il lui sauta dessus et continua son exploration.

'-Harry tu es si merveilleux…

IL se redressa haletant, au bord de l'orgasme. Il déboutonna le pantalon et le fit glisser. Harry en boxer était déjà au mieux de sa forme. Dray caressa la chair gonflée à travers sa prison de tissue…

Harry prit une profonde inspiration, c'était délicieusement bon. La prison disparut rapidement et Dray pu s'occuper du désir plus que présent de sa beauté. Il commença ses va-et-vient, accélérant et ralentissant de temps en temps. Harry gémit de toute son âme et repoussa Drago pour reprendre son souffle.

'-laisse moi m'occuper de toi ! Dit il en se redressant.

Il enleva le pantalon de Drago et tout le reste par la même occasion. Ils étaient à présent nus, l'un en face de l'autre, attendant un geste, un signe. Ils se rapprochèrent doucement, puis se fut le contact ultime, le feu jeté sur leurs corps, la joie, la folie, le désir, l'extase à l'état pur…

Le rythme accéléra brusquement, leurs deux corps nus enflammés, se touchaient, s'entrechoquaient, roulaient l'un sur l'autre, s'aimaient et s'épousaient à la perfection. Harry eu alors ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde… Drago.

Drago, s'offrait à lui. Drago, lui donnait l'accès au plaisir ultime et Harry ne se fit pas prier. Il le prépara longuement et entra en lui doucement. Drago ravala la douleur et ondula pour permettre l'avancer.

Harry rentra alors de tout son long et commença à onduler, encore et encore, de plus en plus vite. Main dans la main, se serrant leurs doigts avec force… et alors, la jouissance arriva… elle les envahit brutalement, les faisant hurler de plaisir, d'allégresse, de bien-être. Ils s'effondrèrent, l'un sur l'autre, le souffle court, la peau moite et le cœur battant à tout rompre. C'était magnifique, magique, époustouflant… Il n'y avait rien de comparable pour Harry mais aussi pour Drago. Leur union avait été éclatante, pleine de tendresse, pleine d'amour…

'-je t'aime Harry… je t'aime… je t'aime… Oh ! Je pourrais te le dire toute ma vie !

'-je t'aime moi aussi Drago, dit il en le serrant dans ses bras. Je t'aime tellement.

Ils se cramponnèrent l'un à l'autre et s'endormirent… Plus heureux que jamais.

A seize heures, ils se réveillèrent, prirent une douche puis Drago entraîna Harry dans le séjour. Ils n'étaient vêtus que d'un peignoir, mais la douce chaleur de juillet, ne demandait pas plus. Drago sonna son elfe de maison.

'-oui, maître Malefoy ?

'-nous voulons une carafe de jus de citrouille, des fraises, de la crème chantilly… tu veux quelques choses d'autre Harry ?

'-du champagne ?

'-oui, bonne idée, alors du champagne et deux coupes !

'-oui Maître Malefoy, tout de suite maître Malefoy.

Ils s'installèrent, dans le canapé en face de la cheminée. Drago était dos à Harry, qui le tenait fermement dans ses bras.

'-Dray… je crois que nous devons discuter…

'-je sais, souffla-t-il.

'-on attend, Jiri et on discutera ensuite…

'-très bien…

Harry lui prit la main et la serra fort.

'-ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a rien de grave.

Dray fit un pauvre sourire et expira longuement. Jiri arriva avec un plateau remplit de vivres, il le déposa sur la table puis disparut dans un pop. Drago prit une grosse fraise et la donna à Harry.

'-alors, dit il en mangeant un morceau, discutons !

'-Dray... j'aimerais te parler de ta lettre…

Drago se redressa et s'installa correctement dans le canapé.

'-je t'écoute.

'-j'ai… Elle m'a bouleversé… ton père était vraiment une ordure… et toi… qui dit m'envier ! Je me demande pourquoi ? Tu avais l'air si bien au collège, et moi j'étais si… si…

'-si quoi ?

'-je ne sais pas… j'avais tous les problèmes du monde ! Comment pouvais-tu m'envier ?

'-je pensais que tu avais tout !

'-je pensais la même chose, Dray ! Jamais j'aurai imaginé ta peine !

'-c'est du passé maintenant… je suis heureux!

'-moi aussi…

'-tu veux parler du pari…

'-oui, dit Harry d'une petite voix.

'-je suis désolé !

'-non, c'est oublié… répondit Harry en prenant une fraise et en la donnant à son amour. Je sais tout maintenant… enfin je me demande juste pourquoi Hermione s'en est pris à moi ? Je ne comprends pas !

'-je ne sais pas trop… elle m'a dit que tu n'avais pas le droit au bonheur…ni moi…

Il prit la bouteille de champagne et servit deux coupes. Il en tendit une à Harry et prit la sienne.

'-je m'en fiche maintenant… dit Harry. Je me fiche de ce pari stupide… je t'ai pardonné… mais j'aimerai savoir une chose…

'-la quelle ?

'-pourquoi Nott a prit des photos de Ron et Lesly ?

Drago posa son verre et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux d'or. Il réfléchit rapidement puis s'éclaircit la voix.

'-je voulais savoir pourquoi, il avait quitté Hermione. Quand je l'ai su… je n'avais pas l'intention de lui donner… en faite, je pensais lui donner si le pari ne se passait pas comme je l'avais prévu.

'-c'est-à-dire ?

'-et bien si je gagnais ou perdais à la loyale !

'-que s'est il passé ?

'-et bien… un tas de truc désagréable… elle m'a déballé toute son histoire. J'ai voulu lui faire du mal… d'où les photos ! Je lui ai laissé un parchemin, lui expliquant mon geste mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle les donnerait à Ron ! Je te le jure !

'-elle lui a dit que tu l'avais brutalisé, ajouta Harry d'une voix faible. Elle a dit que tu l'avais insulté parce qu'elle refusait tes avances !

'-QUOI ? MAIS ELLE EST COMPLETEMENT FOLLE !

'-pourquoi ? Expliques toi ?

'-JE NE L'AI JAMAIS MENACE ! ET EN PLUS C'EST MOI QUI AIT REFUSE DE COUCHER AVEC ELLE ! JE VAIS LA TUER ! Cria-t-il en se levant aussitôt.

Harry se leva et lui prit la main.

'-Drago calme toi !

'-mais je ne vais pas la laisser raconter n'importe quoi, sur moi ! Je n'ai jamais brutalisé une femme ! Jamais Harry ! Tu me crois, n'est pas ?

'-bien sur que je te crois ! Mais elle a déballé un tas de choses sur toi… et Ron… n'a pas pu supporter. Elle lui a dit que tu avais insulté sa famille ainsi que Lesly !

'-Harry arrête ou je jure devant Merlin que je vais la tuer !

'-Tu n'as rien dit ?

'-bien sur que non ! Jamais ! La famille de Ron m'a accueillit quand j'ai rejoins l'ordre ! Je ne pourrais pas leur faire ça !

'-je l'ai dis à Ron…

'-il faut que je lui présente mes excuses… à lui et à Lesly… évidemment.

'-oui, ce serait mieux… pour Hermione… j'aurai besoin de toi.

'-que dois-je faire, répondit Dray en se rasseyant.

Il lui expliqua tout, sur le déroulement de la soirée du lendemain, sur leur intention de se venger d'Hermione, que Pansy était au courant ainsi que Goyle (mais qu'il n'avait rien à craindre), qu'ils allaient tout déballer pendant le dîner à Poudlard, lorsque tous les convives seront présents.

'-tu es d'accord ?

'-bien entendu ! Je vais même ajouter mon petit grain de sel !

'-je dois me faire du souci ? Demanda Harry en souriant.

'-nan, mais elle, oui.

Il embrassa son Harry et le fit manger toutes les fraises et la chantilly qui restaient.

* * *

Harry et Drago avaient préparé soigneusement leurs affaires et avaient transplané jusqu'à Poudlard de bonne heure. C'était ce soir qu'ils auraient leur vengeance et ils désiraient plus que tout, qu'il n'y ait aucune ombre au tableau. 

C'est le professeur McGonagall qui vint les accueillir aux portes du collège. Rien avait changé, mis à part, qu'il n'y avait aucun élève. Les tableaux, les murs, les fantômes, les couloirs sans fin, les escaliers fous et les salles de classes, tout étaient identique. Harry était heureux d'être de retour… les souvenirs de cette époque revinrent à sa mémoire et il était ravi. Le professeur les mena jusqu'au bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

'-entrez !

'-bonjour professeur, dit Harry gaiement.

'-Harry ! Drago ! Je suis vraiment heureux de vous voir en bonne santé ! Asseyez vous ! Minerva vous restez avec nous ?

'-avec plaisir, dit elle en prenant place.

Harry et Dray s'installèrent cote à cote.

'-du thé pour tout le monde ?

'-oui, professeur.

'-alors, Severus m'a dit que vous avez eu un accident Drago ? Vous allez mieux ?

'-oui, professeur Dumbledore, le mieux du monde !

'-très bien, et toi Harry, comment vas-tu ?

très bien aussi… j'ai eu quelques petits soucis mais tout est réglé maintenant.

Dumbledore se mit à sourire et regarda intensément les deux garçons.

'-nous avons installé les chambres au niveau du couloir des enchantements, dit McGonagall. Les salles de classes ont été aménagées pour recevoir tout le monde ! L'idée de faire un mariage ici est vraiment farfelue, vous ne trouvez pas ?

'-et bien, commença Harry, nous aimons tous Poudlard et si je devais un jour me marier…

IL regarda intensément Drago…

'-J'adorerai le faire ici…

'-et bien qui sait, répondit Dumbledore en souriant malicieusement.

Ils prirent leurs thés et discutèrent joyeusement avant de rejoindre leurs appartements. Harry et Dray avaient chacun leurs chambres, l'une au couleur de Gryffondor, c'est-à-dire rouge et or, et l'autre au couleur de Serpentard, grise et verte.

Harry rejoignit Dray, celui-ci devait aller voir le professeur Rogue et Harry préféra l'attendre près du lac.

* * *

En arrivant devant le bureau du professeur Rogue, Drago retrouva avec un amusement attendri l'atmosphère habituelle de la maison Serpentard : les cachots froids et humides, l'absence de lumière et le ton sec de Severus lorsqu'il lui dit d'entrer. 

'-Oh Drago ! C'est toi ! Je suis content de te voir !

'-moi aussi professeur.

Ils se regardèrent longuement, puis Drago lui sourit et le prit dans ses bras.

'-vous m'avez manqué professeur ! Pourquoi vous ne venez jamais me voir !

'-oh, dit en le lâchant et en allant s'installer derrière son bureau. Et bien, je pensais que tu ne voudrais plus des conseils d'un vieux professeur !

'-oh ! Mais vous savez que vous êtes pour moi comme un père ! Vous avez toujours été là pour moi !

'-ça me touche ce que tu me dis, Drago !

'-et j'aimerai aussi vous remercier… Harry m'a dit ce que vous avez fait pour moi !

'-c'est tout à fait naturelle ! D'ailleurs, j'ai été surpris par Potter !

'-pourquoi ?

'-parce qu'il est venu me voir ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait ravaler sa fierté pour un Malefoy… Je ne savais pas que vous étiez ami.

'-c'est une longue histoire, vous savez !

'-j'ai tout mon temps !

'-pour faire court et pour ne pas tout dévoiler… je dirais que je me suis aperçut que j'avais un cœur et que celui-ci ne battait que pour Harry !

'-me voila plus que surpris !

'-je l'étais aussi !

'-et qu'en est il de la part de Potter ?

'-mes sentiments sont partagés, n'ayez crainte !

'-très bien !

'-je peux vous demander un service ?

'-oui, bien entendu, Drago.

'-j'aurais besoin de votre pensine…

* * *

L'après midi touchait à sa fin et les convives du repas de pré noce, faisaient leurs apparitions. 

Neville et Luna, les Nott, Crabbe accompagné de Millicent Bulstrode, Fred et Georges Weasley, les jumelles Patil, Ginny au bras de Blaise Zabini, les Ottoms, Ron et Lesly… arrivèrent au château. Les anciens élèves guidèrent les novices à leurs appartements et tous se retrouvèrent au bord du lac pour discuter avec Harry et Drago qui était revenu.

'-ça fait plaisir d'être de retour au château, dit Ron en s'allongeant dans l'herbe

'-ouais, je suis tout à fait d'accord, répliqua Neville. On est tellement bien ici !

'-Au faite, on est tous là ? Demanda Georges en se redressant pour mieux voir ses amis qui étaient tous assis sur le gazon du parc.

'-non, répondit Harry. Il manque Hermione et les futures mariés.

'-le dînée commence dans une heure, on ferait bien d'aller se préparer, répliqua Drago en se levant.

Ils acquiescèrent et tous se levèrent comme un seul homme pour rejoindre leurs appartements. Harry prit une douche rapide et enfila un costume trois pièces noir à rayure grise. Il se coiffa légèrement et sortit rejoindre Drago. Celui-ci était d'une beauté incroyable. Il portait un costume bleu nuit et avait natté ses longs cheveux dorés. Harry lui vola un baisé et le tira hors de sa chambre.

La grande salle de Poudlard avait été entièrement aménagée et décorée pour l'occasion. A coté des armoiries de Poudlard, avait été accroché une banderoles lumineuse, ou l'on pouvait lire, « A PANSY ET GREGORY : LES FUTURS EPOUX ». Une grande table avait été dressée pour les invités et à chaque place, un petit carton avait été posé indiquant le nom et prénom de la personne.

Une autre tables, un peu plus petite que la première avait été placé et contenait des coupes de champagnes. Harry alla en prendre une, en compagnie de son cher et tendre. Ils trouvèrent Terry et en compagnie d'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année.

'-Harry te voila ! Dit Terry en souriant. J'aimerai te présenter quelqu'un.

Il appela le jeune homme et fit les présentations.

'-Gordon Saquet, voici Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy.

'-enchanté, répondit Saquet.

'-Ravi, dit Malefoy en le dévisageant.

Il était blond, les yeux bleus, bronzé parfaitement et beau garçon. Il était musclé mais seulement ce qu'il fallait et n'arrêtait pas de sourire, montrant par la même occasion, une dentition parfaite et éclatante.

'-c'est le fiancé de Prudence, ajouta Terry en voyant le regard insistant de Drago.

'-oh, oui ! Répliqua Harry. Prudence m'a beaucoup parlé de toi ! Alors elle a dit oui ?

'-en effet ! Mais nous n'avons pas encore fixé de date !

'-les félicitations s'imposent alors, répliqua Drago en lui souriant franchement. Tiens, voila la futur mariée.

Prudence tout de rouge vêtue entra dans la grande salle d'un pas gracieux. Elle était magnifique dans cette robe de soirée d'un grand couturier moldu français et coiffés avec beaucoup de style. Elle s'approcha des garçons et embrassa son Gordon qui vira au rouge brique.

'-alors Drago, dit elle en souriant, toujours parmi nous !

'-oui, comme tu peux le voir ! Et en pleine forme !

Il serra Harry dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue.

'-oh Merlin ! Dit elle enlevant les yeux au ciel. Un Malefoy amoureux, c'est incroyable !

Elle sourit puis éclata de rire suivit bientôt par le petit groupe. Les Weasley en compagnie de Lesly, se joignirent à la petite troupe et Drago prit à part Ron. Ils sortirent de la grande salle et allèrent faire quelques pas dans le parc.

'-Ron… je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fais ! Dit Drago pour couper le silence qui pesait entre eux. Je n'aurais jamais du me mêler de ta vie privé.

'-pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

'-Ron… je ne peux pas te le dire maintenant… tu le sauras ce soir, je te le promets !

'-bon… je suis donc obligé d'attendre, répondit le roux en souriant.

'-je suis encore désolé… et je présenterai mes excuses à Lesly aussi…

'-c'est bon… de plus je te dois aussi des excuses, je n'aurai jamais du te frapper.

'-réaction typique Gryffondor ! Dit il en souriant. Mais je pense que j'aurai réagit de la même façon, alors excuse moi encore !

'-c'est bon, Dray ! Arrête de t'excuser ! Ce n'est pas du tout typique d'un Serpentard ! Si tu continues, on va finir par croire que tu viens de Poufsouffle !

Ils se mirent à rire et allèrent retrouver leurs amis.

Pansy, Grégory et Hermione, arrivèrent ensemble à Poudlard. Pansy dans une robe saumon, entrelacées dans le dos et tombant en cascade sur le devant était époustouflante. Grégory avait opté pour une robe de sorcier sombre mais distingué et Hermione pour une robe noire en mousseline. Elle était fendu à l'avant et était recouverte de franges noires qui donnaient un effet de volume magnifique. Toutes les discussions cessèrent à leur entrer. Hermione fit un sourire ravageur à l'assemblée et entra d'un pas gracieux en compagnie des hôtes de marques. Tout le monde vint les saluer, y compris Harry, Drago et Terry.

'-Hermione, je suis plus que ravie de te voir, dit Drago en lui faisant son plus beau sourire. J'espère que tu aimeras la soirée.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et alla rejoindre Grégory et Pansy.

L'heure du dînée arriva et Dumbledore les invita à prendre place. Il était installé en bout de table, en face de lui se trouvait les futurs époux. A sa droite se trouvait McGonagall et à sa gauche le professeur Rogue.

A la gauche de Pansy, se trouvait Hermione Granger qui souriait à tout le monde et à sa droite, ou plutôt à la droite de Goyle, Drago Malefoy, qui lui aussi souriait. A coté de Drago se tenait Harry Potter.

Les discussions allaient bon train et tous riaient de bonnes grâces aux blagues douteuses de Ron, de Fred et de Georges ou encore au souvenir de Neville Londubat. Le professeur Rogue se permit même un petit sourire à l'allusion du passé, lorsque Neville raconta sa peur atroce d'aller en cours de potion. Dumbledore s'amusait de tout et racontait lui aussi divers anecdote qui faisait rire toute la table.

Le repas fut copieux et le dessert encore plus. Le champagne coulait à flot et tous les invités remerciaient Merlin pour cette paix retrouvée…

Hermione se leva avec son verre de champagne et tous firent silence.

'-j'aimerai porter un toast, dit elle à haute voix. En tant que demoiselle d'honneur, j'ai l'immense joie, de me tenir devant vous et de vous dire ce que je ressens au plus profond de mon cœur. Je suis heureuse, honorée, ravie d'avoir été choisit par Pansy pour accomplir ce rôle ! Je sais, je me répète mais c'est sincère. Pansy, je te considère comme la sœur que je n'ai jamais eue, ton sourire, ta joie de vivre, ta beauté, ton coté boute-en-train me réchauffent le cœur et j'aimerai te souhaiter tout le bonheur du monde.

Les convives applaudirent ses quelques mots et Hermione continua.

'-nous n'avons pas toujours été en de bons termes, mais grâce à Merlin, ce temps est révolu ! Nous avons tout l'avenir devant nous pour accroître cette amitié bien présent en chacune de nous. J'espère que l'avenir te réservera pleins de bonne surprise et te donnera tout ce que tu désires ! Grégory, je ne te connais pas vraiment. Nous avons passé sept ans, ici à Poudlard, ensemble, mais je n'ai pas eu la joie de mieux te connaître. Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien puisque Pansy t'a choisi et je te souhaite que le meilleur. Je vous souhaite une vie pleine d'amour et de tendresse ! A vous ! A Pansy et à Grégory !

'-A Pansy et à Grégory ! S'écria la foule avant de finir leur coupe et d'applaudir le discours de la jeune fille.

Hermione se rassit et essuya une larme invisible avec son mouchoir brodé. Lorsque le silence revint, Drago se leva à son tour. Il regarda Hermione qui lui souriait et lui fit un sourire narquois.

'-Mesdemoiselles, Mesdames, Messieurs, Professeurs et amis…

Il s'arrêta et regarda toute la table en souriant.

'-j'aimerai à mon tour porter un toast, pour Pansy et Grégory !

Il leva son verre en désignant ses amis.

'-en tant qu'ancien représentant de la maison Serpentard, je tenais à vous dire que je suis fier de vous avoir comme amis. Durant nos années passées ici, à Poudlard, nous avons fait les quatre cents coups. Et bien entendu, ces quatre cents coups, nous les avons fait contre la plupart des Gryffondor ici présent.

Il posa un regard attendri à Harry avant de poursuivre.

'-et à l'époque, je pensais impossible une entente entre maisons. Mais c'était faux… je me voilais la face…

Il fit une nouvelle pause et regarda tous ses amis.

'-j'ai toujours été attiré par la maison Gryffondor ! Et oui, moi un Serpentard pur souche, j'étais attiré par eux, par leurs sens de l'honneur, par leurs courages et par leurs sens de l'amitié. Je l'imaginais sans faille…

Il posa un regard haineux sur Hermione, qui la fit tressaillir.

'-je l'imaginais comme dans les romans d'aventure où les héros se jurent fidélités jusqu'à la fin des temps…

Il y eu quelques rire dans l'assemblée.

'-mais je me suis trompé. Une telle amitié n'existe pas ! J'ai rencontré une personne qui aurait eu largement sa place à Serpentard. Une personne fausse, manipulatrice, sournoise… mauvaise ! Une parfaite Serpentard ! Mais non que dis-je… Gryffondor !

Les convives commencèrent à s'agiter sur leurs sièges. Harry ne détachait pas son regard d'Hermione et elle ne lâchait pas Drago.

'-Avec cette personne… j'ai fais un pari… je devais séduire le grand Harry Potter !

A cette révélation, tous se turent. Leurs regards allaient de Drago à Harry et tous se demandaient pourquoi le survivant ne réagissait pas.

'-mais qu'est ce que tu racontes, Drago ? Demanda Ginny plus que surprise.

'-je raconte juste ce qu'il s'est passé durant ce mois, Gin ! Je raconte juste que j'ai fais un pari… avec Hermione Granger !

'-oh ! S'exclama la salle.

'-Comment ! Disaient d'autres convives. Un pari ?

'-Impossible !

'-Pourtant c'est la vérité ! N'est ce pas Mione ! Alors ! Tu as perdu ta langue !

Hermione serra les dents et le dévisagea avec rage.

'-tais-toi Malefoy, siffla-t-elle. Ne raconte pas de bêtises !

'-mais c'est la vérité ! Dit il en souriant. J'ai même des preuves !

'-oh ! Laisse moi rire ! Qui te croiras ? Tu es un mythomane invétéré !

'-Mais attends, dit il en souriant encore plus, laisse moi leur raconter ce qu'il s'est passé, Hermione ! Tout à commencer, il y a un mois environ. Notre amie Hermione venait de se disputer avec son ami de toujours, Harry Potter et elle était très en colère, la pauvre bichette ! Elle a donc décidé de se venger et a mis au point un stratagème pour arriver à ses fins ! Elle a demandé au méchant Drago Malefoy de s'occuper de Harry, pendant qu'elle s'occupait de Pansy Parkinson, futur Goyle.

Il y eu des exclamations de mécontentement qui raisonnèrent dans la salle.

'-ça suffit Malefoy ! Vas-tu te taire ! Cria-t-elle de rage. Ne l'écoutez pas, il ment !

'-non, ma chère, ils ont le droit de savoir, qui tu es vraiment ! Donc Hermione, comme je le disais, devait apprendre la vie à Pansy. Et Pansy, je tiens à nouveau à te présenter mes plus sincères excuses !

Il sourit à Pansy qui lui rendit. Les autres ne comprenait pas. Aucun des concernés ne réagissait, ni même Dumbledore qui aurait pu faire taire Drago.

'-tu as trop bu, Drago ! Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis !

'-Arrête Hermione, laisse le parler, dit Harry d'une voix forte.

'-merci, Harry répliqua Drago en souriant. Pour faire court, je devais dévergonder Harry et le jeter après… si je le faisait avant Hermione… j'aurais eu droit à une nuit de pure plaisir !

Fred serra les dents et les points.

'-tais-toi, cria-t-il malgré tout. Arrête tes conneries !

'-Je le répète, c'est la vérité, répondit Drago à haute voix.

'-prouve le !

Il fit une moue peinée à Fred puis regarda Harry. Il lui fit un signe de tête et retourna son attention sur Hermione.

'-voici la preuve.

Il claqua dans ses mains et un tas de lettres apparurent dans la salle. Ils en attrapèrent chacun une et la lurent avec attention. Des exclamations se firent soudain entendre.

'-par Merlin !

'-Balivernes !

'-Hermione, fit Fred en la regardant comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

'-il ment, répliqua-t-elle en jetant la lettre. Ce n'est pas une preuve ! C'est ta parole contre la mienne. Et qu'est ce que vaut la parole d'un Serpentard, fils de mangemort !

Le silence tomba brutalement. Les regards convergeaient tous sur Hermione.

'-très intelligent de parler de mon père, Hermione, s'énerva Drago. Mais j'avais prévu le coup !

Il leva sa baguette.

'-_Accio pensine_ !

Le silence fut troublé par un sifflement venant de l'extérieur de la grande salle. Soudain, une grande bassine de pierre arriva et s'arrêta net devant Drago.

'-le professeur Rogue me l'a prêté, aujourd'hui, dit il en la prenant, et comme vous devez le savoir… c'est très utile lorsqu'on a trop de souvenirs !

Il pointa sa baguette sur sa tempe et en sortit un petit filet argenté qu'il déposa dans la bassine.

'-ceci est la preuve ultime ! Mais avant je dois éclaircir certaine chose. En faisant ce pari, je me suis rendu compte d'une chose…

IL regarda Harry et lui sourit.

'-je me suis rendu compte que j'aimais Harry plus que ma vie. Je l'aime plus que tout et heureusement que certaines personnes, ont la tête bien remplie et surtout sur les épaules, pour me l'avoir fait remarquer. Oui Terry, c'est bien de toi, dont je parle ! Tu m'as ouvert les yeux et je t'en serais toujours reconnaissant. Cependant, j'ai aussi blessé des personnes… C'est pour cela que j'aimerai vous présenter mes excuses… à toi Ron et à toi Lesly. Je n'aurais du prendre ses photos… voyez vous, elles étaient destinées à Hermione et je ne pensais pas qu'elle vous les montrerait et surtout qu'elle mentirait. Mais maintenant place à la pensine !

'-Drago arrête ! Cria Hermione. Tu en as assez fait, je crois !

'-de quoi as-tu peur ? De la vérité ?

Il saisit la bassine de pierre ou ornait des symboles inscrits autour et la posa devant lui. Les filets argentés se mélangeaient doucement et Dray s'amusa quelques instants à les bouger avec sa baguette. La substance se mit alors à tourbillonner de plus en plus vite. De la couleur grise, les filets devinrent transparents. On aurait dit du verre. Drago sortit sa baguette de la bassine et une récita une formule.

A présent, tous les invités pouvaient voir le contenu de la bassine. Ils se penchèrent tous et ils purent distinguer une vaste pièce que la plupart reconnaissait comme étant le bureau de Drago Malefoy, à Hide Cot Manor. Il faisait nuit et le bureau était éclairé par diverses petites lampes. Les invités se penchèrent davantage pour mieux voir ce qu'il se passaient et surtout pour distinguer s'il y avait des personnes présentes. Ils avancèrent le bout de leurs nez lorsque soudain, ils entrèrent en contact avec la substance. Tout à coup, la grande salle bascula. Ils furent projetés en avant et tombèrent dans la bassine que Drago avait considérablement agrandit. Ils chutèrent encore et encore, et lorsqu'ils pensèrent s'écraser sur le sol, ils se retrouvèrent debout dans le bureau de Drago.

Celui-ci était assis et discutait avec Hermione. Ils regardèrent la scène avec attention.

_« Alors, tu as vu Pansy ? Disait le Drago de la pensine » _

_« - oui, mais rien, rien du tout, elle était d'une superbe humeur et elle m'a prit la tête avec son foutu mariage. « je suis si heureuse Mione » Dit elle en imitant la voix de crécelle de Pansy. « Dans trois jours je serai Madame Grégory Goyle ! Tu t'en rends compte ! » Beurk, elle allait me foutre la nausée. »_

_« -je vois, répondit Drago en remettant son masque de froideur. Donc si je comprends bien tu as perdu ton pari ! »_

_« -tu as rompu avec Harry ! Dit elle en souriant. Je n'y crois pas ! »_

_« -Et pourtant, fit il le cœur serré. »_

_« -tu l'as quitté ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! »_

_« -Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'hilarant dans ce que je viens de te dire, répondit il de sa voix traînante. Tu as perdu donc tu es à moi ! »_

_Elle se mit à rire encore plus. Il lui fallut bien cinq minutes pour se calmer. _

_« -pauvre petit pote Potter, dit elle les larmes aux yeux. Tu as du le tuer ! »_

Tous les convives qui avaient été avalé par la pensine, assistaient à la scène sans piper mot. Harry, sentait la rage monter en lui, plus les minutes passaient.

'-Hermione…

L'action continuait. Hermione était à présent entrain de raconter tout ce qu'elle avait fait, tout ce qu'elle pensait de leur amour… tout. Lorsque Drago, sortit du bureau, Harry vit le décor se dissoudre puis réapparaître devant la maison des Ottoms, à Godric Drive.

_« -je veux voir Harry ! »_

_Terry le regarda longuement avant de prendre la parole. _

_« -Harry est endormi, dit il calmement, et je ne pense pas qu'il veuille te voir. »_

_Drago se mordit la lèvre inférieure et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux blonds. _

_« -il faut que je le vois, j'ai tant de chose à lui dire… tant de chose à lui expliquer… et à me faire pardonner ! »_

_« -Drago… je crois que tu ne comprends pas, dit Terry sèchement. Harry a prit une potion pour dormir ! Quand il se réveillera, c'est-à-dire dans environ huit heures, je doute qu'il soit heureux de te voir ! Il est dans un état lamentable et je sais que c'est de TA faute ! On ne se connaît pas mais je n'ai que deux choses à te dire. La première… Arrête de ne penser qu'à toi ! Car tu fais du mal au gens qui t'entoure et qui t'aime accessoirement ! Et deuxièmement, si tu veux que Harry TE pardonne, creuse toi les méninges pour lui expliquer la situation ! Le pourquoi de ton geste ! C'est clair ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai confiance en toi, et sache que ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde ! Si tu veux que ça continue, fais ce que tu dois faire ! Mais pour l'instant, rentre chez toi ! »_

Lorsque Drago se fit claquer la porte au nez, Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Le Drago de la pensine, fulminait de rage et lorsqu'il transplana, la scène changea encore.

Drago cette fois ci, marchait le long de Godric Drive. Il se fit aborder par Ron et la bagarre recommença.

_« Malefoy ! »_

_Drago se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec un Ron très en colère. _

_« -oh Ron… Salut… »_

_«'-tu t'es bien amusé ! Cria Ron. T'as pris ton pied ! Hein ! » _

_« -quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes !_

_Ron le saisit par le col et le secoua frénétiquement. »_

_« -qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de m'espionner ! »_

_Il décrocha un coup poing sur le beau visage du blond qui tomba sous le choc. Drago légèrement secoué se releva et bondit sur Ron. Il le frappa au visage plusieurs fois avant que Ron se relève et lui donne une droite dans la mâchoire. Dray retomba, la lèvre fendue et saignant abondement. Les passants s'étaient arrêtés et essayaient de les séparer, mais rien à faire. _

_Ils continuaient à se rouer de coup. Harry qui était un peu plus loin, c'est-à-dire de l'autre coté de la rue fut étonné de voir un attroupement sur l'autre trottoir. La foule s'écarta doucement et Harry pu voir Dray et Ron. Ils se battaient en pleine rue comme des moldus. Drago était en mauvais état ainsi que Ron. Harry le cœur battant, hurla de toutes ses forces. _

_« -DRAGO ! » _

_Celui-ci leva la tête et vit Harry. Il repoussa Ron et regarda son aimé. Harry lui sourit et traversa sans regarder. Mais à ce moment là, une voiture déboula dans la rue. Drago la vit arriver et ne réfléchit pas. Il se précipita et poussa Harry qui évita le choc. Mais malheureusement, Drago, fut percuté de plein fouet et tomba lourdement sur la chaussée. _

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de pleurer lorsqu'il revit cette scène.

_« '-je t'ai toujours aimé… et… je suis… tellement désolé… de t'avoir fait souffrir. » _

_Le Harry de la pensine tenait fermement les mains de son amour et pleurait_ _de plus belle. _

_« '-Harry… je t'aime… »_

_« '-tais toi… Dray… NON DRAY ! OUVRE LES YEUX ! NE ME LAISSE PAS! »_

_Drago lâcha la main de Harry. Elle retomba mollement sur le sol goudronné de Godric Drive. _

'-vous en avez vu suffisamment, dit une voix qu'il connaissait trop bien.

Il se retourna et vit Drago, debout face à lui.

'-Allez, viens.

Il se sentit projeté dans les airs et la rue s'estompa pour ensuite disparaître complètement. Il tourna encore et encore, puis réapparut dans la grande salle à coté de Drago. La bassine agrandit, scintillait devant les yeux ébahit de tous les invités. Harry jeta immédiatement un regard noir à Hermione qui avait pâlit.

Pansy se leva brusquement et la gifla. Cette dernière, qui était restée debout, chancela et tomba sur le sol.

'-comment as-tu osé ! Cria-t-elle. Tu me dégoûtes !

Elle se jeta sur elle et lui donna une autre gifle. Goyle se leva et attrapa sa fiancée.

'-JE VAIS T'ETRIPER ! ESPECE DE GARCE ! LACHE MOI GREG ! JE VAIS LA TUER !

Hermione se redressa et lui jeta un regard noir.

'-La ferme Pansy ! Tu ne pourrais même pas lancer un sort de première année vu ta nullité avec une baguette !

'-GREG LACHE MOI !

'-S'il vous plait, jeunes filles, dit Dumbledore en se levant. Calmez vous !

'-Vous le vieux fou, taisez-vous ! Cria Hermione. Pansy tu n'es qu'une pauvre idiote et toi Harry… tu n'es qu'un jouet entre ses mains expertes !

Elle lui montra Drago d'un signe de tête.

'-Vous me dégoûtez ! Cria-t-elle. Tu me répugnes Harry !

Elle lui lança un regard mauvais en lui disant cela. Harry se leva d'un coup et la foudroya du regard. Il n'y avait plus rien, tout était noir autour de lui. Il ne voyait qu'elle. Il voulait lui faire mal. Comment avait elle pu lui faire ça ! Plus ses pensées étaient tournées vers elle, plus la masse de colère en lui se transformaient en masse magique. Bientôt, une sorte de dôme électrique se forma autour de son corps. Il lui lança un regard plein de haine et de dégoût.

'-Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?

Sa voix était froide et coupante. Le dôme transparent vira au rouge sang. La sphère s'agrandit et Harry ne pu la contenir. Il poussa un cri de colère et toutes les vitres de la grande salle explosèrent.

'-Harry ! Cria Dumbledore.

Hermione se mit à rire froidement.

'-Harry tu nous fais une crise !

'-Hermione tais-toi ! Tu ferais mieux de t'en aller si tu ne veux pas que je m'occupe de toi ! Ajouta Harry en se contrôlant à peine.

'-Oh, mais tu crois que j'ai peur de toi ! C'est grâce à moi, si tu as vaincu Voldemort. J'étais le cerveau ! Sans moi tu n'étais rien, tu n'es rien !

'-Comment oses-tu dire cela ! S'énerva Drago.

'-Toi la ferme ! Laisse le, j'aimerai voir de quoi le grand Harry Potter est capable.

'-Miss Granger ! S'empourpra McGonagall.

L'intensité magique de Harry augmenta encore, le dôme devint éclatant, lumineux et très dangereux. Les convives qui étaient autour de la table s'éloignèrent aussitôt. D'un geste négligé de la main, Harry renversa la table, qui alla s'écrasé contre les armoiries de Poudlard, de l'autre coté de la salle. Il avança doucement encore et encore. Hermione la seule qui n'avait pas bougé, se trouvait à un mètre de lui.

'-Qu'est ce que tu vas me faire ? Hein ! Hurla-t-elle. Me tuer ?

Harry leva la main vers Hermione et elle fut projetée contre un mur.

'-Harry ! Non ! Cria Dumbledore.

Il se rapprocha de lui et voulu traverser le dôme mais il fut lui aussi projeté non loin des convives. Le professeur McGonagall se précipita aussitôt.

'-Faites quelques choses ! Il va la tuer ! Cria-t-elle près de Dumbledore.

Il se leva péniblement et regarda son ancien protégé.

'-il ne nous entend pas ! dit il. Il faut l'empêcher de faire une bêtise !

Harry se rapprocha encore. Il la saisit par les bras et la secoua violemment.

'-tu vas me le payer !

Il resserra son étreinte et elle se mit à crier de douleurs. Une brûlure atroce apparut au niveau de ses bras.

'-Lâche moi !

'-D'accord, dit il en souriant méchamment.

Il lâcha ses bras et plaça ses mains autour de son cou. Il commença alors à serrer…

Des marques rouges apparurent aussitôt. Elle était là, pleurante et personne ne faisait rien pour l'aider. Drago appela Harry. Mais rien. Il ne l'entendait pas.

'-Par Merlin, il va la tuer, avait crié Ginny.

Mais personne n'osait l'approcher.

'-Drago ! Cria Terry. Arrête le !

'-mais comment ? Je ne peux pas pénétrer son bouclier !

'-il te laissera passer, répondit Terry.

Drago avança prudemment en essayant de se faire entendre par Harry qui tenait toujours Hermione.

'-Harry, laisse la partir, tu vas lui faire du mal !

Harry n'écoutait toujours pas. Il se plaça derrière lui et continua à parler

'-Harry, si tu l'as tue, tu t'en voudras toute ta vie ! Lâche la, je t'en supplie !

Drago avança encore. Il était séparé de Harry par le dôme rouge qui lançait des éclairs. Il se concentra et essaya une autre méthode. Il ferma les yeux et aussitôt il se mit à briller de milles feux. Il chercha alors Harry par les voix de l'esprit.

« Harry ? Pensa-t-il. Harry tu m'entends ? »

'-Drago ? répondit il à haute voix, en tenant toujours Hermione qui criait comme une furie.

« Oui, c'est moi ! C'est Drago ! »

Drago…

« Harry lâche la ! »

NON ! Cria-t-il. Elle nous a fait trop de mal !

« Harry si tu la tues… tu t'en voudras toute ta vie ! »

Harry se mordit la lèvre et lança un regard noir à Hermione qui essayait tant bien que mal à se dégager.

« Harry, je t'en supplie ! Lâche la ! Si tu m'aimes Harry, épargne sa vie ! »

'-Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry en resserrant son étreinte.

La foule se mit à crier et tous se placèrent derrière Drago.

« Tu ne m'aimes pas ! »

'-Comment peux-tu me dire ça ! Dit il. Je t'aime plus que tout Drago !

Tous les regards se posèrent sur Malefoy.

'-mais à qui il parle ? Demanda Neville éberlué.

'-il parle à Drago ! Dit Terry en observant l'aura magnifique de Drago qui s'intensifiait.

« Laisse moi entrer ! »

'-non…

« Tu ne veux pas me faire de mal ! Alors je vais te rejoindre »

Harry n'eu pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Drago marcha jusqu'à lui et il franchit la sphère. Il l'entoura de ses bras protecteur et Harry desserra son étreinte. Hermione tomba lourdement sur le sol se tenant le cou et en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle se redressa péniblement et recula jusqu'aux doubles portes de la grande salle. La sphère rouge de Harry et l'éclat d'or de Drago se mélangèrent parfaitement avant de partir en fumée. Sous quelques « Ouah » de l'assemblée.

Hermione lança des éclairs à Ron et à Harry.

'-Hermione, ça va ? Demanda Ron en s'approchant d'elle.

'-NE TAPPROCHE PAS ! NE ME TOUCHE PAS !

'-tu dois te faire soigner ! Tu as des brûlures…

'-TAIS TOI Ron !

'-Hermione, je veux que tu quittes ce château, dit Harry qui s'était ressaisit et tenait Drago près de lui. Je veux que tu quittes Minerva Crescent ! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ! Je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer, si jamais tu oses apparaître devant moi ou Drago ! Tu m'entends ! Vas t'en !

Sa voix était menaçante et sans réplique. Elle lui fit un pauvre sourire, essuya ses yeux et épousseta sa robe.

'-ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je m'en vais !

Elle jeta un regard glacial à toute la salle puis s'arrêta sur Fred Weasley.

'-tu viens ? Demanda-t-elle froidement.

'-Non, Mione, je préfère en rester là… oublies moi.

'-très bien, dit elle amère.

Elle avança jusqu'à la sortie et s'arrêta aux doubles portes.

'-Terry… tu m'as parfaitement cerné ! Je suis quelqu'un de mauvais !

Elle éclata de rire et franchit la porte.

Le silence tomba ensuite sur la grande salle. Ils restèrent tous interdit. Harry tomba dans les bras Drago et celui-ci le serra très fort. Il avait besoin de le sentir.

'-je t'aime Drago.

'-est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? Demanda Neville perdu.

'-Mr Londubat ! Siffla Rogue. Je crois que nous avons eu assez de déballages de vie privée pour ce soir !

'-Severus a totalement raison, répliqua sèchement McGonagall.

'-Passons à autre chose, dit Dumbledore en se relevant.

Il fit un geste de la main et toutes les fenêtres ainsi la table se réparèrent.

'-s'il vous plait, coupa Drago, j'ai quelque chose à dire !

'-encore !

Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un écrin. Il prit Harry par la main et l'entraîna un peu plus loin. Il mit un genou à terre et le regarda dans les yeux. Harry rougit brutalement.

'-oh Merlin… Dit il en se cachant des regards que lui lançaient ses amis.

'-Harry…

'-oh Merlin…

'-tu sais que je t'aime plus que tout ?

'-oui, répondit il à voix basse.

'-je donnerai ma vie pour toi, Harry ! Et je ne veux plus être séparé de toi !

'-oh Merlin.

'-Harry veux tu m'épouser ?

'-oh merlin…

Harry rougit de plus belle et acquiesça de la tête.

'-oui… oui…OUI ! Je le veux !

Drago ouvrit son écrin et en sortit une magnifique chevalière en or, avec les initiales « HD » gravées dessus. Il lui enfila et l'embrassa aussitôt sous les applaudissements survoltés de la salle.

'-Pansy Elisabeth Parkinson, voulez vous prendre pour époux Grégory Allan Goyle, pour l'aimer, l'honorer, le chérir, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

'-je le veux, dit elle les larmes aux yeux.

'-Grégory Allan Goyle, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Pansy Elisabeth Parkinson, pour l'aimer, l'honorer, la chérir, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

'-oui, je la veux… heu je le veux, oui ! Bafouilla-t-il.

'-Harry James Potter, voulez vous prendre pour époux Drago Lucius Malefoy, pour l'aimer, l'honorer, le chérir, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

'-oui, je le veux !

'-Drago Lucius Malefoy, voulez vous prendre pour époux Harry James Potter, pour l'aimer, l'honorer, le chérir, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

'-oui.

'-Donc par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare unis pour la vie, par les liens magiques du mariage. Vous pouvez vous embrasser !

Ils s'embrassèrent sous les applaudissements et les pleures de l'assistance. Toute la famille Weasley avait fait le déplacement, ainsi que Remus Lupin, Hagrid et tous les invités de la veille pour se réjouir du bonheur de Harry.

La fête organisée battait son plein et tout le monde dansait sur les rythmes endiablés des _Bizarre Sister's_. Le professeur Dumbledore et McGonagall se déhanchaient avec grâce sur la piste accompagnée par tous les convives. Harry était resplendissant dans son costume blanc ainsi que Drago. Il l'embrassa passionnément et le serra dans ses bras.

'-oh Dray ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !

'-moi aussi, Harry. Je t'aime tellement.

'-moi aussi, je t'aime, répondit Harry un sourire éclatant aux lèvres. Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous sommes mariés !

'-tu n'as pas changé d'avis !

'-non ! Jamais ! C'était si soudain ! Je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est tout ! Heureusement que Terry était là !

'-pourquoi ?

'-et bien, on est allé te chercher ta chevalière ce matin !

'-mais comment avez-vous fait ? Londres n'est pas vraiment à coté, et je sais qu'elle ne vient pas de Pré-au-Lard !

'-disons que Terry est un jeune homme étonnant, dit il en souriant.

'-on parle de moi ? Demanda Terry qui passait non loin des tourtereaux.

'-et bien, mon mari se posait quelques questions à ton sujet !

'-je t'écoute Drago !

'-Je ne veux pas paraître impoli ou te manquer de respect, mais on m'a toujours dit que les moldus ne voyaient pas Poudlard ? Alors comment…

'-Drago, Drago, Drago… sourit Terry. Tout simplement parce que je ne suis pas un moldu ! Mais j'adore vivre comme eux, voila tout !

'-mais Harry m'a confirmé le faite que…

'-et bien, je lui ai dis que j'en étais un… pour voir si cela faisait une différence entre nous ! Mais je suis bel et bien un sorcier, même si je passe mon temps à nier ce fait ! J'adore leurs vies et je fais tout à leur façon ! Ca me permet de garder la tête froide et surtout d'envisager toutes les solutions avant de faire quoique se soient. J'ai l'impression d'être plus lucide… mature peut être.

'-en tout cas tu joues bien le jeu ! Dit Drago ébahit.

'-je sais ! Dit il en leur faisant un clin d'œil. Amusez vous bien !

Drago et Harry le regardèrent s'éloigner, rêveurs.

'-heureusement qu'il était là, dit alors Drago. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien…

'-oui, c'est vrai, répondit Harry. Il m'a toujours protégé… enfin depuis notre rencontre… et il m'a guidé au mieux. Il m'a dit que nous étions des âmes sœurs !

'-oh, c'est vrai ?

'-oui ! Que nos ondes se mariaient très bien entre elle !

'-il a tout a fait raison, sourit Drago. N'est-ce pas Monsieur Malefoy !

'-tout à fait, Monsieur Potter !

**Fin**.

Pour ceux qui s'intéressent à nos chers héros…

Pansy et Greg savourent chaque minute de leur mariage. Ils vivent près de Hide Cot Manor et rendent souvent visite à nos tourtereaux.

Ron et Lesly vivent ensemble à Minerva Crescent ! Maintenant que Hermione et Harry ont déménagé. Le mariage est prévu pour bientôt.

Prudence s'est marié au mois d'août avec Gordon Saquet, à la grande joie de Terry mais aussi de Drago qui avait peur de la voir se jeter sur Harry.

Hermione s'est faite interner à St Mangouste, pour excès de potion d'allégresse et de calmant moldu. Elle est tombée dans un sommeil profond et personne ne sait si elle se réveillera un jour (pas même l'auteur lol), mais Fred va la voir de temps en temps…

Terry s'est installé en Angleterre et vit une vie de moldu non loin de Manchester. Il est toujours en contact avec Harry et Dray.

Harry et Drago vivent ensemble à Manchester Manor… ils sont heureux et notre cher Dray attend un heureux événement ! C'est un garçon, d'après le médicomage Ross, et il s'appellera…

« Anthony Drago Malefoy Potter. »

* * *

voila voila c'est fini! sniffff! Ca me fait bizarre! en tout cas j'espere que vous avez aimé cette fiction et je vous dis à bientot pour une fiction que je prépare! (tjs un slash hpdm) bizzzzzzzzz

VOUS POUVEZ QD MM ME DIRE CE QUE VOUS AVEZ PENSE DE CE CHAPITRE !d(TT)b


	14. Remerciements

Hello à tous ! Comme vous pouvez le remarquer ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais une dernière réponse aux reviews !

Je tenais à vous remercier, oui vous qui avez suivit cette fiction jusqu'au bout ! Ca m'a beaucoup touché et j'espère que vous lirez mon prochain slash hpdm !

* * *

**Oxaline** : merci pour ta review ! Je suis vraiment contente que tu ais aimé ce dernier chapitre ! c'était un peu ma hantise d'écrire un chapitre qui ne vous plairait pas ! enfin merci de m'avoir lu ! bizz

**Etenia** : merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! Ca fait super plaisir ! Pour la suite du pari… je ne sais pas encore. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais écrire quelque chose de convenable. Mais on ne sait jamais ! Je tenterai peut etre l'aventure ! En tout cas merci encore ! Bizz à bientôt !

**Arwen94** : Merci pour les compliments c'est gentil ! et pour le chapitre ou j'écris valmont lol oui c'était ma petite dédicace ! Je suis contente que tu ai aimé ! et merci encore de l'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout ! bizz à bientôt !

**Marine Malefoy** : Hello ! Et oui c'est triste c'est fini lol C'est vrai que ça fait bizarre ! Sinon et oui Anthony lol J'aime bien ce prénom ! J'espère que tu liras ma prochaine fic… bizzz et merci de m'avoir suivit jusqu'au bout !

**Vif d'or :** merci pour ta review elle m'a fait super plaisir ! J'ai eu un peu de mal à rédiger le lemon, je l'avoue… j'ai du mis reprendre plusieurs fois pour exprimer ce que je voulais… bref je suis contente d'avoir réussi ! Merci de m'avoir suivit ! Et j'espère que mon prochain hpdm te plaira ! Bizz et a bientôt !

**Jadeeeeee** : Merci pour la review et de m'avoir suivit ! bizz

**Vert émeraude** : merci, merci, merci ! c'est vraiment sympa de ta part ! J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire et j'espère que tu aimeras ma prochaine fiction ! Et tout cas moi j'attends tes fic avec impatiences ! bizzzz

**Miss Felton Malefoy** : merci et encore merci ! tu sais pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir ! J'ai pris du plaisir à écrire et je suis contente que tu ai apprécier cette fiction ! J'espere que ca continuera lol bizz et merci encore !

**Slydawn** : merci à toi de m'avoir lu et de m'avoir laisser des commentaires ! Ca fait toujours super plaisir et je suis vraiment contente… et aussi un peu triste d'avoir fini cette fiction. Bref, j'espere que tu aimeras mon prochain slash hpdm ! bizz et encore merci !

**Loryah** : merci pour le compliment, la review et merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! C'est vraiment gentil ! Et j'espere que tu aimeras ma prochaine fiction ! En tout cas moi j'adore les tiennes ! lol alors j'espere à bientôt ! bizzz

**Sahada** : merci pour la review ! et pour l'erreur… qui sait ! j'écrierais peut etre une site un jour ! Bizzz et merci d'avoir suivit cette fiction jusqu'au bout !

**Bilou** : merci c'est vraiment gentil ! Je ne sais pas si j'aurai pu écrire une trentaine de chapitre encore lol en tout cas merci de m'avoir suivit et j'espere que tu aimeras ma prochaine fic ! bizz

**Majandra2** : merci, merci et merci ! C'est très gentil de votre part lol je suis contente que cette fiction t'ai plus et encore plus qu'elle ai plus à Lucius lol pour l'avada kedavra… Harry ne pouvait pas la tuer tout de mm ! imaginer si j'aurais envoyé Harry à askaban ! C'est lucius qui m'aurait tué lol sinon je présente mes excuses à lucius d'avoir mis son fils avec Harry ! mais ils vont tellement bien ensemble que je n'ai pas pu résister lol voila ! j'espere que tu aimeras ma prochaine fic ! et préviens lucius… sera encore un slash hpdm ! lol bizz

**Crystal d'avalon** : merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et merci pour tout tes reviews ! elles m'ont fait super plaisir ! pour ma prochaine fic… elle est en pleine redaction ! donc j'espère la publier bientôt ! Bizzzz

**Eni** : merci, c'est vraiment gentil ! J'ai mis du temps à ecrire ce dernier chapitre et je suis contente qu'il vous ai plu ! j'espere que ma prochaine fic vous plaira aussi ! bizzzzzzzzzzz

**Mily Black** : merci pour tes reviews elles m'ont énormément fait plaisir ! J'ai mis un certain temps à écrire le dernier chapitre et je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir réussit à ne pas vous decevoir ! j'ai la frousse de le publier lol bref ! j'espere que ma prochaine fiction vous plaira ! et j'ai bien noté ta proposition ! donc si le besoin s'en fait sentir ! je te contact no soucy lol bizzzz

**Onarluca** : merci c'est vraiment gentil ! Merci pour tes reviews ! j'espere que tu aimeras ma prochaine fiction ! bizzzzzzz

* * *

voila maintenant c'est vraiment fini! Pour ceux qui me demandaient si une suite était envisageable... et bien oui je pourrais en écrire une mais ce n'est pas dans mes projets immédiat!

pour l'instant je vous laisse en vous disant encore une fois merci! et en vous donnant le titre de mon prochain hpdm :

**Angels**.


End file.
